Along The Way
by Flashchimp
Summary: Greek princess Tea was to be wed to Pharaoh Yami. High Priest Seto was sent to bring her to Egypt, but along the way, they fell for each other. Yami wasn't too happy after finding out and threw Seto in the dungeon. And what does Bakura want? Humor, abuse,
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: "I do not own yugioh."

"talk"

'thoughts'

* * *

Hidden perfectly in the shadows created by the fading rays of the sun and palace walls, a cloaked figure slid closer and closer to its destination. The black robe hung loosely around the body of the figure, hiding every curve, and making it impossible to decipher the identity of the mysterious form.

"Oh no." The figure panicked, watching two royal guards approaching its hiding place.

'I told her to keep them away from the balcony.' The mysterious stranger thought and slid further into the wall in an attempt to become a part of the wall, and be concealed by the shadows completely. The desperate attempts were successful, and the guards passed without noticing anything. A deep breath of relief escaped the stranger's lips.

'She better have left the balcony window open.' The figure silently prayed and took out a thin rope, with a small metal hook attached to one end. With masterful accuracy and precision, the figure threw the hook at a chosen spot. After hearing a familiar "clink", the black-robed body skillfully, and swiftly climbed the rope, and finally landed on the floor with a silent jump. No one was around. The princess' room was empty.

'Perfect' the figure thought with a sly smile and entered the exorbitant room. Feeling confident, the figure threw off its cloak and lumped on the lusciously soft bed.

"Saved… yet again," the figure whispered with a confident smirk.

"No you are not," came a voice, startling the figure, causing it to jump and turn around.

"Oh, it's just you Lyna," the figure said, recognizing a woman in late forties.

"Yes, it is me. And you are late, my princess," the women named Lyna chided. The princess just laughed softly, and Lyna frowned. "Your father has been asking for you." This caused the princess to rise from the bed in surprise.

"He has?" she asked, her blue eyes wide in surprise.

"Yes princess. I have been stalling him for quite some time now. But he will not rest until he sees you," Lyna said, approaching the young girl.

"Yeah. I know. He is stubborn," the princess said, falling back on the bed.

"I would say you both are." Lyna said with a faint smile, but that smile quickly turned into a frown of disgust as she approached the princess.

"Oh my. What have you been doing today, Tea? You smell worse than ever." The young princess laughed.

"Mr. Hamid needed help with feeding the cows. So I helped him. I mixed the fodder, fed the cows, and I even helped him milk them," Tea said proudly.

"No wonder you smell like cow dung," Lyna said and Tea's excited smile disappeared. "You should take a nice long bath before you go anywhere near another human, or any other living thing, for that matter."

"Ok. I'll go now," Tea said and stood up. Lyna grabbed a nice silk robe for the princess to wear and walked with her towards the huge bathroom, where the princess stripped out of her clothes, and slid into the warm water.

"You need to end these escapades out of the palace, Tea. If your father ever found out that you have been sneaking out of the palace, he will have my head," Lyna said, massaging scented oil in Tea's hair to wash away the smell and dirt from the day.

"He'll never find out Lyna." The princess said, playing with the bubbles that floated around her. "I've been sneaking out of this palace for 4 years now, and he hasn't suspected a thing. You worry too much."

"You are right Tea," Lyna sighed. "I do worry too much about you. But you cannot blame me for worrying. You are a troublesome girl. You always have been one from the start. Yet I have always guaranteed your safety and well being every time you did something… inappropriate. But I really am growing scared about this."

"What's eating you about this one now? You agreed to it before." Tea asked seriously.

"Well yes, I did agree. But I thought that once you saw and experienced the hardships outside these palace walls, you would not have wanted to go out again. But instead, you were fascinated with the new life." Tea nodded her head, letting the women know she was paying attention.

"But you are 18 years old now… or rather, you will be after two full moons. You are a grown woman, and the princess of Greece. You must behave in a specific way that is appropriate for a princess. You should dress in silk and velvet dresses of the highest quality, wear the finest jewels, and attend all palace galas, so you can mingle with the people of your own society. But what do you do instead? You sneak out of the safety of the palace and run into the surrounding villages. You run around with peasants all day, doing menial tasks for them."

"But I like helping them," Tea spoke with true joy in her tone. "I get bored sitting in the palace all day. Outside, it's a lot more interesting. I've learnt so much about my people, their lifestyle and their little beliefs. The people are so kind and carefree, not like the stuffy guards or generals in the palace. And the women don't pick on everything like the nobles. Frankly, I prefer them over the nobles." Tea said hotly. Lyna didn't answer. Tea also chose to end this conversation at that. After washing away all the dirt from her, Tea stepped out of the water and dressed herself in a silk dress. It reached her knees and hugged her body's curves perfectly. She quickly brushed her hair, while Lyna added sparkling gemstones for style and beauty. After viewing herself in the mirror, Tea smiled graciously at Lyna and left her chamber to meet the king, and her father.

* * *

_(Somewhere far away)_

A young man groaned in pain and frustration as he attempted not to rip away the ancient scrolls that surrounded him.

"The ancestors chose to abandon this language for a reason: it's too complicated," he grumbled, "and now I have to dig the graves and figure out what they were trying to say. Oh how I love my life," he finished sarcastically.

'This country relies on me too much,' he thought bitterly. 'If there's anything even remotely difficult, they throw at me. And I have to do it because I'm the pack mule that is dragging this empire forward.' Anger surged through his veins and he slammed his fist on the stone table in frustration. Just then, a servant entered the study chamber, cowering in fear.

"Y… your em… eminence," he stuttered. It was common for everyone to be afraid when in his presence. He loved the effect his stature and his power had on others.

"What?" he asked coldly.

"The… the pharaoh wishes… to see you. In the… throne room." The servant finally finished, struggling to say every word under his piercing gaze. He sighed and tried not to yell.

"I'll be there shortly," he finally said, and the servant bowed quickly before running out of the room, trying to be as far from him as possible. As soon as the servant disappeared out of sight, he slumped in his chair in defeat.

"What does the brat want now?" he asked no one in particular, as he straightened his robes, preparing to appear in front of the pharaoh and his cousin. Once satisfied with himself, he swiftly walked towards the throne room with a mask of indifference plastered on his face. Servants moved out of his way, in respect and fear, as he entered the throne room. Just as he had pictured, his cousin, the pharaoh, sat comfortably in a large gold chair. A young girl fanned him, while another sat on the floor, massaging his feet and legs.

"High priest Seto, so glad you could grace me with your presence," the young pharaoh said with a mocking smirk on his face.

"You requested my expertise?" Seto said with a cold expression on his face, but his chosen words caused the smirk to disappear from the pharaoh's face.

"On the contrary Seto, I called you here to tell you something," the pharaoh said.

"Then tell me, Yami," Seto said, not caring if he sounded offensive to the pharaoh. Every time Yami called him by his first name instead of his title, he called him by his name instead of "pharaoh."

"Of course," Yami said smugly. "But, please, you first. Tell me Seto, how are the scrolls coming along?"

"Quite well," Seto replied with indifference. "I have deciphered almost every scroll."

"Impressive," Yami said with an amused look on his face. "I didn't expect anything less from you. Father truly knew what he was doing when he chose you as High Priest." This caused Seto's blood to boil, but he controlled his rage by clenching his hands into fists at his sides.

"Anyway," Yami continued, "I do feel bad for assigning you such a difficult task. Therefore, I have decided to give you a break." Seto tried not to laugh at Yami's words. 'A break,' he thought. 'Yeah right. Most likely, it's something even worse.' He kept silent, though, allowing Yami to say whatever he intended to say.

"But there's a catch," Yami smirked slyly, and Seto resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I thought so." Sarcastic words escaped his lips before he could stop himself. Yami only chuckled.

"You know cousin, you should try these massages," Yami said, closing his eyes in contentment. "Female fingers on your skin add a flame that soothes all your troubles away."

"I have better things to occupy my time," Seto said, and Yami let out a hearty laugh.

"Oh, I forgot. You don't allow anyone to touch you, not even a woman." At this, he withdrew his legs, causing the girl at his feet to retreat her eager hands and shift herself to one side by his throne.

"Oh how I worry about you, dear cousin," Yami said with fake concern. "Since I am the pharaoh, I have the responsibility to produce a healthy and able heir for this state so my legacy can continue… and of course the legacy of my ancestors, who happen to be your ancestors as well. We should make them proud Seto, don't you think?"

"I am making them proud the way I see fit," Seto replied through clenched teeth. "I have my skills and my knowledge to show. However, I don't see you with an heir that you can show off."

"That will be changed soon," Yami said with a smug look. "And I'll kill two birds with one arrow."

"What do you mean?" Seto asked, trying not to sound surprised, and remotely curious. Yami rarely came up with ideas. He always pressured Seto to come up with every decision and solution, while he basked in the resulting praises and glory.

"I'm sure you know all about the state of Greece… or don't you?" Yami said.

"Of course I do. It's a very prosperous state, rich in minerals, and natural resources that are lacking in the sands of Egypt," Seto replied coolly, not revealing his confusion at Yami's question.

"Well, do you also know that the king has only one child, that happens to be a daughter?" Seto's eyes widened considerably, not at the information, but at the possible ideas that Yami might have regarding that piece of information.

* * *

Tea causally walked into the throne room, greeting the servants good-naturedly along the way. She found her father conversing with some high-ranking generals and officials. Upon her entrance, they bowed deeply to her in respect. Her father stood up as well to greet his daughter, and dismissed the men with a wave of his hand.

"Hello my King. You wished to see me?" she asked with respect and formality, lowering her head and eyes to the ground. Her father smiled at her gesture and placed a hand tenderly upon her head.

"Yes princess. I did request your presence. But I'd prefer if I could speak with my daughter as well," he said with a warm smile.

"Of course baba." Tea smiled. She always liked it when she didn't have to call her father 'king', and when he treated her as his daughter instead of a princess.

"Come, sit with me." Her father gestured towards the throne, and she obediently followed. She had sat on the throne with her father many times during her childhood, as well as teen years. She was an intelligent girl, and often gave her opinion in the matters of the state. Her father, a very liberal and open-minded man, listened to her opinions and took them into consideration along with the suggestions of other high ranking officials, when making a decision.

"How was your day today baba?" she asked her father, feeling guilty at the fact that she was away all day.

"Same old, same old. You know, the boring matters of governing a huge empire," he said with a smile. "But I do believe your day was interesting." His smile widened and Tea's heartbeat increased. Did he know?

"What do you mean baba?" she asked, trying her best to keep her voice from shaking. What if he knew? Was that why he had called her?

"You know, I always thought your fascination lied with horses. I never knew you were interested in cows." The warm smile never left his face. However, all color drained from Tea's features. So he knew.

"I'm… I'm sorry baba. I… I…" She desperately tried to find a reason that would justify her actions in the eyes of her father and the king of the state, but she found none.

"There's no need to apologize Tea." His kind words shocked her beyond comprehension, and her mouth hung open. He laughed softly at her reaction.

"I may not be too happy at your constantly sneaking away, but I do feel great pride at your attempt to know our people. You may posses more knowledge then any other "old geezer", as you call them, in the court, maybe even more then me." He said. Tea wouldn't reply. She was still in shock.

"I'm glad to know that my daughter is different than other girls in her same age."

"When… how… how did you know?" Tea said, finally finding her voice. Her father laughed again.

"What kind of father would I be if I didn't know what my rebellious daughter was up to?" A bright smile appeared on her face and she threw her arms around him in a warm embrace.

"I love you baba. You're the best baba in the world," she said. When she pulled away, her father had a serious look on his face.

"Do you really think I'm a good father Tea?" he asked.

"Of course you are!" she said encouragingly. "You're a great father and a great ruler as well." She really did believe that.

"Sometimes I wonder if the king takes over the father," her father said with a sigh.

"It doesn't matter. I trust them both with my life." Tea said.

"The king has made a decision about this empire, and that decisions concerns you princess." Her father spoke dejectedly. "He has decided to marry you to the pharaoh of Egypt, to form an alliance with the strong kingdom." Another shock seemed to have rendered the witty princess speechless for the second time.

"An alliance with Egypt will deter all our enemies, and will increase our trade with the Middle Eastern empire, providing stability for the state and people."

"And… what about… the father?" Tea asked fearfully.

"The father… agrees with the king." Tea's heart sank to the bottom of her chest. Her father noticed her expression, but continued nonetheless. "You will be of age in two moons, and will be ripe for marriage. Many will come to seek your hand in marriage. I only want what's best for you. The pharaoh is a strong leader, known for his justice and wisdom. He'll treat you with respect and care. You'll be the queen of an enormous nation that will worship you like a goddess." Her father tried to cheer her up, but failed.

"The king and father may have made their decision, hoping that you'll respect their wishes. They have placed their trust in you, but the final say will be yours. If you refuse, then it'll be." Her father finally said and stood up, signaling that their meeting was over. Tea also stood up, though her legs were shaky, and walked back towards her chambers, trying to comprehend her recent learning.

Lyna noticed her quiet entrance and walked up to her.

"What's wrong Tea?" she asked with concern. Tea turned to face her, and her empty blue orbs scared Lyna.

"Tell me," Lyna insisted.

"He has decided my future for me Lyna. He's caged me," Tea whispered, her eyes void of the ever-present spark of life and happiness. Lyna quickly wrapped her arms around the young girl to calm her.

"Tea, what happened?" she asked, panic dripping from her words.

"He… has fixed… my marriage." As soon as the words left her lips, Lyna squealed in joy and hugged Tea tighter.

"Oh, wonderful! I knew today was going to be a joyous day. My right eyelid kept twitching. I knew it. Oh this is wonderful!" In her excitement, she failed to see tears form in Tea's eyes.

"Yeah. Won… derful." The princess tried hard to keep her voice form breaking. Lyna noticed Tea's state and calmed herself immediately.

"This is something to be glad about princess. Is it with the pharaoh of Egypt?" Lyna asked. Tea slowly nodded and Lyna smiled.

"So what I heard was correct. You are the luckiest girl in the world Tea. Egypt is a strong and blessed land. And the pharaoh is a god. He is worshipped and you will be as well when you are his queen. The world will kiss the ground you walk on." Lyna said.

"I don't care about all that Lyna," Tea said in anger.

"Then what is the matter?" Lyna asked in exasperation.

"I don't want to get married to someone I don't love. I've never even met him Lyna. I don't know what kind of person he is. What if he doesn't like me?" Tea revealed her fears. Lyna only smiled.

"That is all? You worry too much." Lyna threw her words back at her, but kindly. "You do not have to get married immediately. Your father is a wise man. He has already said that no matter whom you marry, you will spend some time with him first to get to know him. And I know he is not going to change that now. You will get a chance to meet the pharaoh, get to know him, and you will learn to love him as well. As for him liking you? You are smart and you are beautiful. Who would not love you?"

"I am not talking about physical features, Lyna. I'm talking about personality. I don't think I'm fit to be a queen." Lyna laughed and kissed Tea's forehead softly.

"Just go to sleep princess. Do not think on it too much. I have a feeling there is love for you on that land," Lyna said knowingly. Tea only sighed and changed into a simple silk robe for the night. When she lay in bed, Lyna came and kissed her forehead in affection again.

"Good night Tea. Sleep well, for this may be your last day on your homeland," she whispered and left the room. Tea's eyes opened and she stared at the ceiling. How could Lyna and her father be so sure about that pharaoh? They'd never met him. That'd only heard about him, and already, they trusted him. But she was different. Her trust had to be earned by the person himself.

An uncomfortable feeling arose in her stomach as she thought about the pharaoh, Egypt, and her marriage. She had never feared any new development or change in her life. But she was truly afraid of this one. A new land, a new culture, a new lifestyle always excited her, but now, it caused her toes to curl in fear.

'I can't let this happen!' her rebellious side spoke through the dark corners of her mind. 'I have always been free, and I can't let someone cage me now. I have finally developed my wings and I want to soar in the sky higher then before. I can't let them cut my wings now.'

But what could she do? She had no other choice. In the morning, she would have to answer her father, and she knew what that answer would have to be, even if she disagreed with it. She could never say no to her father, and she couldn't avoid him either.

Unless…

'That's it!' she mentally screamed in joy. A content smile appeared on her lips at her decision.

'I'll run away from home.'

* * *

Hey people. It has been quite long since I wrote a new story. I was really busy with other shit. I thought my fanfiction account had expired since I hadn't logged in since forever. But lucky me. Anyway, I am writing this storyin collaboration with "Want2BFree". So read and review, and let me know what you guys think. Also, if you guys have any ideas that you want added in the story, let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "I do not own YuGiOh."

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

* * *

(_Flashback_)

"I'm sure you know all about the state of Greece… or don't you?" Yami said.

"Of course I do. It's a very prosperous state, rich in minerals, and natural resources that are lacking in the sands of Egypt," Seto replied coolly, not revealing his confusion at Yami's question.

"Well, do you also know that the king has only one child, that happens to be a daughter?" Seto's eyes widened considerably, not at the information, but at the possible ideas that Yami might have regarding that piece of information.

"What are you planning Atem?" Seto asked, his eyes narrowed into suspicious slits. Atem matched him with a sly grin.

"I'm sure you know Seto."

"What about the King? Has he agreed?" This question only helped to widen Atem's smirk.

"Yes he has. The old man wanted protection from the threatening states. I promised him my support… and at a fair price, wouldn't you say?"

"So you really are going to marry a girl you've never even seen before?" Seto knew all about Atem's obsession with perfection and beauty.

"I know what you are trying to say, Seto," Atem said matter-of-factly. "She is a princess. A Greek princess, and from what I've heard, Greek women are _quite_ _exotic_." A lecherous grin adorned Atem's handsome features.

"Don't you have enough women in your harem Atem?"

"There can never be enough Seto." Atem smirked, and Seto didn't bother to hide his disgust. Atem took the throne at the age of 17, and in his 1-year rule, had acquired 3 concubines.

Concubinage was a common practice in Egypt among nobles. It was considered a part of nobility. Pharaohs were only allowed one wife as a queen, but were allowed to have any women they wished as their concubines. Concubines of the pharaoh were treated with respect, and were considered "ladies." It was also considered an honor to be selected as a concubine for the pharaoh, or a noble of high status.

Atem, being the pharaoh, was, of course, allowed to have concubines. But the fact that he had chosen 3 concubines in a short period of 12 months was a troubling matter to many old priests and nobles. The previous pharaoh and Atem's father Aknamon had chosen 4 concubines in his 35 years of rule. He had chosen his concubines over long periods of time, and had respected and appreciated every one of them. Atem, on the other hand, had chosen them, later bed them, and then had pretty much discarded them. The women were the same age, and were chosen because of their looks and especially their bodies, but now that Atem was "done" with them, they were of no significance to him.

The old priests, forced by tradition, couldn't stop Atem from having concubines, but they did show their disgust at his attitude. Shadi, and Mahaad, the two considerably younger priests, had defended Atem by saying that he was young, and with the passage of time, would mature. But Seto knew better. Seto knew quite well that Atem was a lecherous creature, whose lust couldn't be quenched with the entire female population of Egypt. He never saw anything more than the feminine parts on a woman's body, and treated them like objects for his pleasure, much to Seto's disgust.

Even though seto had never shown any interest in any women he had come across, and didn't possess a concubine, he didn't see them as pieces of soft flesh to be devoured and discarded.

"The girl is not the only thing you want Atem, is it?" Seto asked. He wasn't foolish, and neither was Atem. Seto knew there was more to this "marriage", especially if Atem was going through with it without seeing the girl first.

"Father always said _you_ were the smart one. I guess he was right," Atem smirked, and Seto's hands curled into fists. "Yes Seto, the girl is not the only thing. You see, since she is the only child, there'll be no one to take the throne of Greece for a long time. As soon as the girl is in my grasp, I will proceed towards that country as well. I'll kill two birds with one arrow."

"And this will bring honor to our ancestors?" Seto said in obvious displeasure at Atem's shameful plan.

"Of course. I will expand the border of our empire and soon, our ancestors will be known all across the world," Atem said proudly.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Seto asked.

"Because my dear cousin, _you_ will be the one to bring my future bride-to-be from Greece," Atem said and Seto's eyes widened considerably. Atem chuckled at his reaction and continued speaking. "And you'll leave immediately. It's a very long trek to Greece, but if you leave this moment and travel without any rest, you'll be at the Greek palace by sunset tomorrow."

"This is absurd!" Seto yelled in frustration and anger, "we can never make this journey in one day."

"There's no 'we' Seto. You're going alone… just you," Atem said. "I have to prepare for the arrival of the princess and my marriage. I can't spare any men," Atem said lazily. "So you should be able to make it on time."

"And what if I refuse to go?" Seto challenged. Atem had the courage to laugh loudly at Seto's words.

"You _can't_ refuse Seto. You are not the Pharaoh. _I_ am. And I am _ordering_ you to go. The sooner you accept this, the better." Seto cursed under his breath and turned to leave, but Atem spoke again.

"Do bring my bride… unharmed Seto." Seto sharply turned to glare at Atem's smug face, and then left without another word.

(_End flashback_)

'How dare he order me around?' Seto thought as anger seeped into his veins. 'He is not worthy of being a pharaoh. I know that, he knows that, the council knows the, even the previous pharaoh knew that. Yet he still chose him as the pharaoh.' These thought brought back painful memories to Seto, memories of his hopes, his dreams, his efforts, and his father.

'Why am I thinking of it? It is in the past, and over,' he thought determinedly, and continued to walk down towards his chambers. He needed to get ready, since he was leaving immediately.

* * *

_"The king and father may have made their decision_... A gentle memory of words danced in the air of a new morning, slowly bringing out of dreams the mind of a young princess. ..._Hoping that you'll respect their wishes_. A ray of sunlight came down on a slender body, covered in silk, and ocean-blue spheres fluttered open. _They have placed their trust in you_... Full, rosy lips parted just enough to allow a gentle breath to sweep out between them. ..._But the final say will be yours_... Shining brown locks of hair were spread out over a soft pillow, resembling the sands of a far away land that this young princess would soon have to call 'home'. _If you refuse, then it'll be."_ Tears gathered and slid down the sides of her beautiful face.

"No, baba, it will not just 'be' if I refuse this arrangement," she said softly to herself

She had repeatedly practiced her plan in her mind the night before, so now it was time to play it out. Pulling her black cloak tightly around herself, she walked onto her balcony. The awakening of dawn was clearly visible as the sun slowly pulled itself up over mountains in the distance. Cautiously looking down for guards, and seeing none, she hoisted herself over her balcony railing and quickly climbed down the stonewall she had so clearly memorized.

There was a soft rustle on the ground near her, and she hid herself well in the last shadows of the morning. After a moment of waiting, she took one last glance around and when she was convinced that the coast was clear, she broke into a run. The powerful wind howled and whistled past her ears as her feet took her far away from the palace.

_"You're a great father and a great ruler as well."_ Her words from the previous night rang clearly through the princess' mind. "If only I could bring myself to be half of what you are, baba...perhaps I could have faced my fate," she whispered.

* * *

Seto briskly walked towards the courtyard in front of the palace. 'I must tell him,' he thought as he quickened his pace. He soon found who he was looking for; a young child, no older then 12, was happily playing with a brown puppy.

'What the is he up to now?' Seto thought as he neared the small boy, frowning with disapproval.

"Mokuba!"

His deep voice caused the boy to stop his activity and glance at him. His raven black hair swung gently in the wind as he turned and grinned up at his older brother. The small dog sat at the boy's feet and looked up at Seto as well, raising its tiny ears and titling its small head to one side.

"Hey big brother!" Mokuba called, waving. Seto sighed again, but this time it was more as if in defeat. He simply could not be angry with that child for long.

"I thought I told you not to get those animals attached to you!" Seto scolded.

"But Seto," Mokuba began to whine. As if on cue, the puppy stood on all fours and began to bark at Seto. The high priest glared down at the creature until it stopped and resumed its previous position at his younger brother's feet.

"Look Mokuba, I'll be leaving the palace for a while." Mokuba instantly jumped in joy.

"Cool. Where are we going?" He always liked it when Seto took him out of the palace.

"Not you, only me." Mokuba's face fell in disappointment. "I have to go to Greece and escort… someone back here. But I have to leave right now."

"But… but… can't you take me with you?" Mokuba begged. Seto sighed in frustration. He hated saying no to his little brother.

"No. I'm going alone. The guards aren't even going with me." This time, Mokuba gasped in fear.

"But… Kul Elna," he whispered urgently, and Seto raised his hand to silence him.

"I'm leaving. And for the time being, you can keep that mutt, but as soon as I come back, it leaves," Seto said, hoping this would reduce the boy's disappointment a bit. It worked like a charm and before he could react, Mokuba was latched to his legs, hugging and thanking him. Seto smiled and ruffled the boy's hair in affection before leaving.

He entered his chambers, and gathered his belongings for the trip, which consisted of a sword, a few daggers that would be hidden well, some food and water, and some healing herbs, in case something unexpected happened. With all that, he put on a navy blue traveling cloak. He departed from his room and walked down the long hallway of the pharaoh's palace. There wasn't a detail out of place that could be over-looked in the grand halls. Making his way to the end of the hall, where a long set of stone steps would take him to the court yard, he heard soft steps behind him. Closing his ice-blue eyes and sighing, almost groaning, in frustration, he stopped and spun around. A young maid came to a sudden halt a few inches away from him, her head hung.

The high priest looked down at her as if she were an insect, a disgusting and low form of life set before his eyes. "What do you want?" he asked. Slowly, the maid lifted her gaze from the ground to his eyes and smiled sweetly up at him. "Where are you going?" she asked curiously. His frown deepened. "I'm busy, I don't have time for meaningless conversations," he said in a very cold tone, and turned her back to her, ready to leave. "Wait!" she called after him. Clenching his hands into fists at his sides, he turned on his heels slowly and glared at her again. "Make it fast, Serenity, I have things to do."

"Priestess Isis asks to see you," she finally said. Seto wanted to refuse, but figured he could see what the woman had to say before he left.

"Where is she?" he asked. Serenity smiled brightly at him and spoke.

"She's in her chambers, waiting for you. I will take you to her."

"I'm very much capable of going there myself. You just get out of my sight," he growled. She backed away, her eyes reflecting her hurt. But he cared less. Walking swiftly, he entered Isis' chambers. As expected, he found her staring at the koi pond that had been built at her request.

"What is it Isis?" he asked in irritation. She turned around to face him.

"You must not leave," she said and Seto resisted the urge to laugh in her face. "I have seen the future in my necklace. If you leave, a disaster will fall on the palace."

"If it'll happen in my absence, then I say good riddance," he replied sarcastically.

"This journey will cause you fierce pain," she said desperately.

"I am no stranger to pain, Isis. I endure mental and physical pain everyday. So excuse me if I'm not shaking with fear at your prediction."

"Seto please," she begged. "Your trip will bring much distress to everyone in the palace, including the one you love." At this, he couldn't hold back his laughter.

"This is good news for me. I guess the gods finally have heard my prayers." He broke into a fit of laughter again, while she neared tears. He noticed her sad face and sighed.

"Look Isis, I can't refuse. It's too late now. Why don't you tell what you saw to your _beloved_ pharaoh? I'm sure he'll listen. _I_ have to go. I can't waste any more time." With that, he turned around and walked away, laughing to himself.

"I have already talked to the pharaoh Seto," she whispered to herself. "And he is being as stubborn as you. Oh gods, please help us."

* * *

Tea's cloak bellowed behind her as she sped away from the palace. Upon nearing a village, she decided to rest herself and her horse. She had traveled a considerable amount of distance in a short period of time.

'I just hope it's enough,' she desperately thought and jumped off the horse. She held the animal's reins and guided it to follow her as she walked towards a water source. She quickly found a small well, crowded by women and children, eagerly waiting their turn to get the water. She also joined the line. The woman in front of her noticed her and smiled at her.

"It'll be long before we get our turn." Tea smiled in response. She didn't have to worry about people recognizing her. She was wearing peasant robes.

"Are you going somewhere?" the nosy woman asked her again, noticing her horse.

"Yes. I'm leaving Greece," Tea answered kindly.

"Oh dear, you should stay for a while, until the princess is wed, at least!" the woman said excitedly, and Tea's ears perked up to listen.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Why?" the woman repeated in amazement. "She asks why?" the woman repeated loudly, capturing everyone's attention.

"Because this is not just a wedding. It's a celebration!" she squealed loudly. The other women caught on to what the conversation was about and started talking as well.

"After the wedding, we will have the protection of the pharaoh," a young woman spoke.

"Greece will be under the protection of the gods that protect the sacred land of Egypt."

"The pharaoh said he'd fight off anyone who attacks us!" another voice chipped in.

"We will be able to push away the Romans from the borders."

"Our husbands and sons will finally be home with us."

"I heard the pharaoh would dig a small channel to allow some of the sacred Nile water to flow into Greece," an older woman said.

"Nile water is sacred and is known to cure any disease, no matter how lethal."

"It can even lift all curses and black magic spells!" another exclaimed.

"My son will finally be cured of the curse that has rendered him mad."

"I want to bathe my child so he'll live longer," a young woman said, clutching her infant close to her.

"Our men will also be able to travel to Egypt for work."

"Prosperity will adorn out land."

"And all because of the princess. She is doing a great deed." Everyone nodded in agreement at this comment.

"I wish and pray everyday that the wedding will take place soon," one admitted.

"We are all proud of her decision."

"The king made the decision, and she agreed. She is an honorable girl indeed."

"She'll uphold the honor of the entire country in Egypt."

" We hope she'll find happiness and comfort in Egypt." The women continued talking excitedly among themselves, but Tea slowly pulled away.

What was she doing? She wasn't sure if the pharaoh was going to supply some water of Nile to Greece, or that Nile water had magical powers... but she knew that the hopes of her people rested on her. And running away would crush them.

And what about her father? His honor? His pride? She couldn't stand the thought of her father's power being put into question.

He had always shown his pride in Tea's actions. He had always allowed her to do as she wished, no matter how absurd it may have sounded. He had provided her with everything she needed, even certain things she didn't exactly need, but wanted anyway. And now that he had asked from something, not for himself, but for his people, she had refused. What kind of daughter was she?

She couldn't do this. She couldn't crush so many hoped and dreams. She would never be happy knowing that she had disrespected her father, her country, and her people. She had to go back. She knew the palace would be in disarray as a result of her departure. But she wasn't afraid. She would not back down now.

Just as these thoughts were swiveling madly in her head, she noticed a figure approaching. For some reason, her heartbeat increased rapidly as she watched the figure near her. She recognized the horse, and the person who rode it as well.

"You are in big trouble, young lady." Tea sighed and spoke dejectedly.

"I know Lyna. Believe me, I know."

* * *

Seto breathed in relief and pride as he stared at the majestic glistening white marble walls of the Greek Palace. He had traveled without rest for a day and a night, and had finally made it to Greece by sunset. Despite his fatigue, an arrogant smirk managed to slip on his face. He knew Atem never expected him to make it without a single scratch, but he had, and on time as well. His faithful horse, though tired, continued to gallop towards the main doors, guarded by four white skinned men. Upon his appearance, one of them proceeded towards him and demanded to know who he was.

"I have been sent from the pharaoh of Egypt to escort the Greek princess," he said in a monotone voice.

"Do you posses the seal of the pharaoh?" another guard asked. Seto sighed and took out a small piece of parchment from his robes. The guard stared at the image of Ra, the most powerful of the Egyptian gods; the guardian of all pharaohs. And just as quickly, they kneeled before him in respect.

"Forgive us your eminence. We must identify every visitor to ensure no assassins or spies enter the palace," one of them said humbly, and Seto sneered in response.

"Follow me sir. I'll take you to the honorable king of Greece." The guard who had demanded the seal spoke with great respect. The other three opened the enormous gates of the palace and revealed a marble road, surrounded by lush greenery. Seto steered his horse to follow the guard. As they walked inside, Seto noticed the inside of the palace contained a small village, or town. Rows of identical houses surrounded the marble road, though the inhabitants of the houses were nowhere to be seen. As they continued, the rows of houses disappeared and beautiful gardens took their place. At that point, the guard stopped, and Seto pulled the reins of his animal firmly, halting it.

"I must request you to step off the horse sir," he said, eyes glued to the floor in high regard.

"Why?" Seto asked.

"Animals are not allowed beyond this point sir."

"Then what would become of my horse?" Seto loved his horse. It was swift, strong, and the best horse in royal stable.

"I'll take it to the stable. It'll be taken care of properly." Seto considered this for a moment, and then stepped off the horse. His knees cracked as he stretched his muscles. He had been riding the horse for a long time, and standing felt strange to him. The guard took the reins of his horse.

"I'll take your horse away. If you follow this marble road, you will reach the throne room. A guard up ahead will meet you and take you to the king," the guard instructed, and left with the horse. Seto watched him leave and then stretched his shoulders and back. It felt good to feel the blood flow through his body. After the feeling was back in his spine, he turned to admire the beauty of the garden.

The grass was a luscious green trimmed down to perfection. Beds of beautiful flowers stretched as far as his eye could see. Fountains, made of different colored marble, were adorned between the flowerbeds, creating a truly beautiful scenery. Since Seto was from Egypt, which was mostly sand and barren land, he rarely encountered such beautiful sights. The rays of the setting sun danced off the water in the fountains, creating small rainbows over the flowers. While Seto was busy being enchanted by the wonderful sight, he failed to hear the approaching voices.

* * *

Tea ran through the gardens, laughing loudly like an excited child. After receiving a long lecture from Lyna on her behavior and actions, she had retired to the gardens to spend some time alone. Lyna, fearing another attempt to escape, followed her, but kept herself hidden from Tea's view. Tea, being the sharp and witty girl she was, had discovered the hiding woman and was now bothering her to no end.

"Stop it Tea!" Lyna yelled on top of her lungs, trying to stop the running princess. "You will fall and hurt yourself!"

"No I won't!" Tea yelled back, and continued to hop around the place.

"You must return with me now. You have to get ready," Lyna said.

"I don't want to. I want to spend some more time here. You can go if you want. I won't go anywhere."

"Oh, but of course, princess. After all, your actions have led me to trust you completely," Lyna said sarcastically and Tea giggled. "Stop right now, or I'll have to punish you," Lyna threatened.

"To punish me, you'll have to catch me first. And you can't catch me!" Tea said, glancing behind her to see how far Lyna was from her. She could not see her. Either she had given up, or she had found some other way to get her. In her blind pursuit forward, Tea failed to see the man standing on the marble road. A collision was on the way.

* * *

Seto smiled as he closed his eyes and let the cool air brush his hot skin. The weather in Egypt was always so warm, and the air that blew burned the human flesh. The temperature here was so calming. Lost in his thoughts, he too, failed to notice a figure speeding towards him. And before he could brace himself, something bumped into him, knocking him into the soft grass he had been admiring not too long ago.

Tea felt her whole body jerk roughly as she hit something hard, and before she knew it, she was falling towards the ground. To protect herself, she held onto the first thing that came into her hand, which just happened to be some kind of cloth. Closing her eyes, she waited for the hard surface to welcome her, but instead, she felt a somewhat softer surface, cushioning her fall. Her hands curiously investigated the foreign surface, while she kept her eyes closed, fearing the worst.

She detected cloth, which felt like quality cotton. As her hands traveled up, she felt muscles ripple under her touch, causing her to shudder unconsciously. A little further up was a smooth surface that felt damp. A small ball protruded from within the smooth, damp surface. She placed her finger on it, trying to figure out what it was. She jerked her hand back when it moved up and then down suddenly.

Snapping her eyes open, she found herself gazing at the face of a man, a dark skinned man. She had never seen anyone with such skin color. Everyone she had ever met was light skinned, mush like her. The man seemed young, not much older then herself. He had a strong, square jaw, a long nose, and a masculine outline of the face. Brown locks of hair covered much of his eyes, obscuring them from her view. Without much thought, her fingers brushed the hair away from the strangers eyes, only to be lost into the blue ice that was revealed.

Seto groaned as he felt himself come to. Whatever had hit him, had hit him pretty hard to knock him out for a while. Or maybe, he was just too tired. He wanted to get up, but felt a weight resting on his body. It wasn't heavy, and it smelled wonderful. Suddenly, he felt a soothing sensation run through his body. It traveled up from his chest towards his neck. Velvety soft fingers brushed against his skin, resting on his Adam's apple. Velvety soft _fingers_? His eyes snapped wide open at that thought. _Fingers_? He questioned himself again. His suspicions were confirmed when he felt the same fingers brush away the hair that covered his eyes. And when he was able to see, he couldn't stop the small gasp of surprise and wonder that escaped his lips. Above him was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

Her skin was paler than a full moon on a dark sky, her eyes, deeper than the Nile, and shinier than the gold that adorned the treasures of Egypt, and more vibrant than the stars on a clear night sky. Her lips were full, and appeared softer than the most delicate rose petals. And the hair that cascaded around her face seemed smoother than the most expensive silk. In all, she was a wonder of Ra. Atem was right. The women of Greece _were_ quite exotic. He stared at her as she stared at him. He was afraid to speak, fearing it might break the trance they were in. Finally, the girl drew a breath and spoke in a curious but melodious voice:

"Who are you?"

* * *

sorry it took so long to update. but i had a lot of other (cough) _work_ (cough) to do. _NE_way, review and let me know what u think of this chappie.

lllllllater.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who are you?"

Seto cleared his throat and regained his control. Setting a serious expression on his face, he said, or rather ordered, "Get off of me," in a very cold tone. Judging from the girl's clothes as she stood up, she was nothing more than a poor peasant. Rejecting the hand she offered to help him stand, he got up and brushed his clothes off. When he thought he looked presentable again, he turned and frowned at the peasant.

"What did you think you were doing, running into me like that, girl!" he barked.

To his surprise, the girl became angry. One of her delicate hands turned into a fist at her side and the other raised its index finger and poked him in the chest.

"And who do you think you are talking to people like that, _boy_!" she demanded matching his sharp tone of voice.

Seto's surprise at her reaction quickly turned to anger towards her actions. "How dare you show such disrespect to those above you?" he said in disgust. He hated it when people didn't know they're place. Eyes wide as if not believing he had just asked that question, the peasant raised a hand to slap him, but reacting quickly, Seto caught her delicate wrist in a tight grip and yanked her close to him. Their faces were inches apart, and Seto felt himself sinking into the depth of her eyes again. He opened his mouth and whispered harshly,

"Don't you ever raise your hand to me again."

Snorting a laugh, the girl tried to pull her wrist back. When he didn't let go she glared at him again. "Let me go or I'll scream from here to high heaven," she warned. Seto couldn't help but throw his head back and laugh. When he looked back down at her she was blinking in complete shock.

"Go ahead and scream, I'd like to see who cares," he chuckled in amusement.

Suddenly her beautiful face contorted to one of anger as well as annoyance and she lunged herself at him, trying ficerly to free her wrist while pounding his chest with the free one. Seto caught the human revolution and struggled against her so as not to get hit by her fist, or get kicked by her thrashing legs. She was giving him an earful about being an arrogant bastard and he felt a headache coming on. Suddenly, he realized that they were both falling as one of her legs latched itself around one of his and tripped him. But Seto used this to his advantage as he collapsed on top of her and pinned her wrists above her head.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

His strong legs were holding hers down and even this great high priest had to admit, this girl was fiesty. She kept thrashing around violently and screaming.

"Hold still! In the name of Ra, what the hell's wrong with you!"

Suddenly, as if his increasing headache wasn't bad enough already, a loud and earth-shattering female scream errupted in the air. Groaning, Seto took his eyes off the young woman below him to only to see an older woman staring at them in complete horror. "Sweet merciful gods...GET OFF OF HER AT ONCE!" she screeched. Seto slowly released the girl's wrists and leaned back as she quickly stood up. They glared at each other, the young servant as she brushed her rags off and Seto from his kneeling position on the ground. "Disgusting pig!" the young woman said to him, and her insult was followed by a _smack_ that echoed in Seto's ear; his head snapped sharply to the side as her palm came in full contact with his cheek. He heard her feet running away from him, and when he turned to look where the older woman had been standing, he saw that she, too, was gone. Standing up, with his head high, Seto turned and made his way up the marble path towards the Greek palace.

* * *

"Are you alright, Tea?" Lyna asked as she tried her best to keep up with the princess.

Tea nodded, speaking over her shoulder. "Yes, I'm fine," she answered sarcastically.

Lyna gasped as she obviously misunderstood Tea's sarcasm. "Sweet gods, has he harmed you?" Tea rolled her eyes. "No!" she snapped over her shoulder.

Infuriated, Tea made her way to the throne room, where she knew her father would be. _'I'll have him hanged, burned alive...butchered!"_ she thought angrily. Her cheeks were flushed and most of her body had a slight tingle on it from the...position she had been in under that man. Just the thought of him made her cheeks burn and it only made her angrier. Her fists tightened further. '_Damn him, damn him to_- Her thoughts were cut off as she noticed that the doors to the throne room were wide open, and there were voices talking quite loudly inside.

"Princess, your father must be busy," Lyna insisted.

Tea ignored her and stomped right into the throne room. Her father was sitting on his throne talking to someone whom Tea didn't even acknowledge. Her father seemed quite disturbed at her rude entrance, and maybe something more. But she didn't quite care at the moment. She quickly knelt on one knee and ducked her head low in respect, as she had done since she was a child. She stood as quickly as she had knelt down and as she opened her mouth to speak, her father interrupted her.

"Princess, I would ask you to show more respect when I am addressing the pharaoh's high priest."

Looking to the person beside her, she froze. She felt the heat sink not only from her cheeks but from her face. Her eyes widened considerably in time with the high priest's. She opened her mouth and cried,

"The what!"

The king raised a brow in confusion and slight amusement. "Oh, you know each other?"

"Yes," Tea replied through seethed teeth, glaring daggers at the man before her.

"We've had the… _pleasure_," Seto said after a slight pause, sarcasm dripping from his words like poison.

"Am I missing something?" the king asked, noticing their spiteful glares. The two, however, continued to glare and ignore the king, who glanced between them.

"Tea, what is the reason of your arrival?" the king asked in a commanding voice, snapping her out of her glaring contest with the high priest.

"Oh… yeah. I was…" She wasn't sure if she should inform her father of the recent encounter with the high priest. She peeked at the priest from her long lashes and saw his amused eyes fixed upon her. He was enjoying her state of confusion and discomfort.

"What is the matter Tea?" her father asked in a gentle tone. Tea had never been hesitant to tell him what was on her mind. Maybe it was because of this young man.

"Nothing," she mumbled. "I'll just leave." And with that, the beautiful princess made her exit, the eyes of both men following her. However, one watched with concern, the other with slight amusement and arrogance. When the slim figure disappeared out of sight, the king turned to Seto.

"Where were we?" he said, and the men continued their conversation.

* * *

Tea stormed into her chambers and fell on the bed, her face burried in the pillow. Lyna, who had seen the princess come out of the throne room, followed her and sat on the bed beside her.

"Care to tell me what happened in there?" she asked in a parental tone. For a few seconds, Tea didn't reply. Lyna was about to get up and leave when the princess finally spoke.

"He's the high priest of Egypt," Tea mumbled in a depressed and annoyed voice.

"Who?" Lyna asked in confusion, unsure of whom Tea was referring to.

"The man who was…"Once again, Tea caught herself blushing at the memory of their encounter. She had never in her life allowed a man to touch her, and he had been on _top_ of her, his _body_ pressed against _hers_. It was something she had never experienced before and didn't quite know how to react.

"The man who I was fighting with," she finally finished. Lyna thought for a moment and then a slight frown appeared in her face.

"Not a very good impression you had on him."

"I know," Tea mumbled. "What if he refuses the wedding and says that I'm not worthy? What if--?" She was interrupted by Lyna who gently placed a hand on her mouth, silencing her.

"Do not jump to conclusions. We cannot be sure just yet. Perhaps he will ignore this and see that the pharaoh could not have a better suited wife than you," Lyna said more hopefully than reassuringly.

"Not likely," Tea muttered and squeezed the pillow.

"Well, worry not princess," Lyna said encouragingly. "I am almost compltely sure everything will be just fine. Now come on, you have to get ready for dinner with the high priest and your father." Tea groaned but got up nonetheless.

Lyna already had a bath prepared so Tea stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the warm water. After the entire ordeal of running and the fighting, the water seemed to sooth her pain and relax her muscles. She grabbed the scented soap and gently scrubbed her skin to get all the dirt off. And almost without realizing it, her mind had wandered off to the high priest again. His eyes seemed so cold, yet at the same time they were so intense. His skin was dark, not like her own skin or the skin color of any other being she had come across. To her, it was foreign, but quite exotic. As she scrubbed her stomach, she had the sudden urge to touch his skin and see how that would feel. Would his kin be as soft and smooth as hers, or rough and hard?

'Definitely rough and hard,' she thought as she dipped her head under the water to wash the lather off herself. 'He doesn't seem like the person to have any softness in him.' She reached for the scented oils and poured some in her hand, gently massaging it onto her scalp.

'But I bet his hair is soft. It seemed so when I was… lying on him. But then at that time, he seemed so nice, so kind, so… beautiful.' Her hands almost painfully tugged at her hair as a flashback of their conversation ran through her mind.

'He's an ass. A jerk. A moron. An idiot. A creep. A bastard. An egotistical maniac. I hate him so much. How dare he do this to me?'

"Ugh... I hate him!" she yelled out in frustration as her fists splashed water around her in anger.

"Take all your anger out now Tea. You will have to behave if you really want to impress him and change your current impression of a rowdy girl," Lyna said, walking into the bathhouse with a fresh towel on her arm. Tea sighed and stepped out of the water. Lyna tossed the towel to the girl and stepped out again, leaving Tea to grumble alone.

* * *

Seto sat in a beautifully crafted marble chair, glancing around the dining room. It was made of white marble, much like the rest of the palace. It was mostly empty except for some statues, pictures and a huge table, made of blue marble. The chairs, as well, were made of blue marble, but were surprisingly comfortable, seeing as how they looked cold and hard. The king sat at the head of the table, his hands neatly folded across his lap. None of the two seemed to be trying to make an effort to start any small talk. The reason being the "talk" they had earlier.

(Flashback)

"What!" the king nearly screamed, but contained is shock and rage upon hearing the words that had left the young priests lips.

"It is true my, lord," Seto said with as much respect as he could muster.

"So the _great_ _pharaoh_ of Egypt sent but _one_ man to escort his future _wife_ to Egypt? We send more men to bring a measly thief. And here is my _daughter_, the _princess_ of Greece, and the future _queen_ of Egypt, and only _one_ man comes. This is an outrage! It's absurd! This is unacceptable! It is an insult to my daughter, our kingdom, and myself. It would seem that the pharaoh does not care much about my daughter."

"That is not true," Seto said calmly, though he knew that the king was right. "The pharaoh has many other matters to attend to. He requires the men he did not send with me as well as many others in order to prepare for the arrival of the princess."

"But the journey from Greece to Egypt is very long and very dangerous. With only you to guard and protect her, she won't even make it to the walls of the Egyptian palace," the king said through gritted teeth. He was well aware of the tomb robbers and thieves that swarmed the area around the Egyptian kingdom.

"I assure you my lord that I'm very much capable of protecting the princess on my own," Seto replied in a cold voice. The king was judging and doubting his abilities without even knowing him, and it aggravated him to no end. "The pharaoh cares deeply for his future bride and trusts me and my abilities. He knows that I alone am equal of many, and can escort the princess safely within the walls of our kingdom."

"_He_ may trust you, but how can I do the same?" the king questioned rudely.

"If you wish, you can send your men with us to the borders of Greece. Onwards, your daughter will be my responsibility alone, and I assure you that I _will_ safely take her to her destination. Not a single hair on her head will be touched. And I give you my word that I will personally finish off anyone who so much as looks at her before we get to the palace." Seto finished and stared straight into the eyes of the old king. The two stared, one trying to measure the other. Finally, the king released a sigh and turned his gaze away.

"I trust your word," he said, though the words seemed rather forced.

"You will not be disappointed, my lord," Seto said confidently.

(End flashback)

A servant stepped through the door and approached the king. Seto watched with a most bored expression as the servant neared and bowed in respect.

"Your highness, the princess is ready and requests appearance."

"Yes. Please, allow her in. She is most welcomed," The king said and straightened himself. Seto followed and sat up straight, replacing boredom with a serious expression on his face, though his mind anxiously anticipated the arrival of the beautiful and feisty princess. Yet, when she entered, it was nothing at all like Seto had predicted or even expected. A goddess, clad in blue silk, entered the room. Her hair was tied in an elegant bun adorned with shinning jewels and gemstones. Her walk dripped with grace and poise. The king stood up to greet her and Seto numbly followed.

"Tea, you look gorgeous," the king said as she smiled and sat opposite Seto. Soon the servants began bringing food with delicious aromas, but Seto was oblivious to everything around him but the beautiful princess.

Was this the same girl that was screamed and yelling at him, and trying to hit him? It couldn't be. Or could it? How could she have transformed into a figure of such elegance from a rabid lunatic? What unearthly magic was involved in this?

His eyes carefully studied her flawless face to ensure that it was the same person. Same shinning brown hair, only this time it was tied. Same rosy cheeks that deserved nothing but gentle caresses, and full lips that just begged to be touched and kissed. But her most striking feature, in Seto's opinion, was her shimmering eyes; so deep that one could find the universe within them, and so bright they seemed to have captured the very sun from the heavens. Forget goddess Isis, even the god Ra seemed pale in comparison to her.

She seemed noticed his stare and raised an elegant eyebrow of confusion at him. He quickly turned his head away, feeling a foreign feeling brewing deep inside him. The rest of the dinner was in silence, save the occasional conversation in which both teens barely participated. The king had tried to be make an effort in the beginning to get them to converse, but gave up soon after.

After the delicious dinner, the king spoke to his daughter.

"Would you be joining us in our meeting with the generals?" he asked.

"If it is alright with you, your majesty, I would much rather be alone tonight. Besides, I have to speak with Lyna," she politely replied, standing up, ready to leave. Seto stood up as well. He knew that this meeting was held up especially for him, so he couldn't escape like she had. Sighing, he followed the king out of the dinning room, never once listening to the voice in his head that kept telling him to look back at least once at the princess.

* * *

Tea sat at the edge of the fountain, her fingers playing with the water. Since she had left the dinning hall, she had been walking around the palace, locking into her memory the beauty and familiarity of her surroundings. Now that darkness had engulfed the last ray of light, she had retired to her favorite spot in the palace garden. Countless flowers, their aromas filling the surrounding air, surrounded the fountain, making it the best place in the whole kingdom in her opinion. She watched her fingers create small ripples on the surface, disturbing the calm water.

"My life is no different than yours," she whispered to the rippling water. "It was all so calm in the beginning, and then it all changed...in one instant. There are so many ripples... and they're carrying me away." She nodded slowly. "I'm being carried away, so far away that I don't think I'll ever be able to come back home."

"You shouldn't lose hope," a very masculine, yet unfamiliar voice ripped through the quiet night, startling the young princess.

"Who is there?" she asked. The face of the high priest appeared from behind a bush of red roses.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"I can ask you the same question," he said as he continued to near her.

"No you can't. I am the princess. I can do whatever I want. You are just a guest here," she replied in a somewhat arrogant tone and he smirked at it.

"But you should be resting, _princess_. We leave early tomorrow." He sneered. Her face fell at his words.

"I know," she said in a depressed voice. Her eyes slowly lost a bit of their glow as she looked back at the water that was settling.

"Care to tell me what's bothering you?" he said as he seated himself beside her. The moonlight was shinning brightly over them, reflecting over the water of the fountain, and enabling them to see each other.

"Why? You're just a stranger."

"Sometimes strangers bring unexpected comfort." Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at his words, but he didn't seem to mind. It seemed that she seemed even more beautiful under moonlight. It made her eyes seem like stars.

"Well?" he pressed, and finally, she sighed in defeat.

"I'm just so nervous about this whole prospect. I mean... I never got a chance to think about it, or even prepare myself. It hit me pretty hard... and I don't think I'm over the impact yet," she explained as her hand reached up to her hair to untie it.

"It's new and different, so it's natural for you to be nervous," Seto said calmly, watching her take out gem stones from her hair.

"I don't even know anything about the man I'll be marrying soon. I don't know what kind of person he is, what personality he has... what are his likes and dislikes? What colour are his eyes? What are his hobbies? It's so confusing and frustrating." Her hand tugged harshly at the strands and she gasped in surprise and pain at her actions. Almost immediately, his hand reached out to grab hers, surprising himself. She was equally surprised, but didn't make a move to push him away.

"I understand," he said in a gentle voice and his hand removed her own from her hair and placed it in her lap. But his hand soon returned to the same place, fingers playing with the silky strands.

"It's sudden and unexpected, yes, but you should look at it as a challenge to try and overcome." She could feel his fingers probing her hair, as if looking for something, but she also realized how good it felt to have his hand touching her gently. It was as soft as a caress or a massage.

"Your impression on me is that you are a very strong girl. This won't be difficult for you. And as for your future husband, you'll figure him out once you meet him. We men appear complicated, but are really very simple. We're no different than a jumbled rope in knots. It appears complicated and unsolvable, but it has a trick end to it." His fingers had stopped probing and seemed to have found what they were looking for.

"Once you find that end, the whole thing comes undone." And with these words, his fingers pulled something and instantly, Tea felt her hair cascading down her neck. Her eyes widened considerable as she stared at him. He held a small pin in his hand, and had a prominent smirk on his face. It was the smirk of superiority, but Tea didn't seem to mind. She had never seen someone look so devilish and handsome at the same time. Her heartbeat increased dramatically as his hand held hers tenderly and placed the pin in her palm.

"You should get some sleep. The journey won't seem so hard if you're well rested and refreshed," he said in a wise tone, and stood up.

"Thank you." Tea stood up as well and spoke to him in a low voice. He smirked again and turned to walk away from her.

"Good night!" she yelled to his back. He stopped for a moment, but then continued forward without another word or glance, leaving her to stare at his disappearing form. Soon, she also returned to her chambers, where she found Lyna waiting.

"Finally, you are here. Come, I have some things to tell you," she said in a motherly tone.

"What things?" Tea asked in a confused voice.

"Tricks...specifically on how to satisfy a man and keep him coming for more," Lyna said in a calm tone.

"WHAT?"

* * *

hello again. this is a late update,I know. But it was worth it. wasn't it? review and let me know. k.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: "I do not own yugioh."

"talk"

'thoughts'

* * *

"Lyna…w-what are you saying?" Tea stammered.

She knew perfectly well what it was that Lyna was talking about, it was just a topic she didn't talk much about. But Lyna didn't seem to notice the deep red blush spreading across the princess' cheeks.

"Come, sit beside me," Lyna beckoned, sitting on the edge of the princess' bed and patting the spot beside her.

Tea folded her hands in front of her and slightly hung her head, letting her long brown bangs cover her face. She sat beside Lyna and looked at the floor.

"Now, your journey to Egypt will be long and tiring. However, first impressions are always key, so make sure to try and come off elegant and…"

Tea's mind tuned out, as it usually did when it came to talking about royal behaviour. It bored her out of her mind. But Lyna knew this. "Tea!" she scolded, regaining the princess' attention.

Sighing slowly Tea rolled her eyes and looked back at the woman. "Now, as I was saying, your first impression to the pharaoh must be one of grace, elegance and –Tea! Pay attention!"

* * *

Seto paced his room slowly. The king had insisted he sleep in one of the grandest guest rooms in the palace. But the high priest wasn't tired. He was trying to hatch a plan on how to get the princess safely to his cousin and get back to his actual job. '_The real problem is the area around the palace…'_ he thought. Finally feeling defeated, he let himself fall onto the comfortable bed. He placed his hands behind his head and sighed, closing his eyes. An image of he princess flashed before his closed eyelids.

'_Damn_', he thought, sitting up and looking out the window at the starry night sky.

"The last thing I need is that damn harpy invading my thoughts," he mumbled, lying down and turning on his side, his arms crossed at his chest. In a moment he was asleep, and he dreamt of the Greek goddess, his cousin's future wife, and country's future queen.

* * *

Tea blinked, trying to keep herself awake. She saw Lyna's lips moving but nothing seemed to come out. Lyna snapped her fingers in front of Tea's eyes and she flinched in surprise.

"Now, when the two of you are alone…" Lyna continued.

Tea listened but also let her thoughts wander. '_What if he isn't attractive? What if he's shy and we barely talk? What if he never has time for me?_' Tea groaned in frustration, but kept listening to Lyna. "A trick you can try is to slowly, and softly, lick the edge of his ear," she suggested. Tea raised a brow. "Lick his ear?" she repeated in slight disgust. Lyna nodded. "You will enjoy it yourself, do not worry about that. And you can run your fingers up and down the small of his back."

Tea listened quite surprised as Lyna talked about these things like they were the most natural things in the world. "Uh, Lyna…" she said. The older woman stopped and looked at her. "Could we continue this at some other time? I'm getting a little tired."

Lyna sighed. "You have time to run around outside the palace yet you do not have the slightest patience to listen to me when I'm trying to explain something to you that could-"

"Alright! Continue," Tea said, resting her elbow on her knee and her chin on her palm. Lyna nodded and went on.

"The other thing men like is when you nip at their neck and chest." Tea's face went blank.

"They like it?" she asked, trying to confirm what Lyna had just told her.

"Of course they do." Lyna said as a matter of factly. Tea closed her eyes and tried to imagine herself kissing a man's chest. Almost immediately, the handsome face of the priest appeared in her mind. With lightning speed, she opened her eyes wide.

"Something wrong?" Lyna inquired noticing her reaction.

"No. Nothing." Tea said, trying to regain control of her racing heart.

"Ok." Lyna said suspiciously, but continued their conversation. "Anyway, as I was saying, another thing you need you need to do when in bed with him is to be submissive. Men like their women to be obedient and submissive. It adds to their ego."

"So I just lay there and let him do whatever he wants?" Tea asked, her voice rising a bit.

"Well yes." Lyna said. "I know it's against your nature, but you will have to mold yourself to his liking if you want his favour."

"I don't care. I'm not going to be a sitting duck." Tea said stubbornly, and Lyna sighed.

"Tea, you have to understand that--." Lyna began in a motherly tone, but was interrupted by the angry princess.

"I don't want to hear anything. I don't want to learn anything. I'm fine the way I am. Besides, it's not like he is a learned master." As far as Tea knew, the pharaoh was young, and as naïve as her.

"He might _be_ Tea." Lyna said.

"What do you mean?" Tea asked.

"Tea, you don't know this, but the concubinage is still practiced in Egypt, and from what I've heard, the pharaoh has three concubines."

"What?" Tea nearly screamed. She knew about concubinage, but she didn't expect her future husband to already have _three_ girls in his bed.

"Just because we abolished it doesn't mean it's ended." Lyna said.

"But I thought that it was an old and vile tradition practiced only in illiterate states." Tea said.

"That's what your father has told you, yes, but that is his opinion. I know many people in Greece who want to have concubines. Your father was given a concubine as a gift on his 16th birthday too, but he refused to accept it. Instead, he hired the girl as one of the servant gardeners. I remember her well. She was pretty little thing, so delicate, so beautiful." Lyna spoke with a fond smile on her face, eyes shinning with memories of the time gone by. Tea listened intently.

"Even though your father denied it, I knew she had captured his heart the moment he saw her. But your father was a man of honour. He refused to take her in as apleasure slave. Your grandfather, on the other hand, thought the opposite." At this, Tea's interest piped up even more. The topic of her grandfather was ignored pretty much all the time. She knew nothing about him except his name and that he was a great ruler. But that she had learned from palace guards and servants. Her father never spoke of him, and ignored her questions about him. Now that Lyna was speaking, somehow it didn't appear as a fond remembrance.

"Your father was quite friendly with the servant girl, and they often spent a lot of time together." Lyna continued. "But your grandfather was against this friendship. He told your father to either take the girl as a concubine, or leave her alone for good. Your father, being the man he was, refused both. So your grandfather decided to take in the girl as his concubine." Tea gasped in horror. Her grandfather was planning to take in a girl that was his _daughter's_ age, as _his_ concubine. Disgusting.

"Your father tried to persuade your grandfather to change his mind, but your grandfather was set. He even managed to force the girl in his chambers one night and was going to rape her, but your father came just in time and saved the girl's virginity. But of course, this angered your grandfather to no extent. He told your father to fight him to decide who had the power in this kingdom. Can you imagine Tea, a grown man fighting his 16 year old, inexperienced son? " The horrified expression on Tea face gave Lyna the answer she wanted.

"What… happened?" Tea asked. Lyna sighed sadly, but continued anyway.

"They fought, and your father defeated your grandfather. Both men were badly injured, but the injuries of your grandfather's ego were ones that became the reason of his demise. Ashamed of his defeat, he killed himself, right before your father's eyes." Lyna was silent for a while, but she soon spoke.

"When your father was recovering from his injuries, the servant girl was by his side, helping him deal with the mental anguish your father was experiencing. And that was when your father made the most critical and successful decision of his life. He decided to marry that servant girl, and make her his queen." Tea's mouth hung open in shock. She couldn't believe what she was haring. Her mother was nothing more than a lowly servant girl, and her grandfather almost raped her _mother_.

"And when your father became king, he abolished concubinage form Greece for good." Lyna finished and stared at the young princess before her. "But it's still common in Egypt. I'm sure many nobles have concubines along with their wives. Concubines of nobles have a high status in the household. So, they would have quite some power in the palace as well." Tea was silent for a while, staring at her hands.

"I can't believe my future husband has _three_ concubines. It's… disgusting." Tea finally said. Lyna shook her head and spoke.

"Yes he does. And that's why you need to know all that I have to teach you. Tea, he will have three other sources of pleasure and comfort available to him. If you are not to his liking, he will turn to someone else and satisfy himself. And so you have to make sure he never turns to anyone else."

"But how can I do that? I'm sure those girls are more… _experienced_ then me." Tea said in a defeated tone.

"That might be, but looks and tricks are not the only things you need to know to beat the other girls. Tea, you will be his wife, and the queen of Egypt. So you will have his respect, something the other girls may not have. And plus, you will be new, so he'll want to learn about you. That's when you have to be careful about what he learns. Reveal yourself to him, but not all at once. Reveal bits of your personality, so he is always in thirst of knowing more. Keep the most attractive parts of your personality well hidden and reveal them only for _him_ and _only_ when you are alone." Lyna continued to talk and this time, Tea listened intently. She thought the only thing she had to worry about was adjusting in a new life. She never knew she would have competition for her husband's attention.

'Things just keep getting better and better.' She thought sarcastically.

"Got it?" Lyna's voice shook Tea out of her thoughts.

"What? Oh… yes. Yes." She quickly said, nodding fiercely as well. Lyna just sighed.

"I worry for you Tea. I really do." She said with a worried look on her face. Tea smiled and threw her arms around the older woman in a gentle hug.

"That's your problem. You worry too much." Lyna only smiled at the young princess.

"Now go to sleep. You have to wake up mighty early tomorrow." She told Tea and got off the bed. Tea nodded and closed her eyes, letting Lyna blow the candles lighting the room, and close the door.

But even the darkness wasn't able to put her to sleep. Deep within the night, Tea found herself wide awake, and imagining about her new life. Would she be able to settle in a new society, in a new lifestyle? Would she be able to accept her husband for who he was? Would he spend more time with her than his concubines? Would he _love_ her? Would _she_ be able to love him?

So many questions that would be left unanswered… at least for a while. She had told herself that she would have no choice but to accept what was thrown her way by fate. But that didn't stop thoughts from rising.

Would she be able to "satisfy" him? If she followed Lyna's advice, she probably would. But in order to satisfy him, she would have to do all that Lyna told her. She had never done nor seen that done before. But she was sure he had… and many times too.

'I wonder how they feel when someone kisses their neck or chest?' She thought. Suddenly, an image of the high priest, with his eyes closed in ecstasy and head thrown back, appeared in her mind. With a gasp of shock, she opened her eyes.

"That was…" scary? Creepy? Weird? Disgusting? Wrong?

So many words appeared in her mind, but none escaped her lips except one.

"Unexpected."

"That was truly unexpected." She repeated to herself. "I definitely need to get some sleep or the high priest will most likely accuse me of being lazy." The thought of him brought a sweet smile to her face, and with these thoughts in her head, she nestled herself in sleep's embrace.

* * *

Seto twisted and turned in his bed, body glistening with sweat. His hands clutched the sheets in a powerful grip, as ragged breaths escaped his lips.

"Mmm." A moan escaped his lips, but as soon as it reached his sensitive ears, his eyes snapped open. He quickly glanced around the room to see if someone had entered, but found no one.

'Was it _me_ who made that sound?' he questioned himself as he fell back on the bed. He glanced at his sweat-drenched body and growled in anger.

'Damn it. Damn it all to hell.' He swore to himself and got out of the bed. The sheets rubbed against his aroused body, causing another grown to escape his lips.

'How could she do this to me?' he thought angrily. 'How could she reduce me to this… this state? How?'

'I need to take a cold shower.' He told himself and walked towards the bathing chamber built inside the guest chamber.

After his _very_ cold shower, he stepped out of the chamber and entered his temporary bedroom, where all his belongings were placed. He quickly gathered his stuff. Night had passed and the rays of sun would soon land upon the earth. He had very little time left to prepare their departure. He planned to leave the state of Greece before sunrise. This way, it would take him one day and one night to reach the borders of Egypt.

'But with the girl on my side, it'll probably take twice as long.' He thought. These were going to be two toughest days of his life, he could tell. He, who had grown in the lap of danger and challenges, now feared the presence of a mere girl, an incredibly _beautiful_ girl whom he had developed an attraction for. He had been denying that ever since he laid eyes on her, but last night's… "vivid" dreams of her body wrapped arround his, his lips worshipping her skin, and his pleased moans had made it quite difficult to deny it anymore. And thus came the new dilemma. How was he to protect her when he couldn't even protect him from her?

Voices of the palace servants waking up and moving about brought him out of his thoughts. A defiant expression appeared on his face as he stared out the window overlooking the garden.

'No one has the power to bring me down, be it physically or emotionally, and neither does she.' He told himself.'No matter what tricks she has coming my way, I'll counter them all. She won't bring me down.'

_

* * *

please review people._

pweease. pwetty pweease with seto sitting on top. with tea in his lap. (tempting huh)

review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: "I do not own yugioh."

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"My king, the sun is risen." Atem opened his eyes to meet those of a beautiful young woman who was smiling down at him. He smirked up at her and stretched. The feel of her naked body against his own didn't seem to trouble him at all. He ran a hand through his hair and sat up. "What will you have me do now, your majesty?" the young female said to him provocatively.

"Nothing but dress yourself and leave," Atem replied before looking around for his clothes.

The young woman was quite surprised to say the least. She began to dress herself, as ordered. "Will you call on me tonight?" she asked. Atem didn't try to hide his amused grin.

"Of course not," he said with a small chuckle.

Now, the young woman's features paled and looked at the young pharaoh with a feeling beyond hurt. "B-but why?" she whispered. "Because I've bedded you last night," Atem explained with a bit of annoyance. He didn't like his women questioning him so much. He saw the concubine come close to tears. He sighed.

"Women are like fruit. You enjoy them once, but if you keep trying to savour them like the first time, it just isn't the same. Besides, fruits start to spoil after the first bite. So you finish them up then get another fresh one. You see?"

It was quite easy to understand to the young pharaoh. The words he'd just spoken were a philosophy he lived by. The young woman before him tightened her clothes around her body and looked at him with disgust and hate, and hurt. "Of course, your _majesty_," she emphasized with disdain. Atem raised a brow. But before he could question what the matter was, due to her sudden change in mood, she left his chambers quickly. He shrugged it off and went to have himself a hot bath.

* * *

Tea groaned and covered herself with her covers as a hand gently shook her shoulder.

"Wake up, my princess, is it time to prepare for your journey."

"I don't want to," Tea mumbled, sounding almost like a child. As she awoke from her deep slumber, Tea recognized Lyna's voice. The older woman's hand on her shoulder felt as gentle and as warm as it used to years before, when Tea truly was a young child. "Honestly, Tea, you have never changed. It was always this hard to get you out of your bed when you were five," Lyna said, grabbing two handfuls of Tea's covers and tugging at them. Tea fought back by rolling around over, wrapping the covers tightly around her body and snuggling into a small ball.

"Tea stop this immature behaviour at once!" Lyna scolded. "What would your future husband think if he were to see you know?"

Tea huffed. "If he complains, he better be ready for a good whack of my pillow in his face."

Lyna sighed and began to tug away at the covers, bringing them off the bed along with the princess. "No!" Tea whined. "I want to stay in bed! I don't want to go anywhere!" But Lyna ignored her and dragged her to the floor. Tea let out a squeak of surprise as she hit the floor.

"Tea, you come out here this instant!" Lyna said, beginning to pull the covers off the princess' body.

But before Lyna could even grab the princess, Tea made a quick escape for the bath chambers, laughing. Lyna looked up at her and shook her head. "Honestly, you are destined to be a queen. The queen of an entire nation," Lyna said. Tea looked at her from the bath chamber doorway with a wide grin on her face.

"Well, my future people better get ready to sleep long, long hours into the day, because no one's getting me out of bed before the sun."

Lyna took a step forward and Tea leapt into the hot water, splashing everywhere. She came up and laughed, beginning to wash.

'My little Tea is going to be queen,' Lyna thought proudly, thinking of the years she'd raised this child to be the young woman she was now.

* * *

'How long can it possibly take to get ready?" Seto thought to himself. He had told the old woman that was always with the princess that he had wanted to leave _before_ the sunrise, not before the sun_set_. He was standing next to the king at the dock, the Greek ship floating magnificently in the clear blue waters of the ocean.

"I'm sure she's just nervous, getting ready," the king insisted.

Seto sighed in frustration. "Yes, I'm sure she is," he agreed reluctantly, trying to sound calm. But he spoke through gritted teeth and he couldn't remove the scowl from his face. The servants of the palace were ordered to leave everything they were doing to bid the princess farewell. But to the king and the high priest's surprise, most of the villagers living around the palace showed up as well.

'What's she got that's so great?' Seto wondered.

Horses were heard approaching from the palace. Everyone looked up expectedly, except the high priest, who simply looked bored and annoyed all at once. "Ah, here she comes," the king said. Seto nodded respectfully and looked up. He was caught off guard and couldn't help but look surprised as the young princess came riding a horse towards them, smiling and waving at the townspeople who seemed beyond happy to see her. She gently pulled the reins and brought the large animal to a stop before her father, dismounting while still holding the reins and bowing respectfully before him.

"Princess, you're late," the king said, placing a hand on her shoulder as she straightened up.

The princess smiled at him and winked. "As usual," she said with a grin.

The king laughed and went to speak with Lyna while some guards and workers checked to see that the ship was ready with everything necessary for their journey.

Tea smiled and opened her arms to catch a few children that had escaped their parents and run towards her, holding flowers and laughing. She forgot all about the high priest and accepted each and every flower, even those that resembled the ones that were grown in the palace gardens. "Thank you all so much," she said to them. The children hugged her and some began to cry. "Don't leave!" they cried, clinging to her legs and arms.

Tea felt so bad seeing them like this. "I'm not leaving forever," she said to them.

Some of the children stopped crying, others just cried more softly.

Tea grinned at them. "I'll come back to visit and I'll write letters that will be read to all of you."

She heard the high priest give a snort behind her. She shot him a glare and turned back to the children. She smiled at them.

"It's time to leave," the high priest said and Tea could tell he wasn't happy.

So instead, she took her time. But she saw her father approaching and quickly gave all the children one last good-bye before sending them back to their parents and family.

"And so the time comes to leave," her father said, and Tea saw his eyes fill with tears.

"Yes," was all Tea could say.

The Egyptian high priest boarded the ship and stood there, waiting for her. Lyna stepped forward and smiled at Tea. "Take care, princess, and be well," she said. Tea hugged her warmly.

"I'll be fine," she whispered. She felt Lyna catch her breath and hug her in return. Slowly, Tea opened her eyes and saw everyone watching her. She felt her own eyes fill with tears and blinked then back.

"I will miss you greatly, Lyna. I have my life to thank you for," Tea said and looked to her father.

He tried not to smile as he spoke. "Princess, you are free to board that ship. Or stay here and watch over this old man." Tea's heart sank and she ran to embrace her father, who held her closely.

"I love you, baba. I have my life to thank you for as well," she said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

The king gently grabbed her shoulders and held her at arm's length.

"Go now, before I choose not to let you leave," he said, on the verge of crying himself.

So Tea held her head high and boarded the ship, aware of every step she took away from everything she'd every known. She stood beside the high priest and looked out over Greece, over her home.

Seto rolled his eyes. He signalled for the men to release the ship as soon as the princess was beside him. He intended to steal a glimpse of her, but couldn't help but watch as she stood there, frozen in place, crying.

He looked out over the beautiful view of Greece, feeling the ocean breeze that was running through his hair and over his skin. He saw the palace far off in the distance, standing proudly and strong; he saw a great many people, some crying some not, some children, some old, waving good-bye at the already retreating ship; he saw the older woman called Lyna standing in place, holding her stomach with one arm and covering her mouth with the other hand, crying; and he saw a king, watching his only child, this beautiful young woman, leave him forever. Seto could have sworn he saw tears flowing down the old man's face.

He looked down at the princess who was biting her bottom lip and crying softly, her shoulders shaking slightly with every gentle sob. He watched her suddenly raise her hands to her face and wipe her tears away, smiling. Tears still flowed from her eyes but she kept smiling. He saw her raise a delicate hand in the air and wave. Her full, rosy lips parted and she drew in a breath. Then, her voice echoed towards the shore along with the sound of waves crashing on the sand; "Good-bye, everyone! I love you all!" Seto had to tear his eyes away from her to look back at the people of Greece who called back and waved.

"I'll be back."

Seto looked to the princess, who had stopped waving and now stood still without smiling. Had she been the one who said that? 'Could the gentle breeze that blew over the Greek waters have read her thoughts and spoken them?' Seto thought.

His eyes travelled to her form once again, watching her stare into space. As if sensing his gaze, she turned towards him, wiping her tears quickly.

"Are you alright princess?" he asked in a somewhat concerned tone.

"Yes," she said with a light smile. "But please, call me Tea." Seto seemed a bit unsure.

"I don't think I know your name yet," she said, smiling at him a bit more.

"Seto," he said after a considerable pause.

"That's a nice name," she said. "It's different." He only nodded his head and continued to stare at her.

"So…" she attempted to make conversation again. "Have you ever been on a ship before?"

"Yes I have. But not one this grand," he replied honestly.

"Does this mean you have never been in a crow's nest before?" she asked. A confused expression appeared on his face.

"I don't think it's possible for a human to fit into a crow's nest," he said slowly. As soon as the words escaped his lips, the princess stared laughing. Even though he knew she was laughing at what he had said, he couldn't help but be proud at the fact that it was he who had made her smile again. When she finally settled down, she spoke.

"I'm not talking about _that_ crow's nest. I'm talking about that." She pointed to a small platform elevated high above the ship's floor, secured with various ropes.

"No, I guess I haven't," he sheepishly replied. She giggled again.

"You should come with me. It's a great view from up there." Seto watched as her eyes glazed over with fondness as she continued speaking. "I used to climb the rope and hide from Lyna all the time. She was afraid of heights so she never came up. All she would do was yell and scream at me to come down. But I, being the evil little thing that I was, exploited her weakness as much as I could and never listened. Of course, when we got home, Lyna would get me good." A smile now homed on the girl's lips.

"You really adore that woman," Seto said.

"Yes," Tea replied. "She is the only one besides my father that I can really call family."

"What is your relation with her?" Seto asked out of curiosity. She turned to stare at him in surprise, but then answered none the less.

"She was my mother's friend, and later became my mother's personal servant." Seto's eyes narrowed in confusion so she explained. "My mother was a servant at the palace and Lyna's friend. My father married my mother and made her queen, and later, my mom made her old friend her personal servant. Baba told me that when I was born, Lyna was the first one to hold me. Maybe that's why when my mother died, I accepted Lyna as a mother figure. I do adore her and I love her and respect her as a mother. Even though she didn't give birth to me, she still breastfed me and cared for me as a mother." Tea finished. Silence filled the air before Seto spoke.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did your mother die?" He half expected her to start crying again, but she didn't. Although a sad expression did cover her shinning eyes as she spoke.

"Many people were against my father marrying a servant, especially my grandfather. And since my father had to fight my grandfather for her, many people blamed my mother for my grandfather's death. They hated her. Someone poisoned her food." She paused. "She was murdered."

"I'm… sorry," Seto finally said. He knew how hard it was to talk about the death of someone you loved.

"It's not that big of a deal to me really. I don't remember her much, so it doesn't hurt a lot. Although, sometimes, I think it should hurt more."

Seto decided not to comment on that. Both stared at the wide ocean ahead while servants behind them busied themselves with steering the ship and miscellaneous chores.

"What about your family?" she asked him. "You're the high priest of Egypt. I imagine your parents are quite proud of you." He turned to look at her and the dead expression in his eyes worried the princess. When he spoke, his voice was hollow.

"I'm an orphan." And with that, he left her.

* * *

Seto sat on a chair, staring into space. Should he have told her? She had told him about her past and expected him to do the same. But should he have done so? Could he? For so many years he had tried to forget all of these memories. And now with her question, all the emotions, all the feelings had resurfaced at once. But was she to blame for it? No, she wasn't. If anyone was to blame, it was him. He was the one who still couldn't cope with the past. New thoughts began rising.

How could he have just left her like that? What would she have thought when he left her with those words? Was she upset? Sad? Perhaps angry?

'Only one way to find out,' he thought and went to where he had left her, only to find that she wasn't there anymore.

'Where is she?' he thought as he glanced around the ship. So far, he only saw the servants busy at work. He knew she wasn't in any of the rooms. He had checked all of them before coming up to the top.

'That leaves only one place,' the logical part of his mind spoke, as his feet advanced towards the rope ladder that was attached to the crow's nest. As he climbed up, he noticed a familiar head staring at the water below. Noticing another presence, the princess turned around to find him attempting to step on the small wooden platform. She smiled and extended her hand out to him. He stared at her for a few moments before accepting her offer. The warmth of their hands touching caught them both by surprise. They reluctantly let go of each other.

"Glad you could join me," she said before he could say a word.

"I came to apologize for my rude behaviour earlier," he admitted.

"I completely understand," she said in an honest tone. "You shouldn't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"… My mother died when I was 8," he slowly began and Tea turned fully to study his expression. "My father was a strict man. He refused to let me cry and mourn over her death." Tea gasped when she heard this. What kind of man would force an 8 year old to suppress such great sorrow?

"My father died when I was 12," he finished. The look in his eyes told her that it was quite hard for him to speak of this, and she was immensely grateful, and honoured, for his sharing this with her.

"You must have felt so alone then," she said in a sad tone. At least she had Lyna and her father. Seto, on the other hand, had no one.

"They left me with a rascal of a brother," he said with a full-hearted and fond smile.

"You have a brother?" she said in an amazed tone.

"Yes," he said, watching her amazement turn to immense joy.

"Wow, that's so nice! I always wanted a younger sibling. I even tried to get baba to remarry but he refused. So I was stuck alone. But you are very lucky." He chuckled at her reaction.

"It's not as great as you make it sound. My little brother is quite the devil, always getting into trouble and disobeying orders."

"But you love him because of that," she murmured softly. "I can see it in your eyes." To say he was shocked was an understatement. She could see it in his eyes? Could she read him that good? Already? How? "Am I right?" she asked with a smile gracing her lips. He nodded slowly.

"I imagine your brother to be very cute," she finally said.

"What?" he said with disbelief. "Why would you assume that?"

"Well... you are quite handsome and from your description of his personality, he seems like a young child. And since he's your blood brother, he must have inherited very similar looks. Therefore, he must be adorably cute," she concluded in a philosophical tone, completely oblivious to what she had just said about the _high priest's _description. When no response came from him for quite a while, she turned to look at him, and found him staring at her with a shocked expression.

"What? Am I wrong?" she said in a worried voice that she may have somehow offended him.

"No. You just… I mean…" He didn't quite know how to say it. "You just said I'm handsome," he finally said.

"I… did?" A blush began appearing on her angelic face, causing Seto's expression to turn from shocked to smug.

"Yes. I believe you did," he said. The colouring of her face continued.

"Oh," was all she said and turned her face away from him. Seto couldn't ignore the feeling that rose from his chest. She thought he was handsome. Of course, many girls had told him that, but he never paid attention. Coming from her, these words meant a lot to him.

'Could she be attracted to me the way I'm growing attracted to her?' he wondered as he stared at her beautiful blushing form.

"This is my favourite part of the journey," she whispered and he snapped out of his thoughts. "Look." She pointed in front, where the sun was setting, creating an exotic mix of yellow, orange, red and black colored sky over the sparkling waters of the ocean.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she whispered again. He didn't answer, not wanting this magical moment to be shattered with his voice. Both watched the sunset together, side-by side, until the shadows completely engulfed the last rays of light.

"We should get back to the rooms. It's getting cold," he said to the beauty beside him who was still staring into space. Slowly she nodded. Seto grabbed the end of the rope and started climbing down. She soon followed, but with the force of one strong wave, lost her grip and almost fell.

Almost.

Seto's strong arm quickly held her small waist and steadied her. But in this process, he had brought her body closer to his. Now she was still against his chest, staring at him with those amazing blue eyes.

This was all too familiar; the position, the feel of their bodies against each other, the experience of gazing into each other's eyes. As if lured by some unknown force, Seto's face lowered towards hers. Her own face moved towards his on it's own accord. Lips inched closer and closer, slowly, until another crashing wave sent them bumping into each other. Lips came into contact harshly and withdrew immediately. The moment was lost, the magic broken.

"Thanks… for saving me." Tea said, and pried herself away from his wanting touch. Seto allowed her to descend down first and followed after, scolding himself for acting so stupid.

* * *

Seto found himself awake in bed and without sleep. The room was pitch dark, except for the soft moonlight that crept through the small windows. A knock on his door startled him. He opened it, only to reveal a scantily clad Tea.

"Tea?" he said in surprise. "What are you doing here?" Instead of answering, she latched herself onto him, and pressed her lips against his. Her lips were soft, yet firm against his own and he couldn't help but groan in pleasure. When they separated for breath, Seto stared at the princess in shock.  
"What is the meaning of this?" he said, his breath coming to him in gasps.  
"Isn't it obvious?" she said, meeting his gaze. "I want you… and I know you want me too."  
Seto's mouth hung open in shock. Was this a dream? Did he hear right? She wanted him, like he wanted her.  
"I don't understand," he whispered, not believing what he had just heard. Instead of answering, she moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"I have seen the way you look at me," she whispered huskily in his ear. "And I _like_ it." Seto could feel his body get hot as her tongue snaked out to lick his ear lobe. It took all his will power not to slam her against the wall and kiss her breathless.  
"This isn't right," he whispered. "You are to be wed to the pharaoh. I… can't do this. We shouldn't do this."  
"Yes we should," she replied rather harshly, biting and pulling on his earlobe. "He already has three sluts in his harem, and I'm sure there are more I'm not aware of. If he gets the pleasure of their company every night, why can't I have the pleasure of your company… just for one night?" Normally, Seto would have countered her logic with his own, but at that moment, with her body pressed against his in a very suggestive position, his mind wasn't working properly.  
"You're right," he said, hands snaking around her waist to bring her closer. "Why can't we have the pleasure of each other's company for one night?" And with that, he hungrily kissed her. She eagerly kissed back, her leg swinging to close the open door.  
Seto began stumbling, rather than walking, towards the bed. His legs hit the edge, and he lost his balance, falling on the bed. Tea fell on top of him without protest. They broke their kiss and stared at each other. Tea's eyes were filled with lust and mischief, while his mirrored desire and hunger. He felt her fingers travel from his neck to his chest, and tried to take his shirt off. He complied to her silent request and tossed it over his head. As soon as the material had been discarded, he felt Tea's lips descend on his chest and kiss him. Immense pleasure coursed through his body and he closed his eyes. He continued to feel her ministrations on his chest, licking, nipping and sucking on his muscles. His own hands found the hem of her nightgown and he began taking it off. Tea raised her head from his chest and lifted her arms, allowing him to easily slide it off.  
Seto's eyes slightly widened with desire as her creamy skin was revealed to him, inch by inch. An immediate urge to touch her soft flesh ran through his mind, and as if on their own accord, his hands reached to touch her body. Just when he was within a millimetre of her inviting flesh, a sound erupted from behind his bedroom door.  
Knock. Knock.

* * *

This is quite a lengthy chapter, but hope u like it.

Read, and don't forget to REVIEW.

REVIEW.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: "I do not own yugioh."

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Seto's eyes snapped open and he shot up in his bed. Sweat ran down his temples and almost the rest of his body. He ran a hand through his hair as he recalled his very vivid dream. He was about to drop back onto his bed in frustration when the sound that had awaked him was heard again; a soft knock on his door. He slowly pulled the thin covers off his hot body and made his way to answer. His hand landed on the metal knob, which felt cool beneath his hot hand, and pulled the door open. There was the gentle burst of a fresh ocean breeze. It was very relieving.

"Princess," he spoke in surprise.

Tea was standing before him, seemingly glowing in the moonlight and wrapped in her own bed sheet. Her cheeks held a rosy blush and her ocean-deep blue eyes held a look of... fear. She tried to give him a small smile but only succeeded in filling her eyes with tears. Seto took a concerned step out of his room and approached her, only stopping himself from taking her into his arms in case anyone was watching.

"I'm sorry to wake you so late," she said, bowing her head slightly.

Seto gently grabbed her chin and raised her head to look at him. "Are you alright?" he asked softly, concern filling his voice. Tea's blush only seemed to deepen as she released a gentle breath from between her perfect full lips. "I felt alone... and afraid," she said slowly, their gaze into each other's eyes never breaking. Seto released her chin and slowly let his hand fall back to his side. The young princess cleared her throat and took a small step back. "I'm sorry. I'm being childish," she apologized.

Seto quickly reached out and touched her forearm. She stopped and looked up at him. "No, please, come inside," he said, hoping he didn't sound too desperate. She smiled at him and he felt his heart melt. He led her inside and closed the door behind them.

Tea sat at the edge of Seto's bed and Seto sat himself beside her. "I'm sorry to intrude like this," she said, apologizing again. Seto shook his head. "Don't be sorry. I'm here to listen whenever you want to talk," he said. Tea looked at him a bit surprised and smiled at him again. "Thank you," she said softly. Seto ran a hand through his hair and watched Tea intently as she began to speak.

"Lyna always came with me wherever I went. It didn't matter where I was or what I was doing. I could be days away from home but I was never scared or lonely because I knew she was always there with me. And tonight... I knew she wasn't. I got really lonely then scared to be alone. You're the only one I though to come see," she finished with a shy smile.

Seto's heart was celebrating inside his chest. '_Me! I was the only one she thought of!'_ his mind exclaimed. He smiled at her. "Don't be afraid. You know I'm here," he said and placed an arm around her shoulders. Tea rested her head against his own shoulder and they stayed like that for a while, quietly. Then, Tea pulled away and grinned at him.

"Thank you, Seto."

Seto smiled back at her. "To be honest, I have experience from having to take care of my brother," he admitted with a fond smile.

Tea giggled and Seto found himself telling her things he's never spoken of to anyone.

"There are many times when I have errands to run outside of Egypt. So almost always, I bring him along with me. He loves traveling, and exploring. He's hard to keep still, but I know he doesn't get out often even at the palace. But sometimes there are nights when he gets scared. He comes to my room and stays with me. I know he feels safer having me around so I don't mind." He found Tea looking at him admiringly. He cleared his throat and smiled. "I'm sure I've talked enough to put you to sleep," he joked, while she smiled in response.

Tea listened to Seto speaking of his younger brother and saw the love in his eyes as he told her of him. She smiled at him thankfully for having shared it with her and felt something warm growing inside of her as she looked at him. His eyes were mesmerizing and deep with a mixture of emotions. Her lips slowly parted and she resisted the urge to run her fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry I kept you awake," she apologized. "I'm sure you're tired."

Seto looked at his bed and looked a bit unsure of something. "Would you like to sleep now?" he asked.

Tea gave him a small smile and slowly realized what he was looking at: there was only one bed in the room. She knew it in her mind that it was wrong, that they shouldn't, that she'd probably end up doing something she'd later regret... but her heart told her differently. She quickly stood up, as if the bed had suddenly caught fire and Seto stood as well.

"I could sleep on the floor beside you," Seto offered.

Tea raised a brow. "Of course you won't sleep on the floor," she said. They looked at the bed together.

Then the princess noticed that Seto didn't even ask her if she felt like sleeping in her own room. If he had asked, she would have said she was still afraid, which was true, but she didn't want to risk bringing it up. She looked to the high priest as he quickly lifted the covers and lay on the bed, shifting as much to one side as possible. Tea blushed and slowly sat beside him, then carefully made her way down until she was fully lying on the bed.

"Sweet dreams, princess," Seto said and then turned onto his side, his back to her.

Tea nodded and said, "And to you, Seto," before turning her own back to him. As she closed her eyes she felt her bottom lip quivering. _I'm in the same bed with him_ was the only thought running through her mind.

Seto slowly shifted in his sleep then awoke to a small sound coming from beside him. He was half asleep as he looked over his shoulder at Tea, who had snuggled herself against his back. His heart began to beat at the rate of a bird's wings and he felt his body gradually coming into heat again. But he took a deep breath to calm himself and turned onto his back, still looking down at the beauty lying against him.

She looked so peaceful as she slept. Though her lips were parted her breathing was silent. Her eyelids fluttered ever so slightly and Seto wondered what she might be dreaming. He was still thinking when he fell back into a deep sleep.

As he went back into his state of rest he thought he dreamt of slowly placing a hand around her delicate slim waist and pulling her close to him. She didn't refuse his invitation. In fact, she placed one hand around his neck and the other on his shoulder. Her head rested against his chest and he smiled as she sighed contently.

* * *

Tea suppressed a yawn as she opened her crystal blue eyes. Where was she? This room seemed differed than she last remembered. She lifted her arms to stretch. But stopped immediately. Her hand was touching something. It was soft, and silky. Instantly, she took a handful of it to feel more.

'What is it?' she thought and lifted her face to stare into the sleeping face of the high priest. Her eyes drifted to her hand and she noticed she was holding his hair. Holding back a gasp, she withdrew her hand. Now she remembered what had happened last night.

Well, technically, nothing had _happened_. All they had done was talked, and ended up sleeping… in the same bed together.

'Ok,' she thought, 'this sounds wrong.' But it felt so right. Her, lying in his arms, him with his arms around her form. It felt so good. She wondered if it would be the same with her husband. She hoped it would be.

While she was deep in her thoughts, the high priest woke up. He noticed her dazed state and wondered what was on her mind.

'Definitely not me,' he thought dryly and coughed to get her attention. Almost immediately, her head snapped in his direction and their noses touched.

"Umm." She blushed. "Good morning." He suppressed a smile.

"I take that you slept well?" he said, as she watched her lift herself off him. For some reason, the loss of contact left a feeling of emptiness inside him, but he ignored it.

"Yes. I apologize for causing you any inconvenience," she said, standing beside the bed. He only shrugged. "Well, I better be going back to my room," she said and swiftly walked towards the door, but was yanked back into a hard chest by a large hand. Confused, she stared up at the high priest.

"If you leave my room now, rumors will rise," he explained, and she nodded. "Wait here," he told her. "I'll see if the way is clear." After making sure no one was around, he motioned her to go. She thanked him silently and disappeared into her room.

It was around late afternoon when Seto saw Tea again. The girl had been considerably embarrassed since morning, and hadn't shown her face all day. Needless to say, Seto was a bit concerned, but he ignored it. He didn't need to be worried about her. She was not his concern.

He watched her from the corners of his eyes. She was conversing with a worker on the ship. He wondered what they were talking about. Not much later, he found her walking towards him.

"Hi," she said in a small voice. He nodded his head to show her his acknowledgment. "Umm..." She fumbled with words. "I…"

"Something you wish to say Princess?" he said, turning to face her.

"Yes," she said. "I was just wondering, will we travel by ship only?" he was a bit surprised by her question.

"No," he replied. "The palace is in the heart of the desert. To reach it, we will have to travel by foot as well." For some reason, her face lit with delight.

"Will we be traveling through some villages?"

"Probably."

"Great! I'd love to see the Egyptian culture before I am placed within the confines of the palace walls," she said excitedly. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips at her reaction.

"Port at the nearest harbor!" he commanded the workers, much to theirs as well as Tea's surprise.

"Thank you so much!" she squealed with joy and gave him a brief, but strong hug, before disappearing into her room. He only shook his head in amusement. Not long after that, the ship came to a halt. Tea came running back to the floor, excitement bubbling inside her. Before she could step off, Seto grabbed her hand. She blushed at the contact, but stared at him in confusion nonetheless.

"We have to wait before we step off the ship," he told her in a stern tone, and she chose not to argue. Soon, a worker form the ship came towards hem, holding two robes in his hand. He handed them to Seto. Seto glanced at them critically, and handed one to her. She stared at it quizzically.

"Your expensive silk robes will draw much unwanted attention. These common robes will help us blend in," he informed her. She nodded and quickly slipped it on.

"You might want to take your silk robes off first. It'll get pretty hot with two layers of clothing," he said, not looking at her. She blushed at her silliness and disappeared back into her room.

When she came out, Seto was busy talking to a worker. She slowly walked up to him. Upon noticing her arrival, he turned towards her.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes," she immediately replied, not holding back her joy. He let out a low chuckle and walked towards the board that led them off the ship. Tea followed, like an obedient puppy. She could hear many voices, getting louder. After a few moments of walking, they approached a small village. Tea gasped in amazement at the view. Rows upon rows of small mud houses lined opposite each other, forming a wide street. On the street itself, many vendors sat and stood, various stalls before them.

"It's a market," she said in surprise. When she had learnt that they were near a village, she had expected large farms or some sort of harvested land. That was how most of the villages in Greece were.

"This village is near the harbor, as you can see," Seto explained. "Many travelers pass through this village, so the people make income through trading and selling."

She nodded. It made enough sense.

"Are we going to buy anything?" she said, hoping the answer would be yes.

"Yes," he said. "Small necessities."

"Great!" she said excitedly. "I am going to look around."

"Just…stay close to me," he said and she rolled her eyes. He was treating her like a child again. She wandered towards the many stalls, glancing at various items. Clothes, spices, pots, jewelry, charms; everything was there. She wandered from one stall to other, critically examining every item. She wanted to buy something, but couldn't decide what she liked the most. Suddenly, a glittering item caught her eye. She immediately walked towards the stall and found many charms and necklaces.

"Like these, girly?" an old man, who sat behind the stall, said to her. She smiled and nodded.

"They are quite… unique from the charms I have come across before," she said, holding up a necklace with a strange puzzle hanging from the chain. It also had the imprint of an interesting eye on it.

"These are Egyptian charms. They carry the power of the Gods within them. The eye of Horus enables the Gods to watch over the person wearing it," the man explained, and Tea's interest piped up. She had always been interested in people's superstitions. "This," he said, and pointed to the necklace in her hand. "Is a millennium puzzle." He held up another item in his hand and showed it to her. "This is the millennium Key." Tea held it in her hand and smiled. They were both quite beautiful, with their gold color. But her eyes were drawn to another golden item. She held it up to examine it better.

"What is this?" she asked. The man smiled.

"It is the Millennium Rod." He said. Tea nodded slowly and stared at the item. It was quite beautiful, with small wings on each side and the eyes of Horus in the middle.

"I think I'll take this one," she said, holding up the rod.

"It will be 2 gold coins, please," he said. Tea quickly took out two gold coins and handed it to the man. But before she could leave with the necklace, he grabbed onto her arm rather harshly.

"Not so fast, missy," he said in an angered tone. "You cannot fool me. This is fake money," he said, holding up the coins to her.

"No," Tea said, "I assure you it is quite real. These are real gold coins," she insisted. But the man wouldn't listen.

"Real money has the eye of hours on it. This doesn't." And Tea sighed in realization; the coins in his hand were Greek.

"This is Greek money but in terms of gold it is real," she tried to convince him, but he wouldn't budge.

"You put that item down right now, or I'll hand you over to the guards," he threatened and Tea reluctantly dropped the necklace back onto his stand.

"Please, believe me, sir, the coins are--." But she was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. Seto stood beside her, glaring at the old man who released her arm.

"Are you done?" he asked her. She sighed and nodded. "Good. Then let's go," he said and walked in a particular direction. She took one longing look at the necklace before following him. Soon, they reached a small hut a bit distanced from the commotion of the market.

"We'll be spending the night here, and will be leaving at the crack of dawn," he told her. She nodded and entered the hut. It was clean, and had windows on two walls. Two beds were placed inside. She sighed again, and let her body fall on one bed. Seto noticed her odd behavior, but chose to ignore it yet again and walked back outside.

Tea couldn't believe it. She had wanted that necklace so much. But that crazy old man won't listen. She took out more gold and silver coins from the pocket of her robe and realized that to these people, it was worth nothing.

"Great," she mumbled, placing them back in her pocket, and glanced around the hut. "Where is he?" she wondered out loud. By "he", she meant Seto. She had been sulking around for quite some time now, and hadn't noticed his absence.

'Did he just leave me in my misery?' she wondered glumly, getting up, and walking towards the door. But as she reached for it, a hand grasped her arm, rather roughly, and yanked her out. She gasped and let out a scream… a scream of surprise and joy. Outside, dozens of villagers stood, clapping their hands. She glanced at Seto, whom she spotted suddenly, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Welcome my dear," a bulky old man said, approaching her. "I welcome you to our village." Tea smiled and politely responded with a slight bow.

"Come. Sit with your husband here," a woman said, yanking her by the arm and placing her near Seto. Tea stared up at him in shock.

"They think… we're married," she said to him.

"Just play along," he harshly whispered to her, which to the others looked like a sign of affection between the two, and turned to stare at the village leader again.

"We have guests here in our village today," the leader addressed his people. "An Egyptian man, and his beautiful young wife." He motioned towards Seto and Tea. "Let's welcome them with open hearts." Cheers rose in the air. "Let the celebration begin!" And by the gods did the celebration begin.

A group of men and women began playing sweet music. Beautiful women, dressed in exotic clothes began to dance around the fire that many people were gathered around. Tea watched in amazement as their bodies moved to the music. From the corner of her eyes, she glanced at Seto to see his reaction. But his face held an expressionless look. She wondered what he was thinking? Was he attracted to these beautiful women?

Soon, the women finished their part, and were replaced by well-built men. Tea squealed in joy when they took out swords and began dancing with them. Their swords clashed in rhythm, their clatter drowned by the cheering crowd. She watched in awe as they threw the swords in air and caught them just as gracefully while their bodies moved to the music's rhythm. When they finished, the crowd broke into cheers and whistles and applause.

"Now my children," the leader said. "It's time for theyoung coupleto dance." Tea blushed crimson and glanced at Seto. He furiously shook his head to signal a 'No'. She certainly got his message, but the villagers didn't. Women grabbed Tea by the arm whereas the men dragged Seto along. Soon, the two stood in the middle of the crowded circle, facing each other, with the villagers cheering them to dance.

"So…" Tea said shyly. She still couldn't believe they thought she was his wife.

"Shall we?" he said, gently reaching out and holding her arm. She stared at him in surprise and allowed him to pull her close to him. With his body so close to hers, she suddenly got nervous.

"Relax," he whispered in her ear, and placed a hand on the small of her back. "Just follow my lead," he said before spinning her. Tea did as he told her. She had learnt some dancing from the women who had danced earlier. She incorporated that knowledge and began moving to the beat. Seto was surprised at her bold, and fluid moves. She was a fast learner. He smiled and increased the tempo. While the two danced and enjoyed themselves, they failed to notice a pair of eyes watching them.

(Somewhere not too far away)

A man quickly entered a dimly lit chamber with quick but quiet movement. Inside, another man lay quietly, hidden by the shadows.

"My lord, they have arrived," he announced in a hissing whisper. With that said, he left as fast as he had come. The man on the bed smirked, and glanced at the naked woman underneath him. She squirmed under his weight. He chuckled and whispered darkly,

"Let the fun begin."

* * *

Well, hello there folks. I finally updated. But it's a long chapter, so don't be mad. Plus, I added a mystery character.

Who is he?

What does he want?

What role will he play in this story?

You'll have to wait to find out. And don't worry, my next update will be faster. (I hope. '' )

Review and let me know what you think of it so far.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: "I do now own Yugioh."

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Tea slowly opened her eyes and glanced around the room. Where was Seto? His mat was empty. She suppressed a yawn and began getting up. Just then, a woman entered the room.

"You are awake." She said, smiling at Tea. "Now hurry and get dressed, your husband awaits." Tea blushed at her comments, but quickly got out of the bed.

"You are a very lucky woman." The woman said to Tea, helping her gather their few belongings. "He woke up early and made all the arrangements for your journey, without even bothering you. When I volunteered to get you, he told me to let you sleep for a while longer." Tea stared at the woman in surprise.

Was what she saying true?

"He really loves you." Once again, Tea blushed and decided to keep he silence. Seto had advised her not to correct the villagers' misunderstandings, knowing fully that it will lead to unnecessary questioning. When the women were done, they stepped outside. Once again, Tea was surprised to see the whole village present, ready to say their good byes. The village chief walked towards her, Seto following closely behind. When he approached her, he grabbed her arm and made her stand beside Seto. Then he placed his hands on their shoulders.

"My children, may gods bless you with happiness, and many children." Both blushed at the little blessing but remained silent.

"Here." He shoved something in Tea's hand. She was surprised to see the same charm necklace she had wanted, but had been refused. "Armilo told me you wanted this." Tea squealed in delight.

"Yes. Thank you so much." Everyone just smiled. After saying their good byes to the villagers, the two began walking towards the outskirts of the village. Tea wanted to say something, but wasn't sure what. So she chose to remain silent. It was Seto who spoke.

"You wanted _that_?" She nodded her head. "Why?"

"It was something that caught my eye, and I just wanted it." She said with a shrug of her shoulers. Though Seto didn't say anything else, his heart was in motion again. She was chosen the Millenium Rod. Maybe this was some kind of sign. If Ishizu was here, she would proclaim it as the work of destiny, and for once, Seto wanted to believe her.

They exited the limits of the village and began walking into the desert. That's when her eyes caught something standing not too far away. It was quite big, and was moving ever so slightly.

"Oh my god." Tea gasped when it came within view. "A camel?"

"What were you expecting?" Seto said with an amused smile.

"Horses." She replied honestly.

"Camels are better suited for the desert." Seto explained. "Horses will require much more energy to travel through the thick layers of sand. They will tire soon, and won't be of much use. I also bought some horses, but they are for carrying luggage." Now that they had neared the massive beast, Tea also saw two horses that were carrying bags.

"So we'll be traveling on the camel?" she said in an unsure voice, as she watched him try to get the camel to sit.

"Is there a problem?" he asked, sensing her discomfort.

"No, it's just that… I've never ridden a camel before." She admitted, in a small voice. "I mean, I've been on elephants, but never camels."

"Elephants?" Seto raised an eyebrow, tightening the reins on the now sitting camel.

"Yeah. We went to the far state of Tuires, and the emperor there used elephants for royal travel. It was a pretty cool experience."

"I assure you this will be a memorable experience as well." Seto said in a confident voice and offered her his hand to help her sit on the camel. Hesitantly, she took his hand, and draped her leg over the gigantic animal. Seto seated himself in front of her and gently pulled the reins of the camel. The beast let out a growl and began standing up. Its process was much similar to the standing up of an elephant; with the animal stretching it's front legs, followed by the hind legs.

When the camel began moving, Tea let out a scream of terror and wrapped her arms around Seto's waist tightly. Seto was slightly startled at their closeness, but knew he had to relax. He let out a deep breath and loosened his muscles. The camel stood fully and let out a grunt before walking slowly. It took long marvelous strides, its back rocking the two occupants back and forth. The pace was slow and soon, Tea had adjusted to the rhythm of its movement. She slowly opened her eyes and marveled at the sight.

As far as the eye could see, sand stretched before them. Behind them, two horses followed, carrying their belongings. A small giggle escaped her lips unconsciously.

"I take that you like the camel ride." Seto said with a chuckle.

"Yes." Tea said in a joyful voice. "It's magnificent." Even though her fear had diminished, her arms still remained locked around his waist. And he didn't bother to bring it to her attention either.

They traveled all day, only making small stops in the villages along the way. Seto made sure to let her spend some time in every village, while he gathered necessary information and supplies. And as the day progressed, her excitement and activities diminished, up to the point that she just leaned against his back, breathing slow and calm. He didn't blame her. They had traveled all day and much of the evening. Seto's goal was to travel as much into the desert as possible, but no too close to the dangerous village of Kul Elna. Then, in the morning, with the animals well rested, he planned to dash through the desert as fast as possible, and avoid any confrontation with the infamous inhabitants.

A few hours into the night, Seto finally decided to make a stop. The pace of the animals had also slowed down, indicating that they too were in need of rest.

"Princess." He called over his shoulder to her leaning form. "We'll be stopping soon." No response came from her. He chose to ignore it and began searching for a suitable spot to camp for the night. Soon, he had led the animals to stand on some sand nestled between dunes and dead bushes. When the camel sat down, Seto pried her arms off him and jumped off the camel. He first tied the horses and camel to a bush, and then went to Tea.

"Princess." He called out slowly. She was lying on the camel, arms around his hump. "Wake up. We have stopped." He shook her shoulder, waking her up from her slumber.

"Huh?" she mumbled incoherently.

"Please, step down from the camel. I'll set up the tent soon, and then you can lie down in there." He said, offering his hand to her. She placed her hand in his and that's when he noticed something. Her skin was burning. A frown appeared on his forehead as he helped her down. She immediately leaned against his chest and let out a deep breath. Seto realized her whole body was burning. Was it fever? He supported her weight and touched her forehead.

Yes. _Definitely_ fever.

But _how_ did she get sick?

And _what_ was he going to do now?

A moan escaped her lips and she tightened her grip on his robe, trying to stand.

"I don't feel good. I want to lie down." She moaned. He nodded and led her to a sand dune.

"Please, sit here while I set up a tent for you." He said and helped her sit. Again, she didn't respond. Seto immediately went to the horses to unload heir belongings. With speed and mastery, he set up a tent and carried her inside. She was semi-unconscious and didn't move at all. He placed her body on a mat and began opening her robe. When he was finished, his hands shook before he spread it apart, revealing her beautiful body to his eyes. She was wearing a small blue skirt that was hunched around her thigh. She was also wearing a small cloth, wrapped tightly around her chest. For a moment, his eyes remained fixed on her body, drinking in the sight. But a moan of pain from her mouth brought him out of his daze and he focused on his task: finding the source of trouble.

She was fine when she had slept, and was pretty much okay during most of the day as well. That meant the source of fever had been in contact with her during the night. It couldn't have been anything they ate, because he ate it as well, and he was fine. Then what?

He let his eyes wander over her body, carefully studying and scrutinizing every inch of skin. Soon, his eyes stilled on a small red mark a few inched above her ankles.

"_Scorpion_." He whispered in surprise. She had been bit, and by the looks of the mark, it wasn't a very poisonous scorpion. He placed his fingers on the mark and felt the heat radiating from there. His fingers moved up her leg, trying to trace the path of the poison. It stopped around her thighs. Good. He immediately walked out of the tent. First, he made fire using a dry bush, and then placed a pot on it. After that, he opened another bag and took out some herbs, quickly crushing them together to make a medicine paste. He was no medic, but he knew enough to save is life, or in this case, Tea's life.

When the paste was finished, he placed it on a leather cloth and took it inside the tent. Tea was still laying the same way he had left her. He sat down beside her and began applying the paste to her wound. When he was done, he placed the remaining paste away and stared at her again. The paste was a royal remedy, guaranteed to work quickly. He hoped it would lower her fever enough so they could travel the next day.

'No.' he thought. 'The main priority is for her to get better. I'll wait here until she is fully healed.' Besides, it was a greater threat to enter Kul Elna with him carrying her. And he would never forgive himself if something happened to her.

He stared at her sleeping form, wondering why did he feel this way about her? He had come to feel for this beauty in such a short amount of time. And what he felt was nothing he had ever felt before. The need to be near her, hold her, and to touch her had not only formed, but was steadily growing. And it was getting extremely harder for him to control is urges. She was so radiant, so pure, so beautiful, and worst of all… she already belonged to someone else, someone who didn't even deserve her.

Anger and jealousy consumed his body. Why did it have to be this way? She should have been _his_. _He_ deserved her. After all, he was better than Atem in every way. He stared at her flawless skin and felt a foreign feeling over come. Before he could comprehend what was happening, his hands had moved to touch her thighs. Her skin was soft and smooth, tempting him to feel more. A warm feeling overtook his body and mind, and he lost all rational sense of thinking. He crawled on top of her and placed his legs on either side of her. His hand slowly slid up her thighs to her small waist, where they lingered, feeling her small back and tight stomach. His hands stayed there, but his eyes moved up to her ample chest. His mouth went dry and his mind grew foggy. His shaking fingers traveled up, gently touching the fabric.

"Seto." she called out his name in her semi-asleep, semi-unconscious state and immediately, his hand stopped dead in its tracks. She had called out for _him_… not for her father, or for that Lyna woman…but for _him_, and it made his heart do back flips. Then it dawned on him. She trusted him, probably with her life.

And what was he about to do? Molest her? Shame and disgust washed over him, and he removed himself off her.

"Seto." Her breathy voice got his attention again, and he turned to her again. Her hand was moving ever so slightly. Without thinking, Seto held it within his powerful grasp. When their fingers entwined, her breathing calmed down again, and a calm expression appeared on her face. A smile appeared on his lips. His other hand reached out to touch the soft skin of her cheek.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her sleeping form. "I promise you I'll always protect you, from every one and everything that threatens you… even myself."

* * *

Tea felt someone shake her roughly and she opened her eyes. It was Seto. A smile appeared on her lips.

"Hi." She said with a grin, but his response was anything but friendly.

"Get up." He said in a harsh tone and walked outside, leaving her dumbfounded. Nonetheless, she quickly put on the robe and walked outside. There, Seto was quickly mounting their belongings on the camel, a worried expression on his face.

"Is something wrong?" she asked in a worried tone.

"We have to leave… _now_." He said, getting the camel to stand up.

"But why?" she asked in a confused tone, glancing around. "It's very early in the morning." It was till pretty dark outside.

"It is evening. The sun had already set." He said, quickly walking towards her. "We have slept through the day, and now we must hurry." He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the horses. "We'll ride horses." Before she could respond, he grabbed her waist and lifted her to the horse. After that, he rode his horse and kicked it, springing it into action.

"Follow me closely, and _don't_ fall behind." He said in a harsh tone, and moved. Still confused, Tea followed, trying to keep up with his pace. But she noticed that they were moving away from the direction of the palace.

"We are going in the wrong direction." She said, wondering why it was so.

"This is the way." He replied over the wind. "Just follow me and don't look back."

"Why?" she asked like a stubborn child and looked behind her. As soon as she did, her body froze momentarily. Behind them, a cloud of dust was rising steadily.

"Wh... What is that?" she asked, fear leaking in her voice.

"Desert robbers. They loot passing caravans and passengers." He explained, kicking his horse to move faster.

"But why are they after us? We are just two travelers dressed in peasant robes." Seto didn't answer, although he had a pretty good idea why it was so. Somehow, _he_ had found out, and now, Tea was in trouble.

"Tea." Seto said, "Don't look back. Don't think about them. As long as I am here, I _won't_ let them harm you. Just focus on getting away from them as fast as you can." Tea nodded her head, and sped her horse. But the sound of horse hooves behind them kept getting louder and louder. Soon, they could hear the voices of people, yelling, cursing, and hooting. Shivers of fear ran up her spine. How had they managed to catch up to them so fast?

"Seto." she called out to him for support, but he only sped forward. She desperately tried to keep up with him, but soon, the robbers' horses had gathered around them, running side by side. She glanced around her and noticed their brutal faces. But she also noticed that they were only around _her_. Seto had been left alone.

"Seto." Tea called out again in desperation. "Seto, help me." But to her shock, Seto kicked his horse, and sped him away from her. The robbers now completely surrounded her and two of them blocked her horse, causing it to kick his front legs in air. The sudden movement caused her to lose her balance and she fell on the sand. Dust clouds gathered around her, making it hard for her to see. When it cleared, she was surrounded by dozens of horses. The men jumped off the horses and walked towards her. Immediately, she shrunk back in fear, but her back hit the legs of a man standing behind her. She screamed in fear and desperately looked around.

"Seto." she screamed. "Seto, help me. Seto, where are you? Seto?"

"He ain't coming back baby." One man with a hideous scar across his face said to her. "But you're coming back with us." Tears ran down her face. She couldn't' believe it. Seto had betrayed her. He had left her. She didn't care as the men pulled her roughly to her feet, tied her hands and feet, and blindfolded her. She didn't care when they dumped her on the back of a horse. She didn't care when they sped their horses and began moving in an unknown direction. She didn't care. All she cared about was the extreme pain in her heart at Seto's betrayal.

After a long time of traveling, the horse stopped and she felt someone carry her. They probably went down some stairs and then stopped when they entered a very noisy area. The man placed her on her feet and removed her blindfold. When she opened her eyes, she saw a room with a giant table in the middle, with dozens of chairs around it. And sitting on the chairs were dozens of men, each with a scar more hideous then the other. They were all staring at her as well.

"So this is the pretty bird you caught?" One man said, taking a sip of his drink, alcohol she assumed.

"Yeah. A sexy little thing isn't she?" The man behind her said, touching her cheek. She shrank away from his touch in fear and disgust. The men laughed out loud at her actions.

"What baby? Don't like me?" The man said, grasping her arm. She struggled against his grip, trying to get away from him.

"Stop." She said. "Let me go you creep." She screamed but the man only laughed. He swiftly pulled her towards him and smirked.

"You got a pretty sharp tongue. Let's see how it fares against mine." He said, licking his lips. Tea paled, realizing he was about to kiss her. She began struggling even more to get away from him, but all she accomplished was to provide some entertainment for the other sick bastards in the room. The man's face moved closer to her, but before he was within a couple on inches of her lips, a knife flew past them, and lunged into the wall between them. All heads turned in the direction the knife had come from, hers included. There, stood a man with hair of unusual color. His skin was dark like all other Egyptians, but his hair were as white as snow. His head was bowed down, hair covering his face.

"Lord Bakura." They all said, bowing their heads in respect.

'So this was their leader?' Tea's wondered in amazement.

"You are not allowed to play with the booty until I say so." His rich voice rose above the silence, the coldness and power sending chills down her spine.

"Sorry my lord." The man behind her said. "It won't happen again." The leader lifted his head and Tea gasped at the blood red eyes that stared at her.

"Bring her to me." He commanded and immediately, the man took her to him. Bakura's eyes wandered over her shamelessly, and smirk formed over his lips.

"She's unharmed." He said. "Good job."

"She didn't put up a fight." The man said, keeping his head low.

"What of her escort?" Bakura lazily asked.

"He ran away when we came too close." Bakura let out a laugh and plopped down on a chair, placed at the head of the table.

"Typical behavior." He said. "They place their lives over all others."

"Scums they are." Someone called from far end of the table, and laughter filled the air.

"Bring the food." Bakura ordered. "We have a _princess_ with us today, so let's _behave_." The man cheered again and took their seats, while Tea wondered how did Bakura know she was a princess?

"You shall sit beside _me_ princess." Bakura said with a smirk, and motioned to a seat beside his. Tea just stood there, not sure whether she should follow his order or not. Suddenly, her arm was yanked harshly and she fell on the chair.

"I don't like to repeat myself." Bakura breathed in a venomous tone, scaring the poor girl. She whimpered and slid away as far from him as the chair allowed her. Bakura smirked at he futile antic and faced his fellow thieves. Tea, however, turned her head to the side and saw some women approach. They carried trays with various foods on them. At first, they placed the food before Bakura and her. When bakura raised his hand, they moved forward, placing the trays before the other thieves. Tea watched their movements and expressions with curiosity. Though their movements were fluid, as though they had done this many times before, their bodies were tense and their expressions reflected defeat.

Who were these women?

When the women were finished, they silently walked back to the room they had appeared from.

"Enjoy the delights princess." Bakura whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He laughed at her reaction and began eating. The other thieves followed his example and began shoving their faces with food as well. Tea, however, sat silently, sneaking glances at the few women standing against the wall, wondering what their purpose was.

"Are you not hungry princess?" Bakura asked, sinking his teeth in a chicken leg. She shook her head. He shrugged his shoulders and turned away from her again.

"Ummm." Tea spoke hesitantly, catching his attention. "Who… are they?" She motioned towards the women. Bakura threw them a careless glance and answered.

"Booty." Tea stared at him with confusion swimming in her eyes. He laughed and explained.

"When we steal, we get whatever catches our eye."

"So… you…kidnapped them?" Tea whispered in horror, and bakura nodded his head with a devious smirk on his face. A wave of fear and disgust coursed through her body. She turned her head to stare at the women who seemed so defeated and afraid. The rest of the meal proceeded with silence, except the occasional bickering among the thieves. When they were finished, the women came and took everything away. But as one young girl was about to walk away with a pitcher, an ugly old thief grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"Where are you going baby?" he said out loud. "You are mine for the night, and I want to get started right now." Tea watched with horror as the man sneaked his hand under his shirt. The poor girl protested and tried to get away from him, but her strength was nothing compared to him. The other men cheered and laughed like uncivilized animals.

"Hey stop it man," A somewhat younger thief said. "That bitch is mine for the night. I already spoke with Mako about it and he agreed."

"What you talking about?" the older man said. "Mako said _I_ could have her for the night." Everyone turned to another thief, who appeared confused.

"Did I really tell both of you?" he asked.

"Yeah." The men yelled at the same time.

"I must have been drunk." He concluded. "I don't care who screws her tonight. I already got me a bitch." Argument broke between the two thieves, both trying to claim the young girl.

"Enough." Bakura's booming voice rose above all, and everyone turned to him. "There's only one way to settle this." The men nodded their heads. "Fight." Tea's mouth hung open in shock. They were going to fight among themselves? Her suspicions were confirmed when the men stood up, the older man roughly shoving away the young girl.

"That bitch is mine, and I'll screw her tonight." The younger man said, cracking his knuckles.

"We'll see." The older man said and they both began fighting. Punches were exchanges; kicks were delivered, as they rolled on the floor yelling profanities. All the other thieves around them cheered in delight.

"The women aren't just here to cook and clean." Bakura whispered to Tea. "They are here for our amusement as well."

"You mean… you… you…" Tea couldn't fathom what was being explained to her.

"Yes. The man who catches the bitch becomes the owner. He can use her for his pleasure, and can also trade her with another for another woman. This keeps the men entertained and satisfied. But since there are more men then women, some men don't get the company of a female every night. In that case, we settle the matter like men." Bakura said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"You mean like animals." Tea said with anger and disgust. Bakura only laughed, and turned his attention to the fighting duo. The fight was to a close. Tea watched as the older man pummeled the younger to the floor and pinned his arms to his back.

"See bitch." He spat, breathless from the fight. "That whore is mine." The younger man didn't answer, but brought his leg and kicked the man in the back, causing his hold to loosen, and then he took out a knife and held it to the older man's throat.

"I told you before and I'll say it again. _I'll_ screw that slut tonight." The older man struggled to free himself, but failed. Bakura spoke again.

"That's it. Jakiro gets her tonight." The young man smirked and got off the older man, who spat on the floor with anger. "You can have her tomorrow Ranvire." The man only grumbled. Bakura turned to Tea.

"Enjoy the show princess?" Tea only glared at him in anger.

"Hey boss." The older man, who had just been defeated, spoke. "When you are done with her," he pointed to Tea." Can I be the first to screw her?" Tea's face went pale with fear. What would Bakura say? Would he agree to this sick proposal? Was this going to be her fate as well? Being thrown from one man to the other like a piece of meat? She held her breath, waiting for Bakura's answer.

"No." He finally said. "I think I'll keep her all to myself." The men groaned in disappointment, but one glare from Bakura silenced them. Tea breathed in relief. So she wasn't going to be reduced to the level of a prostitute… but she _was_ going to be in Bakura's bed. As the thought sank in her head, tears threatened to fall from her eyes. This wasn't what she wanted. Not at all.

Bakura stood up and grabbed her arm.

"Me and the lady will be retiring to bed now." He said like a civilized gentleman, earning a laugh from all the other occupants of the room. And much to Tea's horror, he grabbed her arm and pretty much dragged her to a chamber quite far away from the entrance. They stood before a room, Bakura holding a key in his hand. He opened the door and shoved her in first. Tea stumbled in a dark room. For a moment, Bakura disappeared in the darkness, leaving her alone. This was her chance to escape. But before she could even lift her foot, a light flicked in the corner of the room. Bakura stood with a lit candle. He walked around the room, lighting other candles, illuminating the room. When it was considerable bright, Tea managed to look around and be surprised. The room was quite elegant, adorned with many beautiful pictures and objects. The floor was covered with a plush red rug. The bed was huge and inviting, also covered in red sheets.

"Like it." Bakura whispered in her ear, causing her to jump away in fear and surprise. "I decorated it my self."

"It's…" Tea didn't know what to say.

"The bed is my _favorite_ object in this room." Bakura said, walking towards her. She stepped back, but soon, her back had hit the wall. Bakura approached her like a predator approached his prey. "You'll enjoy it _very_ much." Tea's face went pale in fear again. She knew what was about to come. She looked around desperately for an escape route, but there was only one exit, and he was blocking her way. Bakura noticed her changing expressions and smirked. He cornered her and placed his hands around her waist.

"You are not going _anywhere_ tonight princess." She struggled against his hold, trying her best to pry his hands off her, but he was stronger than she could imagine. His tongue came out to lick her cheek, and traveled up to her ear.

"You are my guest for the night." He whispered huskily and nibbled on her earlobe. "And I'll be sure to make your first night here… _quite_ _pleasing_."

"No" Tea whimpered, feeling his hands work on her robe. "Please don't do this… I don't want this." But Bakura didn't pay any attention to her pleads. His skilled hands opened her robe and immediately touched her pale skin.

"Please… stop." Tears were flowing down her face, but Bakura was completely ignorant to her feelings. His lips left her earlobe and slid down her to her neck, kissing and biting as they moved even lower.

"Please.. I _beg_ you." Tea tried again. "Stop." Bakura sucked harshly on a sensitive part of her skin, and earned a gasp from her. He smirked against her skin.

"You'll be doing a _lot_ of begging tonight, and I'll only comply." He said, his fingers brushing the underside of her breasts. She whimpered again and he smirked.

"Face it princess… you're _mine_ now."

* * *

I apologize for the delay in upadte. But I tried to make up for my tardiness with a long chapter. Also, I tried to bring some conflict into the story with Seto deserting Tea. Hopefully, you liked it. Review and let me know if you think I moved with Bakura too fast, because I thought I was going kind of slow. But if you like it, I'll keep moving at a fast pace, and finish it fast. I don't want to drag it to 20 chapters.

So... REVIEW.

_Pwetty pwease_.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: "I do not own yugioh."

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

* * *

"Who could have thought... that royalty would taste so sweet?"  
Pinned against the wall, Tea bit her bottom lip and tasted the salty tears that were running down her cheeks.

"Please stop!" she pleaded. Bakura was on his knees before her, kissing his way down her flat, smooth stomach. His lips were gently sucking and tasting, his eyes closed as if he were enjoying a new food. As his mouth reached the waistline of the skirt that was wrapped low around her waist, he stopped. Tea sighed in relief and looked down at him. Those blood red eyes of his were looking right back up at her. Slowly standing back up, gaze never breaking, his hands traveled up the smooth fabric against her thighs and then, to Tea's horror, he picked her up as if she were a feather and threw her over his shoulder.

"No! Let me go!" Tea cried, fists hitting his back furiously. Her tears still ran freely down her face and her body shook with fear. But Bakura only laughed, a hint of amusement in the sound, and dropped her on the bed. As she landed, her body bounced slightly, then kept still. Crawling onto the bed and over her, Bakura smirked down at her.

"There's no reason to fear _me_, princess. I promise you'll enjoy this." He said huskily as his eyes wandered once again down her body and up again.

"I'd rather die," she whispered venomously. He looked down at her bosom, wrapped firmly under the white fabric. He placed a hand over each mound and squeezed them gently, moving slowly as if massaging them. Tea bit her bottom lip and pressed her head into the pillow. Suddenly, as soon as he stopped, Bakura's hands grabbed the skirt and ripped it off of her, tossing it aside. Tea gasped and began to pull her legs to her body, but Bakura's hands had strength beyond hers and pulled her legs back down onto the bed.

Lying on top of her, his weight keeping her still below him, Bakura's mouth once again descended onto her skin. Tea tried to wriggle out from under him but it was no use.

"Stop... don't do this, please," she begged him. Bakura's mouth and tongue were already all over her throat, her collarbone, and her bare shoulders. His hands were roaming down her body towards her stomach and lower.

"Such a sweet princess," he said, licking his lips. She could feel how much he wanted her, pressed hard against her thigh. Tea closed her eyes and fresh tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Stop... please stop," she cried softly.

* * *

A horse rode across the desert, its powerful legs galloping forward with force like the wind. "Faster!" Its master ordered over the rushing winds, digging his heel into the animal's side harshly. The horse neighed and picked up speed. It's masters hands clutched its reins tightly, his body moving with the horse's gallop so as not to be bucked off. He was wrapped completely in a robe, its tail waving behind him like a flag. His head, wrapped in a cloth except for his eyes, looked up and narrowed its eyes into determined yet hateful slits. Reaching behind him with one hand, the rider sat as straight as possible and raised his hand, now holding a gold staff, to the air.

"Master and Expert! Skull Red Bird! I summon you! Come forth and serve!" The sky rumbled with thunder, and lighting danced across the heavens. Harsh winds picked up and sand along with it. But the horse galloped forward, and the rider held on, determined and strong. A light suddenly emerged from the staff and shot into the storming skies. Looking ahead of him, the rider spoke more to himself, it would seem, but with one person in mind.

"I _will _save you, Tea. I promise."

* * *

Between gentle touches, harsh grasps and a hot wet tongue all over her body, one thought had taken over Tea's mind. Setos' back... him urging his horse to ride faster... him leaving her behind to suffer this fate... his betrayal. Then, slowly, Bakura stopped and rested on her naked body. His mouth slowly lifted from her throat as he lay still on top of her. She felt no tension in him, and she slowly looked up at him. His eyes' stare was directed at her, but he seemed to be somewhere far away in his mind. A smirk slowly spread on his lips and then, she saw his eyes become alive and take her in again.

"Well, well," he said to her, lowering his face close to hers. "It would seem we were wrong." Tea blinked a few times.

"What?" she asked him, not understanding anything at all. Then, Tea's ears picked up a commotion outside the room. It started quickly, and grew fast. She lowered her eyes to look past Bakura's shoulder to the door. She could hear loud voices, men and women's, feet running back and forth.

"What's"- Tea's question died in her throat as she heard the cry of a bird and the angry growl of what sounded like a very large animal. The peoples' cries grew louder and more desperate. Bakura sat up, straddling her and stroked her hair. He observed her with that smirk on his face, his blood red eyes looking at her with hunger.

"I don't recall having ever owned something as precious as you, princess," he said with a husky whisper. Tea's eyes widened as he removed his shirt over his head. His muscles were tanned and firm, scars old and new adorning his flesh. He was lowering himself back on top of her when the door to the room suddenly shattered open.

Tea screamed and shut her eyes tightly. Bakura stood up off the bed and dragged her to her feet to stand partially behind him. Opening her eyes she gasped. Standing in the doorway was a large beast of some kind, looking at the two of them, growling. Its body was large and covered with thick brown fur. Its paws had large, sharp red claws. Its head and back contained dirt blond fur like a horse's mane and its ears were very long and pointed to the ground. Its face resembled a human's and its eyes were unnaturally large and white. Bakura was not unsettled at all by this sight. Tea, on the other hand, had lost color to her face and was trembling with terror. Opening its mouth to reveal razor sharp fangs, it emitted a loud and enraged growl.

"So he chose you, did he?" Bakura said to the animal.

"Shouldn't we be running for our lives or something?" Tea asked him, nearly shouting. Her voice sounded near hysteria. Bakura winced at her loud voice and turned to look at her over his shoulder.

"What's wrong, princess? Don't tell me you're afraid," he said. Tea gaped. She was about to protest when a very tall being dressed all in red with a red mask over his head appeared behind the creature and pointed to the couple standing beside the bed. To Tea's horror, the best charged at them. She screamed louder still and tore herself away from Bakura's grasp, rolling to the other side of the bed and falling off. She saw her torn skirt and clumsily tied it around herself. Without another look behind her, she ran to the door, shoving past the strange man, or whatever it was, and running as fast as she could.  
  
Seto watched proudly as his summoned monsters attacked the desert thieves and their pitiful whores. He walked carefully into their hideout and kept his eyes open for Tea. He wondered where Bakura had her hidden. He froze in his tracks as another thought entered his mind.

'What if Bakura had Tea somewhere else and he was...'Rage burned its way deep inside him and he urged himself to keep calm. 'I'm sure I'll find her if I just'- His thoughts were silenced as he saw her then, running out of a door way, pushing her way past the thieves and women. Her skirt was torn, her chest was exposed to only the tight white fabric that was wrapped around her, but other than that she seemed unharmed.

"Tea!" he called to her. She was running, it seemed, without a sense of direction, and she didn't seem to hear him. "Tea!" he called out louder, stepping forth and catching her in his arms. She looked at him with wide eyes, filled with fear and confusion, not seeming to recognize him.

"Tea, it's me," he whispered soothingly to her, stroking her hair away from her face and holding her close to him. Slowly, he saw her gaze sink to recognition, but just as he was about to smile in relief, tears streamed down her cheeks and she raised her fists and began to hit him in the chest.

"Why? It's all your fault! Why?" she yelled angrily at him. Picking her up, and ignoring her attacks on his back, he turned and ran out of the hideout. "Why did you leave me? Why?" she demanded between sobs. Spotting his horse, he quickly sat her on it and pulled himself up behind her.

"Calm down and hold on!" he called to her as he kicked the horse into a run again.  
  
Resting herself against Seto, Tea cried softly. The horse was galloping strongly across the desert, making the cold air hit her harder. With Seto's robe wrapped around her, it wasn't as bad, though. Then, when they had ridden quite a distance, Seto slowed the horse down and turned it to face the other direction. She could feel his heart beating against her ear. His warmth was welcoming as she held onto his waist. But she felt calmer and much safer than she had moments ago. As Seto directed the large animal around and forward again, she felt him shift and sigh quietly.

"Are you hurt?" He asked her. Tea's anger came back, but she felt she didn't have the energy to fight him again. So instead she didn't answer him.

"Are you alright?" He tried again, and she could tell by his tone that he was growing impatient. She kept quiet, however. His hands reached for her shoulders and they pulled her up straight, forcing her to look up at him. "Tea, answer me!" he said. She blinked back her tears.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm not hurt." She responded coldly. "It's not like you would care, though." She muttered loud enough for him to hear. Seto's gaze softened and he released her. She dropped her shoulders again but kept her head high, looking into his eyes.

"Tea," he said softly, the horse trotting along slowly, "I did not mean to abandon you. I meant to save you. I know you saw me ride off without you and for that... I'm sorry," he whispered, embracing her. She breathed him in and threw her arms around his back, holding him tightly. She could feel him breathing against her hair.

"I was not abandoning you. I had to leave in order to save you. I needed to summon my monsters to help me and" He was cut off as Tea's head snapped up to look at him.

"_Those_ were _yours_?" she said, shocked. Seto nodded, as if it should have been obvious. Then it dawned on him.

"You've never seen them, have you?" he asked.

"I thought... I thought the shadow games were only legends." She admitted.

"I summon them, and the pharaoh does too," he said to her, "and I needed them to get you out of there." Tea couldn't believe her ears. Seto summoned those beasts to save her. And after all she had heard since she was a child, the shadow games were real. But if that was so, then…

"Seto, those shadow games are dangerous!" she said. He only smiled at her and stroked her cheek softly.

"My life is a minor price to pay for your safety, Tea," he said softly. Her heart was pounding against her chest. Her breath quickened and she felt light headed. She was staring into the eyes of the man that had just saved her life, who had risked his own life as if it were nothing to get her out of a Hades, and whom, she now realized, she was in love with. She threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. Closing her eyes tightly, she felt his arms take hold of her waist and pull her closer to him. And he returned the kiss with a passion of his own. His kiss was hot and demanding, his tongue gentle and exploring. She responded to him and moaned softly as he slowly pulled away. They breathed deeply and rested their foreheads together, staring into each others eyes.

"I love you, Seto," Tea whispered before darkness took over her mind.

* * *

"He's here! He's here!" Servants and guards stepped away as Mokuba ran through the hallways of the great Egyptian palace towards the throne room. His short legs took him as fast as they could, and a few times he almost stumbled, but he kept going forward. He had spent another sleepless night beside his window, looking out for any sign of his brother and now, thank Ra, he had seen the horse bringing his older sibling towards the palace. As he reached the stairs he cried out in surprise in time with a servant and ducked, avoiding having his head hit the tray she was carrying. It was Serenity, though Mokuba "cared" for her about as much as his brother did. He was sure his older brother literally hated her, and Mokuba couldn't stand her either.

"Where are you going?" she asked him, unable to contain her annoying curiosity.

"Just taking a walk," he answered quickly, taking the steps two at a time.

"Your brother's back, isn't he?" she called after him, but he didn't bother to answer. As he approached the throne room, he stopped abruptly and was about to push open the door when one of the guards suddenly grabbed the back of his robe and picked him up to eye level.

"Hey Mokuba," The guard answered in a friendly tone. "What's the hurry?" Mokuba grinned happily at the largely built guard.

"Seto's returned!" he cried, unable to contain himself. The guard laughed and set him on his feet again.

"Alright, I'll let you go in to tell the pharaoh," he said, and he pushed open the door a bit, enough to let the young boy through. "Thank you!" Mokuba called and walked quickly up to the throne.

* * *

_Seto..._ Tea moaned softly as she woke up, bringing a hand to her forehead and slowly opening her eyes. _I love you Seto... _Her vision focused on a figure that was seated before her. _I love you as well, Tea... _She opened her mouth to speak.

"Where…" A hand gently stroked a strand of hair away from her face. But that hand wasn't Seto's. And the figure seated before her wasn't him either, she realized, as she took him in. Startled, Tea gave a quick gasp and was about to sit up in what she realized was a bed she was lying on, when she heard the figure give a soft laugh.

"There's nothing to fear, princess," said a soft but very masculine voice, as the young man before her reached out and very gently pushed her back down onto the bed.

"Who... are you?" Tea asked softly. After what had happened with Bakura, she didn't want to begin to trust anyone very quickly. And besides that, she didn't even know where she was.

The young man before her was very handsome. His hair was red and black and resembled flames above his head. Hanging before his eyes were bangs so blond they looked golden. On his forehead there was a golden eyepiece. His eyes were a striking violet, she noticed, as he looked down at her.

"I am Yami." he said. She blinked.

'Is that supposed to mean something to me'? She thought. Golden rings adorned his neck and from his ears hung earrings that shone in the sunlight that was spilling into the room. She could tell he was firmly built even below the costly looking white material of his top and the dark, almost black, material of his cloak.

"Well, you already seem to know who I am," she said, remembering that he had called her 'princess' when she woke up.

"Of course," he said with a charming smile, "how could I not know the woman I will marry?" Tea didn't think she heard right. Then she fell into realization.

"So you're..." Her eyes widened considerably and she couldn't seem to speak any more.

"Yes, princess, I am the pharaoh of Egypt," he said with pride. Tea's cheeks warmed a bit at realizing this was her future husband.

"Oh... hi," was all she managed to say.

* * *

  
Seto never thought he would feel so comfortable being back at the palace. Wearing his entitled robes and jewelry as high priest, he made his way to his work of translating the scrolls. It seemed life would be back to normal quite fast. After arriving at the palace with Tea fallen asleep against his chest, she was escorted to a room Yami had prepared for her, and to Seto's slight surprise, his cousin had servants waiting in his room, with a hot bath ready and clean clothes prepared for him. They even had rich ointments and perfumes in jars in their hands, ready to massage them onto his exhausted body. He, however, dismissed them and washed himself. Though he had to admit the hot water and oils left him feeling like heaven. The only thought he couldn't get out of his mind was Tea. He yearned to know if she was all right. He longed to see her and hold her and kiss her again. He felt the need to hear her voice and see her smile. And he was willing to die for a chance to look and sink into those incredible blue eyes of hers. However, all that would be impossible. As he descended the final step on the staircase leading to the room over piled with scrolls, he opened the door and stepped inside, forcing a groan to die in his throat.

'Oh how I love my life.' He thought miserably. As he turned to the table where he always worked, something collided into him with full force and latched itself around his waist.

Blinking in surprise, he looked down to discover Mokuba hugging him tightly.

"Brother! You're back, finally!" Mokuba cried with joy. Seto smiled and ruffled his little brother's hair.

"What? Don't tell me you missed me," Seto teased. Mokuba laughed and looked up at him, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm glad you're not hurt," he said with relief. Seto unwrapped Mokuba's hands from around his waist and knelt down to eye level before him, still holding his small hands.

"I promised you I would return, didn't I?" He said seriously. Mokuba nodded, still smiling happily.

"I'm just so happy to have you back." Mokuba said, wrapping his arms around Seto's neck and hugging him close. Seto smiled and gave him a quick hug in return.

"Why didn't I see you when I arrived?" Seto asked, standing up again. Mokuba winked.

"I hid here to surprise you, big brother." The young boy looked around the room. "And while hiding I discovered you should really clean this place up," he said, wrinkling his nose. Seto folded his arms over his chest.

"Are you volunteering to work, Mokuba?" he asked. Smiling mischievously, Mokuba began to walk backwards towards the door. "I didn't think so," Seto said, "so then run off and don't cause trouble."

"Maybe I should get Serenity to come help you clean up," Mokuba suggested. Seto made a swipe for his head but his little brother ducked and ran out the door, laughing all the way up the stairs.

* * *

  
Tea stood by the window in her room, now dressed in Egyptian clothes and wearing new jewelry. She found the fabric thin, light and very comfortable. But after standing in the sunlight for a few moments, she could see why people dressed with this, or less, here in Egypt. It was hot! She had never felt such heat given off by the Greek sun back at her home. She was grateful for the refreshing oils that the servants had put on her before dressing her. Now, she was supposed to wait for the pharaoh to come to her room so that they could walk together to the throne room. Apparently it was to begin the preparations for the wedding or something along those lines. She hadn't heard every word spoken to her by the advisors because her mind was somewhere else; with Seto. She longed to see him. She wondered where he was and what he was doing. Sighing, she turned from the window and walked around the room slowly, taking in its beauty. She would certainly never grow bored, for she had an entirely new world to discover here. And a new life to get used to.

She looked at the sides of her arms, which were painted with Egyptian symbols. The woman who had painted them on her had explained that they were prayers to the gods to protect her, as the future queen. Also to keep evil intentions and thoughts away from her and to ban the touch of any other man other than the king's. She was a bit relieved with the last part. She didn't want another experience like the one with Bakura. Shaking her head to dislodge the memory of him, she sighed again and made her way to the door. No offense to the king, but she was bored. Opening the door, she slowly stepped into the hallway. Two guards were posted at her door and she smiled at them.

"Hello," she said. The guards seemed a little surprised but they bowed deeply before her. "Would it be all right if I take a little walk?" she asked them. They exchanged a glance and one of them gave her a nod. She grinned and spun on her heel to begin her exploration. As she walked, she noticed the guards following her. Oh well, perhaps they would answer her hundreds of curious questions.

"So, is it always this hot here in Egypt?" she asked them, slowing her pace to walk between them. They were at a loss for words.

"Uh... yes, your highness, it is," One of them answered her, sounding unsure if he should speak.

"Your highness?" Tea repeated, surprised. She laughed full heartedly.

* * *

Yami made his way towards the princess' room, escorted by his guards behind him, and stopped short as he saw her standing between the soldiers he had placed at her door, and laughing. The sound echoed throughout the hallway and seemed to fill it with a new life. It was such a beautiful sound, sweet and honest. He couldn't help but allow a small smile to spread on his lips.

"Your highness?" she said through giggles. "Oh, please. If you need to address me with a title, princess is more than enough," she said, grinning at the two men, who seemed nervous around her. And Yami understood why. Soldiers, guards, servants, peasants... they were all the same amongst royalty; _nothing_. They lived to serve their purpose as servants, died and were replaced by their future generations. Tea was talking to these men as if they were friends.

"Y-yes, princess," one of the two said. Tea nodded. "Thank you," she said.

"I see my tardiness had bored you, princess. Forgive me," Yami spoke loud so as to have her hear him as he approached. She gave a small jump and bowed to him.

"Forgive me for wandering, I just thought I could do some exploring while I waited," she said, standing straight again, but looking down at the ground with a blush across her cheeks that made Yami's heart slam in his ribs.

"It's no trouble at all. You are free to do what you choose, whenever you want to. Now, however, we are expected in the throne room," he said. Meeting his eye, she nodded.

"Of course, sire," she said. Yami led the way to the throne room, the princess partially behind him, and the four guards behind her. When they reached the doors he heard her take a deep and nervous breath. Smiling at her, Yami offered her his hand. She accepted it shyly and his breath caught in his throat at the softness of her slender and delicate hand.

"Open the doors," he ordered, still looking at her. She tucked a strand of hair behind one ear and Yami thought he had never seen an action so common yet so attractive.

Clearing his throat and looking ahead again, Yami led the princess inside the throne room. His advisors, commanding officer, head of the guards, the priestess Ishizu, and the woman in charge of the servants were all standing before his throne. Yami noticed, however, that his high priest was not present. But he set the matter aside as he led the princess up the few steps to sit in the new throne chair built, at his request, beside his. She smiled nervously and sat down, fidgeting slightly with her fingers. Yami sat in his own chair and spoke.

"To all those present, I present to you my future bride," he said, gesturing towards Tea with a grand sweep of his hand. Everyone got down on one knee and bowed their heads towards the two of them. "I expect her every word to be followed to the letter, and I need not remind you that she be treated with the utmost respect," he said, his features and his voice hard. Everyone's head bowed an inch lower. "Stand, so that she may learn of the purposes you serve," he ordered. Everyone stood and waited to be presented.

* * *

  
Seto heard a gentle knock on the door where he was working and looked up quickly, wondering who it was. He hoped it was Tea.

'Please be her', his mind begged. But when he said, "Enter," he sulked and couldn't help looking annoyed. "And what, may I ask, do _you_ want?" he asked venomously. Serenity entered the room and smiled at him.

"The pharaoh is requesting your presence in the throne room, high priest," she said. Seto rolled his eyes and headed to the door. "But before you go," Serenity said, blocking his way, "I wanted to tell you that I'm happy to have you back safe." Grunting with impatience, Seto clenched his hands into fists at his side.

"Can you move now?" he said. Serenity looked heartbroken.

"Why are you always so cold towards me?" she said, placing a hand on his arm. Her touch repulsed him. He shook her hand off. "You know how I feel about you," she said, taking a step towards him. "I've told you time and time again and--" Seto cut her off.

"And I've told you time and time again that I _don't_ feel the same. Now move, I have things to do," he said, pushing past her. He swiftly made his way across the palace to the throne room. At times, Seto felt he preferred his cousin's presence to that woman's. Sighing off some frustration, he pushed open a door to the throne room and made his way inside. He kept himself calm and without expression as he saw Tea, seated beside Yami on the throne and looking more beautiful than any goddess.

"You called for me?" he asked, bowing respectfully more at Tea than at him.

"Seto, I never imagined _you_ to be late," the pharaoh said. Tea looked at him and offered a smile. However, Seto kept his eyes glued on his cousin and responded through gritted teeth.

"Well, _Yami_, I was busy. Now what did you want?" Yami laughed.

"I know it seems unnecessary with you, but I want my future _bride_ to know how everyone will be serving her from this day forth," he said.

"So you've saved the best for last?" Seto grumbled. Yami grinned in amusement.

"Why yes, dear cousin, I believe I have." He turned to the princess. "Seto is my high priest. He is, at the moment, working on translating our most ancient scrolls, however he also performs funeral rights and supervises the slaves at work. And, should anything happen to me," Yami smiled down at his cousin as if daring lightning to strike him, "he would take over after my reign." Seto kept his eyes still from rolling and bowed. "Oh, and he also has the last word, as high priest, on our union," Yami added. Those words fell like a punch in Seto's stomach. He had known this all along and he refused to look at Tea, whom he knew was looking quite shocked. He straightened his stiff spine and awaited any more orders.

"Which brings me to the most important part of this meeting. Seto will be the one performing the rituals for our wedding." Seto's eyes went wide. What the hell was Yami thinking? Yami, noticing Seto's bewildered look, smirked and continued.

"Yes dear cousin, _you'll_ be the l ucky man to entrust this lovely maiden's hand in _mine_. Now we are finished here. You may return to your tasks." Yami dismissed them all with a wave of his hand. Seto, however stood still for a while, absorbing the last bit of information.

"Is something the matter Seto?" Yami inquired in a somewhat bored tone.

"No." Seto said with a bow and disappeared into the hallways. Yami smirked at his cousin's actions and turned towards Tea.

"Well my lovely princess, I believe it is time I gave you a tour of our gardens."

* * *

Seto entered his chambers with quick strides and immediately closed the door. When he was sure he was alone, he let a deep breath and seated himself on his bed.

_'You'll be the one entrust this lovely maiden's hand in mine.'_ Yami words echoed in his head, mocking him.

Why _him_? Old priests, whose sole job was to bind two souls together for all eternity, always performed the marriage ceremonies. Seto had never performed such a ceremony before and had never been required to before either. Then why now?

Could it be that Yami knows of his feelings towards the princess and is doing this to torture him?

No, that was impossible. Ever since their arrival in the palace, Seto had taken extreme care to not confront the princess. In fact, today had been the first day since their arrival. And he knew Tea wouldn't dare tell Yami of the events during their small journey. So there was no way Yami could have known. There was only one reason Seto could think of as to why Yami would ask for such a thing. His cousing was a sick individual. He wanted Seto to be the one so he could assert his superiority over him, and to show Seto that he had everything that Seto didn't.

'Damn that bastard.' Seto thought. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair to him. He deserved everything Yami had, the power, the respect, the crown, but he deserved Tea even more. A lecherous man like Yami didn't deserve a pure angel like her. It was unfair.

"Dammit. Why are the gods mocking me like this?" He said, looking up at the roof. Just then, there was a knock on his door. _Who_ the hell dared disturb him when he had specifically required solitude for a few hours? Bellowing with anger, he reached the door opened it, ready to curse the unfortunate person, but held his tongue upon recognizing the individual.

"Ishizu. What do _you_ want?" He said with a sneer, watching the raven-haired woman stare at him with what seemed like sympathy.

"Can I come in Seto?" She asked in a very calm voice. Seto considered it for a moment, deciding if he should or shouldn't. He hadnever been close to Ishizu, and had pretty much ignored all her gestures of friendliness and affection. But he did respect her as an able priestess. so after a moment of deliberation, he moved away, letting her in. She slowly walked towards his bed and stood by it.

"How are you feeling?" She asked in a very gentle tone. Seto sighed and sat on his bed, his head in his hands.

"You knew all along." He said in a defeated tone. "You knew what would happen and warned me. But being the fool I am, I didn't pay heed to your words."

"Oh Seto." Ishizu said and sat beside him, her hand resting on his arm. "I'm sorry. I… I should have told you the truth. I should have… oh I'm so sorry."

"Every thing I have always wanted, Yami got it." Seto said, his voice, breaking slightly. "I should have learnt my lesson, but… what am I going to do _now_?"

"You have to be strong Seto." Ishizu said, taking him into her embrace. "You have to be strong for yourself, for the princes, for our ancestors, and for the empire. You have to be strong."

"I know." Seto said, unmoving, his eyes fixed on an invisible spot on the floor. "You would think I'd be used to this feeling of defeat by now since it the only thing I have ever experienced, but somehow, it still hurts. It still hurts." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders rubbing them to soothe him.

"It'll be okay Seto. We just have to be strong." She said, trying her best to keep herself from shaking.

"I am tired of this pain." He said. "I just want it to dissipate and pray to the gods that this is the end of my trials." Tears came out of Ishizu's eyes as her recent visions clouded her mind.

'Oh Seto, if only you knew what awaited you. If only you knew.'

* * *

Please REVIEW.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: "I do not own Yugioh."

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Tea sat on the throne beside Yami, watching as Seto walked out of the throne room. Away from her once more.

_Seto... is going to perform my marriage rituals. _It seemed so unreal to her. She blinked, trying to snap her thoughts back into reality. She turned to find Yami standing, offering her his hand. She looked at it and then up to his eyes, blushing and confused.

"If you do not wish to see the gardens, I can escort you back to your room," Yami said after a moment, his risen hand slowly pulling back. Tea beamed. She figured she would have to talk to Seto later. She quickly placed her hand into his and allowed him to lead her down the steps of the throne, out of the large room, down long hallways and finally, outside.

"I hope that you will find my gardens suitable to your tastes," Yami said, smiling back at her over his shoulder. But Tea could barely see him. Or anything for that matter. She was squinting to the point where her eyes were practically closed, and she was using her free hand to make some shade over her eyes. Yami stopped and turned to face her, concern spreading over his handsome features.

"Are you alright, princess Tea?" he asked, not releasing her hand from his own. Tea smiled sweetly and nodded. Although she didn't even want to imagine what she looked like, squinting the way she was and shading her eyes as best she could.

"The sun here is brighter than in Greece, I imagine?" Yami guessed, leading her onwards, but slower. Tea tried not to laugh sarcastically.

"Yes, it is indeed _much _brighter than in my homeland," she said. Tea blinked quickly, forcing her eyes to adjust to the bright sunlight. As she looked around, she noticed that they were walking across what seemed to be a courtyard. It seemed to be as wide as it was long, with guards posted every so often between the pillars. The sun was quickly making her hot, but she was grateful once again for the thin clothing. Everything shone like gold in the sun. The bits of sand that lay beneath their feet on the hard ground glittered like jewels. Tea smiled as a breeze blew past them, through her hair. She kept on walking, keeping in mind to ask Yami for permission to later have a closer look at his palace. And of Egypt and its people.

* * *

  
'That bastard.' Seto cursed his cousin countless times in his mind. He could hardly concentrate on his translations and his hands shook with fury. Tossing one of the old scrolls aside, he turned and leaned angrily against his wooden desk.

'He thinks he can humiliate me like this?'Seto clearly remembered the look of satisfaction on Yami's face. He wished he could have ripped it right off.

'He doesn't even know Tea. And she doesn't even love him! She loves me.' He stopped short. Memories of their passionate kisses before arriving at the palace flooded his mind. And Seto realized that no matter what, he could never have her. And, as if to drain all doubts of that out of him, he was the one who was supposed to hand her over to Yami. Sighing, Seto ran a hand through his brown hair. Unable to keep his mind on his work, he headed out of the scroll room to look for another task to take up his time. And as he entered the hallway he found one.

Stopping in the stairwell doorway, he raised a brow and watched his little brother hiding behind a large plant in a large pot. As two guards walked by, a head of black hair appeared behind the large green leaves and moved backwards slowly. Mokuba appeared, his back to his brother, tiptoeing his way backwards down the hall. It was anyone's guess that he was keeping his eye on the guards. As he turned around, he collided with Seto's legs and fell back on the ground.

"Oh, h-hello big brother," he said with a grin. Seto only frowned at him.

"Have you been eating too much lately, Mokuba?" His little brother stood up and shook his head, slowly making his way away from Seto. "Your _stomach_ seems to have grown quite a bit," Seto said, pointing to the large and protruding ball in his little brother's clothes.

"Oh, this is nothing," Mokuba laughed, then turned and walked quickly to the stairway.

"Mokuba." There was complete silence, and a black puppy slowly emerged from behind the wall. Seto tried his best not to smile as his little brother's hands placed the puppy down and then the rest of him appeared, his head dropped.

"I thought I already spoke to you about this," Seto said, eying the dog as it sat at his brother's feet, scratching behind its ear.

"I know but..." Seto shook his head and sighed.

"Mokuba, you know that animals are not allowed within the palace walls, _especially_ dogs. And you know what would happen to it if another priest finds out." Mokuba nodded slowly. "Now, I want you to go get rid of it. For _good_." Picking the animal up, Mokuba looked into Seto's eyes, blinking back tears. "Go," Seto said, refusing to be softened by the sight of his brother's sadness.

"Yes, big brother," Mokuba said. As soon as he had gone, Seto turned and headed down the hallway.

_What am I going to do with that boy? _he thought fondly. And it occurred to him. He had to introduce him to Tea.

* * *

Mokuba stood near the back gate and placed the small animal on the ground. The puppy stared at him expectantly with shinning eyes and a small tail wagging behind it. Mokuba sighed and tried to shoo the animal away, but the animal took it as a sign of a new game and began running around Mokuba.

"No, go away," Mokuba said as seriously as he could, hoping his new friend would understand. The dog gave him a blank stare. Sighing, Mokuba turned on his heel and made his way back to the palace.

"I had to do it. Big brother wanted me to." He explained to himself softly. Though there were times when he felt Seto didn't quite understand how lonely and especially boring it was for him here. If there were ever other children in the palace, they spent the majority of their childhoods preparing themselves for whatever role they played to help out the pharaoh until they died, only to be replaced by their future generations. So of course, there was no time for them to play.

As he entered the palace hallways again, he noticed a young woman walking briskly down the long corridor, apparently searching for something. Mokuba smiled and walked up to her. Stopping in her tracks, she stared at him.

"Hello," she greeted him.

"Are you lost?" He asked, never having seen her around before.

"Actually, I am." She admitted, smiling. Mokuba beamed.

"Well then, would you like me to show you around?" He offered, straightening himself up quickly. The young woman looked behind her, as if thinking to turn back, but then grinned down at him.

"Oh! I would love that! Are you sure it's alright?" She asked, looking a bit worried.

"Oh, it's no problem at all." He said. And then, to his surprise, she extended her hand out to him.

"I'm afraid I need to be fully guided around. I know nothing about Egypt or the palace or... anything." She was indeed a very beautiful young woman and Mokuba liked her smile. He shyly took her hand and smiled up at her. A warm feeling flooded his heart. He had never had anyone other than Seto hold his hand. And it somehow felt warm and safe holding this young woman's.

"Well, then I'll start off by welcoming you to Egypt," Mokuba said as they walked together.  
  
Tea listened intently as the boy explained in very rich detail, all about the palace, what many of the markings in them symbolized, the legends of the gods, and then about which cook to get food from secretly if she ever wished for a snack.

"Want to see?" he said with a mischievous grin that brought an image of Seto to her mind for some odd reason.

"Sure," she said, allowing him to lead her to a stairway that led to a lower level of the palace. The entryway to the stairs alone was making her mouth water with the aromas of meats and spices.

"Wait here." He whispered, leaving her at the foot of the steps. She watched him run down the steps with a grin on his face. She looked around again, eagerly fidgeting with her necklace in her hands. She wished desperately to see Seto again. But she was very much enjoying her Egyptian lessons from this boy. Just then, his black hair dashed by her. She spun around to see him running outside. Looking back at her, he beckoned her as best he could with his head.

"Come on." He said, his arms full of food. Laughing, Tea ran with him, towards a grassy patch alongside the palace wall. Sitting side by side, they ate and laughed as the boy explained to Tea more about Egypt and its people.

"You seem to be a very wise boy." She said to him, taking another bite from a delicious sweet biscuit she was eating. He laughed.

"I may know a lot, but I don't know if I'm wise." He said.

"Oh my. I'm sorry. I never introduced myself." She said, feeling quite embarrassed. "My name is Tea," she said. She expected him to become flustered and begin to bow before her, as almost everyone in the palace seemed to be doing at the sight of her. Instead he grinned and replied,

"My name is Mokuba. Nice to meet you." Tea smiled and looked back out to the Egyptian sands. She could see the village far ahead, people seeming so tiny at their distance.

"Can we go exploring in the village as well?" she asked. Looking at him, she noticed a longing look in his eyes.

"No, I'm afraid we can't." He answered softly, which made Tea frown slightly.

"But why not?" she asked curiously. Mokuba smiled sadly up at her.

"Well, for one, hardly anyone in the palace goes to interact with the commoners, except for the high priest. And we'd need permission from the pharaoh. Then we'd have to get guards to accompany us. And unless it's not for some important task, no one bothers to go through all that trouble for a tour. Especially not for fun." Tea sighed. Then she looked down at him and asked,

"Mokuba, what can you tell me about the high priest?" To her surprise he laughed and answered,

"Almost anything you want to know." She blinked a few times in surprise.

"You know him that well?" Mokuba grinned with pride.

"I should. He's my big brother."

* * *

  
Seto's teeth were clenched so tightly together that he thought he might shatter them against each other.

_My life gets better with each passing moment_, he thought miserably. He was standing in the throne room once again, surrounded by servants, guards, cooks, and a number of other peasant workers who were seeking him for advice on the wedding preparations. Questions and concerns were being thrown at him, opinions were flying everywhere and it was becoming a bit too much for Seto's sanity to handle. He raised a hand and there was absolute silence. "Would someone tell me why you're addressing _me _with these matters?" A servant cleared his throat and stammered,

"Y-your eminence... the pharaoh said that you would b-be the one to c-carry out the cerem-mony." Seto's expression was frozen solid and his stare unmoving.

"What does that have to do with the preparations for the ceremony?" He asked simply. A familiar voice spoke up, causing Seto to look at its source with an uncaring blank gaze.

"All arrangements made for any occasion are appointed to the person carrying them out."

Serenity's smile reminded Seto of watching a snake hiss its long, betraying tongue out between its poisonous fangs.

"Fine. Then I want a white silk dress for the princess, the purest gold you can find for her jewelry. The traditional white garment for the pharaoh. I want there to be no lack of food or drink. I want music to sound from here to Greece. Do not adorn the entire throne room. I want the back area, especially the balcony, decorated accordingly, as I will preform the ritual there. Prepare ink for the markings on the king and queen's arms. I want water ready to be blessed by Isis and guards posted at the princess' door. Many will stand guard outside the palace, between it and the village, preferably. The others will be guarding at the ceremony." Finishing his instructions, he turned on his heel and headed to the doors. Everyone broke into a running and frantic frenzy, shouting and scurrying about everywhere.

_That should keep them busy_, he thought.

"Your eminence," Serenity's voice called. Without looking back or stopping Seto said,

"I gave everyone instructions. Shouldn't you be in a kitchen?" Stepping outside Seto made his way back to the scroll room.

_Might as well get back now_, he figured.

* * *

"And this concludes our trip through the palace," Mokuba said in a snobby tone, making the princess giggle with joy.

"Well, it certainly was entertaining, if not much educational." Mokuba smiled sheepishly.

"I know I should pay more attention to my classes, but they are so boring." Tea nodded her head. She had given her father the same reason many times, but regardless had been forced to attend them. Though she would never admit it out loud, she was grateful she had attended those lessons.

"Well, I think I should be heading back to my chambers." She said, standing up. "What would we do with this extra food?" she pointed to the loaf of bread they hadn't eaten. Mokuba shrugged carelessly.

"Leave it here, and the maids will get to it."

"Are you sure?" She seemed uncertain. He smirked.

"After all, they get paid for it." She nodded her head after a moment of deliberation, and began walking down the corridor where Mokuba had said her room was. Mokuba followed her. Suddenly they heard a bark. Immediately, their heads whipped around to spot the source and both were pleasantly surprised to see a small puppy munching on the spare loaf of bread.

"Aww," Tea cooed. "How cute!" Mokuba, however, walked towards the animal.

"What are you doing here?" He said in a panicked voice. "I told you to leave."

"Is this your dog?" She asked curiously, coming to stand beside the adorable creature, who now peeked at her with tiny beady eyes.

"I wish," Mokuba said sadly. "Animals, especially dogs, are not allowed within the palace. So I can't keep it. If the guards find out, they will hurt him to scare him away from here." Ignoring his warnings, Tea sat down to pet the dog.

"He seems so sweet." She scratched the puppy behind the ears and he let out a pleased growl.

"You shouldn't do that," Mokuba warned, "If someone sees you you'll be-."

"What is happening here?" Too late. Someone had discovered them. Mokuba quickly turned around to face Mahado, Yami's ever so loyal servant.

"Nothing." Mokuba said, trying to hide the dog behind his form, but Mahado was smart. He managed to spot the animal easily. After all, Mokuba wasn't big enough to shield it.

"Is that a dog?" Mahado said in a shocked tone. "And what is the princess doing near it?" Panic overcame his voice. "Oh Ra, what blasphemy!" Before Mokuba or Tea could react, he was standing beside them, hauling Tea on her feet and away from the confused animal.

"Mokuba, how could you let that _filthy_ animal touch the _princess_?" Mahado scolded. Once again, Mokuba tried to speak, but Mahado beat him to it. "Oh, I don't have time to listen to your excuses. I have to get the princess to the purification chambers immediately!" Without another word, he turned towards the direction he had come from and dragged Tea with him, leaving Mokuba and the dog rooted to their spot.

"Please, what are you doing?" Tea asked the worried man.

"You must be rid of that animal's filth!" Mahado said in a disgusted tone, not stopping.

"But that dog is not filthy. He is cute, and such a sweet animal." She tried to explain, but he ignored her and continued his descend down the hallway, until they stood before two great doors. He paused for a moment, and then entered, Tea not too far behind thanks to his grip on her wrist. They seemed to be in a medium sized room.

"Ishizu..." he called out, much to Tea's surprise. "Priestess, where are you?" And not after long, a woman appeared. Tea recognized her as one of the many people Yami had introduced her to. She was the only female priestess in Yami's court. The woman proceeded to come towards them and Tea got an opportunity to get a better look at the female. She was very attractive, with her flowing raven hair and wise blue eyes.

"Mahado, what is the matter?" Ishizu asked in a very calm tone. "Why is the princess here?"

"A dog has touched her. She must be purified!" Ishizu nodded her head and motioned for them to follow her. Completely confused as to why this was such a big deal, Tea let herself be dragged after the two. They entered what seemed to be a giant hall of some kind. Numerous statues of Egyptian gods stood against the walls, intimidating the occupants of the room with their massive heights. In the middle of the hall was a reservoir of water, appearing like a well with stones surrounding it, 6 inches in height. They proceeded towards it. Upon a closer look, Tea gasped in surprise. It wasn't a well like she had imagined. It was a spring. Water was sprouting out from the ground.

"I'll handle this Mahado. You should get back to your duties." Ishizu said, not turning back to look at the priest.

"Um... very well." He finally said and reluctantly turned away, leaving them in privacy.

"Where did the dog touch you princess?" Ishizu asked patiently. Tea held out her hand.

"To tell you the truth, I touched it." Tea said with a smile. To her surprise, the woman smiled back.

"Please, sit at the edge of the stone boundary," Ishizu instructed softly and Tea obeyed. Ishizu took Tea's hand in hers and with the other hand, she poured water over it muttering words Tea didn't understand.

"What exactly are you doing?" Tea asked with much curiosity.

"I am purifying your hand."

"So this is special water?" Tea asked, eying the hall. It was mostly empty besides the statues.

"This water is sacred,. Ishizu said. "It is a gift from the gods to our pharaoh and a proof of his nobility. This hall was not a part of palace until our Pharaoh's birth." As Ishizu explained, Tea's eyes widened. "This is the edge of the palace. Beyond those walls," Ishizu pointed to the walls to Tea's left and her right, "are the villages. As a child, pharaoh Yami loved to play here, so his father decided to include this land in the palace boundary so pharaoh Yami would still be withing palace limits, as royal children are not allowed to go outside the protective boundaries." At this, the princess frowned, but didn't interrupt the speaking woman.

"This very spot was pharaoh Yami's favorite. He would sit here and play for hours with high priest Seto. It was during their games that pharaoh Yami fell on the ground, at this very same spot where the water now springs, and scraped his knee. But the gods sprung forth this spring from the barren ground. It healed his knee, and served as a proof of his rightful title as our pharaoh. This stone wall was built to preserve this water, though there is no need for it. As long as the Yami is our pharaoh and the gods favor him , the water will keep flowing." Tea was amazed at the story. These people certainly believed in strange things... though they were quite fascinating.

"There." Ishizu said, handing her hand back to her. "We are finished. But you should be more careful." She chided in a wise tone, reminding Tea so much of Lyna. "I know of your affection towards animals, but Egypt and it's palace rules are different. As a queen, you must abide by certain rules, and know to mind certain boundaries." Tea felt as if Ishizu was talking about something other than just animals, and perhaps even warning her of something, but she just couldn't quite place her finger on what it was. Sighing, she chose to let time be her guide in this matter and nodded at the older woman.

"Thank you," she said graciously. Ishizu nodded her head and Tea took her leave. Inside, Ishizu turned to the giant statue of Ra and knelt before it.

"Please, almighty Ra, protect the palace... protect us from the misfortune that is to befall upon this place. Please... I beg of you..." Her voice broke off ever so slightly. "Let my vision be wrong."

* * *

Seto sat in his room, seething as usual. The scroll interpretation was nearly complete but it had taken him much longer than planned. Also, he knew Yami was ready to throw another useless task at him. Plus, the marriage ceremony preparation was up to him as well. And being the perfectionist he was, he wanted it to be perfect. But that wasn't the worst part. The knowledge that he was going to place her hand in his rival's set his blood on fire. But there was nothing he could do about it. With that came depression and heartbreak. The one thing he had wanted so much was taken from him and given to Yami, just like everything else.

"Damn it!" He yelled in frustration. Once again, there was only one thought in his head. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair.

"I need to get out of here." He concluded. Maybe if he stepped out and got some fresh air, he would be able to concentrate better and maybe finish this damned task.

One step out of his room, and he was greeted by the hustle and bustle of the palace life. The scrambling servants, the strict guards, the flirting woman... gods , he was regretting coming out here. Before he could turn on his heel and get away from such hell, a mass of brown hair caught his eye.

'Tea.' Before he could process another single thought, his feet were carrying him towards the woman who had robbed him of his peace.

"Te-- Princess." He addressed her formally, adding a bow to show his respect. After all, he didn't want this to be the topic of today's gossip.

"Oh Seto!" she squealed. "I've been looking all over for you." Obviously, she was oblivious to his intentions. "Where have you been hiding?" Her joyful voice got the attention of many passing by servants and guards. Inwardly, Seto rolled his eyes. Didn't these people have anything better to do than to entertain themselves with other peoples' lives?

"I have been interpreting ancient scrolls." He replied, motioning her towards the direction of his study. Catching on, she added,

"Oh, how very interesting. Would you mind if I take a look?"

"Not at all, princess. Please, come this way." He began walking towards his study, Tea following closely.

What she had said was true. She really had been looking all over for him. She wanted to speak to him, to hold him, to be held by him. It was as if she needed him, like an addict needed his daily dose. As they neared his study room, her palms began sweating in anticipation. What would happen inside? What would he say to her? Nervousness coupled by excitement filled the pit of her stomach.

They entered a spacious room, filled with shelves upon shelves of scrolls. Inside was a table covered with scrolls with symbols she recognized, yet didn't understand. Once they were completely inside, Seto slammed the door shut and grabbed her arm, pulling her close to him. Without giving her chance to even gasp in surprise, he pressed his lips against her in hungry kiss. This hadn't been his intention in the beginning, but just the thought of having her to himself if only for a few moments drove him insane with desire.

He kissed her passionately, mashing their lips together so hard as to devour her whole. His hands snaked around her waist, pressing her close enough to feel her skin trembling. She wasn't one to be left behind. She countered back with the same amount of passion, kissing with the same ferocity. Her hands reached for his hair, pulling his head down to press their lips closer, if that was even possible. They kissed for as long as they could, until air made it's importance known. Reluctantly they pulled back, hands remaining on each others bodies to keep the other from moving away. Seto was the first to regain his breath. He smirked at her disheveled form. She noticed his smirk and gave a small smirk of her own, before lacing her head on his chest.

"I missed you." She whispered. He held her tighter and kissed the top of her head. The gods knew he had missed her too. But there was nothing that could be done about what they felt. It was the sad truth. He wondered how to tell her when he himself refused to accept it.

"Seto..." Her sweet voice brought him out of his thoughts and focused back on her. "What are we going to do?" He didn't need her to explain what she meant. He knew that she was talking about the wedding, and to be completely honest with himself, he didn't know.

"I don't want to marry him." There. She had said it. She had said what he wanted to hear from her, but didn't do any good besides making him feel better for the moment? No.

"You have no choice." He said in a defeated voice. "_We_ have no choice. You are his betrothed, and are to be wed to him. It had already been decided, long before we even knew of each other's existence."

"But I don't want to!" she repeated like a spoiled child. "Isn't there anything we can do?" He opened his mouth to speak, but a knock on the door interrupted him. Angry, he shot a glare towards the thick wood, barking a "What?" at whoever was out there.

"Your eminence, the pharaoh requests your presence in the throne room right away." A meek voice spoke. Seto sighed. Damn that man. Turning to Tea, he said,

"I have to leave. Go back to your room." But she grabbed his robe tightly, staring at him with fierce eyes.

"I'm not leaving." He sighed. Why was she being so stubborn?

"Someone will find out." He said.

"I don't care. Maybe then they'll stop this wedding."

"They'll do a lot more than that. You don't understand how things work here." She only stared in defiance and he resisted his urge to roll his eyes.

"Listen to me, I'll talk to you later." He tried to usher her out of the room.

"Meet me in my room tonight." His eyes widened a fraction. "Promise me," she urged him

"Fine." A smile broke across her beautiful face, adding a glow to it that had his heart fluttering. He couldn't wait until tonight.

* * *

Tea paced back and forth in her room, eyes darting to the door every once in a while. Where was he? He had promised to meet her tonight, and so she had arrived early to be alone with him. But so far, he hadn't graced her with his presence, and it was frustration her. She didn't know how long she could wait. Letting out a small groan of frustration, she advanced towards the door, ready to drag him away from whatever he was doing. As her hand reached for the door, it opened, causing her to stumble back in shock.

"Seto!" She squealed in delight and threw her arms around him. "I knew you would come." He smiled, shutting the door behind him.

"I promised, and I never break a promise that I make to special people."

"So I'm special to you then?" She said coyly and he let out a small chuckle. It rumbled through his chest, causing a delicious feeling to arise in her body.

"Listen to me Tea." He said, his voice serious, as he pushed her away from his body to stare at her.

"We need to talk." She slowly nodded her head and walked towards her bed.

"Seto, I don't want to marry him." She stated plainly.

"You have no choice." He answered in a platonic tone. "You were betrothed to him. You belong to him now."

"I belong to no one." She said defiantly. "Only to the one I willingly give myself to, and it's you."

"Tea, you don't understand! _We_ can never be. You and I are _impossible_." His voice rose an octave, mirroring his frustration. He stopped short, hands curled into fists. "I can't be with you, Tea. Please try to understand that."

"You don't want to be with me?" She said, moisture beginning to appear in her eyes. He immediately took her in his arms again and held her close.

"No, that's not what I said at all." He said in an urgent whisper. "I _want_ to be with you. The gods know how much I want you... but... I can't. If someone finds out, there will be a Hades to pay far greater than you can ever imagine." She looked up at him with those lively big blue eyes of hers and he explained. "Our relationship is blasphemous, and illegitimate in the eyes of others. You are my _queen_, to be wed to my _cousin_. I am not supposed to have any improper thoughts about you what so ever. I... if Yami or anyone else finds out, they'll punish me and you." Her eyes widened in fear but he continued. "I don't know what will become of you or of myself... but I don't want to wait and find out. I want to end this now." He ran his fingers through her hair. "I care about you so much, Tea... and that's why I'm doing this. After tonight, we will not be anything more than high-ranking individuals inhabiting the same living space."

"But... I... I lo--." Seto placed his lips upon hers, stopping her confession before it came out. He knew if he heard those three precious words, he would never be able to let her go, and he needed to let her go for good. Pulling away from her crying face, he turned to leave the room, but her small hands grabbed at his robe.

"Please, Seto... stay with me." Her soft pleading voice made him turn and she buried her face in his chest. "Don't leave me alone...please." Feeling guilty at being the cause of her tears, he decided it was better to stay for the while, at least until she was asleep. Nodding, he led her towards the bed. She followed, sobbing ever so slightly. When reaching their destination, Seto gently pushed her onto the bed and began pulling away but she pulled him back down so that he was leaning on her.

"Stay with me." She begged again, resting her forehead against his. He nodded slowly and watched as she moved away to make space for him at her side. He laid beside her and wrapped his arms around her fragile form.

Silence occupied the room as Seto ran his hands through her hair. Tea's body had stopped shaking, indicating that she had most likely stopped crying. He shifted against her and lowered his face to kiss her on the forehead, but she moved her face up, causing him to to press their lips together. Electricity ran through his body as her soft lips moved slowly against his. Her tongue gently entered his mouth, tugging at the corners, coaxing him to respond. He felt a fire raging within him, engulfing him immediately. His hands wound themselves around her waist, pulling her flush against his now aroused body. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair, sensually pulling at the strands.

"Tea..." Seto whispered against her lips, breathing heavily. "This is not right." Her reply was another passionate kiss on his lips. Seto eagerly kissed back, the thoughts of resistance fleeing from his mind momentarily. But reality struck again, and he withdrew himself from her.

"Tea... stop this." His attempt to sound stern failed due to his raspy voice. Instead of complying, she rubbed her body against his highly aroused one in one sensual motion, causing him to groan in pleasure. Her hand slipped under his robe, rubbing at his chest with eager fingers, while her tongue darted out shyly to taste the skin of his neck, which felt like fire under her wet contact. All rational thoughts flew out of his mind and letting out an aroused growl, he attacked her lips again. He moved so he was on top of her, pressing her soft body down on the mattress.

"Tea... are you sure you want this?" he whispered breathlessly, pulling away to look into her lust filled blue orbs.

"Yes," she said. "I want this. I want you. I love you, Seto." This time he didn't stop her. He wanted to hear her again. He pressed his large body against her own delicate one, pinning her arms above her head as he sucked at the skin of her collar bone. The sound of her sharp intake of breath only sent more waves of pleasure to crash through his insides. "Say it again," he said in a soft voice. She repeated the three words slowly and he smiled. She loved him. He could feel her own deeply aroused body writhing sensually against him. As he released her arms, he slowly removed the thin white fabric covering her chest and his ears took in the sweet sound of her moan. Wanting desperately to hear it again he lowered his mouth to her hot skin. The moan that followed was much louder and more passionate, and Seto felt that he would never hear enough.

Deep into the night, the moon's light shone down and cast dark shadows across two figures that moved slowly and rhythmically together. Every so often, a soft cry would be emitted, followed by a gentle groan and a desperate intake of breath. Soft, passionate whispered words of love were said and Seto's thoughts only confirmed what he felt;

_Yami had lost_.

* * *

Hello. This is Want2BFree. My deepest and most heart-felt apologies to all of those fans who have been waiting for this update. I hope you enjoy this chapter and will read onto the next one when **_flashchimp_**, and I, write it.

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: "I do not own Yugioh."

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback/ Dreams_

* * *

_Tea..._

_Princess..._

Tea stirred slowly, releasing a gentle sigh and falling back into a deep sleep.

_Wake up, my love..._

She was dreaming of silk caressing her shoulders and gentle breezes of warm wind kissing her face. But slowly, her body was beginning to awaken, bringing her to reality. The silk was actually a pair of hands softly feeling their way along her skin, and the warm wind was a gentle breath as Seto's lips trailed their way along her cheeks, her eyelids, her lips, her jawline, her neck...

"I'm awake." She whispered softly.

Forcing her eyes open, she saw the sky through the window near the bed. Resisting the urge to moan and roll over to continue sleeping, she asked.

"May I ask why you woke me before the sun has even risen?" She couldn't help but smile the entire time she spoke to the man lying beside her in bed, his own naked body entangled quite comfortably with hers. Before answering, Seto placed a loving kiss on her ear, and Tea couldn't help but giggle softly as it tickled her.

"If you were to be seen leaving my room in broad daylight," he explained in a whisper, "people might question and begin to talk."

She nodded, understanding. "Alright then," she said, "I'll go. But next time, do remember to come to my room on your own. Then I don't have to barge into yours to remind you." She chided, earning a small smile from him. As she sat up, Tea paid no attention to the thin white sheet falling onto her lap, exposing her breasts, stomach and her entire back. Raising her hands above her head in a satisfying stretch, she felt Seto moving next to her.

"I wish you didn't have to go."

Placing one hand through her hair and the other around her waist, he turned her head to the side and kissed her as he pulled her back onto the bed by his side.

* * *

"Good morning, your majesty." Slowly opening his eyes, Yami looked up and saw Mahado standing at the foot of his bed. He sighed and dropped his head back onto his pillow.

"Wake me tomorrow." Yami muttered.

Mahado's soft laugh echoed in the large room. Yami liked the echoing affect that his room had on people's voices, especially the women who often shared his bed.

"Alright then, your majesty, sleep the day away," Mahado said. Yami was filled with the feeling of satisfaction, as he always was, whenever he got everything he wanted. He heard the priest's feet nearing the door and was about to fall back asleep when Mahado's words reached his ears suddenly.

"I suppose the rest of the kingdom will enjoy the new guest." Eyes opening, Yami sat up and looked at the priest's retreating form.

'The new guest.' He thought and grinned. How could he have forgotten about such a perfect creature? But the grin soon disappeaed frmo his face as he was reminded of their last encounter.

(Flashback)

_Yami watched with pride as her eyes glittered with delight at the sight presented before her. He stepped closer to her and whispered in her ear._

_"Do you like it?" Tea spun around and blushed in surprise at the how close Yami had gotten without her realizing it._

_"Yes, it's beautiful. I can't say thank you enough." She said. He shook his head and smiled down at her._

_Tea would have never imagined such a lovely variety of flowers to grow in a country so hot, with its suffocating heat and unforgiving sands which seemed to dominate the very winds that blew. And yet, here she was, never having touched a rose petal so smooth between her fingers. The grass that she walked upon was not as green and lush as the one in her own garden but it was still beautiful and a lifetime fresher than the sands. She couldn't muster up a greater thanks to Yami for bringing her here._

_  
Thinking of her garden made her think of her home again. She had made herself promise to be strong and not conjure thoughts and memories that would only bring her to tears... but she couldn't help it. She supposed she would always wonder what Lyna was up to, and what her father was doing, until she had a chance to return and see them for herself._

_"Something the matter?" Yami questioned noticing her fallen face._

_"I was just remembering my loved ones." She said with a sad smile._

_"I apologize for being the reason of your separation from your loved ones." He said in a gentle voice and cupped her cheek. _

_"But i do wish and hope I can become one of them." She blushed at the comment and the contact._

_"Thank you." She said and continued enjoying the garden. She never noticed his arms wrapping arround her waist, pulling his body flush against his. But when his lips placed an open-mouth kiss on her neck, she gasped and jumped._

_"Y... your majesty... what are you...?" She stutttered, all the while struggling to break free of his strong hold._

_"You are a beautiful flower." He whispered huskily in her ear, earning a shudder from her body. "A rare jewel..." His lips moved to suck her earlobe._

_"please... let me go." She begged, trying to move her head away from him, but he seemed to be lost and ignorant to her pleas._

_"I want to taste you, to enjoy you, to--. "_

_"Let go." She screamed, causing him to immediately release her. Without sparing him another glance, she ran inside, leaving a bewildered pharoah behind._

(End flashback)

Yami sighed and fell back on the bed. Mahado, having heard his pharoah's sigh, turned arround .

"Is there something bothering you my pharoah?" Yami let out another sigh and motioned for Mahado to come closer.

"Mahado, do you find the princess different than other women?" Mahado was taken back at such an unecpected question from Yami.

"My pharoah... I'm afraid I don't understand."

"I... I made an attempt to bed her, but she refused me." Yami confessed. Mahado's eyes widened. "No other woman has ever refused me but her. Why?"

"My pharoah, she is no other woman." Mahado explained. "She is a princess from a great nation, destined to be the queen of an even greater nation. She has been rasied with class and honor. She is above the common women who dream of sharing your bed. She is to be your queen, and expects to be treated as one." Yami shot him a questioning glance.

"You must be patient with your desires concerning her. You cannot treat her like the many women within the castle. You must treat her with respect and honor. You must make her feel that she is your queen. And since she will be the one you will share eternity with, you must learn to love her as well."

"How can I?" Yami asked, surprising the priest. Never in his life had Yami _asked_ for help or advice. He had always demanded that things either be done his way or not done at all. And when he had been forced to ask for advice or help, he demanded it, commanded it.

"My pharoah, you must shower her with affection." Mahado said. Yami shot him a confused look.

"How?" Mahado sighed. Yami only knew lust. Teaching him affection was going to be a challenge.

"Be kind and gentle." Mahado advised. "Show her things you don't show others. Honor her wishes, and shower her with gifts. Make her feel special. Make her feel like she is the most important person in your life and she'll be yours forever." Yami nodded his head at Mahado's advise, though he wasn't quite sure how to act upon it. But that was a matter for another day. Today, he would enjoy the simple pleasures his life offered. Quickly kicking the thin sheet off body, Yami stoop up and went to his bathing room, where hot water and eager female hands awaited him.

His mind drifted off to his recent conversation with Mahado. Perhaps he should be patient. The princess was a delicious sight no eyes could ever tire of watching, and he did not want to lose the opportunity to taste her. And the best part was that he would do as he pleased with her in due time, when she became his wife. Then, smiling to himself, eyes closed, he leaned back and allowed himself to enjoy the pleasure of female hands just the way he liked it: all over him.

* * *

Life at the palace went on normally enough. Servants came and went doing their jobs all over the kingdom. The preparations for the pharaoh's wedding seemed to be proceeding quite well. And while everyone was busy trying to get by that day like all others, no one noticed the blood-red eyes watching. They were as hidden in shadow as the body that they belonged to. Intent ears picked up conversations that came and went. Eager hands resting on a weapon waited patiently for the blood to run down their skin. And the enraged eyes observed, plotting without mercy.

* * *

Tea made her way down the busy palace halls, greeting all who passed her. Her body tingled with a delicious satisfaction, and she couldn't stop smiling.

"Princess Tea!" Looking behind her, Tea stopped and turned to greet the small body that was fast approaching her.

"Good morning, Mokuba." She said warmly. "Why are you in such a hurry?" Looking up and grinning at her, the boy answered.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. The pharaoh wishes to see you in the gardens." Tea frowned.

"Oh... ok." She said uncomfortable. Her last meeting with him had been less that positive in her opinion. After the pharaoh had begun suggesting, quite openly, that they should go to his room to make love, though those were not his choice of words, Tea had panicked and run away from him. She had hated the way he made her feel when he touched her and allowed her to press against his arousal the way he had. She figured that his concubines did whatever he wanted, fulfilling his deepest desires and acting out even his wildest fantasies. But she was no concubine of his or of anyone. She was to be his wife and she would expect nothing less than respect from him. Mokuba tugged at her dress to get her attention and she smiled..

"Thanks for letting me know Mokuba. I'll go to him ." Having said that, she began walking in a specific direction. Mokuba looked behind her and, then back up at her and tried to sustain a laugh.

"What?" Tea asked. Mokuba pointed over his shoulder.

"The garden is that way," He said. Tea felt her cheeks gain warmth and sighed.

"Oh dear, I guess I don't know my way around well enough to go without an escort yet." She said with some embarrassment. Leading her down the halls in the correct direction, Mokuba told her that there was nothing for her to feel bad about.

"When I was little, I used to get lost all the time. Seto was constantly having to look for me until I memorized my way around."

_Seto..._

His name alone made Tea shiver with anticipation. She longed to be with him again. The memory of him was forever burned onto every inch of her flesh. Since having left his room earlier that morning, she hadn't seen him at all. And she wanted to, so much that it was hurting her.

"Princess?" Blinking, Tea looked down at Mokuba and smiled. He giggled.

"I said we're here." He repeated. Tea realized that they were standing at the edge of the garden.

'When had they gotten outside?' She wondered. "Thank you, Mokuba." She said instead. The boy nodded and then looked forward and bowed. Turning to look before her, she found herself looking into the pharaoh's eyes.

"Oh, hello. I'm sorry." She said, embarrassed at acting to clueless. She bowed and straightened quickly.

Yami smiled, amused at his effect on the princess. She looked at him for an instant and became flustered. He wondered if it was because he was the only man that every woman wanted, or because of their previous meeting in the garden. He looked down at the child beside his future wife. She was holding his hand and it seemed to make the boy happy, judging by the smile on his face. He had some features that were similar to his older brother, but the only thing that was identical to Seto were the boy's eyes. Yami could never seem to inflict any fear or obedience into either of them, and it bothered him. It meant he didn't have control.

"You can go now." Yami said to his younger cousin. With a bow in his direction, Mokuba turned to the princess.

"I'll try to be around if you're lost." Yami resisted the urge to roll his eyes. But Tea, on the other hand, smiled at him wholeheartedly.

"Thanks so much, Mokuba." With a grin, he turned and walked away.

'Finally.' Yami thought annoyed and focused his complete attention on the princess. She looked radiant in a beautiful brown dress. As expected, it was embroided with gold thread, with small chain hanging loosely arround the waist.

"Princess, I want to apologise for my behavior earlier. I do sincerely hope you'll forgive me and grant me another chance." She seemed a bit taken back at his apology. Clearly, she didn't expect the most powerful man, a man with the stature equaling gods, to seek _her_ forgiveness.

"It's... it's fine. Please, don't apologise." She said in embarassment. He smiled, making his features appear even more dashing.

"To show my respect and gratitude, I'd like for us to continue our garden tour. Would you kindly grant me your time and company?" She couldn't help but smile at him. He had skilfully woven a charming web and she had been caught.

"It'll be my pleasure." She said with a smile. Extending his hand forward, he took hold of hers and led her through the variety of flowers.

"It's certainly very beautiful". She said. Yami nodded absentmindedly. He allowed her to walk a few steps ahead of him so that he could have a better view of her cute posterior.

'That must be one sweet treat to handle... in due time.' He thought. She began to tell him about the gardens that she had in Greece, at her own palace, but he was admiring her skin. It had darkened a bit since she had arrived, and it looked all the more delicious.

'I wonder if she is as tasty to touch as she is to watch...' Lecherous thoughts crept in his heart again. Imagining his hands, and his tongue, exploring her body was a thought that excited him even more.

"You majesty, are you alright?" He realized that she had stopped talking and was looking at him with some worry.

"Yes, just fine. I was only lost in how beautiful you are." He said. She blushed and he smiled. He wondered if he could dominate her as fast and easily as all of the other woman that visited his bed.

'In due time." He reminded himself.

Just then, the gardener walked towards the garden. Yami stopped and stood straight, allowing the man time to stop and bow before his presence.

"You will no longer work in this garden." He said to the man, who looked up to him with a pale and frightened expression. "At least not without first speaking with the princess. It is hers now. Address her for whatever she would like done." The man nodded and bowed bwfore Tea. She truned towards Yami.

"You mean... this..." She found it hard to fathom that he would give such a lovely garden to her.

"Yes." He said, an amused smile dancing on his lips. "A place as beautiful and heavenly as this belongs to someone equally beautiful and heavenly." She blushed at his compliemnt.

"Thank you." She finally said. Yami dismissed the gardner and they continued their tour.

* * *

'Well, isn't this sweet?'

The body hidden in shadows, a blood-thirsty mind, a pair of murderous eyes; Thief King Bakura watched the Egyptian palace with mild interest, but its inhabitants with a rage that fueled his hunger for revenge. He was observing the praised pharaoh acting courteous, or at least _trying_ to be. But Bakura could see the lust shinnign in his eyes. Yami was as usual, like a dog, towards a woman. And not just any woman, but the young goddess brought across the waters by that damned high priest. Bakura's eyes glided over her frame, from the silk of her hair, to the delicate curve of her waist, to her shapely legs. She was a jem that belonged in his hands. And then, under the glow of the sun, he saw it. Hanging around the king's neck: The Millennium Puzzle.

An animalistic growl rumbled inside Bakura's chest. That pathetic excuse for a king's father had made that puzzle, and the other six items, and passed them down like treasures to the priests that guarded his throne. But Bakura had been the one to pay the price for the items. Kul Elna, his home, had once been alive with family and friends. But all were slaughtered for the sake of power. 5, 000 human lives were taken, all of them slaughtered, their blood, bone and flesh melted in with pure gold that was cast under a mystic ritual to make the Millennium Items. Bakura was the only one left. There were no Tears left for the Thief King to cry, for he had poured every drop of agony out of himself when the items were forged.

"My king, my deepest apologies for interrupting you but you are needed inside." Bakura looked up at the sound of the voice. He recognized the man, Priest Mahado. Such a loyal dog towards his pharaoh. The Millennium Ring was as appropriate as a leash around his neck. As the two began to talk, Bakura disappeared to another part of the palace, invisible in shadows.

He made his way onto a rooftop that overlooked the court yard, but of course, he remained hidden and out of sight

'And here comes another one.' He thought with disgust.

A man with a serious expression was walking down the courtyard towards the palace, his steps calm and steady. Priest Shada, keeper of three Millennium Items: the Eye, the Key and the Scale. Bakura was tempted to jump onto the man's passing form and snap his neck. But he resisted, instead diverting his attention to a woman emerging from the palace, who seemed to be giving some servants instructions. The Millennium Necklace hung just below her slender throat.

'Well, well. Priestess Ishizu, you are looking as edible as ever.' He thought. 'Too bad your golden toy didn't warn you of _my_ arrival.'

Making sure to be well hidden behind shadow and stone, Bakura made his quiet way into the palace, as quickly and cunningly as a serpent. When the hall was momentarily empty, he darted down the long corridor and was about to disappear behind a door when he heard footsteps approaching. As quickly as if he had never been there, he was once again hidden. Peering towards the figure that was getting closer, he saw that it was none other than High Priest Seto, carrying the Millennium Rod in his hand. Bakura's hands were itching with anticipation for murder, and as he reached for his concealed weapon, a voice burst out in the hall.

"Big brother!"

Bakura saw a flash of raven black hair darting by, and then there was a boy hugging Seto's legs. He recognized the child as the high priest's younger brother, Mokuba. He would have loved to kill them both, but Bakura knew that he had more important matters to attend to.

* * *

Tea entered her room when it was dark, the evening a cool relief from the hot day. The day had been quite intersting. Yami's aplogy had shocked her beyond extent. And now, she owned a beautiful garden. She considered writing home to Lyna and her father to let them know of her well being, but then ruled against it. She thought about them for a very long time, about her home, about her friends. When it grew late, she decided to call it a night and sleep. But now, back in her room and away from familiar faces, she felt the need for some company. Perhaps, if Seto wasn't busy, he could come over and spend some time with her. Or, if he thought it would raise suspicions, she would look for Mokuba and spend some time with him until she was tired enough to fall asleep. He was such a loving child. She enjoyed being with him very much. As she considered what to do, there was a knock on her door. Looking towards it, she felt a bit of unease.

'Who could it be at such a late hour?' She wondered. Pushing her silly fears aside, she walked to the door, reached for the handle and pulled it open.

"Good evening, princess." Tea was, to say the least, quite surprised.

"Good evening." She said after a moment of silence. "Please, come in." Her visitor made their way inside and stood quietly.

"What brings you here, Mahado?" She asked , her surprise still upon her. The priest took a bow before her.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting you in any way." He apologized. Tea shook her head.

"No." She assured him. "Everything is fine." Mahado nodded and took a breath.

"I understand you called for me earlier, but due to certain obligations to the pharoah, I wasn't able to come right away. I hope I didn't cause you any inconvenience." He said with a smile. Tea blinked in confusion.

"I hope you don't find me rude, Mahado, but what exactly are you talking about?" The priest looked at her as if she should have known exactly what it was.

"I came at your request, princess." He explained. Tea smiled and slowly shook her head.

"But I never called for you." She said. Mahado frowned slightly.

"Princess, I read your note. It said for me to come to your room when-." Tea interrupted him.

"Wait, what note? I never wrote any note." Mahado was about to speak again when suddenly Tea felt a hand around her mouth and a thin cool blade against her neck. Tea only took in a sharp breath but did not utter a sound as a voice whispered in her ear.

"I missed you, princess."

She knew that voice. And it terrified her to the point that she felt her blood freeze. She kept her eyes on Mahado, who was reaching for something. The blade against her skin pushed uncomfortably close to cutting her and she closed her eyes tightly.

"Move and she dies." Were Bakura's only words, and Tea saw Mahado froze in place.

When the blade moved a bit away from her skin, she opened her eyes and blinked back Tears. 'Don't move, don't make a sound.' She told herself, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Release her now or you'll suffer at the hands of the pharaoh." Mahado warned in an ice cold voice. Tea prayed to the gods for him not to provoke Bakura into madness or neither of them would leave the room alive. Bakura laughed softly, and his breath was warm against the back of her neck. Then she felt his warm wet tongue tracing the edge of her ear. She shut her eyes again and a tiny moan of disgust escaped past his hand.

"Release her." Mahado warned him again, his voice rising slightly.

And before Tea could realize what was happening, she felt herself go free, and saw Bakura behind Mahado. Before the priest could react, Bakura's knife plunged its way into the side of his throat. A fountain of blood errupted from his throat, covering a shocked Tea. Horror overtook her mind and she covered her mouth so hard she thought she would break her own jaw. Tears ran down her face and she choked back the urge to scream.

Mahado fell hard onto his knees, blood staining him down one side. He looked at Tea and attempted to speak, but only succeeded in choking on his own blood and coughing it up in front of him. More drops stained her body, but she couldn't find the will, nor the strength to move away from his writhing body. Sinking to her knees, Tea held her hands in place over her mouth and watched Mahado fall forward and die.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be." Bakura said, reaching for Mahado's Millennium Ring. He grabbed it and tore it off its golden chain. Tea felt herself beginning to lose control. A moan was escaping her clasped hands and she felt her stomach heaving its contents into her throat. Forcing back her urge to vomit, she watched as Bakura held the Ring in his hands. It glowed brightly and seemed to be hurting him.

"You are now _mine_." He hissed at the item.

Holding it with one hand, he raised his other hand to his mouth and cut the palm of it against his teeth. Grabbing onto the item again, he held it tightly, allowing his blood to cover the gold. And to Tea's horror, the item absorbed it. Bakura grinned as the item stopped glowing. He placed a thin leather string around it and tied it around his own neck. Looking down at her, Bakura approached Tea's shaking form.

"It looks so much better on me, wouldn't you say?"

And then Tea screamed.

* * *

Shada sat meditating in the palace temple, candles burning, casting patterns of light and shadows around him and the two other bodies sitting on either side of him. Ishizu and Seto were accompanying him in that evening's prayers. There was a silence so absolute that they could practically hear each other's hearts beating.

"NO!"

Before Shada or Seto could react to Ishizu's sudden ear-piercing scream, the three of them were struck by a pain that burned its way through their entire bodies. Shada grabbed hold of his head and gritted his teeth to suppress a cry of pain. Seto doubled over, holding firmly onto his chest and groaning. Ishizu seemed to be unable to breathe as she held tightly onto her throat, struggling to take in a breath. The Millennium Key was glowing brightly and afterwards, as its light diminished, so did everyone's pain. Breathing heavily, Shada stood up and helped Seto bring Ishizu to her feet. Seto had beads of sweat trailing down his forehead, and Ishizu looked to be on the verge of fainting.

"What was that?" Seto asked, his Millennium Rod in his hand.

Ishizu moaned but managed to speak. "Mahado..." Then, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed.

* * *

When Bakura approached her in her room, she screamed with all her might. Angered at her reaction, Bakura's hand struck her cheek so hard that her head snapped sharply to one side. Echoing voices and approaching footsteps were heard and she had never been so relieved. Bakura, however, looked extremely displeased. He shot her one last look before climbing onto her window and preparing to leave.

"We'll meet again, sweet princess." He said.

Tea glared at him through tear filled eyes and watched him jump as gracefully as a cat. Moaning, Tea had looked towards Mahado's body and began to cry. But she couldn't look away. Guards burst through the door and then a commotion had started.

Shouts of 'what happened here?' and ' Priest Mahado' filled the room. Some guards carefully rolled Mahado onto his back, while others ran out the door again, shouting to gather search parties. One guard knelt beside her and asked her if she could stand. She couldn't, and simply shook hear head. Outside her room, there were people shouting and feet ran back and forth.

"What happened?"

Tea slowly looked up at the sound of Seto's voice. He entered the room with Shada behind him and they both stopped short at the sight of Mahado.

"Bakura." Tea managed to say. Everyone looked at her and she fought the urge to cry again. "He... took it. He took Mahado's Ring." Seto's eyes widened and Shada shook his head.

"That's impossible." He told her. Tea couldn't answer as she felt sick again. She covered her mouth with one hand and held her stomach with the other.

"Help her." Seto ordered, and Tea was slowly helped to her feet by two guards. But suddenly, everyone grew quiet. Tea forced her head up to see Yami standing in the doorway. No one spoke, only moved aside as he approached the dead priest in a sort of a daze.

"Mahado?" Yami called quietly. "What... happened?" He asked in a small voice as he approached the body. She watched as Yami knelt beside Mahado's body and gently touched his face.

"Mahado." He called out again to the dead priest. "Mahado, get up. I command you to get up. I command you. Get up. Get up." His desperate pleas and yells filled the room. Tea was sure she heard his voice break. Finally, Seto motioned to Shada to pry Yami away from Mahado. He turned towards the guards holding Tea and ordered them to get her out of the room. The guards holding her slowly helped Tea out. She felt tears fill her eyes again. As she left, she shot one last look at the occupants and watched Yami struggling against being taken away from the priest's corpse.

"I feel--." She couldn't finish her sentence as blackness took over her mind.

* * *

"And don't move from her door, understood? "

It seemed like only a moment later that Tea opened her eyes and she saw Seto standing at the door of a room she recognized as her own, speaking to guards outside. When he closed the door, he turned and faced her. He looked exhausted.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her quietly as he approached the bed she was lying on and sat beside her. Tea bit her bottom lip and tried not to start crying again.

"I don't know... I don't know how I feel." She admitted. Seto kissed the top of her head tenderly and held her hand.

"I'm not sure what to tell you." He said, looking down at their hands together. She shook her head.

"I'm so scared. I'm just so scared." He immediately pulled her into his embrace.

"It's alright, don't worry." He whispered in a soothing tone. They stayed like that for a moment, then Tea looked at him with worry.

"How is Mokuba?" Seto sighed and ran his other hand through his hair.

"He's having trouble sleeping, I can't leave him alone for a second. He's sworn never to go outside again, and demands that his window be bolted shut with something." Tea nodded.

"It's understandable, he's so scared. Would you like him to stay with me?" Seto shook his head.

"No, I'll take care of him." Sighing, Tea turned her head to the side.

"I'll leave you alone. You should rest," Seto whispered. Tea closed her eyes as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. He walked to the door and turned.

"Call on me if you need anything." He said before leaving. She watched his retreating back disappear. As soon as he was out of her sight, fear began to creep into the corners of her mind. She was alone... alone and unprotected.

What if Bakura came back?

No. The guards had checked every nook and cranny of the room. There was no way he could have hidden from them.

But what if he had managed to hide?

No. She assured herself. That just wasn't possible.

_We'll meet again, sweet princess. _Bakura's words rang in her ears, causing a shudder of fear to course through her body. Her eyes darted across the room in a panicked manner. Every where she looked she saw Bakura. Every shadow seemed like a hiding place for the murderous thief. She felt like a prey, being constantly watched by a hunter.

'I have to get out of here.' She desperately thought and got off the bed. But where to go?

Seto?

No. He had Mokuba to take care of. Then who? Who else could she go to?

Now, unable to sleep and not wanting to bother anyone, she got up and slowly paced the room. The palace was quieter than she'd ever heard it, and it only seemed to heighten her fear. Tears spilled from her beautiful eyes. She felt so alone... so scared. Images of Mahado's body falling to the ground... his blood soaking her... Bakura's devilish face... Yami's pained cries... everything echoed in her mind.

Yami.

She wondered how he must be feeling. Thought she had left the scene right away, she had managed to hear his shouts and his cries. From what she could tell, he cared for the priest a lot. He hadn't just lost a priest and a servant, he had lost a friend. She wondered if he was feeling as alone as she was. Maybe she could find out.

* * *

"Why didn't you warn us? How could you not tell us this was going to happen?" Yami's anger was only fueling his hate towards Ishizu. The priestess' eyes were filled with tears as she tried to explain to him that she had not known.

"I'm telling you the truth, my king. I had no idea." But Yami couldn't believe her.

"How could you not? You have that damned necklace hanging there and you _didn't_ see it?!" He was blind with rage, but more than anything, sadness. Ishizu's guards were outside as he had ordered them to be and he didn't care how frightened the priestess was of him.

"Please, I know how you feel-." Yami felt himself go cold. He breathed heavily and slowly made his way towards the woman who backed away from him.

"You _know_ how I feel? How could it be that you _know_ how I feel... but you _didn't_ know what would happen?!" Grabbing hold of her Millennium Necklace, he tore it off and threw it with all his might against a wall. Ishizu cried out in fear and backed away from him faster. Yami stormed out of her room and walked to his own.

"Damn it!" He yelled, slamming his door shut.

Mahado was gone. He was dead. Killed. Yami shut his eyes and tried to shake the image of the priests body from his mind. He still recalled the coldness of his skin under his touch, the blank look in his eyes, and his blood poured all over.

"No! Damn it! Damn you all!" Grabbing hold of a chair, he threw it against a mirror. The glass shattered and lay scattered on the floor. There was a small table with bottles of oils and perfumes on it, and this he kicked over. The edge of the table cut his foot, but he didn't care.

"Why didn't you see it?!" He yelled, thinking of Ishizu, as he slammed his fist against a wall. The skin against his knuckles split and a pain shot up his arm that left it numb. Sinking down to the floor, he sat with his back against the wall that had his hand's blood stain on it.

Mahado

Yami closed his eyes and thought of him. Since childhood, they had been best friends. Mahado had always been there for Yami. He had been there for Yami to play with, to fight with, to talk to, to command. Many times, Mahado had put himself in danger for Yami's amusement. He had been a loyal servant, and perhaps the only one Yami thought of as a friend. He had been the only one Yami had trusted with his secrets. But now, Mahado was gone forever. Tears streamed down Yami's face and he sobbed quietly, alone in his grand palace.

There were soft steps approaching him.

'Who is that?'Yami wondered, having lost all energy to even look up. He thought he heard someone calling his name, but he wasn't sure it was real.

'Who's there?' His mind asked. His head was down, but he felt that there was someone in front of him.

"My pharaoh?"

He knew that voice. Forcing his head up slowly, he saw her. Tea, his future wife, the last person to see Mahado alive, kneeling before him. She was looking around the room, at the mess he'd made of everything.

'Like my life.' He thought.

"You're hurt." She said softly, taking hold of his injured hand. Yami looked into her eyes and watched her blue orbs fill with tears.

"I'm sorry my king." She choked out as she began to cry. Yami frowned slightly in confusion. Her tears spilled onto his hand and she held it a bit tighter.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save him." She said, her shoulders shaking with every cry she let out. Closing her eyes, she dropped her head and clutched his hand so hard it hurt him even more. Yami slowly raised his other hand to her cheek and held it softly, raising her head to look at him again. Never in his life had anyone cried for his pain.

And here was the woman that he had thought of as one of his whores, crying over his loss, apologizing for his pain, as if she had caused it herself. He wanted her to stop crying, but couldn't speak. Instead, he gently pulled his hand free and opened his arms to her. And Tea embraced him. Holding her close to him, Yami stroked her hair, hoping to calm her sobs. He could feel her hot tears on his shoulder.

"Why do you cry?" He asked in confusion. "Why do you cry for my pain?" Her sobs increased.

"Because I feel your pain. I know how you feel. I know you feel alone because that's how I feel too. Mahado was someone you loved and now he has been taken away from you. My..." Her body began shaking as her voice now accompanied hiccups. "My loved ones are away from me too. I... I can't see them... I can't talk to them... my father... Lyna... they are all so far away. I feel so alone... so scared... so alone... just like you." Yami felt his heart fall at her words.

Alone. That's how he felt, and she felt the same. She understood his pain. She was the only one.

There was a feeling inside of Yami that he did not recognize. All he knew was that this woman, in his arms, mourning his loss, was different... _special_. Her beauty had captivated him the first day he saw her. But now, this display of sorrow for his pain, that no one could ever understand, was more than he could have imagined anyone to do for him. He tightened his hold on her and rested his chin on top of her head. Tears fell from his eyes as he let himself be taken over by grief. They stayed together holding each other for a long time, sharing their grief, shedding tears over their pain and loss. Neither knew exactly when they drifted to sleep, but neither cared. In each other's arms, they were content.

* * *

Holy shit. This is a long chapter. It is a late update, but I hope it's worth the wait. And just to let you guys know, this whole chapter was written by Want2BeFree. I just edited it, made small adjustments, added and subtracted some things, and that's it.

So, enjoy this chapter. And don't forget to REVIEW.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: "I do not own Yugioh."

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

* * *

'Mahado.' Yami sighed, wathching sun's rays enter his bedroom. They danced on his face, highlighting the pain and distress he was feeling. It was bright everywhere but in his heart. His eyes darted towards the door, half expecting, half wishing Mahado to enter to wake him, but that wouldn't happen. Mahado was dead. His friend was dead. There was no one comming to make sure he was up and ready to face the day.

"My pharoah." Except her. Turning his head slightly, he watched the beautiful princess enter his room.

"Tea." He spoke her name gently. She shot him a small smile and stopped a few inches away from him.

"Good morning. I came to wake you, but you're already awake." She said. He sighed and continued gazing out the window.

"I couldn't sleep." He admitted, his eyes focused on the carefree birds flying through the sky. "Today is the day." He heard footsteps shuffling closer and soon, he felt her presence close to him.

"I know it hurts." She whispered. "But you must be strong."

"It is... difficult." He said after a pause.

"It always is," She said. "when a loved one leaves. But it doesn't stop time." Her hand held the side of his face and turned it to face her. "Time moves on and so should you." He gazed into her eyes long and hard reading emotions that swimmed in her blue depths. Care and concern were visible and soothing.

"You're right." He fainlly said and she smiled.

"How have you been?" He asked, watching her face closely for reaction. All he got a slight shrug.

"I've been okay." She said.

"In my own grief, I forgot that you were suffering too, perhaps more so than me." He said in a slightly guilty tone. For a few moments, she didn't reply. Sure she had suffered. After all, Bakura had threatened to come back for her. But Seto had been there for her. He had held her in his arms during lonely nights, whispering soothing words in her ears, lulling her gently to a nightmare free sleep.

"You shouldn't worry about me." She assured him with a small smile. "You should concentrate on yourself. The whole kingdom needs you." He nodded his head.

"Good." She said with finality in her tone, signifying the end of thier conversation. "Now please get ready. I'll let the maids know you're ready for breakfast." She said and got ready to leave when he held her wrist, stopping her.

"I appreciate what you have done for me Tea. I really do." She smiled sincerely and replied.

"It's no problem at all. I'll see you later." With that, she exited his bedroom. After staring out the window for a while, Yami sighed and entered his bathroom chambers, which were, quite shockingly, devoid of any females. Very quietly, Yami entered the bath and threw his head back, letting the warm water relax his muscles.

2 months.

It had been 2 months since Mahado's death. The life in palace since then had changed completely. The usually noisy hallways reeked of silence and fear. Everyone was greeted with suspicion. Bakura had killed Mahado, that was known. But how had he entered the palace undetected was still unknown. How had he managed to enter the most heavily guarded place in whole Egypt undetected? Was he really a skilled thief or had someone assisted him? No one knew the answer.

While the whole palace dwelled upon the mystery, Yami was left alone to grieve the death of his loyal friend and priest. Everyone seemed more interested in their own safety.

Everyone except her of course. Tea had been there for him in those two months like no other. She had shared his pain, shared his grief, and shared his fears. She had been the one to give him courage and strength to face his people. And he was grateful to her for that. Her presence had made the past 2 months somewhat easier for him. And for that, he thanked the gods every day. They had taken away a friend but had sent someone who was quickly becomming so much more to him. They had sent him a source of comfort and love, and he had no intentions of losing her.

* * *

Tea walked through the hallways, watching servants run hurriedly past her, muttering urgent words. The final preparations for the funeral had begun. It had taken two whole months to prepare Mahado's mummy and prepare the ceramic jars carrying his organs and treasures. Egypt continued to amaze her with its traditions. Her eyes caught sight of a white robe and she raced towards it. Maybe it was Seto. After all, he had been supervising the mummification process of Mahado as well the burial preparations.

"Wait." She called out, watching the person turn and disappear. The moving shadow of the person stopped and she heard footsteps moving in her direction.

"Princess?" It was Ishizu who greeted her.

"Oh, Ishizu, it is you." Tea said in a somewhat disappointed manner. The older woman stared for a moment before speaking.

"Who were you expecting?" Tea blushed and quickly looked away.

"No one. I'm acually glad to see you. I wanted to go to the main hall." Ishizu raised an eyebrow and questioned.

"Can I inquire why you wish to be in the main hall?"

"I want to attend the funeral." Tea said. Once again, Ishizu stared at her long before nodding her head and motioning her to follow her. Tea immediately complied, carefully studying the woman, more importantly, the golden necklace arround her neck.

She had come to learn much about the Millenium Items in the past two months since everyone seemed to can't help talking about them, though, Seto had been her most reliable and informative source. Ishizu's necklace held the power to see into the future and past. That item had caused a lot of stir and was the topic of most of the gossip and debate since it had failed to warn Ishizu of Bakura's arrival and Mahado's death.

"Is there something I can help you with Princess?" Ishizu asked, having noticed Tea's curious look. The girl blushed in embarassment, having been caught staring.

"I... I was just wondering about your necklace." A tired look appeared on Ishizu's features.

"Ah yes. Everyone seems to be doing that a lot these days." Tea suddenly felt guilty for bringing up that topic.

"I am just curious. Can you really see the future with that?"

"Of course I can. Though there is much doubt circulating in my abilities these days, I can assure you I can certainly view the past as well as the future. One incident does not overcome years of foresighting." Ishizu replied wtih an indignant expression.

"No. No. That't not what I meant at all. I am in no way doubting you. " Tea quickly began making amends. "I have been informed by many, including Seto and the Pharoah of your abilities. It's just that I come from a nation where all this might be viewed as impossible, so I find it very fascinating and at times, hard to fathom." Ishizu managed a weak smile.

"I too apologize for my rude reply." A silence settled between them during which Tea contemplated whether to ask Ishizu about her future. She was curious to see what the future held for her and Seto. But asking that might inform her of their affiar, that was believing she wasn't already aware of it.

But she had never given any indication of any kowledge, to Tea at least. And Seto had never mentioned any concern to her either. Maybe the necklace refused to show her visions regarding them. Or maybe, Seto had manage to silence her somehow. Or maybe, she was being kind and generous and giving them a chance to ammend their ways.

"You have something on your mind princess." Ishizu stated plainly. "Maybe I can help you." Tea flushed in embarassment once again and quickly thought of an excuse.

"I was... just thinking of... Serenity." Ishizu raised an elegant eyebrow in surprise.

"I suppose she hasn't been very... respectful compared to other servants?" Ishizu inquired and Tea nodded her head, slightly surprised that she already knew. Had the necklace shown her that?

"I just want to know why she doesn't like me? I haven't done anything to her as far as I can remember. Then why is she so sour towards me?" Ishizu drawled out a sigh, as if contemplating whether to answer or no. In the end, she decided to answer.

"You have charmed everyone arround you and have secured a place in everyone's heart, including the Pharoah and High Priest Seto."

"So she is jealous that everyone likes me?" Tea inquired and Ishizu shook her head.

"Not everyone, just Seto." Tea's eyes widened slightly, but Ishizu continued. "Serenity was brought to the palace by Seto. He bought her from an abusive man after witnessing a brutal assault on her body. He had royal healers tend to her and take care of her. He only did it because Serenity is an orphan, like him. He felt pity for her and helped her. But Serenity had been smitten with him since. She offered her services to him. Many wanted Seto to take her in as a concubine since he didn't have any, and Serenityu readily agreed to it as well, but Seto refused. Instead, he entered her under my command. But Serenity still struggles to get his attention. She longs to get a smile from him, or a few kind words. But Seto won't budge. Instead, he goes to extra lenghts to verbally abuse her, throwing acidic comments to hurt her. She is a brave girl to take such abuse and still love him." At this Tea gasped audibly, an action that Ishizu ignored intentionally.

"Serenity doesn't appreciate the fact that you have managed to get not only Seto's attention, but his respect and much more in such a short amount of time. She sees you as a threat. Her behavior towards you is completely understandable. And now that you are informed, I hope you won't take much offence from her actions. I will speak to her personally and make sure she knows her place so there won't be any more issues in the future." Ishizu finished but Tea was lost in thoughts once again.

Serenity had feelings for Seto. Her and Seto had a history that Seto hadn't mentioned to her at all. Why? Tea had told him mumerous times of Serenity'r rude attitude but he had never informed her of the possible reason . Why?

"We have arrived Princess." Ishizu spoke in her authorative voice, breaking her chain of thoughts.

"Thank you for your help." Tea said, eyes swimming arround the room to finally settle on her object of thoughts and affection. He was busy talking to Shadi.

"You can have a seat there." Ishizu said, pointing to a chair placed in a far corner. Tea noded her head and took a seat, watching the inhabitants of the room talk about. The room was empty save the few priests and a few of Mahado's friends. His sarcophagus, mummified body, as well as the canopic jars containing his organs and various treasures had already been placed in his tomb. The people currently present in the room were the chosen few individuals who would be the only one's allowed at the funeral and into the tomb. She watched as the room grew silent at the arrival of Yami. Shad i approached him and spoke with him. Tea watched intently as Yami frowned, but nodded his head after a while. Shadi left him to continue his conversation with Seto and Yami approached her.

"I was informed that you wish to attend the funeral." He said in a plain voice, a tense look present on his face and she nodded her head.

"Yes. I didn't get the opportunity to know him better, but I do know that he was a good man, one undeserving of such fate. He died trying to protect me from Bakura and for that, I'm grateful to him. I wish to pay my respect to him." Yami's face softened at her words and he kneeled before her, holding her hand.

"You are most generous and kind. Mahado's soul would surely rest in peace in heaven knowing that you hold him in such high regard." She smiled at him and opened her mouth to respond when a shadow loomed over them.

"My Pharoah, we are ready to depart." Seto said in a blank tone, face betraying any emotion he may have been feeling. Yami nodded his head and stood up, still holding her hand.

"Let's go princess. It is time to say our final farewell to Mahado."

* * *

"My Pharoah." Shadi said, entering the throne room where Yami sat, looking over some documents. Upon his arrival, Yami turned his full attention to him.

"Shadi." Yami acknowledge him with a bored expression. "What troubling affair do you bring?" Yami asked, having become quite familair to such matters after Mahado's funeral a few days ago.

"None my Pharoah." Shadi said with a deep bow. "I only bring a request." Yami raised an eyebrow and Shadi continued. "My Pharoah, we the priests feel that you have been succumbed to many worries in the past few days. And we all agree that you deserve a break."

"Hmm." Yami said with an amused smile. "What do you priests have in mind?"

"A small trip to the surrounding villages." Shadi said. "It will provide you relief from all this work. Also, it will give hope and strength to the villagers. They have been quite worried with the news of Mahado's death, thought they aren't informed of the manner of his death or Bakura. They also worry for your health. Seeing you in flesh and blood will restore their faith in the strength of the palace and the priests." Yami appeared thoughtful for a moment. It did seem like an interesting idea. Gods knew how much he wanted and needed to escape from his deplorable life. Also, he remembered Tea mentioning a desire to visit the villages.

It was settled. He would make the small trip to the villages with Tea.

* * *

Tea squealed in excitement as a guard led her outside the palace where Yami was supposedly waiting for her. She had been jumping in joy ever since she had received the news that she would be accompanying Yami to a trip to the villages. Finally, she would get a chance to step out of the huge palace and enjoy Egypt's beauty. She spotted Yami standing with a few palace guards. So it was true then. She really was getting an opportunity to escape the four walls of the palace. Overcome with joy, she ran towards Yami and threw her arms arround him.

"Oh thank you. Thank you so much." She repeated, ignorant of the guards baffled expressions, or Yami's pleased look. When she finally unwrapped her arms and regained her senses, she made attempts to regain her dignity.

"I'm sorry for... doing that." She said with a blush, finally realizing exactly _what_ she had done. Yami chuckled and dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"It's not a problem at all. Quite refreshing actually. I feel your excitement seeping into me as well."

"Well, let's go then." Tea said with a bright smile. "There is so much I want to see."

"I'll be sure to give you an extensive tour." Yami said and began leading her towards a beautiful carriage. Carefully bred and exotic looking white horses stood proud to draw the carriage. The carriage itself was white as well, covered in gold wires immitating beautiful patterns. It was breathtaking. Yami opened the door himself with one hand, helping her in with the other, effectively charming her in the process. He climbed in soon after and the carriage began moving.

"Do you visit the villages often?" Tea asked, peeking from the windows. Yami shook his head.

"As a child, I wasn't allowed outside palace boundaries. Though I remember sneaking out a few times with Seto and Mahado." Silence fell on the occupants in the carriage.

"I'm sorry." Tea apoligized, all the while wondering if she needed to or no. Yami shook his head.

"No, it's fine. I can't ban people from speaking about him becuase it brings back memories." He said with an unfocused gaze. "He was a good friend and I remember him with respect and joy." Tea nodded her head and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm thoroughy glad for your company." He said, staring her in the eye. "It has helped me a lot." She blushed and looked away, mumbling a thanks.

"We are approaching the villages your highness." The guard spoke from outside the carriage and once again, Tea focused on looking out the window, excitement bubbling inside her. Soon, rows of small mud houses became visible, along with the occupants.

Yami watched Tea with amusement and admiration. He had learnt a lot about her in the past 2 months. She was different. She was beautiful on the outside and the inside as well. _Special_, that's what Mahado had said. And the more time he spent with her, the more he realized that. His emotions towards her had changed as well. No longer did he only feel lust for her. No. His emotions had broadened. Now he felt the need to just be near her, to watch her, to talk to her, to spend time with her, to make her smile and to watch her smile. Was this what Mahado had meant? To love her? Was this love?

Tea squealead in excitement as they neared the village. People of various sizes, and ages crowded the streets, going about their usual routine stopped dead in their tracks and watched the carriage with shock. Clearly, they weren't expecting someone of high stature to visit.

"Where are we stopping?" Tea asked, turning to face Yami.

"Wherever you want." He replied in a soft voice which was unnoticed by Tea.

"Here. We can stop here." She quickly said and Yami chuckled before asking the driver to halt. He did as told and the carriage came to a stop. Tea rubbed her palms against her cotton white dress in nervous anticipation. Yami placed a calming hand on her shoulder as the guard opened the door. Yami stepped out first, followed by Tea holding on to his hand. As soon as the two were in the view of the villagers, a deathly silence set upon the bustling village.

"Th... the pharoah?" A man stuttered, wathcing with wide eyes. The puzzle glinted in the sun and the man gasped.

"My pharoah." He yelled before kneeling on the floor, his forehead touching the ground. Other followed suit and kneeled on the ground as well, muttering prayers and praises. Tea only watched with amazement.

"My people," Yami spoke in an authorative voice, causing a wave a silence to pass over the crowd, "I present to you, your queen." He motioned towards Tea and immediately, the people turned their heads towards her, kneeling and bowing before her. Tea was amazed and disturbed by such devotion. She turned to look at Yami, hoping he would dismiss the crowd soon, sicne these were peasants and from what Seto had told her, Yami had neither the patience nor the care for such individuals. But here he was, not only standing among the poor public, but listening to their complains and requests. Had Mahado's death changed him that much?

Soon the guards began to shoo the villagers away, giving Tea and Yami air to breath. Tea let out a long breath as soon as the crowd dissipated. Yami chuckled as he noticed her reaction.

"I know you want to explore the village and I apologize for this delay."

"No, it's fine. This was... quite an exceptional thing for me to witness and I'm glad I did." Tea replied with a smile.

"Shall we?" Yami asked offering his arm in a gentlemanly fashion. Tea linked hers with a smile and they proceeded deep into the village. Tea was overjoyed to see children running arround, screaming and playing their games. Men stood behind stands, selling various items, while women stood before them, bargaining. The whole village buzzed with life. Every where they went, they attracted attention, but the guards were sharp in keeping the eager public away.

Yami watched the look of glee dance across her face and let a smile appear on his face as well. Just watching her brought joy to his heart. His eyes never left her as she moved from person to person, from stall to stall. Numerous times, she would let out a gasp and speed off towards an item that would have caught her eye, and squeal when it would suit her liking.

_Honor her wishes, and shower her with gifts. Make her feel special. Make her feel like she is the most important person in your life and she'll be yours forever._

Mahado's words rang in his ear. Motioning one of the guards to come closer, Yami handed him a bag of gold and joined Tea.

"Wow, this is beautiful." Tea said, holding a few glass bangles in her hand.

"You should try them on." The vendor insisted, eyes glittering with gain. Tea nodded her head and slipped on the red bangles, or at least tried to. They refused to move past her knuckles. Yami watched with mild fascination as she struggled to get them on her wrists. But fearing that she might break some and cut herself, he decided to take action.

"Let me help." He said gently grasping her hands. She stared at him in surprise for a few moments but allowed him. He placed all the bangles on the stand and carefully inspected her hand. Then, with one hand, he held her hand and used the other to slip on the bangles, four at a time.

"You were trying to slip on too many at once." He explained as he finished adorning her hand with the glass trinkets. She placed her hand before her face to admire the ornaments. They jingled as they came in contact with each other. Tea giggled, moving her wrist around to hear the glass clutter. Yami watched in amusement before turning to the vendor and buying his whole stand.

"You don't have to do this." Tea hurriedly said, watching him hand out two full pouches of gold to the man.

"I want to." Yami simply replied. "These items seem to make you happy and your happiness is my gain." She blushed at his answer and turned her eyes away from his probing ones and instead focused on a guard that seemed to be carrying various familiar items. On a closer inspection, Tea realized those were all the items that had caught her eyes a while back.

"My lord, I have all that the princess sought." He stated with a bow. Tea immediately directed her bemused stare at Yami who let out a chuckle.

"You wanted those items. I purchased them for you."

"You shouldn't do all this." Tea repeated, getting slightly uncomfortable with all the attention and gifts he was lavishing upon her. Their relationship had progressed dramatically during the past 2 months, but Tea had made sure to keep it within limits. Never had she given him any indication of any romantic interest, nor had paid any close attention to his gestures. Now that Mahado's matter had been put aside, Yami seemed to be making open gestures to show his affection and it was bothering her.

It didn't seem right accepting his gifts knowing the meaning behind the gestures. She loved Seto and didn't want to give Yami any wrong impression by accepting his advances. But then again, she hadn't given any indication that she didn't want to be romantically involved with him either. Her relationship with Seto was a secret no one knew except the two of them. And so, in everyone's eyes, she was still Yami's bride-to-be, and he had every right to show affection towards her.

"Should we move?" Yami asked kindly, noticing her disturbed look. She seemed to get out of a trance and nodded. They began walking forward. This time, Tea was careful in showing her appreciation for various items, but her eyes reflected her excitement when she found something interesting, and Yami would buy it immediately. Growing quite bothered by the blatant display of affection, Tea decided to cut her trip short.

"Can we go see the Nile?" She asked. Yami nodded his head and began heading towards the outskirts of the village. There, hidden behind fields upon fields of various crops lay the flowing river. Stories of its magical water swirled in her head and she moved towards it with intrigue. The Nile didn't seem any different then any other river she had seen, and the water didn't look any different either. She wondered where people got their descriptions of Nile from.

"Help, help. My son. Help." Frantic screaming of a woman brought her out of her thoughts reverie and her head snapped in the direction the sound had come from. There, a small distance away, a woman ran near the edge of the river, screaming frantically. Around her were other women and children, all watching a small dot bobbing in and out of the water.

"My son is drowning. Oh Ra help him." The woman screamed again. Without wasting another thought, Tea jumped into the water and swam towards the black mass of hair. Since the flow of the water was towards her, she didn't have to swim far before her arms caught the little boy around the waist. Just then, she felt an unfamiliar pair of arms find their way around her waist. She sharply turned her head around, shipping her wet hair in the air in doing so and found herself staring into purple eyes.

"Y… Yami?" She breathed, securing her arms around the now unconscious boy. He didn't reply, just dragged her towards the edge of the river where quite a crowd had gathered. They finally reached the bank and Tea handed the boy to his crying mother before hauling herself out of the water. Yami was by her side immediately, holding her against his chest securely.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt in any way?" She shook her head, signaling a 'No' and turned to the boy who had gained consciousness.

"You need to be more careful around rivers if you don't know how to swim." She chided him. He nodded his head; clinging to his mother for dear life, fear still etched onto his boyish features. His mother fell at Tea's feet, kissing the ground.

"Thank you my queen. Thank you so much. Thank you for saving my only child. Thank you." She repeatedly thanked Tea, showing her immense gratitude. Finally, Yami motioned the guards to get rid of the crowd and focused on Tea once again.

"You're not hurt in any way?" He tried to confirm.

"No. I'm fine." She assured him, making a small attempt to pry his arms away from her wet body, but he refused to do so. Instead he let out a breath of relief and pressed her against him again.

"Good." He said after a pause. "You shouldn't have jumped." Tea pushed him away and stared at him in surprise.

"That boy could have drowned."

"One of the guards could have saved him. You didn't have to bother." Her forehead furrowed.

"It wasn't a bother." She said, slightly angry at his choice of words. He caught the tone of offence and sighed.

"I… I was worried." He said slowly, surprising her. "You just jumped into the water and I thought… for a second I thought I lost you. I panicked and jumped right after you. I… I was afraid for your safety." Tea was touched by his words, and from her study of his face, she knew he was telling the truth.

"Why?" She questioned.

"I don't want to lose you." He confessed. "After Mahado's death, I have learnt the true value of friendship and companionship. With his death, I have no one left to trust and call friend but you. And I don't want to lose you. I don't want to be alone."

"You're not alone you know." Tea said in a soft voice. "The whole kingdom worships you. And your priests love you." He let out a dry laugh at her words.

"My people don't love me. They love what I represent, a connection to the gods. If I weren't the pharaoh, they wouldn't care if I died a dog's death. And my priests are only kind and respectful to my face. I know what they say behind my turned back."

"But not Seto." Tea said, causing him to stare at her in surprise.

"I have never heard him malign your name during our meetings." Which was completely true, mostly because during their private meetings, they avoided any topic involving Yami. "He is your blood, and I'm sure he cares for you." Yami seemed thoughtful.

"Yes. He is my cousin. I have spent my entire childhood with him. He knows me just as well as Mahado. And though we have had our differences, I trust him with my life." A smile now adorned his face. "Yes. I do trust Seto."

"See, you're not alone." Tea smiled brightly and he nodded.

"Thank you for letting me know." He said softly, standing up. "We should head back to the castle now." Tea nodded and they made their way back to the fancy carriage.

* * *

Seto swiftly walked towards his chambers, wanting nothing more than to rid himself of the filthy clothes that clung to his body. Another day of hard work out in the royal burial grounds and Mahado's tomb had finally been sealed with just one entrance reserved for royals in case they needed to visit. Seto had supervised the whole process, including laying any traps to keep out tomb robbers like Bakura.

He entered his bedroom and threw his cloak on the floor, not bothering to pay any attention to anything arround him. He quickly entered his bath chambers and cleaned himself as fast he could. The reason? He wanted to see Tea. He hadn't been able to spend much time with her since Mahado's death save a few nights when he had just held her in his arms to make her feel safe. He had been busy with palace security and Mahado's funeral preparations and he knew he had neglected Tea. But what bothered him the most was the person she had chosen to find comfort in; his rival Yami. She had gone to the very person who threatened Seto the most. Every second she spent in his company left him sweating in anxiety. But now that the matter of Mahado was behind them, he was ready to resume his relationship with her and show her his love.

He came out soon after, clean and refreshed to find that the cloak was missing from the spot where he had left it.

"I put it away." The unmistakably annoying voice of Serenity reached his ears, enraging him to no extent. How dare she enter his chambers without his permission? He turned his head in her direction, ready to kick her out of the room but stopped short when he noticed her outfit. She wore a very skimpy outfit made of fine white silk. The top was similar to a bra with an organza piece hanging over her stomach, doing absolutely nothing to conceal to her body. Under that, she wore an underwear with similar organza clothes hanging arround her hips.

It was the traditional concubines outfit.

"What the hell are you doing here dressed like that?" Seto yelled in shock.

"I was sent here by Pharoah Yami. He sent this for you as well." She held out a piece of parchment that Seto snatched from her immedaitely and began reading Yami familiar writing.

_I am gifting Serenity to you as your concubine. You have served me well over the past years and i hope this gesture reflects my gratitude._

_Enjoy._

Snarling in anger, Seto crumpled the parchment and tossed it across the room with as much force as he could muster. Then he turned to Serenity.

"Get out of my sight." He spat venemously. "Get out right now. I don't need a whore." She stared at him with immense hurt reflecting in her eyes.

"Seto, please don't do this. I... I want to make you happy. I want to serve you all my life."

"I said _leave_." Seto screamed at the top of his lungs. She let out a scream in fear and jumped away from him. Realizing that his rage was getting the best of him, he made attempts to calm down. When he had improved considerably, he spoke to her once again.

"I want you to leave. I have no interest in you and I wont' take you in as a concubine. I didn't take you as one before and I never will. Understand this and forget about this." He watched her eyes began to water and sighed in annoyance. Did she honestly expect him to melt with those crocodile tears?

"I said get out. Aren't you competent enough to follow a simple order? Finally, it semed like she had enough. She slowly got up and left his room, casting him one last longing look before disappearing. Seto let out another deep breath and tried to keep his temper in check. He needed to see Tea immediately.

"I need to see her right away." He muttered to himself as he exited his chambers. "I would deal with Yami later."

Serenity stood by the wall, crying softly. She had been immensley hurt by Seto's comments. She had loved him ever since he had saved her from her savage owner. She knew due to her status she would never be his wife, not unless he made an exception for her. But she kept hope alive knowing that she had a chace to be with him if she was chosen as his concubine. Now that her wish had been fulfilled, Seto had shattered her dream by his harsh words.

Why did he hate her so much? Was she that hideous to look at? Was she so despicable that he didn't even want to use her body for sexual relief? Why? She wasn't asking for much. She just wanted to be with him, if only once.

"I need to see her right away. I would deal with Yami later." She heard him mutter as he passed the hallway where she was hidden. Her eyes lit up in hope.

Was he talking about her? Did he want to see her? Had he changed his mind?

She raced after him, wanting to let him made ammends. But instead of turning towards the servants chambers where she resided, he made a turn towards royal chambers. Where was he going, she wondered. He said he didn't want to deal with Yami yet, then where was he heading?

'Maybe he was talking about Ishizu?' After all, the chambers housing the priests were in the same vicinity. Very quietly, she followed him, curious to know what he had to say to the wise priestess?

'Maybe he wants to talk to her about me?' Hope rose in her again. She was under Ishizu's command so it seemed appropriate that Seto would speak with her in Serenity's case. But much to her shock, he passed the priests chambers and continued to proceed towards the royal chambers. There were only two people who resided in those chambers; the pharoah himself, and _her_.

And right before her eyes, she watched him stop before _her_ door and knock. Quickly, she hid herself. The door opened and Serenity watched two slender arms wrap arround his waist. Her eyes widened in shock when she watched him lower his head and share a deep kiss with the foreign princess.

So that was who he was talking about? _Her_.

The door closed and her view of the couple was veiled. But she had seen enough already. Her eyes narrowed in angry slits as jealousy and hatred clouded her mind. She now knew the reason Seto had rejectde her. It was the sluttish, whore of a princess who was playing two men.

But not for long.

It was time to reveal the princess for who she really was; a two timing whore. And Serenity would do it with immense pleasure.

* * *

REVIEW.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: "I do now own Yugioh."

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

_Dreams/ Flashback_

* * *

Tea felt herself melt into the warmth of Seto's lips against her own. Her hands clung to his neck, pulling him closer to her. As he slowly pulled away, she remained where she was, eyes closed and lips slightly parted, savoring the taste of him still on her. Biting gently down on her bottom lip, she looked up at him and suggested that they go inside. He didn't seem at all troubled to agree as he walked briskly into her room, nearly making her trip, though with his hands clasping her waist, she knew he wouldn't have let her fall. As he closed the door behind him, she rested her forehead against his.

"I missed you," she said in a whisper.

"Are you alright?" he asked her softly, one hand gently stroking aside a few strands of her hair.

She nodded, and smiled up to him, not being able to help but feel special for his worry over her. As time passed, she had became more certain of her feelings for him, how much he truly meant to her. And she was certain of his feelings for her in return. She was aware of how much she loved this high priest, and of how much she didn't love the pharaoh. It was obvious to her how hard he tried to get her attention, to make her happy and to bring out a deep emotion from within her for him. Tea had never been shown so much devotion and care, so much attention, and though she was never truly sure how to react with Yami, her heart soared when Seto displayed his affection towards her. Such as the ones being displayed at the moment. Eyes closed, she allowed her head to hang back, her mouth opening to take in a quick breath as her heart pounded inside her chest.

"I've missed you as well," he said with a deep and hoarse voice.

She could only nod slowly as his mouth made its way from her neck, which was tingly from the kisses he had placed there, to her collar and her shoulders, bare from the fabric of her clothing that hung loosely around them. His lips were trailing their way over her skin so softly, and yet she could feel an urgency to his actions. The heightening and familiar emotions within her were only an assurance that she felt the same need for him not to stop. Clutching his hair within her hands, she buried her head into the curve of his neck, trying to keep her breathing calm, but only moaned as his hands ran up her back to remove her clothing.

"Seto..." She called out in a shaky breath. He slowed his actions and stopped, holding her in his arms.

"If you want me to, I'll stop," he said, and when she shook her head, he raised his head to look down into her deep, blue eyes.

"I love you," She said and he captured her lips passionately once more.

The sounds of their lovemaking were barely heard in the hallway, but leaning against the door, Serenity picked up everything. She had her hands clasped behind her back against the thick wood, her bare feet flat against the cold ground. The tears that streamed down her cheeks were dark as they washed off the black paint that had only moments ago outlined her eyes. In order to make herself an appealing gift for the high priest, she had spent hours covering everything that she saw as a flaw on herself, used inks to make decorative markings on her arms, and had applied scented oils to her skin so as to cover the smell of work.

But now she knew why she was never good enough for him. Seto saw her as a mere servant, a poor and unfortunate child compared to the bitch he was sharing a bed with. That foreigner, waving her royal title around in everyone's face, seemed to be the one person that Seto wanted, and that was something Serenity could never compete against.

'Why would you do this to me?'Her mind screamed at him. 'I've only ever done everything in my power to serve you, to make you happy, so that you would accept me', she thought helplessly, recalling the years that she had dreamt of being able to prove herself to the one man she had ever truly felt love towards.

The princess' muffled cries of passion emitting in time with the priest's whispers of love only helped to further infuriate Serenity. Her tears felt hot as they continued to flow uncontrollably down her cheeks. Standing up off the door, she forced her feet to carry her down the corridor towards Seto's room once more. As she approached his door, she forced her chin into the air, and as she held her head high, she invited herself inside and shut the door softly behind her. Her hands had clenched into fists and were shaking as she forced herself to remain calm. Grabbing onto a long bench that stood at the foot of the empty bed, she placed it before a mirror and sat down. Staring at herself, she cleared her throat and began to wipe away the dark streaks from her face with a piece of cloth that lay discarded over the small table beside the reflective glass. It was most likely a piece of Seto's clothing, and using it like a rag made Serenity content.

"I know a little secret," she sang softly to herself as she began to fix her hair.

She ran her fingers through it to comb it down, then rearranged the jeweled pins that held in in place until she was content with what she saw.

"What a shame it would be if the pharaoh knew what I knew," she said with a false sadness.

Staring at herself, a smile spread across her lips in maniacal slowness as her eyes filled with rage.

"I should make sure that he finds out."

* * *

Seto smiled as he heard Tea's sigh, her breath warm against his skin. He lay comfortably with one arm behind is head and the other holding the princess' waist under the thin sheets that covered their naked bodies, while she lay with her head on his chest, one arm lying over his stomach.

"Will you stay here until tomorrow?" she asked softly. He gently ran his hand up her back and stopped as it found her head and buried itself in her silk-soft hair.

"I should get back to my room, to be safe," he said, hating that he had to leave her. He closed his eyes as her lips placed gentle kisses on his chest, then looked down as he felt her stir. He was aware of every movement that she made and loved the feeling it stirred inside of him as he looked into her eyes.

"I wish we didn't have to hide anymore," she said honestly. He traced her cheek gently with his thumb and answered.

"I know, but we have to." She pulled herself up onto her arms and loomed over him, her hair falling like a curtain around their faces. Touching her nose to his, she closed her eyes.

"I love you," she whispered. Seto tilted his head so that he could kiss her, then pulled back and said that he felt the same.

Wrapping her arms around his neck as best she could, Tea rested on top of his body and closed her eyes, smiling as she felt his arms wrap around her back to hold her. She had never known that loving someone could lead to actions like the ones that she had shared with Seto over the past couple of months. How could the feelings that she held for him be wrong? Opening her eyes slightly, she stared at a wall and allowed her thoughts to wander free, allowing her to think. She knew why they were wrong, but she wished she couldn't care. Though the truth was that she did. She couldn't bare the thought of Seto being punished for what they felt towards each other. And Mokuba. She had grown to love the boy so much. And she knew how important he was to Seto. What kind of life would the boy be forced to live if they were forced to leave the palace? Rumors and ugly words following him as his brother did everything in his power to provide him with a decent life in the unguarded village outside the very walls that he had grown to think were safe.

But her greatest worry was Yami. How could she tell him? She knew it, deep down inside, that she never could, but it hurt her to have to keep lying to him the way she did. Acting as though everything that he went out of his way to do for her was making her fall in love with him. If only he knew how beautiful it was to love someone the way she loved Seto, he would understand that nothing he did could ever make him anything more than a friend in her heart.

"Tea?" Seto's voice pulled her out of her thoughts and caused her to raise her head to meet his eyes. "I have to go," he said, slowly rolling over to lay her on the bed as he rolled back over and sat up. Crawling on all fours towards him she knelt up and wrapped her arms around his shoulder, kissing the back of his neck. She felt the slight shiver that ran through his body and kissed his neck to see is she could cause it again.

"I thought you were tired after last night," he said with a smirk. Watching her face redden, he laughed softly as she hid herself behind him shyly. Standing to dress himself quickly, he walked back to the bed and bent down to kiss her once more. Sighing, she eagerly kissed him in return and smiled lovingly as he stood back up and walked to the door and left.

* * *

Ishizu lay on her side, crying softly into her pillow. She hadn't slept at all the entire night, and now, looking towards her window, she could see the first signs of the rising sun. Wiping her eyes dry, she sat up and hugged her legs to her chest, resting her forehead on her knees. What else could she do but watch as the day unfolded exactly as she had seen that it would.

'Your love for him is beautiful princess,' she thought, 'but it will cost lives to keep it' What more could she do? Seeing the future wasn't as easy as everyone believed it to be. She knew so much of what was to come, and what once was, yet there were countless times when she felt absolutely helpless, as she did now. The princess' affair with the high priest was known to her since before Seto had even known that he would go to retrieve his cousin's future bride.

Raising her head, she saw that the sky was becoming brighter and she walked to her window to watch as the light began to engulf Egypt. There were so many times in her life when she wished that she did not have visions. She wished that something could happen, that she could live her life over the course of a day without knowing what to expect. But it was never so. Sighing exhaustedly, she made her way to her spring and sat on the rocks that surrounded it. Dipping one hand into the water, she closed her eyes and allowed its fresh and soothing feel spread throughout her body, calming her somewhat.

'Dear Gods... help us endure this day and all others that follow.', she prayed.

* * *

Seto dressed and prepared himself as the sun rose into the sky. He could barely contain the smile on his face.

_I love you_... her words echoed in his mind. He had fallen asleep a soon as he returned from Tea's room. And yet with only a few hours of rest, he had awoken feeling renewed. Bathing and changing into new clothes, he was checking himself in his mirror when a soft knock sounded on his door. Casting a moment's glance towards it, he ordered the person enter. It shouldn't have surprised him that it was Serenity, but there was something about her that made him watch ever step she took through his doorway, closing it without a sound, and standing there, looking him directly in the eyes.

"I won't bother you long," she said when neither of them had said a word for a few moments.

He wanted to say something to send her away, but her attitude seemed to have changed somehow. She was still wearing the concubine's outfit, but there was nothing in her voice or the way she moved that seemed to him that she wanted to seduce him.

"Will you reconsider the pharaoh's offer?" she asked simply. He, in return, simply shook his head. When her head slowly dropped, he was sure she was crying. But as she looked up at him again, he couldn't help but look slightly taken back as she was smiling.

"You're a high priest, I am but a servant that you took in to save. Ever since then everyone in this palace has known of my feelings for you. And because of that, I have devoted my life to show you how much you mean to me." Seto listened without interruption because even though he had heard this confession many times before, her eyes were filled with rage as she stared at him.

"But you never even thanked me for everything I've done," she continued, "and the truth is that I might be the best that you could hope to get, dear high priest." At this Seto had to chuckle amusingly. But Serenity went on, a tone of warning in her voice. "We are human, you and I, like so many others in this world. We are meant to have each other because the gods are far to high for us to reach." A dead silence fell between them as they stared into each other's eyes. Then, without excusing herself, Serenity turned and walked out the door. Sighing, Seto concluded that she may have finally lost her mind. Assuring himself that he looked presentable enough, he made his way out of his room and walked off to attend to his duties.

* * *

"Your majesty," a guard bowed down deeply before Yami as he sat on his throne, addressing an issue with an advisor. Finishing off quickly, he sent the man away and looked down at the largely built man at his feet.

"What is it?" the young pharaoh asked, allowing the servant to rise.

"The servant girl Serenity wishes for an audience before you. Shall I allow her to enter?" he asked, keeping his eyes to his feet. Yami thought for a moment.

_Serenity? The girl he gifted to Seto? What could she possibly want? _Not being able to think of a reason why she should want to see him, he supposed he'd see what it was that she had to say.

"Allow her inside," Yami said. Bowing once more, the guard walked out of the throne room and pulled open one of the large doors, making room for Serenity to walk through.

"Leave us," Yami said, and the guard disappeared, pulling the door closed from the outside.

Yami watched as Serenity approached him. She was dressed in the clothes typical of a concubine, the ones that he had ordered be taken to her the night before. Her head hung low and her hands were clasped together in front of her. The fine jewels that adorned her body clinked softly together as she moved.

"What is it you want, servant?" Yami asked. At the sound of his voice, the young girl sank to her knees before him.

"Your majesty," she stated.

"Rise and speak," Yami said. With a small smile, Serenity knelt back and kept her head low, taking quick glances up at the pharaoh.

"I have come to extend to you my greatest thanks for the honor of having me serve as high priest Seto's concubine," she said. Yami gave a quick nod, and continued to listen. "However, he seems not to be in need or desire of me, and so I ask for you to bestow upon me another task, perhaps being a servant once more." The pharaoh was greatly surprised at hearing her words.

"Has he said why he does not wish to take you?" Yami asked. He watched the girl's head shake back and forth. Frowning a bit, he waved a hand at her. "Very well, if he will not have you, then a servant you shall be once more," he concluded.

"Also," her voice said quickly. Her eyes met his and remained staring as she spoke. "The princess has asked me to give you a message." At this, Yami's interest soared. But also his suspicion.

"The princess? I believed the situation between the two of you was not at its best," He said, obviously demanding an explanation. The servant lowered her head.

"It still remains so, however I will let nothing interfere with my duties to my... queen," she said. Yami looked down at her for a moment and saw her squirm slightly.

"What has she said?" he asked eagerly and curiously. At this, Serenity smiled and looked at him again.

* * *

"Thank you," Tea said as the servant left her room. She looked down at the black ink decorating her arms with the markings that she was still not quite used to. Unable to contain her happiness, she smiled constantly, ever since she awoke that morning and bathed quickly before anyone entered her room. Seeing him again was all she thought about, but she would have to find the best time when no one would find them. Perhaps she could ask to see him about something and it would seem to everyone an innocent meeting and no suspicions would be raised. But then her smile slowly faded and she sighed, sitting down on her bed. She wished that they didn't have to make plans simply to sneak off together for a few moments just to be together. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. Standing and walking to the door, she pulled it open and couldn't help but look surprised. "Serenity," she stated.

The young servant girl seemed annoyed to have to do it, but she bowed before Tea and asked with her head lowered if she could enter. Nodding, Tea stepped aside and let her come into the room. Closing the door, Tea turned to speak but found the girl glaring death at her.

"Is there something you wanted?" the princess asked, not letting herself be hurt by the girl. She recalled Ishizu's words and reminded herself to be patient. Folding her arms over her chest, Serenity's lips stretched with a smile.

"Dear Princess, soon to be our queen, do you know what the markings on your arms say?" Tea was confused to say the least.

"Well, actually no, I don't." Serenity turned on a heel and made her way to the bed, allowing herself to sit down comfortably.

"Well let me inform you," she continued, crossing one leg over the other. Tea blinked at the girl's boldness and disrespect, and considered calling the guards. Or Ishizu. Or anyone. "They say that you are a pure woman, brought over large waters under the protection of Hathor," Serenity spoke, her eyes following the markings on Tea's right arm. "You will be the queen of Egypt, of its people."

Tea listened with amazement and with a growing sense of guilt. She watched as Serenity's head tilted to the other side, her eyes taking in the markings on her left arm. "You belong to the pharaoh," she continued, and Tea's heart skipped a beat at the words. "Any man to touch you will be punished as seen fit to the king." Tea's eyes met Serenity's and they remained looking defensively at each other. "I wanted to tell you what they said so that you understand more of our customs," the servant spoke as she stood up and made her way to the door.

"I can learn with time," Tea stated. Giving a nod, Serenity turned to leave. "But thank you all the same," Tea added as the door closed gently behind the girl. Looking at her arms, the princess felt tears fill her eyes. "I had no idea," she whispered to herself. But the greatest question was what Yami would do to his cousin if he found out. Wiping her eyes dry, she made her way outside.

* * *

"You are getting better. Be patient." Mokuba nodded as Shadi gave him a light pat on the shoulder. "I will see you tomorrow morning then," the priest said. The boy looked up and grinned.

"And I'll keep practicing," he said happily. Receiving a small smile from the priest, Mokuba turned and ran down the palace corridor. He passed servants and guards, greeting all of them and receiving smiles and waves in return. Arriving at an all too familiar door, he grabbed the round metal handle and pulled it open to reveal stairway led the way downward to a room. Closing the door and making his way down the steps, he entered inside the room and looked around the endless piles of ancient scrolls until he spotted his brother.

"Seto!" he called, running to him and wrapping his arms around his waist, his face pressed against his stomach. He heard his brother let out a soft grunt as he collided into him.

The warmth from his large hand on his head made him smile and looked up at him fondly. His older brother was the world to Mokuba. Everything he did he put his greatest effort into to make his brother proud of him. Such as his lessons with Shadi every morning.

"He says I'm getting better," he said, taking a step back to hold up a piece of paper. Seto took it and held it close for inspection.

"He's right, you are," he said with a nod. Learning to write was very important, especially if Mokuba was ever to take over Seto's work. "Well I can't let you help me translate these yet," his brother's voice said, and he nodded slowly. "But when you learn I can leave you in here for hours on end while I relax," he offered. Mokuba's face lit up ad he opened his mouth to say something but then stopped. His smile disappeared and he frowned a bit, thinking. "That's not fun!" he realized. Seto's laugh filled the small room and echoed loudly in his ears, and it only made the boy happier.

"You're right, it isn't fun. But you'll learn to do the job well, trust me," Seto said, returning to look through the piles of scrolls.

"What are you doing anyways? Can I help?" Mokuba offered. Sighing, the high priest glanced around the room.

"If you wouldn't mind," he said finally. Grinning, Mokuba set aside his piece of paper with childish writing and stood by Seto.

"Where's Yami?" the boy asked. He and his brother never addressed him as a pharaoh when they were alone, simply as what he was: their cousin.

"From what I heard, he left for the day to run some sort of errand," Seto answered, placing into his brother's hands a few scrolls. "I feel sorry for Tea," the boy said. Seto's eyes shot to him.

"Why?" he questioned. Mokuba noted a tone to the question but couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"Well, they're going to get married soon and they're both always so busy just preparing for it that they hardly spend time with each other, which I think is more important." Turning to face his brother, Seto eyed him with surprise. "What?" Mokuba asked, wondering if he'd said something wrong.

"How would you know what's important for people who are getting married?" The boy shrugged and gave his brother a smile.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to spend time with the person you loved?"

* * *

"Ishizu?" The priestess stopped in her tracks, as she was walking across the palace courtyard, and turned around to see the princess standing behind her.

"Yes?" she asked. Looking a bit unsure of what she wanted to say, Tea tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ears and smiled, then looked at her feet.

"Would you happen to know where the high priest Seto is?" she asked quietly. Ishizu stared at her for a moment, the silence causing the princess to look up and meet her gaze.

"I do," Ishizu answered. The young girl's face lit up and she asked for her to tell her where. "He has gone with Mokuba to the village," she said simply. The girl's blue eyes lost its shine but she smiled thankfully.

"Alright," she said, turning to leave. "I heard that Serenity spoke to you today," Ishizu said, folding her hands together in front of her. Tea nodded.

"She told me about the markings on my arms," the princess informed her. The priestess didn't respond, waiting for her to continue. As if sensing this, the princess faced her again and swallowed nervously. "Well, I had no idea what they said, so it came as a surprise to learn what was written on me," she admitted.

"You learned something new," Ishizu said, and Tea nodded. "Use the knowledge wisely," she advised, then turned and left, leaving Tea to absorb her words.

* * *

Yami sat in the large carriage that was taking him back to his palace. He could hear the heavy hooves of the horses surrounding him, guards ready to sacrifice themselves to keep him safe were mounted on them. His violet eyes wandered to the small window on the carriage door. The sun was nearly done falling out of the sky, which was darkening and slowly filling with stars. His trip to the harbor had gone well, and he smiled as he looked to the wooden box beside him. It was carved with strange symbols that he did not understand, but he was sure that its contents would make his princess happy. How he longed to see her again. He had grown so accustomed to being around her, to hearing her and speaking with her, to watching her smile, hearing her laugh and listening to her thoughts.

She was indeed quite intelligent with matters of politics, and he enjoyed the discussions that they often engaged in. She changed him for the better, he knew. And so did everyone else in the palace. His concubines were given positions to work in the palace, and not having them in his bed was actually comforting. After a moment of indulging in the thought of her, his smile faded and he sighed. Though she was certainly a bit difficult concerning their intimate relationship. Everything he did and said seemed to make her happy, but his attempts to show her any affection, even as simply as giving her a kiss, shied her away from him. Her timidness certainly was enjoyable, but he feared that he may be advancing too eagerly towards her. Never the less, he smiled again as he tried to imagine her expression when she received his gift.

'_My Tea'_, he thought fondly.

"What did you tell him?" Ishizu asked. Serenity acted as though the priestess had said nothing and instead of answering, began to inspect her finger nails. "Serenity," Ishizu's voice said with a hard tone. Sighing, the young girl rolled her eyes.

"I only passed on a message from the princess," she said.

"What message?" Ishizu demanded. Looking to the air, Serenity held a delicate finger to her chin.

"Oh dear, perhaps I was mistaken and I was never to deliver a message to anybody," she said, her attempt to conceal a smile, and failing. Ishizu's face reddened.

"And where is the princess now?" she asked.

"Oh, I heard something about her needing to consult the high priest Seto about something," the servant stated plainly, then added with a mutter, "And I'm sure he's answering all her questions with enthusiasm."

"Serenity! How dare you?" the priestess scolded angrily. Shooting Ishizu a glare of her own, Serenity shot back,.

"How dare _you_? You knew all about this and yet you did and said absolutely nothing. I am simply being faithful to my pharaoh." The priestess held a hand over her necklace but kept her eyes fired at the servant that she had called to her room moment ago as she walked towards her and stopped when she stood with her face only a small distance from the girl's.

"To speak such things will only earn you death," Ishizu said with an urgent warning in her voice, her eyes pleading for the girl to reason. Once again rolling her eyes, Serenity answered with a smirk.

"Am I the only one who feels the walls shake when those two meet to 'consult'?"

"Don't you _ever _say something like that again!" At the force and anger in Ishizu's voice, Serenity bowed her head low and apologized. "Get out," the priestess said, turning and walking away from the servant. Hot tears of anger were streaming down her face as Serenity cast a look of hatred at Ishizu's retreating back. But doing as she was told, she quickly walked out of the room.

* * *

Tea stood near the large window of her room. The sands of the desert resembled a silk that was placed over the land, glittering under the light of them moon. The princess sighed softly at the sight.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Grinning, she turned around and watched as Seto approached her.

"Yes, it really is," she answered. Moving a step back, she allowed him to stand beside her and look out as well. "How was the village?" she asked. He turned and looked at her with a smile.

"Very tiring," he answered. "Keeping Mokuba still is as easy as catching a bird in a tree," he said, making Tea laugh.

"So he had fun," she stated.

"Yes, he did. Finally. He hasn't been out of the palace in a while, so I suppose it was alright," Seto said, standing to face Tea.

"What?"she asked when he didn't speak for a moment. Instead of answering, he reached out a hand and allowed his fingers to trace the softness of her hair.

"I wish you could have come with us today," he said. The princess was surprised, but looked at him with a tenderness that made his heart melt.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded, cupping her face in his hands and brushing his lips against hers.

Neither of them saw him or even heard him approaching. They held each other and continued to kiss lovingly. Overcome with desire, Seto ran his fingers sensually down her body, earning small gasps from her. Smirking, he led her to the bed and covered her small body with his large one. Tea moved her head up to mesh their lips together again, having missed the contact. Seto eagerly kissed her back, shoving his tongue inside her mouth to add to her pleasure. As expected, she let out a moan. Encouraged by her response, Seto began taking off the annoying robe that kept her body hidden from his hungry gaze. She lifted her body to aid him and in no time, the dress was discarded on the floor somewhere. Seto broke the lip contact and let his gaze wander over her luscious body that was clad only in undergarments.

"So beautiful." He whispered. "By gods Tea, you are so beautiful." She blushed prettily and opened her arms invitingly for him. A wave of desire washed over him and he kissed her lips again, but he did not linger there for long. Instead, he traced hr jaw and neck with his lips. Her gasps turned into moans as he sucked harshly. His hands wandered to her chest, leaving ferathery light touches over the soft mounds that protruded from her body. With one hand, he began opening the bindings that covered her beauty. He heard her gasp and smirked against her neck, quickening the process of getting her naked. But he was surprised to feel her body tremble.

"Tea?" He said, lifting her face to stare into her eyes. But her eyes weren't focused on him. Something must have caught her attention out of the corner of her eye, because she looked to the side and gasped, one hand pressing against her chest as if she meant to hold her heart inside it and the other covered her gaping mouth. Her sudden reaction caused Seto's head to turn and he too remained still and unmoving, neither making a sound. Yami stood in the middle of the room, staring directly at them, his eyes slowly moving between the two lovers. He didn't seem to be breathing, but he didn't move either, as he remained where he stood with a wooden box in his hands. In the moon's light, it was clear that is eyes had filled with tears, but they did not spill and his expression did not betray whatever he may have been feelings.

"Y... Tami." Tea whispered in fear. Very slowly, Yami placed the box in a table in the corner of the room, his eyes not moving from the two entangled lovers. Tea gently pushed Seto off her body and made an attempt to cover her body. Seto too, moved off her, but didn't move away. Instead, he sat before her protectively, ready to withctand the storm that was sure to engulf them all.

"Seto." Yami finally breathed in a venemous voice. "I never expected you to be the one to betray me." He took a step closer towards the two lovers. Tea hid further behind Seto, only peeking from his shoulder. "I always thought I could trust you, that you would always respect the blood bond we share." His features turned animalistic and he screamed in rage.

"But I was wrong. I was wrong to trust a snake like you. You ate my food and then _shat_ in my plate? You bastard." He approached Seto and grabbed his neck, pulling him off the bed.

"You were doing _this_ behind my back. You bastard. I'll kill you." The two engaged in a fight, one trying to hit, the other trying to defent. Behind them, Tea screamed in fear. Hearing the sound of struggle and Tea's screams, the guards rushed inside and stood in shock at the events unfolding. The pharoah and the high priest fighting like common street dogs. No one knew what to do. No one dared to stop them, but one rushed to get the other priests. Soon, Tea's room was crowded with priests and observers.

"Stop all this this instant." Shadi said in a booming voice. Seto and Yami stopped their fight, both moving away from each other.

"What the hell is going on here?" Shadi demanded moving his gaze from an enraged Yami, to an angry Seto, to a crying princess. Ishizu quickly went to Tea, engulfing the sobbing girl in her embrace.

"My pharoah, what are you doing here in the princess' room so late at night? Along with the high priest?"

"I came here to give Tea a present when I saw... I saw... _him_..." Yami screamed pointing at Seto, who glared right back. Shadi turned his attention to the onlookers and signalled the guards to clear the room. In no time, the room was cleared and the only ones left were the priests, Yami, Seto and Tea.

"My pharoah, please, you need to calm down." Ishizu pleaded. Yami turned towards her and bellowed in rage.

"How can I be calm when I see my future wife in the arms of my cousin, the man I think of as a brother?" The priests all appeared shocked, except Ishizu.

"I came here to give Tea her parcel and I saw them kissing and making love. I saw it with my own eyes." With that, he fell on a chair, his head in his hands.

"Yami..." Tea spoke in a small voice. His head shot up in her direction, his red eyes boring holes into her skull.

"Don't speak." He yelled. "I don't want to hear a word." The priests all stared at each other. Finally, shadi spoke.

"Seto, is this true?" Seto hung his head in shame, not knowing what else to do. "So it is." Shadi said in a defeated voice. He called in some guards. "Take the high priest to his room and keep guard. He is not to leave the palace or his room at any cost." The guards, confused and surprised, complied. Seto didn't struggle or resist.

"My pharoah, you need to leave the princess' room. We need to discuss this matter with calm and intelligence." The other priests nodded their heads and ushered Yami out of the room, leaving Tea and Ishizu alone. Once the men were out, Tea let out an agonizing cry and began sobbing loudly.

"This was to happen princess." Ishizu said. "None of us could have prevented it."

"What would happen now?" Tea asked with teary eyes. "What will happen to Seto?" Ishizu turned her head away, not wanting the princess to see the pain reflecting in her eyes.

"You need to rest princess." Ishizu said. "You are very exhausted." She pushed Tea on the bed and covered her with a blanket.

"What about Seto?" Tea asked again. Ishizu didn't reply, just exited the room.

* * *

"This is the worst dilema to befall the palace since the great pharoah's murder." One priests said in a sad voice.

"What do we do now?" The other said.

"This is a matter of pharoah's honor. It must be dealt with delicately." An old priest said.

"Both are at fault. Both need to be punished." While the priests thought of ways to deal with the dilema, Yami sat in a corner.

"No matter what action we take, the news would slip into the public, causing humiliation of the royal family and of the palace."

"What must we do?" Shadi who had been thinking silently spoke after a long time.

"I have a solution." All eyes, including Yami's turned to him.

"My pharoah, do you still wish to marry Tea?" Shadi asked. Yami's eyes hardened, but he nodded his head.

"Then we can't punish the princess." Shadi concluded. "We can't dishonor the future queen of Egypt and so we can't place any blame on her. Seto will be the one to shoulder all the blame and suffer all the punishment."

"How can this happen?" a priest asked. "We saw it with out own eyes."

"Yes." Shadi said patiently. "But only _we_ saw. _We_ are the only witnesses and what we may say will be held as the truth." The other nodded their heads, understanding what Shadi meant.

"I'm sure everyone in the palace knows by now what happened. But they do not know the details. We will give them the details in the way we see fit. We will tell them that it was Seto who came into the princess' room, uninvited and at a late hour. He had bad intentions and he attacked Tea's honor. She screamed for help and that's when Yami entered the picture. He fought Seto to protect his future wife." Shadi cast a careful look at the occupants of the room. "That is what happened. _Seto_ is the one to blame. _He_ is the one at fault. And _he_ will be the one to be punished."

* * *

Seto entered his room and leaned against the door, hearing it close with a slam. Removing his golden necklaces and arm bands, he made his way to his bed and allowed himself to fall onto it. Despite what had happened in the last few moments, the only thing on his mind were Ishizu's words. Her warnings had to have been for this. He wanted to be angry with her for not telling him specifically what she had envisioned, wanted to curse her for allowing this to happen, and yet he couldn't. She could see the future, and the past, but could change neither. He recognized that even if she had told him every last detail of what she saw, he would have fallen in love all the same. The princess would have become his obsession and he would have pursued her.

"Seto?" He was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to hear the small voice eminating from within his room. When it called again, he quickly sat and saw that it was Mokuba.

"Hey," Seto said, forcing himself to display a small smile. "What's wrong?" His little brother had a sad look on his face as he walked towards him and sat on his bed.

"I can't sleep," he said, actually looking embarrassed. "I had a nightmare that you were hurt... and Tea was hurt... and I was..." His voice broke and tears ran down his cheeks. He had tried to remain in his room when he became afraid before, demonstrating that he could handle it, but in the end he always ended up in Seto's room. Lying back, Seto lifted an arm and Mokuba crawled towards him and snuggled himself against his side. Placing his arm around his little brother, Seto looked to the ceiling. He wanted to tell him that it was just a nightmare and nothing of that sort would happen. But given the circumstances, that didn't seem possible.

"Mokuba," he said. "Yes?" came the boy's voice.

"I want you to know that I love you," he said. He felt Mokuba snuggle closer to him still.

"I love you too," he answered quietly, a smile in his voice.

"And whatever happens to me, I want you to know that I will always take care of you," he said, swallowing nervously.

"Is something wrong?" Mokuba asked, his voice indicating his fear and confusion. Giving him a squeeze, Seto sighed.

"I'm not sure. But I've done something I shouldn't have and Yami is angry with me for it," he explained quickly. After a moment of silence, his brother wrapped his small arms around him as best he could.

"I'll always take care of you too, Seto," he said. Tears threatened to break his control, but Seto held on with all his might.

"Sleep now," he whispered.

* * *

Staring straight ahead, Yami sat on his throne silently. He hadn't slept at all, but did not feel tired. In fact, he didn't feel much of anything. Except the empty cold that had taken hold of his body and mind, a numbing force that would not loosen its hold.

"Your majesty?" He didn't even look at the source of the voice as the large doors opened to reveal two guards escorting the princess towards him. Placing their hands on her shoulders, the trio came to a stop and bowed before him. "She is here," the voice repeated. Without a thought or a sound, the pharaoh's left hand raised, signaling to the chair beside his own. With a small push from one of the guards, Tea slowly made her way to the seat and quietly sat down.

"Get out." Bowing quickly, the soldiers stood and left, closing the throne room doors.

"Your majesty I--." Her voice stopped as his hand raised lazily, then dropped back down. Opening his violet orbs after a long and deadly silence, he turned his head and faced her. She was as beautiful as ever, dressed in the richest of fabrics, her flawless skin and shining hair adorned with gold and jewels. And her eyes, the intense colour and emotion in them still capable of causing his breath to catch in his chest. A very small smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he spoke to her.

"I know now why you would never give me your heart, even after everything that I ever did to offer you mine." Swallowing nervously, she looked down at her hands which were folded on her lap. Her eyes met his once again. "You came here to me and after everything that has happened over this time, you've changed me. I know it. And I cherish everything that you've given me. But you..." His words trailed off and he had to look away from her to take a breath. "You never cared, not for me or anything I did." A sound escaped her, as if she was going to say something, but his head snapped back to look at her and one look into his eyes silenced her. "And you never even took a moment to realize what you have grown to mean to me." His voice rose with anger and emotion and he watched her eyes tear up. He sighed.

"But that doesn't matter now. Because you will know, and feel, the consequences of betraying me." His eyes became hard. "You were promised to me, and that will not change, princess. You _will_ marry me, and become my wife."

"Please you must understand." Tea spoke in a small voice. "I---."

"I don't care." Yami yelled in rage, his anger getting the best of him. Tea screamed in fear and cowered before his now standing form. "I know you don't love me but I just don't care. I have done everything I can to win your heart. I went to great lenghts to make you happy. Here." He threw the same box he had brought to her room last night, that he had retrieved this morning. "Look what I brought you." She only stared at him in fear.

"Open it and look." He yelled in anger. She let out another scream of fear and with shaking hands, she opened the box. Inside were various letters from Lyna, her father, some from servants in the palace and even some from the villagers with whom she had associated in secret. Tears ran down her face as she read a letter from her father.

_I'm proud of you Tea_. It said. _I'm proud of the sacrifice you are making for your people and for your country. You truly are my daughter, the honorable princess of Greece._

"You see what they write?" Yami spoke in a mocknig voice. "Honorable princess. If only they knew the acts you performed, and right under my nose too. I don't know who should be more ashamed, you for commiting such sins, or I for being so blind and allowing such sins." Tea only cried harder, curling in a ball with the letter clutched to her chest.

"I cared for your hapiness yet you didn't regard mine. So now, I don't care about yours. I will do as I see fit." He moved closer to her cowering form and grabbed her delicate arm.

"You will marry me whether you like it or not. And you will see now that I can be very convincing." He looked to the throne doors once more, not witnessing the look in her eyes turn from sadness to pure fear.

"Bring him in," The pharaoh ordered loudly. Though there was no one present in the room aside from the two of them, the doors opened once more and this time the two soldiers that walked in were accompanying Seto, his hands behind his back and his head low. Yami sat back and watched his cousin approaching, with no feeling inside of him as he heard the princess gasp beside him and bring her hands to her face, most likely to cover her mouth as a whimper escaped her lips.

Humiliation, embarrassment, and rage were only a few of the emotions that could describe what Seto was feeling at the moment. He had been asleep when guards kicked his door open and made their way inside. They said nothing and grabbed him. Mokuba had looked terrified and seemed about to attack the soldiers but Seto told him to keep quiet and to remain in the room. Dragged out, his arms were pulled behind him and roughly secured with clasps. And moments later they arrived at the throne room doors. Yami's voice allowed them to enter and now, standing before the throne where he had glimpsed Tea seated, he quickly realized what was happening.

Hearing steps approaching him, Seto raised his eyes and met Yami's, which looked cold and empty. He stopped a few feet away from him and they remained staring at each other, Tea's soft crying the only sound in the entire room.

"Ever since we were children," Yami began, and not having the slightest idea what he was talking about, Seto kept staring at him. "You were always the better one. Favored for everything, while I only received the words 'learn from your cousin.' It was miraculous that I was even chosen to be the pharaoh. But now I see why I was chosen in your place." He matched eyes with Seto and spoke. "Because my father, the great pharoah of Egypt saw that you were just like your father." Seto struggled voilently against the guards holding him. Yami continued. "My father knew you couldn't be trusted. The same filthy blood ran through your veins that ran through the veins of your treacherous father."

"Shut up." Seto yelled. But Yami wasn't deterred. He spoke in a booming voice.

"He knew you were an unhonorable bastrd like your father and unfit to be the pharoah. But still he gave you such a high position, hoping that you would be different. But you proved him wrong. You proved us all wrong when you showed your true colors. You proved that you are a traitor, just like your father." Grabbing his jaw, Yami brought his face to within an inch of Seto's.

"I would have given you the world... power... this palace, anything, because she meant everything to me." The tone in his low and whispering voice caused Seto's spine to chill.

Straightening up again, Yami made his way back up to his seat on the throne. "The penalty for what you have done is decided by me," he said. The princess spoke something softly and urgently behind him but he ignored it, and Tea looked desperately at the high priest. "And I see nothing more fitting than for you to be killed." The room fell silent. No one expected to hear such words.

"but I will be merciful." Yami said. Heart soaring, Tea had the hope that the pharaoh would lighten Seto's punishment because they were family. She noticed that Seto was observing his cousin with suspicion. "You will be granted life. But you will spend it in the darkness of the dungeons."

Tea looked at Yami once more. Had she heard right? He wasn't going to kill Seto? She looked between the men, trying to understand, but she could see that Seto was as confused as she was. "You will be imprisoned in the dungeon below the palace, as the criminal that you are." Yami continued. The malicious smile that spread across Yami's lips made Tea's heart sink once more into dispair. "But you will perform one more task before you are led away.

"Let me go!" Tea's head turned immediately towards the voice and she sprang to her feet when she saw a largely built soldier dragging Mokuba inside the throne room.

The boy had obviously been crying, though now the only thing he was doing was stumbling over his own feet as he fought against the much larger and older man's grip on the back of his shirt fabric. Seto looked back as his little brother approached and moved towards him. But the two soldiers grabbed hold of him and pushed him onto his knees, holding him in place. The commotion caught Mokuba's attention and he gasped when he saw his Seto.

"Brother!" he called, extending his arms out to him. Tea sank back down to her own seat beside Yami and watched helplessly as Mokuba was led past Seto and held at the first step of the throne.

"You will perform the marriage ceremony, Seto," Yami said, "or I'll see to it that your brother pays for your disobedience." Tea gaped and placed a hand over his.

"Please don't do this," she begged him through a sob. But he only looked at her and was quiet.

"Let him go!" Mokuba yelled, glaring death at Yami. "Let go of my brother!" he yelled again, continuing in his efforts to free himself from the guard. Looking down at the boy, the pharaoh calmly rose to his feet once more and made his way down the steps towards him.

"If you touch a hair on his head, you will pay for it dearly," Seto warned. With a snort of laughter, Yami stood before the boy, looking down at him. Mokuba calmed his actions and looked straight into his eyes with hurt but more intensely with hatred. In one swift movement, Yami's hand had sailed across the air and sent Mokuba's head snapping to one side. The sharp sound of his hand meeting the boy's cheek echoed, and was quickly followed by Tea's cry. She made a move to run towards them but was suddenly held on the seat by a delicate yet heavy hand on her shoulder. One quick look beside her showed her that it was Ishizu. The priestess looked down at the scene but did not respond in any way to the princess' pleas for her to stop what was happening.

Her blue eyes traveled back to Mokuba, who was on the floor, holding his face, but looking at Yami out of the corner of his eyes. A small amount of blood trickled down his chin out of the corner of his mouth. A sudden burst of rage erupted from Seto as he yelled out and lunged at Yami. With one look from the pharaoh, the two solders had grabbed hold of him and were dragging him away.

"Yami! I swear you'll be sorry!" Seto was yelling, his voice an explosion of sound that could have reached the heavens. Looking back, Mokuba was obviously fighting back tears as he watched his brother being dragged out of the room. Tea sat sobbing with her face in her hands, Ishizu standing beside her silently.

* * *

Super long chapter huh. Hope you enjoyed it.

Well, review and let me know.

Later.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: "I do not own yugioh."

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

Dreams/ Flashback

* * *

"Let go of me!" Seto ordered as he struggled to free himself of the guards holding him by the arms, their large hands burning a mark onto his skin. He was completely ignored as they half dragged him through the palace halls, allowing anyone who wished to see his face, stop and stare, as he was taken to be imprisoned. Seto's eyes met quickly and briefly with servants, guards, and attendants. No one spoke to him and for that he was glad, for soon everyone would know some version of what happened. Soon they were at a doorway that he recognized but had rarely used. Growing angrier, he fought to turn himself around and run. But their grip was far too strong. 

"Take your hands off me!" He commanded them. As the door was opened he felt a coldness rise up the staircase that seemed to lead only to darkness. Again he struggled and fought as he felt them descending towards his prison.

"Be silent!" One of the men answered to him as they struggled to get him down the stairs. The fear they had of him had evaporated. To them, he was nothing more than a lowly criminal.

"Release me!" The high priest continued to insist as he entered the dimly lit stone corridor. Already he could make out the thick metal bars that would hold him prisoner for who knew how long.

"I do not belong here!" He managed to say before he received a powerful hit to his stomach, causing him to groan and bend over in pain.

"Now, for the last time, be quiet!" The other guard said with annoyance as they tossed him to the ground inside a cell and slammed the door shut.

"I... do not... belong here." Seto managed to let out, for it had become difficult to breathe.

Forcing himself to calm down, he pushed himself on his knees and looked to the nearest wall. Sitting uncomfortably up against it, since his hands were still clasped behind him, he could still feel the cold dampness of the stone through the thin fabric of his shirt. The stones that made the dungeons were rough and hard, some sharper points digging into his already bruised arms. But he only closed his eyes and let his head hang low.

'Damn it all.' He thought miserably. 'How could I have gotten so carried away?'

He thought back to everything he had sacrificed just to be with Tea, ever since he had met her in Greece. Setting everything else aside he had gladly risked it all just to steal small moments for them to be together. And what had it brought him? Bringing his knees close to his chest, he rested his forehead on them.

Happiness, hope, and more than anything, love.

Those were the things that it had brought him, and her as well. He knew it. But now he couldn't be with her and all because he couldn't keep himself controlled enough to be cautious. He had thought only of himself and now, as Yami had told him, he had to marry them or watch Mokuba suffer his disobedience.

'Damn it all.' He thought again. 'But more than anything, damn him. Damn Yami.'

* * *

"What shall we do with the child?" The guard asked Yami as he held the boy with little effort. Eying his young cousin with no interest, the pharaoh shrugged carelessly. He turned as if it didn't matter and climbed back up to his seat on the throne and sat upon it quite comfortably. 

"Lock him up as well." He finally decided.

"No! Please, don't!" Tea's voice cried as she grabbed his arm. He watched her tears flow down her cheeks, and heard her try to catch her breath as she tried to stop crying.

"Please don't punish Mokuba." She begged him. He looked down at the boy again, then placed a smile on his lips as he looked back at the princess.

"I suppose that would be harsh. So why don't you and I settle on a condition?" He offered. Tea raised her head and looked at him, slowly releasing his hand in fear of what he could do.

"If you agree to our marriage I will order that Seto's imprisonment not be so painful for him." He said.

Tea wiped at her tears and tried not to start crying again as she supposed she had no choice. She didn't want Seto to suffer more than he already had, and so she quickly nodded.

"And Mokuba will serve the same purpose for you as his brother." Yami finished. Now the princess was confused.

"His safety," he said, pointing to the child, "for your obedience." He explained simply, now pointing at her. Filled with dread at what obeying him would mean, she looked down at Mokuba. He had grown still and quiet, like her, and was obviously confused, not understanding what was happening.

"Tea?" Yami's voice was sounding slightly irritated, and not wanting to anger him to cause anyone more harm, she looked back at him and hung her head in defeat.

"Yes," she said simply, then softly added, "my pharaoh."

Seeming to be quite satisfied with himself, Yami ordered Mokuba be taken back to his room. Without looking her way, his hand snaked down to hers and took hold of it with a firm grasp. It caught her by surprise and she looked up at him as he stared ahead, his eyes as cold as ever. Swallowing nervously, she slowly forced her fingers to bend and take hold of his hand gently.

"With time, even you will learn to love me." He said simply. And she obediently nodded. Yami turned to a servant standing near the door and motioned him to come forward.

"Bring Priestess Ishizu." The servant obeyed and soon, Ishizu was summoned.

"You called for me my pharoah?" Yami watched her carefully before speaking.

"Yes. I need you to take my future bride and purify her of Seto's filth. I do not want _any_ remenants of his touch on her." His voice was full of jealousy and hate. Ishizu bowed her head in obedience and motioned for Tea to come. Tea hesitated, but Yami grabbed her hand and pushed her towards Ishizu, who quickly held her hand and led her out of the throne room.

* * *

Carefully descending the stone steps, Serenity stepped into the dungeon corridor to see what was making the commotion that she had been hearing since opening the door. Inside the cell, which undoubtedly belonged to Seto, several guards were amusing themselves with kicking and punching him. His hands seemed to be bound behind him and he only went back and forth between their blows like a toy. 

"Stop that." She said, stepping forward and folding her arms over her chest.  
"Always defending your high priest, aren't you Serenity?" one of the men teased her when they saw it was her and it made the others laugh. She did not care, for she lived being laughed at for her obvious feelings. Seto pushed himself upright and rested against a wall.

"Get out of there. The pharaoh ordered him not to be harmed." She said.

Rolling their eyes, the men filed out of the cell, one unbinding Seto's hands, before the last one kicked the cell door shut behind him just as Serenity was going to step inside.

"Sorry Serenity, but no visitors are allowed inside." He said as they all laughed their way up the stairs. Turning her attention back to Seto, she held a hand over her heart and knelt near him.

"I'm sorry, Seto, I would have come sooner but the pharaoh just now gave the order to keep you safe." She said to him with a sweet smile. He didn't say anything or look at her as her eyes traveled all over his now injured body. There was one clearly visible cut on his cheek under his eye and a few more on his arms and legs. But bruises of different sizes and colors covered the majority of the rest of him.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." She said immediately in her own defense. "I simply wanted you to realize that you could never be with her. It's not meant to be, Seto. You knew that before she bewitched you, and for that _she _was the one to be punished," she spat, thinking hatefully about the princess. When Seto said nothing, she sighed.

"But I suppose it's only expected." She said, running a slender finger up and down one metal bar. She eyes the high priest as she spoke. "Her mother was a whore, ordered to bed the king when he wished. Then he developed some sort of attachment to her and made her a queen, his wife, and the mother of his child." Tossing her long hair over her shoulder she laughed. "And who would have guessed that their daughter would follow in her mother's path so perfectly."

"Leave."

Serenity's laughter died in her throat as Seto spoke that one word, then was quiet again.

"Why are you still defending her ? Do you know she agreed to marry the pharoah minutes after you were thrown here?" Seto's eyes widened slightly, but covered in the darkness of the dungeon, they went unnoticed.

"That's how much she loved you." Serenity continued in a mocking tone. "She was using you Seto. You were just a toy for her, and when you became unavailable, she found herself another one to play with." Seto didn't reply. Serenity's spiteful expresion turned soft and she extended her hand inside the bars.

" I care for you Seto." She said in a soft voice. "I don't care for your position or your status. I love you. And I can help you." She expected him to reply, but still nothing came from him.

"iI can help you escape." She whispered. "I will risk my life for you to help you escape this hell hole. We can run away from this palace and live in a far away village. We can start a new life and forget this. We can start over Seto, just you and me. We can--."

"Leave." Seto spoke again. His words stopped her tirade and she stared at his dark outlined figure in shock.

"What are you saying? I can help you. I want to help you. Why are you refusing?"

"I don't need your help." He spat. "Get out of my sight." Anger bubbled inside her. Even now, he continued to degrade her and insult her feelings.

"Fine." She said with a huff and stood up. "Rot in this hell and wait for your princess to come and save you. At least now you'll have something realistic to think about while you're down here." Turning, she held her head high and made her way back up the stone steps.

"Goodbye." She called down before closing the door behind her.

* * *

Tea stood in the middle of the small fountain, bare naked and soaking. Surrounding the fountain were 4 women, each holding different shaped jars with different symbols. Ishizu stood a few feet away reciting prayers. The women arround Tea filled the jars with sacred water from the fountain and poured it slowly over her head, pruifying her of Seto's filth as Yami had said. Maybe she was being paranoid but she could feel Seto's touch disappearing from her mind. She could feel his scent leaving her senses and she felt afraid. She had only been away from Seto for a few hours and she felt like she was forgetting him. Tears fell from her eyes. She clenched her fists to keep part of her skin covered, but the women were insistent on cleaning her every inch of skin. They pried her fists open, pulled her fingers apart and washed her completely. 

Finally, Ishizu was finished. The women stopped their bathnig of her and moved away from the fountain. Ishizu moved forward and held Tea's hand, helping her step out of the fountain. With no water to conceal her tears, they cascaded down her cheeks, but Ishizu ignorde them.

"Take the princess and dress her." She ordered the women who came forward quickly to take Tea away. She didn't protest. She was too tired and sad to struggle. The women first cleaned her body with fluffy white towels and then began dresing her in a beautiful white silk dress.

"Don't cry princess. You're safe now." One of the women said, noticing her tears.

"The priest can't touch you now or ever again." This only caused her to cry more.

"Who would have thought he was such a man?" One woman said with wonderment.

"Yes. He was always so devoted to his work, and the country." The other agreed.

"And everyone thought he was loyal to the pharoah after the incident with his father."

"But we all knew of his hatred for the pharoah. And we all knew how angry he was with the Great pharoah's decision to make prince Yami the new king." One slighlty older one replied.

"Yes, but we never thought he would stoop so low as to attack the honor of the future queen." The first one said.

"If he really was that starved, why didn't he just take in a concubine?" Another spoke.

"I heard the pharoah even gifted him Serenity as a concubine, but he sent her away. Now we know why."

"He truly deserves to be killed, commiting such blasphemy against the pharoah. I hope he rots to death."

"Stop it." Tea yelled, not being able to take it any more. More tears fell from her eyes.

"I am sure it hurts princess but he is locked away now, never to see the light of the day again. You are safe now." One woman assured her.

"Just leave me." Tea whispered as her body shook with sobs. "Please just leave me alone. I don't want to hear any thing."

"What is going on here?" Ishizu said in a commanding voice and came towards them. She immediately understood the situation with one look at Tea'shurt expression. She turned to glare at the women.

"Leave. Go back to your normal duties." The women nodded and left with a respectful bow.

"Don't pay attention to their words princess."

"How can I not?" Tea said. "Everyone is saying the same thing." Ishizu sighed and looked away.

"Give it some time. It will pass." Ishizu said. Tea didn't reply. Ishizu held her arm and began drawing familiar symbols, though Tea had no idea what they meant.

"Ishizu." Tea spoke after a few moments of silence. Ishizu looked up in response. "Can you tell me about Seto's father?" Tea's question caught Ishizu off guard and the older woman failed to mask her surprise immediately.

"Why are you interested?" Ishizu asked back.

"Lately, I have heard a lot of references been made to him regarding Seto, and not nice ones. So I am curious."

"I guess Seto never told you about him." Ishizu said and Tea shook her head.

"He only told me he was an orphan. I didn't pry further then, and he never told me anything more." Ishizu closed her eyes and took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm sure you already know that Seto and Yami are cousins." Tea nodded her head and Ishizu continued. "Seto's father was Yami's uncle, younger brother to his father. The two brothers' arrival in the world was spearated by a few minutes, yet those few minutes sealed their destiny and the destiny of their children to come. Yami's father, the Great pharoah of Egypt, king Aknamkanon was born first and so secured the title of pharoah for himself and for his children. It was no secret that his younger brother and Seto's father, priest Aknadin was jealous of his older brother's good fortune. But he devoted himself to the country and to his pharoah's service. The two often shared opposite views on many issues regarding the state, but always managed to reach some sort of agreement. Over time, Aknadin's bitterness towards his older brother seemed to dissipate and the two seemed to begetting closer. It was during that time that Seto and Yami were born." Ishizu took a deep breath again before continuing.

"Both were born under the influence of brilliant stars. The priests predicted great things for the two, but as time passed, Seto seemed to be the only one verifying those predictions. He was ahead of Yami in everything, from general knowledge, to state affairs, to sports, to swordsmanship. Everyone praised Seto and commended Aknadin for producing such a great son. They often said Seto would make a better pharoah then Yami. The stage was being set for darkness to spread it's wings over the castle, and not long after, Egypt faced its worst tragedy." Ishizu's face turned sad, her voice growing faint.

"What happened?" Tea asked, almost fearing the answer.

"People's words brewed new ideas in priest Aknadin's mind. He believed that Seto indeed deserved to be the pharoah in place of Yami. His old feelings of jealousy resurfaced. _He_ couldn't be the pharoah but he refused to let his son subject to the same fate. He began planning in secret to overthrow pharoah Aknamkanon. And then one day, he foolishly acted on his desires."

Flashback

_The imposing faces of the gods watched in misery as the two brothers bathed in their blood, each trying to deliver the fatal blow to the other. Their swords, covered in blood, clinked as they strugled to strike the other, producing the only sound in the deadly quiet room, besides their strained grunts. Arround them, various priests and servants stood, watching the scene unfold in horror. Among them, a young Yami thrashed and screamed for his father and uncle to stop, but encased in the protective prison of Mahado's arms, he was unable to near the fighting duo._

_Then in a swift motion, Aknadin peirced his sword through his brother's lung, rendering him breathless. He watched in victory as Aknamkanon gasped for air, but failed to move out of the way as the falling pharoah swung his sword to hit him in the side, delievring a deep and fatal cut. Both fell to the ground, gasping for breath. Finally, Aknadin managed to speak, but what he said shocked all occupants of the room ._

_"Come forth Seto." He said with a gasp. "I know you are there. Come and help your father." Then to everyone shock and horror, Seto emerged from the shadows, looking horrified. Aknamkanon also looked up at his nephew._

_"Seto..." He struggled to speak. "You must not fall to the darkness like your father. Please Seto..." Violent coughs overtook him and he was unable to finish his sentence. Behind him, Yami screamed at his father to get up._

_"Seto." Aknadin spoke again. "You deserve to be the king. I... I did it all for you. But I need your help." He beckoned Seto forward. "Come my son, come and finish the job . Come and claim what is righfully yours." With shaking feet, Seto moved closer to the two fallen men, his eyes locked with his fathers encouraging ones._

_"No Seto, don't listen to him." Pharoah Aknamkanon said. "He is leading you to a wrong path. Don't fall for it. You are smart. You are strong. Don't be a fool like your father." But despite Aknamkanon's words, Seto continued to move forward utnil his feet collided with a dagger. To ever yone's horror, he bent down and picked it up before continuing to move forward._

_"Yes Seto, good boy." Aknadin encouraged. "Come and help me and then you'll be the pharoah, just like I promised you." Seto stood right before the two men, his dagger held in a shaking hand._

_"No Seto, you're making a mistake." Aknamkanon begged._

_"You're doing the right thing Seto." Aknadin said. "The power belongs to you." Seto raised the dagger over his head, ready to strike. Aknamkanon's eyes widened in fear._

_"Do it Seto. Kill him." Aknadin screamed in victory but his eyes went wide in pain as the dagger pierced his heart. He turned his head to stare at his son who had killed him._

_"Set..." He spat blood in his attempts to speak. "I... Se..." his eyes rolled back and his body fell limp on the ground, the last breath leaving his blood soaked lips. Seto's shaking legs gave up and he too fell on the ground besides his father's corpse. Tears fell down his boyish face._

_"I'm sorry father. I'm so sorry." His body shook with sobs and he wailed loudly. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I'm sorry."_

_Footsteps echoed arround him as people ran to help the king, but no one paid any attention to the broken boy who had orphaned himself._

_"I'm sorry father." Seto continued crying . "I never meant to... and now... I have no one. Mokuba and I are orphans."_

_"Don't say that Seto." He heard the strained voice of pharoah Aknamkanon. "You're not alone." With wet eyes, Seto looked up at his uncle. "You have saved my life. You have shown ultimate loyalty to me, your pharoah, and to your country. I am proud of you." Seto sniffed as the pharoah continued._

_"You and Mokuba are not orphans." He motioned for Seto to come to him. Seto followed and Aknamkanon placed an affectionate hand on Seto's head._

_"Let this be heard and followed from this day on. Seto is not an orphan and never to be called one. He is my son, just like Yami." Then he turned to Seto and spoke._

_"You're my son Seto. Keep that in mind."_

End flashback

Tea stared at Ishizu in horror. Ishizu shot her a small sad smile and contiued speaking.

"From that day on, Aknamkanon treated Seto as his son, sometimes even better. Now Yami and Seto had to compete among themselves for attention from the pharoah among other things. This lead to feelings of jealousy and contempt brewing among them, just like thier fathers. People feared history would repeat itself, with Seto and Yami fighting a bloody battle for the throne. Many believed pharoah Aknamkanon would chose his own seed, Yami to be the pharoah since Seto was not to be trusted with power based on the history of his descent. However, many others believed that Seto had as much a chance of being the pharoah as Yami since the pharoah treated them the same. Some thought Seto had an even better chance since he was better suited according to his abilities, and he had proved that his loyalty lay with his pharoah and country and nothing else." Ishizu's smile turned sadder.

"Near the Great pharoah Aknamkanon's end of rule, when he was deciding who the new pharoah would be, these ideas were voiced loudly and freely. These ideas caused the rift betwen the two cousins to lenghten. Though Seto never showed it, I knew he had the hope that he may be chosen the pharoah. However, the Great pharoah made his decision and chose Yami as the pharoah and Seto as the high priest." Ishizu let out a deep breath before speaking again.

"His decision shocked many but it shocked and hurt Seto the most. After that day, Seto changed completely. He turned bitter, towards Yami, towards the pharoah, towards the gods, towards the other priests, and towards Egypt. But he never let his feelings come between his duties. He always performed his tasks with immacualte perfection and devotion. The great pharoah's decision led many to believe that maybe pharoah Aknamkanon didn't trust Seto as much as evryone else believed and so didn't put much faith in Seto either. It took Seto years to get every one's respect and trust. And now, he is back to square one. He is lost, alone, and distrusted, with no hope for future."

"Oh my god." Tea whispered, tears freely cascading down her cheeks. "I did that to him. I caused all this."

"No." Ishizu said immediately and imposingly. "That is not what I meant. It is not your fault."

"Yes it is." Tea countered. "It is becuase of me that he is in a dungeon right now and everyone else is mocking him and disrespecting him. It is all my fault."

"It could not have been avoided, even if we all tried. It was written in the stars. Destiny willed it to happen and what fate wills cannot be altered or undone by man." Ishizu assured her. Silence took over before Tea spoke again.

"I want to help him. Is there any way I can help him?" Her eyes begged Ishizu for an answer. Ishizu stared Tea hard in the eye as she spoke.

"There's only one way you can help him."

"Please tell me." Tea said urgently. "I'll do it. Anything, just tell me."

"You must forget him." Ishizu said and Tea stepped back in shock.

"Wh... what?"

"You must forget him." Ishizu repeated in a firm voice. "You must completely erase Seto from your mind. You must forget the time you spent with him, the moments you shared with him, the emotions you felt for him, everything. You must erase him from your mind completely. Only then you will be able to help him."

"How can you say that?" Tea yelled loudly. "How can that help him?"

"At this moment, Yami hates Seto for his relationship with you. Yami will bring more pain to Seto if he knows you still harbor feelings for him. He will drive Seto to insanity with torture and pain everytime he finds you thinking of him." Tea mouth fell open in horror at Ishizu's words.

"If you truly love Seto, then you must make his last days easy on him. Forget him and grant him peace. That is the only way." Tea lowered her eyes in defeat. Ishizu moved closer to the broken girl and wrapped an arm arround her shoulders to comfort her.

"I'm sorry for all this. But it must be done."

"I want to see him."

"What?" Ishizu couldn't believe what she heard. After all she had said, Tea still wanted to see Seto?

"I want to see Seto. I want to meet him, for the last time. I want to see him and say good bye. Please help me." Tea clasped her hands before her in a begging manner.

"Please help me. I know you can. If you do this, I promise I would try my best to forget him. But I want to see him one last time, please." Her body broke down in sobs. Ishizu sighed in defeat.

"OK princess. I will allow you to see him tonight." Tea face lit up with hope and joy, but Ishizu contined in a warning voice. "But after tonight, you will never speak his name nor think of him. Also, you will never speak of tonight to anyone ever, not even to your most trusted person." Tea nodded her head vigorously.

"If Yami ever finds out about tonight, there will be hell to pay for me and for you. And Seto's life would pretty much be forfeit. Even your begging won't save him from Yami. Do you understand?" She nodded her head.

"Good. I'll see you at night. I'll come to your room." After giving her instructions, Ishizu parted ways with the princess.

* * *

Silently in the darkness, two slim figures moved stealthily. Tea closely followed Ishizu, not wanting to get lost in the deep dungeons of the palace. Ahead of them, voices of two guard conversing could be heard. Ishizu turned to Tea and whispered.

"Stay here and don't move." She said in a strict voice. Tea nodded her head, not wanting to make any sound that may give their presence away. Ishizu moved forward as Tea watched. Very slowly, Ishizu raised her hands to her necklace. A dim gold light emitted from it and then right before Tea's eyes, a beautiful women literraly took form. Her body slowly revealed from the shadows. Ishizu stared hard at the woman and spoke.

"Mystic Siren, go and cast your spell on the two men ahead. Lull them to sleep, I command you." The summoned woman nodded her head and floated in air towards the guards. Soon after, they heard two distinct thuds. Ishizu let out a deep breath she was holding and motioned Tea to follow her again. She did as told and stepped over the limp bodies of the two fallen men, besides whose heads, the Mystic Siren stood guard.

"What did you do to them?" Tea asked in fear and curiosity. Ishizu smiled kindly.

"I see you are familiar with Shadow monsters." Tea nodded her head and Ishizu spoke again. "My summoned monster is a spellcaster. She has put them in a deep slumber. When they wake up, they'll feel like they have only blinked." Tea's eyes snapped open wide. She was amazed at the abilities of these creatures. Before she could ask another question, Ishizu stopped and motioned towards a cell with metal bars.

"That's where Seto is being held. You can go ahead and speak with him, but please, try to be quiet." Tea nodded her head and quickly strode towards the cell. It seemed to get darker as she neared it, but even through the blinding dark, she was able to make out the slumped outline of a slim male.

"Seto." She whispered. "Seto, it's me, Tea." His head snapped in her direction so fast she feared he may snap it.

"T... Tea?" His voice was so small, so broken that it elicited tears from her eyes.

"Yes, it's me. Seto, I came." His body slid towards the bars and she was finally able to see his face. She gasped in horror as it appeared visible in the dim light. It was bruised and purple. There was a nasty cut on the side of his face, across the cheek, with the blood stain still visible, though dry and crusty.

"Seto, what happened to you?" She said in shock. Soon, tears began falling from her eyes. "You're hurt." Her hand reached forward to caress his skin and more tears fell from her eyes. "Seto, oh Seto--."

"How did you come here?" he asked. Tea stared at him in surprise at his question.

"Ishizu... she brought me." She answered. Seto's head moved away from her towards the exit.

"Ishizu, why the hell did you bring her here?" His voice was full of anger, causing ripples of hurt to run through Tea's mind. Why was he so angry to see her? Ishizu stepped forward and replied.

"I had no choice. She wanted to see you and she promised to behave if she saw you one last time." Seto glared.

"Do you know what would happen if Yami finds out, if _anyone_ finds out? Have you _no_ sense?" Before Ishizu could reply, Tea spoke.

"Didn't you want to see me? I thought..." Seto sighed and turned towards her.

"Tea, I don't want to see you because I don't want you to be in any trouble. I don't want you to be hurt." More tears fell from Tea's eyes at his concern.

"Seto, after all I have done to you, you still care. I'm so sorry for doing this to you." Seto's hand reached out to caress her cheek and wipe the tears away.

"It's not your fault Tea."

"Yes it is. Because of me, you're here and Mokuba is all alone. I'm a horrible person. You warned me about this, but I was too selfish. I didn't care. I deserve to be here."

"No, I don't want you to be here." Seto said. "I am willing to face hell if it means you'd be safe and comforted." A sob escaped Tea's lips and she wrapped her arms arround Seto, trying to get as close to him as the bars allowed.

"I love you so much Seto. I love you so much." Seto stroked her head gently and whispered same words back to her. Behind them, Ishizu watched thw two lovers with sad tears in her eyes.

"Seto, I'm marrying Yami." Tea said against his chest. He stiffened but didn't say anything.

"Please don't hate me for this. I have no choice." Tea said in a desperate tone. "Yami has promised that no harm would come to you or Mokuba if I do what he says." Seto gently pushed her body away from his to look her in the eye.

"You don't have to do this Tea."

"Yes I do." She insisted. "I have already caused you too much pain. I don't want to cause you or Mokuba any more trouble. I'm going to try whatever I can to help you, even if it means being with someone else." If it was only him who was concerned, he would tell her to not do it, but the presence of his little brother in the equation complicated things for him. He almost felt selfish and felt like he was taking advantage of her position to keep Mokuba safe.

"Thank you Tea." He finally said.

"I love you Seto. I love only you and I will always love you." She said between sobs. Seto only rubbed her back soothingly.

"I won't ever forger you Seto, never."

"No Tea." Seto said in a strict voice. She pulled her head away from his chest to stare at him in hurt.

"Listen to me Tea, you _must_ forget me." He said, looking her right in the eyes. "You have to forget me."

"But, I don't want to. I love you. Your memory--."

"My memory will always bring you pain and nothing else." He cut her off. "I'd rather be a forgotten fragment of your past then be a painful memory." Tears welled up in her eyes again and she threw herself at the bars, trying to hug him again.

"But I can't. I love you so much Seto. I can't forget you."

"You must." He insisted. "I want you to be happy Tea. If you forget me, you can start fresh with Yami and be happy. I know he loves you. He'll keep you happy." Her soft sobs turned into pained cries. Seto struggled to shush her. He lifted his head, eyes meeting with Ishizu. She nodded in understanding.

"Come princess, we need to leave now." Her voice caused Tea to tighten her hold on Seto.

"I don't want to leave you Seto." She whispered in a desperate voice. "I want to be with you and only you."

"I know." Seto assured her. They pulled apart and gazed into each other's eyes. Tea's were full of tears. Even his carried a hint of moisture. Leaning forward, Seto tried to kiss her as best as he could with the metal bars between them. Their lips managed to touch and both let tears fall from their eyes. This was perhaps the last time they would see each other, would be able to kiss each other, and to hold each other.

"Tea, we must leave." Ishizu said in a soft tone, not wanting to interrupt their special moment, but wanting it to end at the same time, for their betterment.

"I love you Seto." Tea said, getting up. "I promise to take care of Mokuba. Don't worry about him." Seto shot her a wry smile and watched the light of his life leave him in eternal darkness. As her outline receeded, his heart beat slowed, until he felt it completely stop beating.

She was gone.

Tears wouldn't stop falling from Tea's eyes. She has said her good bye to the one person she never wanted to leave. Just as she was to exit, she felt his voice whisper.

"Tea, I will love you even after my heart stops beating. Be happy in your new life."

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter.

Don't forget to Review.

Thanks.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: "I do not own yugioh."

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

_Dreams/ flashbacks_

* * *

Tea sighed and turned to snuggle into the warmth of her lover, but all she encountered was cold air. Moisture gathered at the corner of her closed eyelids as she recalled everything that had happened. Seto was gone. He was out of her sight, out of her life, but not out of her heart.

How had things turned out to badly? This wasn't supposed to happen. This shouldn't have happened.

But it had happened. And it was her fault. It was all her fault.

A knock on the door startled her. Quickly wiping her eyes, she prepared herself to meet the incoming person. The door opened and a servant girl entered meekly.

"Princess, I bring your breakfast." Tea nodded her head.

"I will wash up before I eat. You can put it on my bed." The girl nodded and placed a tray of deliciously smelling food on the bed. Tea quickly washed up and sat on the bed, ready to dig in. just as she was about to touch the food, thoughts entered her head.

'I wonder what Seto is eating? If he has anything to eat?' immediately her appetite disappeared and she withdrew her hand. She couldn't even look at the food anymore. How could she enjoy the simple pleasures of life when she was the reason of so much misery pain for Seto… and Mokuba. She hadn't even thought about the poor boy until now. She hadn't seen him either. She could only guess what Yami had done to him.

She had to find him. She had made a promise to Seto that she would take care of Mokuba. So far, she had failed him, but not anymore. She would find Mokuba and make sure he was fine. She would take care of the boy, would protect him at all costs. It was the least she could do.

With a determined glint in her eyes, she got up, held the tray in her hand and walked towards the kitchen. As soon as she was spotted by the staff, they began panicking, running to hold the tray and chiding the servant girl who had brought the food for not picking it up. Tea struggled to calm them. Finally, they relaxed when she assured them no harm would come to them or anyone else, and resumed their work, stiffly though. Tea glanced around the kitchen, hoping to find someone she could talk to about Mokuba. Surely, the servants would know. They gossiped about everything.

"Hey Lisa, where should I put this bag of potatoes?" Tea's head snapped in the direction the voice came from and she soon spotted Mokuba struggling with a big sack of potatoes.

"Mokuba, I told you to get me some, not the whole bag." The woman named Lisa said and raced to take the bag from the heaving boy. Mokuba smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"M… Mokuba?" Tea whispered in shock. He was here, working in the kitchen like a slave? His head turned towards her and his eyes widened.

"Tea?" he seemed just as shocked to see her. Without wasting another moment, Tea ran toward him and pulled him in an embrace.

"Oh Mokuba, I'm so glad you are okay. I was so worried."

"I was worried about you too." He confessed, holding her tightly.

"Mokuba, I'm so sorry for all this." She said, pulling away guiltily. "It's because of me you're here working as a servant. I'm so sorry."

"It's no big deal." Mokuba said with a shrug. "The people here are very nice. They don't let me do anything difficult. I just bring what the need from the store room. It's easy." Tea smiled graciously at everyone who had stopped working to watch the two.

"Mokuba, I'll speak with Yami and get you out of here."

"No." He whispered earnestly. "I don't want you to ask him for anything. He… he may use me against you, and I don't want that. I'm fine." Tears threatened to pour down her face. He cared for her, just as Seto did. Taking a deep breath, she got up.

"I'll get you out of here Mokuba. Just… just hold on for a little longer." She said and stood up.

"Thank you so much for taking care of Mokuba." she said to the staff and quickly walked out, her destination, the throne room.

The guards quickly parted from the door and opened it for her as she neared it. She entered it with a racing heart and glanced around to spot Yami. He was sitting on his throne. Their eyes met and she quickly averted her gaze, lowering her head in a respectful bow.

"M… my pharaoh." She struggled. "I wish to speak with you." She heard footsteps approaching her and dared to look up. As she had feared, Yami was walking towards her. She braced herself. He stood before her and held her chin, lifting her face to meet his eyes.

"There's no need to be so formal with me Tea." He said. She nodded her head and shuffled uncomfortable on her feet.

"I have a surprise for you." He said, holding her hand and taking her with him. "Come see your throne." Her eyes widened as they fell upon a gold chair, decorated beautifully with jewels and gems. It was slightly smaller in size than Yami's chair but equally magnificent.

"Do you like it?" A whisper near her ear startled her and she nearly jumped. She hadn't noticed him come so close. "Well, do you?" He pressed.

"Yes. It is very beautiful." She said, struggling to not step away and place some distance between them. "Yami, I…" She began, but stopped. Now that she was here before him, she wasn't sure if she should do it. What if it only angered him to cause more trouble for Mokuba and Seto?

"What is it Tea?" Yami asked in a kind tone. She felt slightly encouraged.

"I… I don't have a personal attendant." She said which was true. She had declined the offer before because she didn't want anyone finding out about her and Seto. That clearly was not an issue anymore.

"I am aware of that." Yami said, his hand reaching out to brush her hair. "Do you have someone in mind?" She gulped and nodded, lowering her gaze before speaking.

"I… I want… Mokuba to be my attendant." She fearfully snuck a glance at him, expecting him to be angry at her request. He, however, only raised an eyebrow in response.

"You met the boy." He stated in a plain voice. She slowly nodded her head. He gazed at her for a few moments before turning his back and walking towards the throne. For the next couple of seconds, she stood frozen on her spot before quickly running up to catch up with him.

"My pharaoh." She spoke in a desperate tone. "He has done no wrong. He doesn't deserve to be punished." Yami kept walking. "Yami please." She begged. He stopped and turned around. She halted as well.

"I am willing to grant you your request, provided that you fulfill mine." Her heart beat immediately increased in warning. Yami's eyes glinted as he spoke. "I want you to spend tonight in my chambers." She let out a small gasp, eyes widening. Yami only smirked, having found her reaction adorable.

"You don't have to answer me right away." He assured her with an amused smile. "I want to give you time to think. For now, come and sit with me." He held her hand gently and led her to the throne. "I have been informed that you participated in court proceeding in Greece. I believe you'll be a valuable asset to Egypt as well." Mutely, she followed him. He waited for her to sit on her chair before he sat and faced forward.

"Shaada." He said in a commanding voice. "Bring forth the accused." Shaada nodded his head at two guards who went out and soon brought in a begging man. The guards ignored his pleas and dragged him to the center of the room, right before their throne chairs. The man fell on his knees.

"Please my lord, have mercy on me. Have mercy." Tea stared at Yami from the corner of her eyes. His face was hard, lips set in a thin line, eyes cold.

"You have been accused of stealing food from the kitchen. Do you accept or deny?" yami asked in a cold voice.

"I did no such thing my Pharaoh." The man said. "I would never do such a thing. I wouldn't even dream of doing such a thing. I would never--."

"Akim." Yami said in a bored tone, and a priest moved to stand before the rambling man. The man stopped speaking and stared at the intimidating priest in fear. Tea watched in wonder as the priest moved aside his flowing hair and revealed a gold eye she had seen on all millennium items. The eye glowed bright gold for a few seconds and then stopped. The priest turned to Yami.

"My pharaoh, he lies. He did commit thievery. After every royal meal, he snuck in the kitchen and stole the remaining royal food." Judging by the panic stricken look on the accused man's face, Akim was telling the truth.

"Please my pharaoh, forgive me." The accused man fell on the ground, forehead touching the floor. "I did not mean for it. I did not mean any harm. I am a loyal servant. I have been a loyal servant for years. Forgive my mistake. I beg you." Yami did not appear fazed by his desperate pleads.

"You, a lowly servant, stole royal food, meant for the members of the royal family only. You also denied your crime and lied. You now have two sins to your name. You will be punished."

"Please my pharaoh." The man begged. "Forgive me. You are kind, you have gracious, and you are our god. Be merciful. Be merciful."

"I am fair and just. Your punishment will reflect that." Yami said in a strict voice. "For stealing, your hands will be cut so that you can never commit such a sin again."

"Have mercy my lord." The man screamed. "Have mercy." His pleas fell on deaf ears and Yami continued in a loud voice.

"And for lying, your tongue will be cut." Tea gasped in horror at the cruel punishment. The man began screaming in desperation.

"Mercy my lord. Have mercy. Have mercy." Tea watched as two guards came and held the man's arms to keep him from escaping. While another guard approached him with an unsheathed sword. Tea turned to Yami.

"This is wrong. He did a small crime. Surely you can forgive him this time." Yami's expression didn't falter.

"People need to know that forgiveness will not be granted anymore." He sain in a strict voice. "No longer will I let people take advantage of my merciful nature. Every crime, no matter how big or small will be punished." He turned to meet her eyes, gaze as hard as rock. "I will no longer be mocked. I will not be known as a weak man and a weak pharaoh." Tea faintly knew what he was trying to say, and once again, she felt guilty. Her attention was drawn to the screaming, struggling man. She watched in horror as the guards forcefully stretched the accused man's arms forward, palms stretched out and facing up. Another came and forced his mouth open, pulling his tongue and keeping it there. The man writhed like a fish out of water. She couldn't watch. She made an attempt to get up and run, but Yami's firm grip on her wrist kept her seated. She turned to him with desperate eyes, begging him not to do it, or at least not make her watch it. But his eyes were fixed on the spectacle up front..

"You must watch this princess. Let this be my last warning to you." He said in a cold voice. Trembling, she turned her head and nearly screamed in horror when the guards swung their swords, one aiming for the tongue, the other aiming for the hands. And then there was blood. Blood and pained screams. The poor man screamed and cried in agone as blood oozed out of his mouth, dripping down his chin and on the floor, where a huge puddle had already formed from his bleeding wrists. Not being able to watch it any longer, she buried her face in Yami's shoulder, sobbing softly.

"Let this be a lesson to all." Yami spoke in a booming voice. "Treachery will not be tolerated."

She faintly heard the guards speak to the man and drag him out of the room, but she didn't have the courage to look. She wondered if this was all a show for her to be more cautious and obedient. After a few moments, she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, moving in soothing circles.

"I think you need to rest now Tea." Yami whispered in a gentle tone. "I will call for a servant to take you to your chambers." She pulled away and slowly nodded her head. "I will also make arrangements for Mokuba to be sent to your room and assigned as your personal servant."

"Thank you." She whispered. He shook his head, dismissing her gratitude. A smirk appeared on his face as he spoke.

"You can thank me later when you come to my room tonight."

* * *

"Tea." Mokuba yelled before he threw himself at the princess, hugging her. She hugged him right back, nodding to the guards who had brought him to her room. They bowed deeply in respect and left the room.

"Thank you so much for doing this Tea." Mokuba said, pulling away to look at her. "But you didn't have to do it. I was fine." Tea smiled at the young boy. He was so much like his older brother, not just in looks, but in attitude and thinking as well.

"Tea." Mokuba said in a low voice, breaking her train of thoughts.

"Yes Mokuba." she replied.

"What did you have to do for Yami to let me go?" she looked genuinely surprised, but then again, he was Seto's brother. He was smart and knew Yami.

"I just had to ask him for a favor." She said with a fake smile. "That's all."

"If you don't want to tell me it's okay." Mokuba said, looking at the floor. Tea sighed at his sad expression.

"Mokuba, it was nothing compared to you." She assured him. He still looked guilty. "Mokuba, trust me, it's no big deal. Now stop looking so down. I asked the servants to bring your stuff and they have put it in the back room. You should sort through it and arrange it in the adjacent room. From now on, you'll be staying in my chambers." He smiled excitedly and hugged her again.

"Thank you so much Tea. I'll get to it right away and I'll show you all of my cool things. Just you wait." He got up, ready to run to his task when Tea quickly grabbed his hand to stop him.

"You'll have to show me everything tomorrow. It's late and you need to sleep. Tomorrow I'll help you set up your room. So go to sleep now and we'll talk tomorrow." Mokuba nodded his head.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Tea followed him to his room where a bed had been placed. She tucked him and kissed his forehead affectionately.

"Good night Mokuba." she whispered, closing the door and exiting before Mokuba could see her tears. She quickly wiped her eyes and adjusted her appearance before leaving for Yami's room.

* * *

Yami could barely contain his excitement. Tonight was the night. Tonight was the night he would claim her as his. He would show her a world of pleasure she would never forget. He would kiss her, touch her, please her, and make her scream his name over and over until she would forger who that bastard Seto was.

His blood boiled in jealousy when he thought about the two of them together. For how long had they been together? He didn't know. But it didn't matter anymore. Seto was gone, the only thing remaining of him was his memories, and Yami would work to erase those as well, starting tonight. He would make her forget Seto's touch and imprint his in her mind.

He would make her his.

He waited patiently. After pain staking moments of silence, a knock reached his ears.

"Come in." he said. The door opened and she came in, looking cautiously around the room. Yami stood up and walked towards her.

"Hello Tea. I'm glad you came." He said honestly. She slowly nodded her head, not taking her eyes off him. "Come forward Tea. I don't bite, not unless you want me to." He said with a handsome smile. She, too, smiled weakly in return and took hesitant steps towards him, until she was barely a foot away. "You look beautiful." Yami said, hand reaching out to hold her hand. "I have something for you." He went to his bed and brought her a nicely wrapped package, handing it to her. "Open it. You'll like it." She did as instructed and found herself holding a beautiful dress. She leftie it to take a better look. It was plain blue silk with organza.

"There is more in the box." Yami said softly. She placed the dress on a nearby chair and gasped at a beautiful gold necklace that shimmered inside the box. Beside it were matching earrings, bracelets, and a belt. She stared at them in wonderment.

"These are… beautiful." She whispered. A prominent smile appeared on Yami's face.

"Try them on." He said. "I want to see you in them." She shot him a hesitant look, but he gently held her arm and guided her to a change room.

"I'll wait here and I promise not to peek." He said with a twinkle in his eye. A half-hearted smile broke on her lips before she disappeared in the change room. Yami waited patiently for her to appear. He had personally purchased those items specifically for her. The blue had immediately reminded him of her eyes. He had to look hard to find the right shade, and he just hoped he had bought the right one.

A slight movement behind him caught his attention and he eagerly turned his head. It was even better than he had imagined, or he could have imagined. The dress clung to her body in the right places, highlighting her curves for his hungry eyes. Its low cut neck gave him a nice view of the necklace he had bought for her, her collarbone, and a peek of the supple curve of her breasts. The fabric was stretched across her breasts in a very elegant way. The gold belt he had purchased for her now adorned her petite waist as if it was made specifically for that purpose.

He raised his eyes to look at her face that carried a slight blush, probably from his attention.

"You look beautiful." He whispered. Her blush deepened slightly and she lowered her gaze, feet shuffling uncomfortably on the floor.

"You shouldn't have gotten all this for me." She said in a low voice. He shook his head to dismiss her saying.

"Come." He said, holding her hand and leading her towards his bed. "I have something else for you as well." She followed him like an obedient servant and he wasn't sure if he liked it or was irritated by it.

"Sit." He told her, motioning to the bed. She seemed unsure and hesitant by obliged and sat down. He turned and grabbed a small box from his nightstand before taking a seat beside her. He could feel her eyes on the tiny box. With a smirk, he opened it and took out a beautiful matching ring.

"We are to be wed soon and yet I haven't offered you a ring." Her eyes widened and he continued. "I plan to remedy that by giving you this." He held her hand and gently slipped the ring on her finger.

"This ring represents my bond with you, my right on you." He said meeting her gaze. "Now you're officially mine." Her eyes were wide, mouth parted slightly in shock. He smiled at her reaction and slowly leaned forward to kiss her finger that supported the ring. He skin felt amazingly soft. He moved p and gently kissed her wrist, her arm, her shoulder, her neck, her jaw, until he reached his final destination, her lips. He pulled back to look her in the eye before leaning forward and kissing her deeply. She did not kiss him back. He pulled back to stare at her still shocked face. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"Tea, are you not happy?" he asked. Her eyes snapped back to their normal state, though wider than normal, and focused on him.

"Well?" he pressed. She slowly nodded her head.

"Yes. I am happy."

"Good." He said before leaning forward to kiss her again. This time, she kissed him back shyly. Yami groaned in appreciation, his hands reaching up to brush the skin of her arms, slowly sliding up to touch her bare shoulders. She trembled under his touch.

This was the time.

Lips still connected, he gently pushed her on his bed. Then he pulled back to stare at her. Hair fanned on the pillow, cheeks hued pink, lips parted to draw in shaky breaths; she looked beautiful, like a goddess descended from heaven… just for him. For him and him only.

Desire overcame his senses. He hungrily kissed her again, tongue darting in her mouth to taste her sweetness.

Heavenly.

Leaving her lips, he kissed her jaw, sucking on her chin before suing his tongue to lick down her neck. He heard another gasp from her and knew he was doing it right. Quickly finding her pulse, he sucked it harshly, earning a loud gasp from her. His hands that were previously holding her waist slid up her curvaceous body to settle on her shoulders. Holding the straps, he slid the silky material off to reveal more of her creamy skin. His gaze fixed itself upon two protruding mounds covered in white bindings. With eager hands, he set to the task of removing them. Excitement coursed through his body and he hurriedly moved up to kiss her again. But this time, he tasted a slight saltiness. Pulling back, he noticed her moisture ridden closed eyes, and the tear trails on her cheeks.

"What's the matter princess? Do you not like what I am doing?" her eyes snapped open and she stared at him in fear. He continued.

"Or do you wish it was someone else lying above you, doing this to you?" she had nothing to say. With a grunt, he pulled away from her.

"Y… Yami?" she whispered in a stutter.

"What?" He let out an angry growl and turned away from her.

"I… I'm sorry." She said. His head snapped in her direction so fast she feared he may have broken it.

"Don't lie." He breathed venomously. "You're not sorry. But you will be." Fear crossed her face and she immediately sat up.

"No… I really am sorry." She neared him and wrapped her arms around him. "Please give me another chance." With a grunt, he threw her arms off him and roughly pushed her away, causing her to stumble back on the bed.

"You have had plenty of chances, but no more. I had hoped today's display would teach you a lesson, but I was wrong. I would have to use another approach."

"Yami, please--." She begged, but he cut her off.

"Leave." He didn't have to turn around to know she was crying. He could hear her sobs, and sliding of cloth as she dressed.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered behind him. He turned to stare at her.

"Why are you being so cruel?" his eyes narrowed in anger and he took a menacing step towards her.

"Cruel?" he said in a loud voice. "I am being cruel? Treachery has occurred against me, by the ones I trusted the most. Yet the ones who committed the act live. The man who betrayed my trust, who mocked my authority, who undermined my rule, made me a fool before my people, a laughing stock lives because I spared his life in a kind act. And his accomplice, the woman who disgraced me before the whole palace, before my priests, before the gods, before my own eyes, walks free with her title, her honor, her reputation, and much more that I have graciously bestowed upon her. And you call me cruel?" he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her eye to eye. "Tell me, how am I cruel?" he mocked.

"TELL ME." He screamed at the top of his lungs in her face and she screamed in fear, sobbing loudly. Disgusted, he pushed her away. She stumbled and fell back on the bed, but quickly got up and ran out the door. Yami watched her disappear. When she was out of sight, he let out a deep breath and fell back on the bed.

He could have had her. He could have had her tonight. She had been submissive, obedient. Who cared if she felt sad? Who cared if she didn't want him? He should have claimed her to let her know she belonged to him. If not for her pleasure, he should have done

But then why hadn't he? What had stopped him?

Was it because he wanted to show her that he could be Seto, or that he could be better than Seto?

Or was it because he still cared for her? That he still cared for her happiness? And that no matter how much she hurt him, he couldn't hurt her?

Even after all this, he still loved her and wanted her to love him. And he knew if he had proceeded to touch her against her wishes, he would have imprinted a highly negative impression on her mind, not that it wasn't present already. But he didn't want to make it worse. He didn't want to force her. He didn't want to be known in her mind and heart as a rapist.

* * *

Red eyes watched the princess run blindly across the hall and into her room. He knew what had happened. He had witnessed it, enjoying it quite a lot. He had thought that pharaoh would have claimed her, but he had turned out to be surprisingly soft, or foolish as Bakura thought it. Had it been him, he would have shown the princess who was the boss. He didn't care about her emotions of feelings. She was royalty and he hated royalty, no matter whom. He wanted to kill all those with even a drop of royal blood and rid the world of their filth.

But he was willing to make an exception for the pretty and petite princess. She was a delicacy that he meant to enjoy. And soon he would. Eyes scanning the area, he carefully sneaked towards the exit. His mission was to gather some information about the situation at the palace. And he had been pleased to find the strongest of the priests and his least favorite, high Priest Seto, was in jail. The pharaoh was in a terrible state of mind, having lost two important and strong individuals he trusted. Now was the perfect time to attack. All he needed was a good plan.

Carefully moving within the shadows, he was stopped by an approaching voice.

"I can't believe I have to tend to that whore." It was a female, an angry female by the sound of it. He shrugged his shoulders and continued to move.

"She should be the one rotting in jail and not my Seto." His steps halted and he listened carefully, suspicion lingering in his mind. "Some honorable princess she is." The woman huffed and his suspicion was confirmed. She was talking about Tea. He stayed still, listening and watching. Soon the woman appeared. By her attire, she seemed a servant. She was small with long auburn hair and decent features.

"I hate her so much. I just wish she would die." The woman said in frustration.

"That can be arranged." He said, coming out of the shadows and appearing before her. The girl was startled and backed away from him.

"H… who are you?" she stuttered in fear, realizing he had heard everything she had said.

"That does not matter." He said carelessly. "All you need to know is that I can help you." Her eyes moved to the millennium ring around his neck and she gasped.

"You… you have Priest Mahado's ring.. You… you are Bakura." He smirked and in the blink of an eye, he was holding a knife to her throat.

"You are not as stupid as I gave you credit for." He said with a smirk.

"Why are you here? What do you want?"

"I am here to help you get what you want." He said slyly.

"What do you mean?" she pretended not to understand, but he could see the fear flicker in her eyes.

"Don't pretend little girl." He whispered in a deathly sweet tone, eyes twinkling. "I heard what you said. You want to get rid of the princess." Her eyes widened in fear, her heart beating wildly.

"N… no." she denied it and began struggling. "Let me go or I'll scream and the guards will come to get you." She threatened.

"I can do it for you." He whispered invitingly. "I can get rid of her if you want." Her struggling stopped and she watched him with unbelieving eyes. He knew he had caught her in his cage. All needed to do now was snap the door shut.

"And I can help you get your love… priest Seto." Her eyes widened so much he thought they would pop out.

"Y… you can?" he nodded his head, smirk never leaving his face. "How?"

"That is not your problem. I will do that for you… if you want."

"Yes. I want that." She said desperately and he chuckled. "Please do it."

"Of course I will do it." He said in an assuring tone. "Provided that you do something for me."

"I'll do anything." She said in a desperate tone and he smirked.

"Nothing much. Just a few small tasks that I will assign you. If you perform them acceptability, I assure you that you will get your wish."

"Few tasks?" she said uneasily.

"Yes. And in return you will have your Seto." He said. She looked away sadly.

"Even if you rescue him, he will not come to me. He will go to that whore." She spat in a venomous tone.

"I will make sure he comes to you." He assured her.

"How?" she asked, clearly not convinced.

"I have unlocked the magic of the millennium ring. I know of its mystical properties. With this ring, I can erase Seto's memories of the princess and replace them with yours." He said with a smirk. "The priest will think he loves you and has been in love with you for a long time. He will come to you, but only if you agree to do what I say."

"What about the princess?" she asked.

"I'll dispose of her." He said staring at the knife intently.

"I agree." She said with a huge smile. "I'll do anything to get Seto out of that prison. I'll do anything for him." he smirked in victory.

"Very well then girl. I will leave now and no one will hear or know of this meeting. I will come back soon to tell you of your task." He said and disappeared, leaving a shocked but happy girl behind.

Bakura laughed silently to himself as he fled from the palace. This trip had proved to be more useful than he had imagined. He now had an accomplice in his plan, a spy within the palace, and a scapegoat to take the blame should the plan not work so well. The poor girl had been so easy to trick, so gullible. All he had to do was make up some life about the millennium ring and she was eating out of his hands like a faithful pet. The millennium ring didn't do any of what he had told her. Memories were the forte of the millennium rod that once belonged to Seto and now resided with the pharaoh. But she didn't need to know that.

Also, he had no plans of disposing Tea. She was too precious to waste away like that. No. he would steal her from Yami and keep her for himself. He would enjoy the softness of her skin, the beauty of her body, the experience of her submission. He would truly enjoy that.

It won't be too long now. Soon he would kill Yami and Seto, destroy the palace, and claim Tea as his.

Soon.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter. This story is near end. I will try my best to finish it by September. Review and let me know if you have any ideas about the ending.

So remember people...

REVIEW.

Thank you.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh.

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

_Dreams/ Flashbacks_

* * *

Tea wiped the tears from her face and quickly made her way back to her room. The palace was dark and quiet; royal guards being the only ones working at that hour. Taking in shaky breaths as deeply as she could, she tried to calm herself down before reaching her room, remembering that Mokuba was sleeping just behind the door leading to the small servant's quarters behind her room. A guard that was walking past her stopped and bowed, straightened back up and asked her if she was alright.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking. Good night," she answered and greeted him quickly before continuing on her way. Yami's words repeated themselves in her mind as she gently opened her door and slipped inside, closing it just as quietly once more.

"_Treachery has occurred against me, by the ones I trusted the most."_

Biting her bottom lip to keep herself from falling apart again she made her way to her bed and sat on it heavily with exhaustion. As her eyes wandered to her hands on her lap she blinked and noticed just then that she had not changed out of the new dress. The ring was still on her finger as well. It took more effort than usual simply to raise her hand closer to her face so that she could examine the piece of jewelry. And in doing so she saw her hand shake with the stress of what had happened between her and Yami in his room.

"_The man who betrayed my trust…."_

She thought, during every moment of every day that passed, for a way to make everything right again so that no more people would have to suffer in any way over her choices. Of course the only way to do that was to ignore the fact that she was in love with Seto, forget everything that they had ever meant to each other and marry Yami, living the rest of her life in a lie by his side. But she was raised to be as honest with herself as she was with others. Without releasing a sob or cry, she simply allowed her tears to flow freely down her cheeks once again.

"_And his accomplice, the woman who disgraced me before my own eyes…."_

She knew that everyone she had grown to hold dear would be safe again if she was the only one left to hurt for the rest of her life. But the truth was that she didn't want to. She longed to fight for the love that she knew was true and have a family with the man that she knew she belonged with. That man wasn't Yami and she felt horrible for having broken his heart the way she had but she couldn't lie to herself. Seto had told her to forget him but the more she tried the more it killed her inside to keep trying. There was no way to convince Yami to let them be happy and she feared that it was becoming clear that her only escape was imprisonment by his side. Lying down, she curled into herself and quietly cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Seto slowly opened his eyes as he awoke from a dream he couldn't remember. Sitting up in his cell he listened for any noise that might indicate what had awoken him in the first place. The cheap metal dish that held his daily meal sat empty in a corner near the door for the guard to take it back to the kitchen the next morning, and the light from one of the torches lighting the tone corridor glinted off of it. He considered that whatever it was that had pulled him out of sleep had been from the prisoner in one of other cells. But Seto knew from hearing some guards conversing about the man that one of his hands and his tongue had been removed as punishment for having stolen leftover food from the kitchen, and so the chances of him making any commotion to draw attention to himself were few.

There.

It came again.

A soft shuffling sound was slowly approaching. While it was possible that it was simply a rat scratching and moving around but something in the way it moved had Seto standing and walking to his bared cell door waiting for it to arrive. After a moment it did and the high priest's eyes widened and had him frozen where he stood. Mokuba smiled as brightly as he possibly could at his older brother and walked closer to the cell bars holding Seto prisoner.

"What are you going here?" Seto asked.

"I wanted to see you." Mokuba answered with a grin. Seto clenched his jaw and looked down at the ground.

"Seto?" Mokuba asked quietly, coming closer and putting one of his hands over his brother's on a cold metal bar. Slowly, he felt Seto's grip give and his larger hand slid out of his smaller one's clutch. The boy's smile disappeared and he too looked down at his feet.

"I want you to go back up and stay away from here." Seto said, quietly but firmly, finally looking down at him. Mokuba looked back up into his brother's eyes with his own filled with tears, and took a step back, his hands turned to fists at his sides.

"The least you could do is say hello!" He said angrily. Seto blinked in surprise at his younger brother's outburst.

"I haven't seen you in so long and now that I'm here you won't even speak to me!" He cried, his shoulders shaking as he stood helplessly in the cold and damp stone corridor, being pushed away by the only person in the world that he ever wanted and needed to be with.

"Mokuba… I just want you to be safe," Seto tried to explain. "You know that you'll get into trouble if you're down here without permission." The boy shook his head furiously and glared at his older brother.

"I don't care! At least if I were down here I'd be with you!" Seto thought he actually felt his heart break in his chest at the sight of brother standing before him, crying in a stinking prison, risking everything just to see him. Opening his arms through the bars, Mokuba dash into them as best he could against the metal bars.

* * *

Serenity turned over in her small cot with a small groan. She had been pulled out of a deep sleep by a sudden feeling of discomfort and no position on the small bed would ease her. Frustrated and tired, she sat up and looked around the small and crowded servants' quarters. No one else seemed to be awake and that only angered her further. Standing up and holding her blanket around her she walked to the small window in the dirt wall and choked back a gasp as she spotted a pair of wide red eyes staring right at her from the shadows of night. Blinking back her shock she realized that it was Bakura and carefully made her way outside to meet him.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded, hugging the blanket tightly around her. She knew that she had been awakened by his stare; even looking into them now she couldn't help but feel her blood run cold. The thief noticed her covering her body protectively and snickered.

"Stop worrying, servant. Your body isn't the one I'm after." Knowing that even someone like Bakura would choose that royal whore over her only made Serenity's hatred for Tea grow.

"Well what do you want then? I'm tired." She huffed, blinking back sleep. Looking at the palace for a moment, which stood a small distance from the servants' quarters, he looked back at her and smirked.

"I have your first task." He informed her. Serenity yawned.

"Does it have to be now?" She muttered as she rubbed her heavy eyes. Frowning with annoyance, Bakura grabbed hold of her wrist and began to pull her towards the palace.

"Stop. You're hurting me!" She hissed at him, attempting to pull her arm free. Without a care for her pain, the thief roughly shoved her forward.

"Now listen carefully or forget our arrangement." He growled. Folding her arms over her chest, Serenity looked into his eyes without saying a word. "You're going to get some information for me and once you have it, I'll return." He said, grabbing hold of her blanket and tearing it away from her. Being grateful that she was always too cold to go to bed undressed, she glared at him while he told her what it was that she needed to do.

"How am I supposed to find that out?" She asked. Bakura gave her a careless shrug.

"Do what you have to, just do it. Now." He ordered. Heading inside the palace, Serenity' heart and mind raced.

'Idiot! As if I could just ask.' She thought furiously. Looking around for a clearance to keep moving, she spotted no guards and so moved along.

* * *

"She misses you a lot," Mokuba said. He sat on the floor near the cell bars, Seto on the other side of them, and told him of what was happening. "Yami seems to be growing more and more irritated by every little detail that he doesn't approve of while Tea just cries over you being down here. She can't reason with him not to lose his mind so she just tries to keep quiet. Everyone is looking forward to the wedding, which they're nearly ready for, though I think they just want this all to be over and dealt with." Seto listened and was silent. He wished that he wasn't locked away, that he could deal with Yami, be at Tea's side and protect his little brother. But having him visit and talk to him would have to do at the moment.

"I should get back now." Seto looked at Mokuba and smiled. "But I'll come back. Tomorrow night again." He promised as he stood up. Standing as well, Seto reached through the bars and gave him a tight hug.

"Be careful when going back Mokuba." He said softly. "And don't come back. I would die die of worry knowing you are going to risk your safety and well being again."

"But Seto--." Mokuba whined, but Seto would have none of it.

"Think of Tea. From what you tell me, she could be in trouble for your mistake. Do you want that?" Mokuba looked at the floor in shame and shook his head. Seto smiled proudly at his brother.

"Only worry about taking care of yourself. If it is destined, we will see each other again." With a smile, the boy nodded and added.

"I'll do what you say Seto, and I'll keep Tea safe as well." With a small laugh, Seto gave him a small push away from his cell. "Bye Seto!" Mokuba waved and turned, running quietly back to the stairs.

Taking steps back until his back was against the wall Seto slid to the ground and hung his head in what felt like defeat. It would be better for everyone if they just did as Yami wished. Tea would be given everything she could ever want or need, and loving him only caused everyone more pain. Bringing his leg to his chest he held his head in his hands, elbows resting on knees. He'd simply marry them without a second thought and wish them the best. Once it was done he could probably move out to the village and find a job in the ports. He had enough knowledge to do whatever he wanted and it would keep him from going hungry. Mokuba would live with him until he was old enough to decide for himself what he would do with his life. It was all for the best. Any thought of putting up a fight against Yami's rule over their lives was slowly vanishing from his mind. He'd caused pain and suffering by finding love, so he'd simply have to set everything right by letting it go.

* * *

Serenity approached the prison door and saw Mokuba coming out through it. As he quietly closed it she walked forward and acted surprised to see him. "Oh!" she faked a startled cry. The boy turned and stared at her with fear in his eyes; he feared that she would report him.

"Mokuba, you scared me," she said with a shaky laugh, holding a hand over her heart. Without saying a word he simply stood his ground in front of the door and stared at her, the fear slowly leaving him.

"What are you doing here? Did you… see Seto?" she asked him with a small smile. Looking to the door hesitantly, he looked back into her eyes and nodded. "That's very good. I know he needs to see you," she said, trying to think of how to coax what she needed from him.

"Why are _you_ here?" He questioned. She fought to keep her annoyance hidden. Even now that he was a servant just like her he spoke to her with authority.

'Little brat', she thought venomously. "I wanted to see him too. But I was afraid that I'd be seen. I suppose it is too late now." She sighed. With a simple nod of agreement, Mokuba turned and began to walk away. "Wait, please wait," she called and quickly stepped before him, blocking his path.

"We can't be seen." He said to her, looking over his shoulder and then around her to see if any guards were approaching. It would soon be morning and the servants would be up and starting to work.

"I know, but I don't think I can ever manage a moment to slip by unnoticed." She explained quickly. "I wanted to know if you would ever go back down to see him again." He eyed her suspiciously and she stared right into his eyes, identical to his older brother's, waiting for a response.

"Why do you want to know?" He said carefully.

"I just wanted to send him some food. I can get some from the kitchen without getting caught but I have no way of getting it to him." She said with disappointment. Mokuba nodded slowly, thinking it over. She knew that he probably hadn't thought about sneaking things down to Seto so her plan could work.

"I really have to get back to my room now. And you should too." He said, making it obvious that he didn't want her going down. She forced herself to nod in agreement with him. "But we can talk more about it later." He said, then walked around her and left. Glaring at his back Serenity quickly made her way back to her room. So it would take time and patience, but she would make the plan work. Her future happiness with Seto was worth everything, even having to put up with his little brother.

* * *

Tea awoke the next morning with the sun in her eyes. Rolling over onto her other side she sighed and rubbed her eyes to get the sun spot out of them. Though her sleep had been troubled and a bit restless, she was grateful that she had been able to rest at all. Standing up, she noticed that her bath was already filled with hot steaming water, soaps and oils laid around it for her. Before heading there to clean up she gently knocked on Mokuba's door and waited to hear him say that she could enter before doing so. With a smile on her face she sat on the side of his bed and received a bright smile in return.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked him, brushing some hair aside from his face. With a yawn, he nodded and sat up. He looked a bit tired to her but she quickly decided that any child would be if they had to wake up at such an early hour every day.

"I'm going to take a bath and get dressed." She informed him. "Help yourself to some breakfast when they bring it." Mokuba looked down at the new dress that she was still wearing and then back up at her.

"It looks really nice on you." He said shyly. Giving his cheek a small stroke she thanked him and made her way towards her bath. Hearing his door close as she left Tea quickly undressed and slipped into the tub, allowing the water to cover her up to her neck. The warmth worked wonders with her muscles and she closed her eyes to enjoy it. There was a knock on her door and she smiled when she heard Mokuba's feet rushing to it. After a moment of soft voices speaking the door closed and Mokuba called to her that her food had arrived, along with a note. She told him to begin eating, assuring him she would join him shortly. Receiving a reply from him, she returned to her bath, wondering what could the note say? Would it be good or bad news? Considering her situation right now, everything was bad news.

After finishing her bath, she hurriedly dressed and walked into her bed chamber where Mokuba was busy drinking juice.

"Where is the note?" She asked. He held it up. Tea sat on the bed.

"Would you mind reading it to me?" She asked him as she reached for bread. Clearing his throat, Mokuba slowly recited the note to her.

"_After careful con-si-der-a-tion and con-sul-ting with his trusted advisors, the pharaoh has decided that his wedding should take no more time in preparation and will be performed in…"_

Tea's heart had started to hammer inside her chest when Mokuba had started to read the words that she had dreaded to hear for so long. The boy's voice faded to nothing and after a moment Tea called out to him.

"Mokuba… what does it say?"

"Tea, you're getting married to Yami in… three days."

Her heart stopped beating, or perhaps her mind became numb from shock to acknowledge it.

3 days.

That was impossible. He couldn't do that. He just couldn't.

"You okay Tea?" Mokuba asked in a worried tone. He asked, after no reply came from her.

"Yes. I'm fine." She said, trying to keep her voice from shaking. "Just a bit surprised, that's all."

"I know." Mokuba said, eyeing the paper again. "It's so sudden. I heard the priests say that it would be bad for the pharaoh to marry this month. They told him to wait a few weeks, at least till the next moon." Tea's eyes watched him carefully, with attention as he spoke. "I wonder why he is still getting married and so early too."

"Hmm." Was all Tea could say.

"Do you need me for anything?" He asked. She appeared thoughtful for a moment, but shook her head. A gleeful smile appeared on his face.

"Cool. Then I can meet Shadi. He promised to continue my studies if I can find him during his free time. He says he'll teach me everything so I can be a priest one day." Mokuba said. "He says I learn so fast that I'll soon take over his job." Tea smiled.

"That's good to hear Mokuba. You are free for the whole day. Enjoy it." He jumped in joy and gave her a quick hug before running out the door, leaving her to her thoughts. She grabbed the paper again and read the contents over and over. There was no mistaking what Mokuba had read her. She was getting married, and much earlier than she had wanted.

But why?

If the priests warned him of bad consequences, why would he still proceed to do so? No one could answer it for her, but him. Dare she go and ask him? Dare she go and risk his anger?

She sighed and fell back on the bed. She had the whole day to figure it out.

* * *

"My pharaoh, I beg you to reconsider your decision." An elderly priest said. He was sitting in the throne room, along with all the other priests, trying to change Yami's mind about the early wedding. So far, their pleas had fallen on deaf ears. Yami seemed dead set on marrying soon. The delay of three days was only to let priests do the necessary preparations for the wedding.

"Honorable pharaoh, it is not a good time to perform a wedding ceremony." Another priest said. "The gods warn us of bad consequences should this happen."

"And what warnings have the gods given you?" Yami asked in an amused tone, though there was a mocking smile on his face.

"Bad omens." A priest said, before exchanging a look with the rest of the group. Everyone turned to look at Ishizu.

"The gods show me horror in your future should you not heed to their wishes." She said. Yami let out a barking laugh at her words.

"So they don't show you Mahado's death or Seto's betrayal, but they show you bad omens when I am about to get happiness." He continued laughing. The priests frowned while Ishizu looked down in shame.

"My pharaoh, the gods do as they wish and--."

"I will do as _I_ wish." Yami cut him off.

"If the wedding takes place this week, or within the next two weeks, bad fortune will fall upon you." A priest warned, hoping it may have some influence on Yami. "Once this dark period is over, you can get married and be blessed by the gods."

"Good fortune does not accompany specific dates." Yami said. "It comes with a person's fate. And if it is fated for me to be miserable or happy the rest of my life, changing the date of an event wouldn't change that."

"But your highness—"

"Enough." Yami bellowed. "I am the almighty pharaoh, the son of Ra. I can do whatever I want. If the gods wish to stop me, they can show _me_ the bad omens. Otherwise, I will not delay my wedding any further." He stood up, signaling the end of their meeting. The other priests began whispering furiously amongst themselves, obviously not happy with Yami's arrogance. But Yami didn't care. He had made a decision and he would not be deterred.

* * *

Serenity hurriedly walked down the dark, narrow corridors leading to the storage rooms. Bakura had told her he would meet her there today to collect the information she had gathered so far. She just hoped what she had was enough. Glancing around to make sure she wasn't in sight of any guards, she sped up to reach her destination quickly when suddenly, she felt a prickling feeling at the back of her neck. She turned around to only find air and shadows. She shook her head, knowing she was being paranoid. She hadn't taken one step forward when a knife was placed against her neck, halting her movements. Two red eyes glared at her.

"You are late." Bakura breathed dangerously. She would have gulped, but feared it may cause the skin to rub against the knife, getting sliced.

"I had to make sure everyone was occupied so no one noticed my absence." Bakura snorted at her reply, but removed the knife.

"What do you have for me?" He got right to the point.

"The pharaoh has moved the wedding, three days from now." Bakura's eyes showed a little surprise, before glinting with amusement.

"Has he now?" He commented with a smirk.

"I bet he is afraid the whore may go to another man if he doesn't tie her to him. The priests are all upset. They keep telling him to move it a few weeks forward, warning about bad fortune but the pharaoh is bent on defying them. He says that his fortune doesn't depend on a date."

"How wise is he." Bakura said with a smirk. "But this development does put an interesting spin on things. I'd have to make a change of plans." He was speaking to himself, ignoring Serenity completely.

"But you would be able to free Seto, wouldn't you?" She asked desperately. "You said if I give you the information, you would free him and fill his mind with love for me. You can still do that, right?" Bakura bore his gaze into hers and chuckled.

"You don't worry. I've got your end all figured out." She sighed in relief and a smile appeared on her lips.

"As long as I get Seto."

"You will." He assured her. "I'll make sure that the two of you are together."

"That's all I want."

"What else you do have?" He asked. She looked away in hesitation. "Do you have anything regarding the princess?"

"No. nothing else. Since the change of date for the wedding, work for us servants has tripled. I've been so—"

"I have no interest in your life story." He said harshly. "I want to know everything that goes on the palace. I will come back again tomorrow, and I want more information." He informed her. "I want to know what the priests are planning. I want to know where they will hold the ceremony, and I want to know what Yami is planning." She nodded her head. "And most importantly, find out what the princess is planning." Serenity frowned at the mentioning of Tea, but nodded her head. It was in her best interest to agree to everything Bakura said. That was the only way to her happiness.

* * *

What was she going to do? She had been thinking it all day, but had failed to come up with a solution. She could not go and talk to Yami. She knew he would be furious. She wondered if she should just succumb to her fate and accept Yami as her husband. But somehow, deep in her heart, she could never picture herself with him as his wife, or as his lover. Every time she closed her eyes and imagined a man beside her, kissing her, caressing her, the shadows conformed to take Seto's shape.

She thought she had reached closure with Seto after their meeting. But apparently, she was wrong. Seto was present in her mind just as clearly as he was when they were together. Oh how she wished to just see him again, just feel his kisses, his skin. How she wished to look into his eyes and tell him how much she loved him, and to see the same love shinning back in his eyes.

Suddenly, a thought appeared in her mind. Hurriedly, she ran to her closet and took out a beautiful and sexy nightgown. It was white, made of very thin, organza-like material, yet it was smooth like silk. The neck line was plunging low, the lace giving an enticing look to her pale breasts. Its arms were loose cloths with ribbons to tie it around the arms, and a ribbon to tie it around the waist. It reached barely to her thighs. Being such that, it did nothing to conceal her body. Lyna had given this to her when leaving Greece. It was supposed to be something to aid her in keeping the pharaoh's attention. But she had used it on Seto.

A blush appeared on her face as she remembered the night she had worn it for him. She had been so unsure, fearing Seto may think of her as a wanton. But his reaction had made all her fears disappear.

Flashback

_She shifted nervously on the bed, waiting for Seto to come. Her eyes periodically moved to the giant mirror beside her, analyzing and criticizing herself. Maybe this was a bad idea. What would Seto think? He may think of her as a sex freak. Maybe she should change before he came. Yes, that is what she should do. She quickly got up and opened her closet when the sound the door opening reached her ears. Her face paled._

_He was here._

_She glanced at her revealing attire again and panicked. She had no time to change, but maybe she could cover up a bit to look decent. In desperation, she grabbed a robe and wore it. When she was satisfied with her appearance, she walked out of the closet to greet him. He smiled with one look at her face, however, his smile widened with a look at her attire. He raised an eyebrow in question and amusement._

_"I was feeling a bit cold." She lied with a blush. He moved forward and placed a hand on he forehead to see if she had a fever._

_"You don't feel warm so you're not sick. Maybe you're just feeling the chill form outside. I'll see if the window is open." He made a move to go but she grabbed his arm._

_"No. its fine. It's not that bad." She said. He eyed her suspiciously, but didn't comment. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and brought her body to closer to his._

_"I had been so swarmed with work these past few days that I didn't get a chance to see you. I apologize if you felt I neglected you." She shook her head and leaned up to connect their lips._

_"I understand. After all, you're the high priest." He kissed her softly again._

_"I'm nothing more than a man hopelessly in love with a beautiful woman." She blushed crimson._

_"How did you spend your day?" He asked causally, picking her up bridal style, and carrying her towards the bed, where they would lie together until sunrise, after which, Seto would retire to his own chambers to safeguard their relationship._

_"Oh, I went to the stables. You have some amazing horses here. I think I may just go riding one day."_

_"Hmm." He muttered, placing her on the bed and climbing beside her._

_"I also went to the gardens. I found Mokuba there, hiding behind the rose bush."_

_"So that's where he was. Shadi told me he could not find him. He had a test today." Tea smiled._

_"Yes. He told me he was afraid of disappointing you. But after I spoke with him, he decided to go and take the test. I found him later, dancing in the hallway." Seto chuckled._

_"Yes. He passed the test. In fact, he did great. Shadi told me he was surprised, since Mokuba appears to be rarely paying attention, but nonetheless, he was proud."_

_"I am happy for him and you." She said. Seto smiled and kissed her cheek._

_"Ishizu told me she saw you with Yami today." Tea shifted uncomfortable besides Seto, but he ran his hands up and down her body to sooth her._

_"I am not angry." He said, kissing her temple. "I just want to know if you are okay, that he didn't do anything or say anything to upset you." She shook her head._

_"He heard that I visited the royal stables. He wanted me to ride with him." Seto's grip on her tightened_

_"I couldn't say no, so I told him that maybe some other day." Seto relaxed again and proceeded to kiss her neck._

_"He is just trying to charm you." Seto informed her and she nodded her head. "He thinks he will have you within his grasp and in his bed if he keeps this up."_

_"But that won't happen because I already love someone else. And I'd never betray him." She said, turning to face him. Seto smile and kissed her._

_"And he loves you just as much, if not more." She smiled and connected their lips again. Seto held her waist and turned her fully to face him, his hands roaming up and down her body, wanting to feel her soft skin. But the damn robe kept getting in his way. Moving his hands up to her shoulders, he made an attempt to slide it off, but she immediately squirmed away from his touch, a panicked expression on her face. A frown appeared on his lips._

_"What's wrong?" He asked. She looked away._

_"Nothing. Noting is wrong." His frown deepened at her lies._

_"Tea, tell me what is wrong? Did something happen to you?" She shook her head quickly._

_"Then why are you behaving this way?"_

_"I'm not behaving in any way." She denied it. "I just think I may be sick and that I should go to sleep now."_

_"Okay, fine." He said, face expressionless. "But you can't sleep in this robe. You have to take it off." Her panic returned and he knew something was wrong._

_"Did Yami do something to you? Did he hurt you?" He asked. Tea shook her head desperately._

_"Then why are you hiding your body from me?" He demanded. She looked down in shame. His eyes turned soft and he held her face gently._

_"Tea, don't you trust me?" Ahe looked up with hesitant, afraid eyes._

_"I… I … please promise first that you won't me angry with me." He nodded his head. She sat up, and he followed suit. Then, very slowly, eyes downcast, she removed her robe to reveal the nightgown. She had expected some kind of reaction, but when he did not speak for a few seconds, she got worried and looked up, only to see his dazed expression._

_"Seto?" She asked tentatively. His eyes bore into hers, but they weren't full of displeasure or disappointment. Instead they were clouded with lust. They were burning with desire for her._

_"Why… were you hiding it?" He asked, eyes sweeping over her body appreciatively. She blushed under his gaze._

_"I… I wore this for you… but I thought you may not like it." He moved closer, running his fingers up the stretch of her arm to her shoulders sensually, earning a shiver from her._

_"Why won't I like it?" He breathed heatedly against her ear, giving her earlobe a delicious lick. She closed her eyes in pleasure._

_"I feared you many think of me as a wanton."_

_"Wanton? No. never." He said, pressing his body into hers. "Beautiful, tempting, enticing, alluring, seductive, yes. Always." He ended with an open mouth kiss at her pulse. She moaned even louder._

End flashback

That night had, perhaps, been the most pleasurable she had ever had with Seto. Just the thought of it brought a pleasing tingle to her body. She shivered, a blush covering her cheeks. Before she could recall all the event of the night, there was a knock on the door.

'Must be Mokuba.' She thought, since the kid hadn't returned from his lessons yet.

"Come on in." She called, walking to the bedroom with the gown wrapped in her hands. She would sleep with it tonight, hoping it would bring her dreams of Seto.

"I hope I'm not being a bother, coming in so late." Her feet froze at the sound of the voice. That was not Mokuba. Apprehensively, she looked up and confirmed her suspicions of seeing Yami. He had a pleasant smile on his face, eyebrow raised. Moments of silence passed and she realized he was waiting for her reply.

"Oh, no, not at all." She said in embarrassment. "I was actually waiting for Mokuba to come."

"I am bringing his news actually." He said, taking a few steps towards her. "Shadi had informed me that Mokuba has already fallen asleep in his chambers and he does not want to move him and disturb his slumber. Therefore, he has decided that Mokuba will sleep there tonight."

"Oh, okay." She said. "Thank you for letting me know." He nodded his head.

"It was no problem. It actually gave me an excuse to see you." His eyes fell on the garment bunched within her hands and curiously, he eyed it.

"May I ask what that is?" Her face paled and she fidgeted on her feet, not having the courage to hide it behind her.

"It… it… is… a present… from Lyna." She finally said. It was the truth, and she figured her answer was harmless enough. He nodded his head.

"You must be missing them." He said in a sympathetic tone and she nodded her head. "May I see it?" She hesitated visibly.

"Tea, I wish to see it." He repeated it, but his tone was still as gentle as before. He watched panic run across her face, followed by fear, and then dejection. He wondered what she was thinking. After all, it was just a garment.

Tea feared what his reaction would be. Would he react the same way as Seto? No, that wasn't likely. Seto had seen her wearing it. But Yami would just see it, hanging. It couldn't be that bad. Very slowly and worriedly, she held it before him. Yami's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Lyna gave it to you?" He confirmed. She nodded her head.

"Yes… as a wedding present."

"Wear it." He said. Her eyes widened. Though his words had been gentle, it did not sound like a request.

"Go on." He encouraged. "I want to see you wear it. Hurry." Heeding his last word, she practically ran back to her change room that held her closet and wore it. But she was having trouble coming out. Now she was afraid of how he may react. If his reaction was like Seto's, what would she do?

"Come out. I know you are done." His voice reached her ears and her heart beat faster. There was no choice for her now. Taking a deep breath and hoping for the best, she stepped out.

Yami felt a wave of heat course through his body just by one look at her.

She. Looked. Amazingly seductive.

Never had he felt such attraction to someone. Never had he felt so entranced by a single female. Never had he felt like this.

As if in a daze, he moved closer to her, eyes glossed over with desire. She carefully stepped back, but the distance he covered with his steps was much greater than her tiny steps, and in no time, he was upon her.

"Beautiful." He whispered, finger tracing her barely concealed collarbone.

"I… I should go… change." She said, making an attempt to turn away, but his hand shot up and grabbed her, forcing to face him again. This time, she came to face with a devious smile.

"What's the hurry?" He asked. "I think I like you in this." She shifted uncomfortably on her feet.

"I don't think I should wear this now." She said.

"Then let me get it off you." If his words hadn't been enough to knock her off her feet, his sudden kiss sure did the job. In shock and because of the impact of his kiss, she stumbled back, but fell on the bed. Their lip lock broke before it could completely employ, much to her relief, but Yami fell on top of her, pressing his body over hers, much to her discomfort. He didn't waste any time in resuming his interrupted activity and took her lips again in a searing kiss. He nipped and sucked, urging her to participate in the kiss. His tongue licked her lip several times while she contemplated on a course of action. However, her thought process was rudely interrupted by his hand moving over her breasts. Her mouth fell open in shock, providing his tongue with the opportunity to invade and conquer.

Yami could barely contain himself. For so long he had dreamed of this. Every night, he had fallen asleep with the images of Seto and Tea entangled in passionate embraces. But today, he would replace his nightmares with pleasurable memories. He could erase Seto off her mind. He would show her such pleasure that she would forget Seto's existence and worship him.

His hands travelled up and down her body, like a thirsty man in search of quenching. He felt every sensual curve, every inch of soft skin, and savored every breathy gasp that left her lips. He needed more. He needed much more.

Tea felt too afraid to make a move to stop him. She feared she may receive a harsh reaction, directed not just towards her, but towards Mokuba and Seto as well. So what was she to do? Lay still and let him do as he pleased?

She gasped loudly when she felt the cloth of her nightgown slip down her collarbone. His mouth left her lips and dove towards her neck, sucking roughly at her pulse which was running a mile a second. His fingers traced her collarbone, and his tongue soon followed, leaving a wet trail behind.

"So beautiful." He whispered, gently biting her collarbone skin before pulling back and staring her in the eyes.

"And mine." He said in a possessive, rough voice. "All mine." His fingers slid the material further down, revealing the erotic curve of her breasts. Once again, he latched on to the skin, kissing whatever was revealed.

"All mine. Forever." He said between kisses and nips. "Mine forever."

Her pupils dilated at what was to come. No. She couldn't do it. She just couldn't. Not now. Not right now. She wasn't ready. She needed more time. She was still very much in love with Seto. She couldn't be with another man. She couldn't betray Seto and Yami. No. she couldn't give her body to Yami while her heart still belonged to Seto. She couldn't split herself like that. Not right now at least. Weakly, she began struggling against him

"Yami, please stop. We… we can't do this right now. Please… stop." He raised his head to look at her, eyes still half-lidded.

"What?" He asked. She looked away, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"We shouldn't do this." A bitter, mocking smile appeared on his face.

"If it makes it easier for you, you can picture Seto's face and imagine me to be--." His words died in his throat as his face snapped to the side from the force of the slap delivered by Tea.

How dare he imply that? How… how dare he? How dare he think she would do something as low as that? She wasn't sleeping with him because she couldn't be with someone physically while her emotional attachment was to someone else. And he had the nerve to imply that?

His face snapped in her direction, eyes ablaze with a fire that scared her to ends. All her anger, all her fierceness dissipated to give way to ultimate fear. She had just slapped the pharaoh of Egypt. She had just sentenced herself to death.

"This will be very costly to you princess." He spat venomously. Tears spilled from her eyes. He got off her and walked towards the door.

"Learn obedience in the days you have princess." He said, looking over his shoulder. "Next time, you will be punished." He slammed the door shut behind him, leaving its echo to drown her cries of misery.

* * *

Bakura smirked as the pharaoh marched out ,rejected. He had witnessed everything, having been hiding by the window. He had to admit he didn't blame Yami for his reaction. The princess, looking so delicious, was a tough sight to resist. Hell, had he been a man with less control, he would have slit Yami's throat and her dress the very second he saw both. But Yami had managed to control his primal urges. He had managed to heed to her wishes and spare her the rest of her free nights. What a gentleman. Too bad Bakura wasn't one. Had it been him, the princess would have been writing in pleasure under him right now. He looked back at the window and smirked.

"Yes princess. Do learn obedience, for I have methods much harsher than the pharaoh to teach it."

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Tea hurriedly wiped her eyes and donned on the robe before heading towards the door. She wondered who it was. Was it Yami, here to apologize? Or maybe to force himself upon her? Fear laced in her voice, she called out.

"WH…who is it?"

"Priestess Ishizu." The calm voice of the raven haired beauty came through. A lot relieved and a bit puzzled, Tea opened the door to let the woman in. Ishizu cast one look at Tea's tear streaked face and gave a sympathetic smile.

"I figured you could use some support right now." Fresh tears appeared in Tea's eyes but she controlled them and managed to give a weak smile.

"Thank you." She said, walking in to sit on her bed. Ishizu followed.

"I know what happened." Ishizu said after a small pause. Tea didn't respond so Ishizu continued. "You are going to be his wife in a few days. You won't be able to deny him then since it would be his right to touch you and bed you." Tea nodded her head, still looking at the floor.

"I want to. I want to be able to let him. But I can't. Seto… he is still in my mind. I have tried to hard to forget him, but I just can't seem to. I don't know what to do." Ishizu placed a comforting hand on Tea's shoulder while she broke into sobs.

"I don't want to do anything that will anger him and cause him to hurt Mokuba or Seto. I really want to try and do whatever he says. In the beginning, I was going to let him do what he pleased, but then when he… I just… couldn't. I felt like I was betraying him, Seto and myself. I just couldn't."

"I am afraid I have nothing to say that may provide comfort to you." Ishizu admitted. "He is your destiny. You should just accept it. I know it will take time and much effort, but you must." Tea nodded her head.

"I thought… I thought I had ended things with Seto that night. But I guess I was wrong." Ishizu solemnly nodded her head. Silence fell over them. Finally, Tea spoke again.

"Ishizu, I want to see Seto, one last time." Ishizu's eyes widened.

"You can't be serious." She said in disbelief. Tea looked away.

"I… I can't marry Yami unless I ask Seto for his permission. I need to speak to him one last time to make sure he understands where I stand. I want to… I just want to see him, please. I know you can help me. You're the only one." Ishizu looked unsure.

"It is very risky." Tea's face fell. This did not go unnoticed by Ishizu who sighed.

"I'll try my best princess. Be ready late night, 2 hours after the palace sleeps." Tea eagerly nodded her head, and wiped her eyes. Ishizu got up and exited, praying that nothing would go wrong tomorrow at least.

* * *

Ishizu quietly moved through the dark corridors of the dungeon, Tea close behind. The path was the one they had taken before, so they knew where the guards were situated. As predicted, the guards were standing there, looking bored. Very carefully, Ishizu tapped her necklace and muttered some words Tea did not understand. A figure of a female, holding a pitcher appeared. She glided above the two guards and tipped the pitcher letting small fog emerge. It engulfed the two and they fell unconscious. Ishizu grabbed Tea's hand and dragged her forward.

"We don't have much time. You must hurry." Tea nodded her head and ran towards the bars.

* * *

Seto heard hurried footsteps and sighed. The guards were probably bored and had decided to amuse themselves by mocking him. They took extreme pleasure in degrading him, and calling him names. But he didn't blame them much. It was most fun when someone high up the ladder fell below you. He retreated further in the shadows, pretending to be asleep or better, unconscious.

"Seto." The voice caused him to open his eyes wide.

"No." He whispered to himself. It couldn't be her. She wouldn't come, not now, not when the wedding was so close. She wouldn't risk everything like that. It was his imagination. He was hallucinating from lack of food and sleep. That's all.

"Seto, are you awake? It's me, Tea." There was no mistaking it this time. It was her. Very cautiously, he moved towards the bars and saw her holding them in anticipation of seeing him. As soon as her eyes fell on him, she smiled brightly.

"Seto, I'm so glad to see you. I missed you so much."

"What are you doing here?" He hissed. His eyes turned to a dark figure concealed poorly in the darkness.

"Ishizu, I told you not to bring her here again. Then why did you?" Ishizu did not answer, nor did she come out of the shadows. Instead, Tea spoke.

"Seto… I'm getting married in 3 days, well, two days now." She said sadly. Seto noticed the dull look in her eyes and sighed.

"I know Tea. I was informed of the development so I could be prepared to perform my final duty."

"Seto… "She hesitated. "Yami came to me today." Seto's jaw clenched but he quickly masked it with an expressionless face.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked after a pause. She shook her head.

"I was thinking of you and I took out the…" She blushed. "The nightgown you like, but he saw it. He made me wear it and then…" Seto did not need to hear what must have happened next. Yami was a man with very little sexual restraint and Seto knew for sure what his reaction must have been.

"I pushed him away." Tea said.

"You shouldn't have done that." Seto said in a small voice. She looked at the floor as he continued speaking. "Yami will be your husband soon, and will then have the right to claim your body. If you continue to deny him, I'm afraid he will hurt you." Tea's eyes widened.

"He may not hurt you physically, but he will do so emotionally and psychologically." Seto looked up into her eyes and caressed her cheek.

"Yami has been in love with you for some time now. He told me." Tea was slightly surprised at this piece of information. "I think he still loves you, but his love and kindness for you is being overcome by his jealousy for me. But know that he does loves you."

"Why are you saying this?" she asked.

"So you don't make any more stupid mistakes like this and lose him. Tea, if you don't give into Yami and make an attempt to love him, he will go back to being a womanizer, sleeping with a different woman every night. He may still keep you for appearance, but he will ignore you. You'll have nothing but regrets."

"I'll have your memories."

"_Regrets_ Tea." He repeated. "You'll have noting but regrets. Trust me on this." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Tea." He said, looking away. "I'm part of your past now. You need to move on. If you live in the past, you'll ruin your present and future." He looked back into her shinning eyes. "Tea, promise me you'll at least make an effort with Yami. Please promise me you'll try to be happy." Sobbing, she nodded her head. Seto lovingly brushed his fingers through her silky strands, trying to soothe her.

"How is Mokuba?" He asked, changing the subject.

"He's doing great." Tea said, wiping her cheeks of the tear strains. "Shadi is teaching him everything so he can one day be a priest." Seto allowed a longing, sad smile grace his features.

"I'm happy not everyone has turned against him because of me. I'm glad some people still are looking after him."

"I'll protect him with my life Seto. I promise." She said.

"Look out for yourself first." He said. She nodded her head. Silence ensued between them. Finally Tea spoke.

"I don't think I'll be able to come visit you again." Though he tried not to show, pain still seeped onto his face.

"You shouldn't even consider it." He said.

"Then this is good bye… forever." He voice broke into sobs again. Seto thrust his arms out to embrace her, bringing her as close as the bars would allow.

"I love you Seto." She hiccupped. "I always will."

"I love you too Tea, more than my life." He replied. After long moments of enjoying each other embrace, they pulled apart. Both wanted so desperately to kiss, but the spacing between bars wasn't enough. Instead, Tea opted to kiss her index finger and press it to his lips. Seto smiled at her innocent gesture and did the same. He then turned his head towards Ishizu's hidden figure.

"Ishizu." He called her name. Wisely, the woman came before him. Their eyes met.

"I want you... " He stopped. "No, I don't have the right to say that. I request that you try to look after Tea." He said, holding Tea's hand tightly. "After marriage, she will need a shoulder of support, at least for a while. And I know you can provide that shoulder. Just be there for her when she needs to talk. It'll make death easier for me knowing she will not be alone." Ishizu nodded her head, understanding what he meant.

"I promise to be there in whatever way I can." She assured him. He shot her a gracious smile and muttered thanks.

"You should go now before someone notices." He said to Tea. She slowly nodded her head, longing shinning in her eyes.

"Good bye Seto."

"Good bye Tea. The next time we meet, we'll meet as queen and condemned." Sobs shook Tea's body again. Not wanting to see her in pain, Seto turned his back to them and retreated back into the shadows. Ishizu took Tea's elbow and guided her out of the dungeon. However, Tea stopped in the hallway leading to the royal chambers. Ishizu stared at her questioningly.

"I need to speak with Yami."

"Perhaps now is not a good time." Ishizu said, but Tea shook her head.

"I need to do it now." Ishizu looked unsure for a moment but then nodded her head and bid good night before proceeding towards her own chambers. Tea took a deep breath and went to Yami's chambers. She gently knocked on the door and waited for a reply. However, after waiting a few moments, she failed to get a reply.

Was he asleep? She doubted that. Maybe he was angry and didn't want to see anyone. Well, she was the cause of that anger and it was up to her to fix it. She tried to open the door and was somewhat surprised to find it open. She walked inside, hoping he wouldn't be too angry at seeing her enter without his permission.

As she neared the bed chamber, she hears voices coming. It sounded like groans and maybe… moans? Was he…? Her feet carried her inside without her knowledge but froze at the scene unfolding before her.

There, on the bed, was Yami, lying on top a half-naked woman. She was currently emitting the moans and the groans as Yami was fondling her body. They were so engrossed with each other they did not notice her presence until she let out a stifled sob. Yami's head turned sharply in her direction, a murderous look shinning in his eyes. But that look quickly disappeared, being replaced by shock for a nanosecond before settling on disdain.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company princess?" He mocked, not removing his hands off the woman, who continued to write, indicating that he had not stopped his activities on her account.

"I…" Tea was having an excruciatingly hard time forming words.

_If you don't give into Yami and make an attempt to love him, he will go back to being a womanized, sleeping with a different woman every night._ Seto's words rang fresh in her ears. He had warned her. Even Lyna had warned her, but she had taken heed to the message a little too late.

"As you can see, I am a bit busy, so make it quick." He said. Tea's gazed moved from the attractive, young woman, who was still moaning, to Yami, who looked bored and annoyed. Taking a deep breath, she spoke.

"I came to tell you that, I'm ready for the wedding."

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update, but I have become really busy recently. And I don't think I'll be updating sooner. So, plz hang tight, coz I will update, but not soon.

So, hope u enjoyed this chapter, and that you will hang tight for the next chapter.

Oh yeah, don't forget to Review.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh.

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

_Dreams/ Flashbacks_

* * *

"Alright, it's time to go."

Seto opened his eyes and looked up at the guards standing by his cell, holding the barred door open for him to walk out. Forcing himself to his feet with a tired grunt, he made his way between them to be led up the stairway to the palace corridors and then to his guarded room to change into the ceremonial robes he and the other priests were required to wear for the pharaoh's wedding.

He was almost certain that they were holding the ceremony with such urgency because of Yami, but rumors of the princess being the insistent one bothered him. As the guards held his arms securely and led him up the cold stone stairway, he wondered if he would have the chance to speak to Yami in private. He had barely slept since learning that the ceremony would be held the next day and thought for hours about how to ask what he wanted of his cousin.

"I hear he'll be executed after the ceremony."

"Well I've heard that he'll have his title removed."

"I heard that he'd be made a common servant."

Seto could hear the whispers amongst the servants as he was led to his room. He stared forward as he walked and refused to meet anyone's gaze as he was brought before a door and quickly released from his restraints. He rubbed his wrists and saw that the shackles had made dark bruises on his skin that would take some time to heal. After one of the guards opened the door the other gave him a push inside. He turned to glare at them as they spoke.

"Your bath and clothes are ready. If there is anything else you need tell us. And don't try to leave or you'll be taken down like a criminal."

Seto knew that meant they'd kill him without a moment's hesitation and simply gave them a nod as he turned to his room and heard the door close behind him. Closing his eyes, he sighed and let his head hang low in the exhaustion he felt. Every inch of his body was sore, and he felt weak and tired from poor sleep and little food. But he had a job to do. Straightening himself up he made his way to his bathroom and saw that the tub was steaming with the hot water it was filled with.

Looking back at his bed he saw that his robes were clean and lain out over it, the jewelry he would wear was placed neatly beside the clothing, all gleaming and exquisite. He saw everything except his Millennium Rod and was sure that Yami still had it, as there was no other priest to take over Seto's job since he was still alive.

"Is everything alright?"

Seto's head snapped to the door and was surprised to see Yami standing inside his room with a smile on his face. He must have been so lost in thought that he hadn't heard his cousin entering the room. But he quickly composed himself.

"Yes, everything is just fine." He answered coldly, forcing his head to bow a little in the pharaoh's presence.

"I assume the guards have told you to ask them for anything else you may need." Yami said, then gave a nod and turned to leave.

"Wait." Seto called, bowing slightly again when Yami turned to look at him.

"I wanted to speak to you before the ceremony." Seto began.

"You won't see her or speak to her so don't waste time asking." Yami snapped instantly. Seto looked at him with anger and fought the urge to roll his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he continued to speak.

"I wanted to ask you to let me leave the palace with Mokuba once the ceremony was over." He said. He knew Yami was surprised by the request by the look in his eyes but said nothing as he watched his cousin work the idea in his mind. He could tell by Yami's tone that he was trying to form his words carefully.

"Where would you go with him?"

Seto had had time to think about it and answered calmly, "We would live in the village, should you permit it. I would work as a commoner under whatever job I could find and we would get along as best we could together. Neither of us would ever ask anything of you again."

Yami watched his cousin closely and took a moment before smiling and telling him that he would consider his request.

"Don't take too long getting ready." He said casually before turning and walking out the door. The guards bowed as he walked down the hallway back to his own room to prepare for the wedding.

_"I wanted to ask you to let me leave the palace with Mokuba …"_

Seto's words seemed to haunt his mind even as he tried to force them out. He tried to come up with all the possible benefits and consequences he may have to face for letting Seto go free.

There would be an issue of someone handling the responsibilities Seto had once handled, but Yami was certain another priest could easily be trained.

Also, the gossip surrounding him would likely fade away. Yami was getting quite tired of hearing new stories about the priest, ranging from him being tortured personally by Yami, to him planning his ultimate revenge at the gods and the palace.

But most importantly, he would be out of his hair, that's for sure. Seto would be out of his life as well as Tea's. Maybe then Tea would finally move on and forget him. She might even view Yami's decision to let Seto and Mokuba go free as a gesture of kindness, and perhaps this would incline her to love Yami instead of Seto.

Yes, that was a good outcome.

But even though Seto would be out of his life, at the same time, he would probably be out of his reach and power. Seto would be free to do whatever he pleased, and that did not suit well with Yami at all. He had lost all trust in his cousin, and he feared letting Seto run free will cost him in the end. Seto, even though without a millennium item, was still very powerful, and could pose a huge threat if he intended to do so. His standing with the other priests bothered Yami to a great extent, and he feared that those who favored Seto over him might rebel against him, and that was something Yami could never allow to happen.

But then again, maybe he was being paranoid. Maybe he was over-estimating Seto's abilities. The priests were loyal to the pharaoh, and would never even dream of betraying him. And despite all of his faults, Seto was an honorable man. He would not deliberately try to usurp Yami's authority. But then this brought the issue of legitimacy in question. Seto had once viewed himself as the rightful and more suited heir to the throne of Egypt. Did those feeling still remain, and if so, were they strong enough for Yami to be wary of them?

What was he to do? Seto's mere presence was a nuisance to him, for as long as he was in the palace, he was also in Tea's heart. But giving him complete freedom was a danger to Yami's power and rule.

On one side was a possible chance at love, but on the other side was power and rule, and Yami was having a hard time making a choice.

* * *

Tea sat still on a comfortable chair as the servant girls fanned her gently, trying to dry the ink that had just been painted on her arms. They were prayers to being her happiness and many children in the marriage, having chosen by the priestess Ishizu herself, who stood in a corner giving instructions to the many other women running around the room. The air was filled with excitement and anticipation. After all, today was the most special and important day in their lives, the day their beloved pharaoh would be wed to the blue eyed Greek princess. This was the day they had been waiting for since the princess had arrived at the palace, and finally, it had come. They could hardly contain their joy, and bounced around the palace, filling it with animated chatter.

But sitting among this lively atmosphere was a very silent and still princess, whose eyes were blank, as if devoid of emotion. Her gaze was directed at a faraway object that only she could see. She was oblivious to the joy and excitement around her, oblivious to everything but her thoughts that ran even more rampant than the people around her. Try as she might, she could not clear her mind. Last night had been spent in the same manner, and she feared her wedding day might be wasted away the same. That was something that would surely annoy Yami and after last night, she really wanted to make an effort to be to his liking.

Flashback

_Tea lay on her bed, wide awake, heart beating wildly. It was late, she knew. The moon had been out for quite some time now, and the hustle and bustle of palace life had come to a halt. But even with all the silence and peace surrounding her, she could not sleep. Her mind screamed over and over again that tonight was the last night, the last night of her freedom. Come tomorrow, she would be the queen of Egypt, compelled to follow the commands of her pharaoh, no matter what they may be._

_Just the mere thought brought chills up her spine and she whimpered in fear. No doubt, she was expecting the worst, and try as she might, she could not find the courage to be brave. How she wished Lyna was here, or her father, or Se—_

_No. She could not, or better yet, she would not allow herself to think that. Seto was a matter of her past now and she had to forget him._

_A tear escaped her eye and she quickly wiped it away. From now on, she would have to wipe her own tears. She would have to take care of herself, and draw strength for herself from within herself. After all, Yami was busy with "other" things. She hadn't forgotten seeing him with another woman, but even though it hurt badly, she did not hate him. She had done the same to him, and wondered if it was fate serving her her just desserts. She just hoped the gods would be merciful and forgive her, so she won't have to worry much about other women vying for her husband's attention. She felt she had suffered enough for this lifetime, and wanted the rest of her life to be as peaceful as it could be, and she was prepared to make every effort to make it possible._

_But was it too late already? _

_Had she already ruined everything? _

_Was there no hope left for her? _

_Was happily ever after not in her destiny?_

_Her thoughts came to a halt after hearing a knock. Quickly wiping her eyes and fixing her appearance, she went to the door and timidly spoke._

_"Who is it?"_

_"… Yami. I wish to speak with you. Can I come in?" His voice was very quiet and calm, unlike her heart that had just begun beating wildly against her chest, like the wings of a wounded bird._

_"Tea?" He asked again, having heard no reply for a while._

_"Y… yes." She said in a shaking voice, opening the door. Yami came in, his eyes fixed on her. She turned away, shying from his scrutinizing gaze._

_"How can I help you?" She said, after having regained some control over her pitiful state._

_"I needed to speak with you, and I had a feeling you would be awake. I hope I am not causing an inconvenience."_

_"No, not at all." She said. He reached out to grab her shoulder and turned her around to face him._

_"You have been crying." He said as a matter of factly. She thought of denying it, but then refuted that thought and decided to say silent instead._

_"I know it is I who is causing you this grief--."_

_"No. It was not you. Tomorrow is a big day for me and I was missing my family. I just wished they were here, especially Lyna." He nodded his head. "What did you need to speak to me about?"_

_"I hope you will tell me the truth." He said, staring her in the eyes. "You came to me at night unexpectedly and told me of your consent to marriage. I want to know what caused you to agree so suddenly. What changed your mind?" Tea sighed and lowered her gaze to the floor._

_"I had a long talk with Ishizu and realized that even if I try to avoid it, even if I try to postpone, it is my destiny to be the queen of Egypt, and sooner or later it would catch up to me. So it was better for me to embrace it then to try and run from it." Yami eyed her carefully._

_"You dread it." He concluded. She looked up and met his eye._

_"I fear the future." She admitted. "I fear my actions have endangered it, and I may never have the life my father dreamed for me."_

_"There may still be hope. You should not give up so easily." She did not reply._

_"Tea… I… I wanted to apologize for my action from a few nights ago." She appeared confused at his statement, so he clarified._

_"That night, when you came into my room and saw me with… I did not mean for you to witness that. I was frustrated and sought to release my stress. I realize the outlet wasn't one I should have used, considering our approaching wedding. I want you to know that it was a bad decision on my part and I hope you will not hate me for it."_

_"I don't hate you." She said in a quiet voice. "I am not even angry at you." He was surprised at her statement. "What you did was not different that what I did to you. And I realize now how you must have felt when you had discovered my disloyalty to you. I should be the one apologizing." A small smile broke on his face._

_"You are kind Tea. I like that about you." He stepped closer to her and took her hands into his. "I know we both have made mistakes in the past, and have hurt each other, but we are beginning a new and the most important chapter of our life tomorrow. I want us to start with a clean slate. I want us to make an effort to forgive and forget the past, and look to the future." His one hand gently held her cheek and his voice softened. "Tea, I want to see you happy, and I promise you I will do everything in my power to ensure your happiness. I will always protect you with my life, and never let any harm come to you. I will be loyal to you and cherish you, like a man should cherish his wife. And in return, I request that you make an effort to do the same." Tears shone in her eyes._

_"That is much more than I deserve and ask for. Thank you." She said in a broken voice. "I promise to do the same." Yami slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips against her. She did not resist, and allowed him to kiss her soft petal like lips. When he pulled away, he was smiling. Even she forced a small smile to appear successfully._

_"Good night Tea, princess of Greece. Sleep well, for tomorrow when you awake, you will be the queen of Egypt."_

End flashback

She had given him her word in the spur of the moment and emotions, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized how difficult it would be for her. So many obstacles stood in her way, the most imminent being Seto's presence at the wedding. Would she able to control herself when he would come before her? Would she be able to calm her fluttering heart and ignore his presence to focus only on Yami? Or would she shame herself before everyone and act foolishly upon her feelings, creating trouble not only for herself but for Seto as well?

What would she do?

"My lady?" A woman timidly asked, having noticed the princess' state of deep thoughts and being reluctant to disturb.

"Yes." Tea said, giving her full attention.

"The ink has dried and you can put on the wedding dress." The words hit her hard, and she realized just how close she was to her new life. Her eyes met Ishizu who stood not too far away. Ishizu's eyes held compassion and courage, something that Tea felt she desperately needed. Shooting the priestess a weak smile, she spoke.

"Please proceed." She said in a small voice, afraid speaking loudly might allow her emotions to leak through. Immediately, other servant woman surrounded her, some taking her clothes off, while other putting on the beautiful white silk dress. Tea just stood in the middle, allowing her to be pulled in various directions. She figured it would serve as good practice, for she did not think she would have the freedom to steer her life in the direction of her choice anymore.

* * *

Seto waited patiently for the guards to take him to the Hall of gods, where the ceremony would be held. He had been ready for quite some time now and had even contemplated the idea of walking out himself to reach his destination. But he knew this would not suit anyone's liking. They would immediately brand it as an escape attempt, or worse. So he waited. It wasn't so hard. He had gotten used to being alone in silence, having experienced it a lot during him imprisonment.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

His head turned sharply to the door, his eyebrows creasing in a frown. Who would bother knocking for him?

"High Priest Seto… are you decent?" It was Shadi. Of course, it had to be one of the priests who _knew_ the truth.

"Yes. Come in." He said, straightening his clothes. The door opened and Shadi came in, his face devoid of any expression.

"How have you been?" Shadi asked and Seto smiled bitterly.

"Alive and sane, unfortunately." Shadi looked away in guilt.

"I am sorry for what you are going through Seto. I know you do not deserve it. But you must understand, there was no other way."

"I understand perfectly." Seto said. "You needed a scapegoat and I was the perfect candidate."

"That is not--." Shadi began but Seto cut him off.

"Don't bother explaining Shadi. What you did was the correct course of action. I would have done the same, so I hold nothing against you." His voice dropped down a notch as he continued speaking. "And in the end, I do deserve this punishment, and much more. I committed an act of treason fully knowing its consequences. I accept this punishment."

"You are a brave man Seto." Shadi said. "I see you are ready for the ceremony."

"Yes." Seto said. "The sooner it is over, the better it will be for all of us. I suppose you have been sent here to fetch me."

"No. I volunteered because I had to do another task." Shadi said, and turned to the door. "You can come in now." He said, and a black blur raced into the room, heading straight for Seto, who engulfed him into his arms. Mokuba softly sobbed against his big brother's chest, while Seto held him tightly, rubbing his back soothingly. He raised his head and with wet eyes, he glanced at a smiling Shadi.

"Thank you." He whispered in a voice laced heavy with emotion. Shadi just nodded his head.

"The pharaoh does not want the two of you to be left alone even for a second for he fears you will try to make an escape attempt." Shadi said to Seto. "But I on the other hand do not believe you to be so rash and thoughtless. I know you will not risk Mokuba's safety, so I will leave you two alone to speak. I will be back soon to fetch you." With that, he exited, leaving the two brothers alone. Seto kissed the top of Mokuba's head in affection and spoke.

"How have you been kiddo?" Mokuba looked up.

"I have been fine. I am Tea's personal slave so I don't do anything, but run around. Shadi is teaching me all I need to know to be a priest in the future." Seto nodded his head in approval.

"What about you Seto? Are you okay? Are you hurt or sick or hungry? Do you want me to get you food?" Seto smiled at his brother's concern.

"I am fine Mokuba."

"No you are not." Mokuba said in a broken voice. "You are trapped in a dungeon, alone and away from everyone." He began sobbing again, and Seto pressed him against his chest.

"I miss you Seto. I miss you all the time."

"I miss you too Mokuba."

"Seto, Shadi said he is not coming back for a while. Let's run away." Mokuba said and Seto shook his head.

"No, I can't do that."

"Why not?" Mokuba replied angrily. "Do you want to go back to the dungeon and away from me?"

"No Mokuba. I can't risk your safety." Seto explained. "The palace is lidded with guards and there is no way we can escape unnoticed. Making such an attempt will only result in our capture and torture."

"But Seto, I don't want to be away from you anymore." Mokuba said in a pleading voice. Seto kissed his brother's forehead and hugged him again.

"We may not have to Mokuba. I spoke with Yami to let you and I go to the villages and live there. He has not given me an answer yet, but I pray he will agree. Then we can say goodbye to this life and start a new one." Mokuba's eyes lit up in joy.

"Really? That would be very nice."

"Don't get your hopes up yet. Yami has not answered me so I don't know if it will happen or not." This, however, did not damper Mokuba's spirit, for he continued to smile. At the same time, Shadi knocked and entered. Seto stood up.

"I am ready, let's go." He said, holding Mokuba's hand.

"I am not going." Mokuba informed him.

"Why not? Did Yami say so?" Seto inquired and Mokuba shook his head.

"No. I said I don't want to go. I don't want to see Tea be sad." Seto's heart clenched at the mention of his love's name, but he masked it instantly.

"Okay Mokuba. If it is fated, I will see you later." He bent down to give him one last hug before following Shadi out the door and into the Hall of gods.

The hall was decorated beautifully, and filled with about twenty priests and a few guards, which was surprising because commoners were not allowed to attend the wedding of the pharoah. Also, all the priests wore long robed with hoods covering their faces. Seto looked confused, so Shadi explained.

"The head priest says he believes in showing face to the gods only, and covers it to shield his eyes from the impurities and temptations of the world." Seto raised an eyebrow of amusement, but did not comment on that any further.

"But why are there so many?" He asked Shadi.

"The head priest brought all the priests with him, saying something about a bad shadow looming over this day. He said he needed all of them to pray for the newlywed couple, so the obstacles in their future would be reduced. Yami ordered the guards in case something went wrong." Seto nodded his head. They stopped walking once Seto approached his spot, which would be before the couple to be wed. Opposite him, the head priest would stand. and the other priests would surround them.

"I hope you are prepared Seto." Yami said in a warning voice. Seto looked his cousin dead in the eyes and nodded his head.

"I am fully prepared." Both stared at each other for a few moments. Finally, Seto spoke.

"Have you decided an answer for my request?" Yami allowed a small smirk to appear on his lips.

"A decision made in haste is a wrong one Seto, I thought you remembered what my father taught us." Seto's jaw clenched, but he did not say anything else.

"Alright." The head priest said in a throaty voice. "We need to begin." Everyone turned their attention to him. He motioned to his fellow priests and they quickly dispersed to every corner of the hall. No one bothered asking him as to why his priests were so far away from him and the couple to be wed. They assumed the head priest had some weird reason. The head priest then took his spot opposite Seto and motioned for the ceremony to begin. The priests began chanting quite loudly, their voices filling the large hall.

The door to the hall opened, and the chanting stopped. Ishizu walked in, looking as graceful as ever, and behind her, wearing a beautiful white gown and looking ethereal, was Tea. She walked with her head bowed low, her silky hair covering her eyes. She looked sad and tired, and Seto felt his heart clench at her sorrow. But he kept a plain face, forcing his eyes to leave her form.

Ishizu guided Tea to a spot in front of Yami. Now Tea, Yami, Seto, and the head priest stood in a diamond formation. The head priest began chanting again, in a very loud voice again, and his fellow priests joined him. Seto wondered why they were being so loud, but did not dwell on the thought for long, for his mind, heart, and eyes were focused on Tea. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed Yami's slightly tense, yet satisfied expression, and felt an urge of envy course through him. In the end, Yami had gotten what he had wanted.

The priests continued to chant and Seto forced himself to pay attention to the prayers. Finally, after an unusually long prayer session, the head priest stopped. It was Seto's turn to chant his portion of prayers. That would seal Yami's and Tea's destinies together. Suddenly, Seto felt his mouth go dry. This was the moment, the moment when he would officially lose Tea to Yami.

"Seto." Yami said in a warning tone, as if to remind Seto of his place.

"Perhaps the high priest is having second thoughts about this wedding." The head priest said in a raspy voice. Seto glared at the robe-clad man.

"No. that is not the case."

"Don't lie now Seto." The head priest said in a chiding tone. "I can see what you yearn for, and it is this princess." Tea's let out a small whimper. Yami's fists clenched in anger.

"Shut up." Seto growled at the priest who let out a barking laugh.

"I do not blame you, for I too am a victim of her beauty, and just like you, I have had a taste." During his talk, the head priest's voice changed from throaty and raspy sound to a familiar one, causing Tea to lift her head and stare at him in disbelief.

"But unlike you, I plan on claiming her as mine." In less than a second, the priest had taken out two daggers, aiming one at Yami' heart, and the other at Seto. Both quickly moved back, narrowly avoiding an attempt on their lives. Immediately, the guards in the room jumped into action, running to protect their pharaoh, but didn't make very far before they were slayed by the other priests. Everyone watched in horror.

The head priest threw his hood back to reveal white hair and blood red eyes.

"Missed me princess?" Bakura asked Tea with a smirk. Tea gasped in shock and stepped back in fear.

"Y… you." She whispered. "It… can't be."

"Oh but it is love." He replied, taking a step towards her, when he was halted by a loud voice.

"Stop." Yami yelled warningly, having gotten up. "Stay away from her."

"Though I understand that you are a pharaoh and used to making threats, I don't think you should do so right now." Bakura said very causally. "You are surrounded by my men who would take much pleasure in separating that loud and annoying head of yours off your shoulders." The other "priests" threw off their hoods to reveal sinisted faces. The goons quickly surrounded the palace priests.

"Did _you_ forget that you are in _my_ palace right now. This hall may be full of your dogs, but the whole palace is swarmed with my guards. One shout and they would gladly chop your disgusting head off your shoulders." Bakura let out a loud laugh at Yami's words, causing Yami to seethe in anger.

"Then call them oh mighty one." Yami was somewhat taken back at Bakura's boldness, but decided the thief was bluffing. So he called out for his guards and waited, but no one came. Bakura let out another laugh, and this time, he was joined by his men, all mocking the pharaoh of Egypt.

"They likely have been slaughtered or distracted away from the door." Seto concluded. "The loud chanting was to drown out any commotion or struggle that may have happened outside." Bakura smirked and turned to the high priest.

"Always the smart one, aren't you? It boggles me as to why the _great_ pharaoh didn't chose you as his heir, but it boggles me more as to why you remained loyal to him after. But that is all in the past now, and not my concern." A devilish smirk appeared on his features. "What I am here for is this lovely princess." He snatched Tea's arm suddenly, earning a small scream, and pulled her to him, burying his nose in her hair.

"I've missed the feel of your body against mine princess." He confessed in a throaty voice.

"Don't touch her." Yami yelled at the top of his lungs, lunging for the thief but Seto grabbed his arm, preventing him.

"Don't make any foolish moves." Seto said harshly. "He is armed and what do you have? You are walking into a death trap." Yami freed his arm from Seto and glared at Seto.

"And why should that bother you?" Yami gritted out, freeing his arm. "You _want_ me to die. For all I know, _you_ are behind this stunt." Anger rolled off Seto's features.

"How could you think that? I am loyal to the country. And how could I have done such a thing anyway? I was _locked_ in a dungeon courtesy of you."

"Don't talk about loyalty. The word is worth nothing coming out of your mouth." Yami said. "I have seen exactly where your loyalty lies. You are no different than this scum." Yami motioned to Bakura. "I know you helped him get in the palace." Before Seto could reply, Bakura spoke.

"Even though I am enjoying your fight quite a lot, I'd rather be getting on with my business. Besides, once I kill you both, you'd have the whole eternity to figure out your differences and reach a conclusion to your fight."

"Don't act so cocky thief." Seto bellowed. "There may not be any guards here, but you are surrounded by real priests with powerful millennium items. You and your pet dogs don't stand a chance."

"Oh I know all about the power of millennium items." Bakura said carelessly. "I know it is impossible to use human strength against them, but I do not plan to do such a thing. I will counter your magic with my own." He then pulled out a golden object from under his cloak and Yami gasped in shock.

"The millennium ring. _Mahado's_ ring." Bakura chuckled.

"Yes, the fool's ring. It is in better hands now."

"Even with one item, you cannot defeat us for we posses six." Shadi warned and Bakura laughed.

"Let's test that, shall we?" He motioned to his and they lunged at the priests, weapons at the ready. The priests quickly ran for cover, all the while chanting to summon their monsters. Soon, the hall was filled with shadow monsters of various shapes and sizes, fighting with Bakura's many men. Bakura turned his attention to Yami, for he did not care much about his men. These had been trained to fight shadow monsters, and Bakura had placed some faith in them. Besides, even if they died, it did not matter to him, for he did not need their strength to win his battle with Yami.

"You and me are going to have a showdown here to see who is better suited for this maiden." Bakura said, kissing Tea's neck.

"You dare challenge me?" Yami growled. "The millennium puzzle is the strongest of all the items. You cannot win against it."

"On the contrary, I will not only win, but I will win easily. I already know of my victory. This fight is just to humor you and give you a fair chance at survival. After all, I am a fair man. Plus, I want to defeat you at your own game. I want to show the people that their pharaoh is nothing more than a weak and pathetic being who does not deserve the power he has received." Yami seethed in anger and got ready to summon. Bakura turned Tea to face him and said.

"Come love, this won't take long." He began dragging a struggling Tea with him to opposite of Yami.

"You can't take her with you." Seto yelled. "The shadow games are dangerous. She will get hurt."

"I know how to keep my things safe." Bakura said, and took out a rope from within his robe.

"Don't struggle too much and I'll be gentle." He said to her with a smirk and began tying her hands behind her back. When he was done, he tied the end of the string to his wrist to make sure she wouldn't sneak away, and got ready for the shadow game.

"Curse of Dragon, come forth and serve your master." Yami yelled, and a huge, golden dragon appeared into sight. Bakura smiled in appreciation.

"I see you want to finish this quickly. Very well then." He held the ring in his hands and began chanting a spell. Yami looked confused, for it was not a spell he had heard before.

"Dark magic." Seto muttered in shock from besides him. And soon, a deformed, disgusting looking monster appeared.

"Say hello to Earl of Demise." Bakura said with a smirk. Besides him, Tea whimpered in fear, tugging on her rope to put some distance between herself and the monster.

"Curse of Dragon, send that foul thing to the darkness from which it came forth." Yami ordered his monster. The dragon flew forward, a ball of energy ready at its mouth. But the Earl of Demise, despite its dead looking appearance, moved out of the way quite quickly and dodged the blow. The blast hit the floor and made a huge hole. Smoke filled the area, and during this time, the Earl of Demise attacked the dragon, delivering a blow to its side. Yami clenched his side in pain as his dragon was delivered the blow. Bakura laughed in joy.

"Attack again." Yami commanded his monster who complied with its master's demands. The two monsters engaged in a duel, trying to hit and dodge. Finally, the dragon's blast hit Earl of Demise and the monster obliterated. Yami stared triumphantly at Bakura who did not look the least bit worried or tired.

"That was a good warm up." He said with a smirk. "Now for the real fight." He began chanting again, much to Yami's horror. He looked around to his priests for support, but they were either engaged in their own fights or exhausted from battles. Bakura had brought men who seemed to fare quite well against shadow monsters, and were proving too much for them to handle, even with their shadow monsters. Besides, summoning took out a lot of energy.

"Come forth Dark Necrofear and Dark Ruler Ha Des." Bakura yelled and two very strong and fiendish looking monsters appeared. Yami and Seto stared at the monsters in disbelief.

"It… it is impossible." Seto muttered with wide eyes. "Ha Des requires the sacrifice of a hundred souls to appease him and earn his power. You couldn't have…" Bakura smirked.

"Oh yes but I did. I made a sacrifice of, not a hundred, but two hundreds souls to Ha Des. I sacrificed fifty to Necrofear. I think he deserved some love too."

"Such destruction… the gods will not spare you." Yami yelled, and Bakura laughed again.

"The people I sacrificed were priests, and the gods haven't gotten to me yet, so I am not too worried about my fate." Bakura said. "You on the other hand should be worried. You have a weak monster to protect you." Yami paled in realization. It was true.

"Go, Necrofear, show them your power." The monster rushed forth and slayed the already weak Curse of Dragon with just one blow, leaving Yami defenseless. Yami quickly summoned another monster, but it was much weaker than the curse of dragon. Yami needed to recover his strength. Bakura, having sacrificed so many souls already, had no such issues and looked fresh and energetic.

"Kill that pathetic thing Necrofear." Bakura ordered and Yami's monster was killed in a blink. The blast knocked Yami and Seto off their feet and they fell a few feet away.

"You can't win like this." Seto said to the fallen Yami. "He is too strong. You cannot defeat him on your own, and the other priests are too exhausted from their fights. Let me help you. Give me the millennium rod."

"No." Yami said stubbornly. "I know what you are planning. Once you get the rod, you will turn against me and join him. You two are working together." Seto let out a frustrated sigh.

"I am not working with him."

"Then how did he get in the palace like this? How did he know of all the priests?" Seto glared at Yami, but knew it was a question he wanted answered as well. He turned to Bakura who seemed to be enjoying their misery.

"How did you manage to plan all this?" Seto asked. Bakura laughed.

"It is an ingenious plan, but I couldn't have pulled it off without some inside help." Yami's accusing eyes turned to Seto.

"Your servant Serenity was quite helpful in this task." Seto's mouth opened in shock. Even the other priests looked horrified.

"She… wouldn't." Ishizu managed to speak.

"She did, and willingly too." Bakura said. "She seemed much eager to get rid of the princess, and did not care who got hurt in the process as long as she got the high priest in the end. And I was too kind to promise her that." Yami growled and got up, anger and hatred burning through him, giving his new strength.

"That traitor. I will have her head for this."

"If you can save your own first." Bakura pointed out. He turned to a cowering Tea and noticed her fear stricken face. He bent down to be at eye-level with her.

"Are you scared princess?" She moved her head back in fear and he chuckled. "You should be." He then stood up and turned to Yami and Seto.

"I think this fun has gone on for too long now. The princess is obviously traumatized and needs someone to comfort her. And I will not keep her from it for long. I will end your pathetic lives now."

"We will not let you." The priests, who had finally finished all of Bakura's men, ground out. They stood on wobbling legs, millennium items ready.

"I was planning to spare you, but if you fools so eagerly want to meet your doom, then go ahead. Humor me." Bakura said. The priests began muttering spells and soon, a row of monsters appeared before Yami and Seto.

Tea's face showed an ounce of hope. Surely Bakura could not defeat all of those monsters. She turned her head to look at him, and found him not the least bit worried. Her heart sunk to the bottom of her stomach.

"Is this the best you can do?" Bakura mocked and laughed maniacally. "You don't deserve the items or their power. Now I will kill you and take them all for myself." His smirk widened. "And I'll honor you by allowing Ha Des to destroy your pathetic monsters." He then turned to the sinister looking monster.

"Dark Ruler Ha Des, show them why you are the ruler of all monsters. Annihilate them." A huge, dark ball of energy began forming in Ha Des' hand and Tea knew it was the end of Yami's and Seto's defenses. The blast was fired and a huge explosion shook the walls of the hall. Seto and Yami were knocked back from the impact, as was Tea, but the rope tied to Bakura's waste caused her body to come to a jerking stop, snapping her wrists painfully. She screamed in agony.

Seto turned desperately to Yami.

"We will all die if you continue to be stubborn. Let me help you. I do not wish any harm but to protect Tea. And I swear upon her head that as soon as the battle is claimed in victory for you, I will return the rod and accept whatever fate you decide for me. But for now, let me help her. I cannot see her in pain. And if we are to lose this battle, she will endure much more than just physical pain. Let me help." Yami seemed to have heard Seto's pleas and took out the rod from his belt, handing it to him.

"Remember what you have just said Seto." Seto nodded his head in determination and stood to face Bakura.

"Your reign of terror ends now. I will stop you." Bakura laughed.

"Bring it on." Seto looked at Tea's bruised and beaten form and anger coursed through his veins like hot blood. His mind grew hazy with revenge. Bakura would surely pay. Closing his eyes, Seto did something he had sworn not to do; he recalled the spells his father had taught him. There was one that came to his mind, one that he could use, but it required too much energy. He would not survive was he to summon it. Tea's tear-streaked face flashed in his mind and he had made his decision. If it was to save her from a gruesome fate and rid the world of filth such as Bakura, he would gladly sacrifice himself.

"Prepare yourself." Seto said in a dangerous voice and began chanting a spell. Everyone in the room looked confused, except Ishizu and Shadi.

"No, he would not dare." She muttered in horror. Shadi, who was equally shocked, spoke.

"The life of his love is at stake, and we all know Seto would do anything for the ones he loves."

"You must stop him." Ishizu said earnestly, but Shadi shook his head.

"We have no other option. This might be our only hope."

"But he'll die." Ishizu screamed and tried to run towards Seto, but Shadi snatched her arm and pulled her back.

"He would have rotted in the darkness of dungeons anyway. This fate is much suited for him, to die as a savior and hero, with pride and honor." By then, Seto had finished his spell.

"I summon you, Blue Eyes White Dragon, come forth." Gusts of wind flew around him like a storm, almost slicing his robes, but he stood firm. A sudden flash of white blinded everyone and when they recovered their sight, they gazed upon a majestic and humongous dragon, shinning white with icy blue eyes. The dragon stood before Seto, facing Ha Des and Dark Necrofear and roared fiercely, causing Bakura to almost stumble back. His face reflected shock and disbelief. Surely he had not counted on this to occur.

"Let Tea go and I will spare your life." Seto said as he struggled to stand and keep his voice straight. But the beads of sweat rolling off his forehead did not go unnoticed by others, especially Bakura.

"No." Bakura said, lifting Tea by her elbow to stand beside him. "She stays right here. Attack if you dare."

You really are a despicable coward who will rot in hell. " Yami yelled, standing up to be beside Seto.

"No, I am smart." Bakura said with a laugh. "Now come on, attack and kill the one you love along with me."

Seto hesitated to do anything, even blink. He could not attack for it would surely hurt Tea. And he could not delay for the dragon was using too much energy. Time was slipping away like sand from fingers. He had to make a decision _now_.

"Attack." It was Tea who had spoken, surprising everyone. Seto lifted his eyes to meet hers in shock.

"Attack and kill him." She said again. "I don't care if I live or die anymore." Her voice broke and tears cascaded down her cheeks. "Just attack him and kill him. Do it for Egypt Seto, do it for me. Please."

"Tea…" Seto whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Do it Seto. This man doesn't deserve to live. Kill him. If it is in my destiny to live, I will." Seto glanced at Yami from the corner of his eyes and found his face blank. His eyes hardened and he turned to Tea and Bakura.

"Bakura, you will surely burn in hell." His eyes softened and tears appeared as he looked at Tea.

"Tea, I'm so sorry for everything, for all the pain I have caused you, and what I am about to do. But know that I love you, more than my own life. I'd gladly switch places with you right now if I had the choice." Tea's sobbed as she stared at him.

"I love you too Seto. I hope that I can be with you in the afterlife." Seto wiped his eyes and glared at Bakura.

"Blue Eyes, clear this filth off the face of the earth. Kill him and his monsters." The dragon roared and a white blast of energy formed in its jaws. Bakura stated at it in horror.

"No, it is not possible." He yelled. "You cannot do it. She will die too. You cannot do this."

"Now Blue Eyes, obliterate him." Seto yelled. The ball of energy raced towards Tea and Bakura, engulfing them and Bakura's monsters in a white explosion. Their screams echoed through the explosion, causing Seto's heart to break in many pieces.

"Good bye my love." He whispered with tears flowing down his face. Besides him, Yami stood still, like a statue.

Finally the smoke cleared and they were met with fallen bodies of Tea and Bakura. Seto immediately raced towards Tea, all exhaustion pushed to the back of his mind, lifting her broken and bruised body gently, and shaking her and hoping against all hope that she had survived.

"Tea… Tea, open your eyes. Look at me, please." He begged. But he got no response from her. Sobs overtook his body and he clutched hers tight against his.

"Tea, please wake up. Don't die. You don't deserve to die. Please wake up." A small whimper caused him to snap out of his thoughts and he gently pushed her away to stare at her.

"Tea… open your eyes. Look, it's me, Seto. Wake up." He whispered gently.

"S… Seto." She chocked painfully.

"Yes." Seto nearly yelled in joy. "It is me. You are okay. You are still alive."

"Bak…" she struggled to speak.

"Yes, he is dead." Seto said, not bothering to throw a glance at the thief's still body. "You are safe now Tea." She closed her eyes again and snuggled into his chest.

"I… pain… Seto."

"I know it hurts love. But I will get help for you. Just don't go to sleep. Stay awake." He urged her.

"I… love you… Seto." She wheezed painfully and tears of joy and relief fell from his eyes. He kissed her bloody forehead gently and muttered.

"I love you too, more than anything in the world. I am so glad you are alive. Just stay awake for me love. And everything will be alright soon." While he was busy speaking to Tea, he failed to notice that Bakura too had survived the blast.

The thief struggle to get up, but found that he had no energy. With much effort, he took out a knife from his robe and held it in his hand, aiming it at Seto's neck.

"Good bye high priest Seto." He whispered coarsely and threw the knife.

The last thing Seto remembered was a body falling on top of him, blood oozing staining his robes as he too fell forward from the impact. Tea let out a scream of pain. Seto immediately pushed himself off, and threw the offending body off him, but one look at its face had him frozen.

It was Yami, with a knife plunged deep in his back.

"Y… Yami." Seto muttered n shock. Yami forced a small smile, but ended up coughing up blood instead.

"You … forgot to … check if you had… killed him or not Seto,… a mistake … I would not have expected from you." He said.

"Yami… you shouldn't have--."

"Don't forget … that I am still the pharaoh." Yami said between deep breaths. "You cannot… tell me what to do and … what not to do." His face turned somber and he looked down.

"It … it was my own … decision." By then, the priest had come running to the aid of their fallen pharaoh. Shadi went to check up on Bakura and found him finally dead.

"My pharaoh, you should not speak. We will call the healers." One priest said.

"No." Yami said. "There is no need. The wound… is deep and I feel the… knife within my heart. I… know I will… not survive."

"Don't say that." Seto said. "I will go and get help." As he made an attempt to get up, Yami quickly grabbed his wrist.

"No, you must stay… I have to speak to you." He coughed out more blood before speaking.

"I… I am sorry Seto… for everything I have done. I have… always been jealous… of you. You were always... better than me. You should… have been… the pharaoh… not me."

"Now is not the time for this." Seto said, but Yami shook his head.

"Now is the... only time. I am going to … meet the gods soon… and I… cannot go with … this burden… on my chest. I… I need to … earn your forgiveness… for only then… will the gods spare me." Seto's face softened.

"You have no need to ask for forgiveness cousin." Seto said. "I have wronged you just as much."

"No." Yami said earnestly. "I… I caused you… much pain… please Seto… forgive me…"

"You are forgiven Yami." Seto said to appease him. Yami smiled in satisfaction and turned to Tea.

"Tea… can… you hear me?" She slowly lifted her head and nodded her head.

"I am sorry… for what I have… done to you." He said. "But … I want to … tell you that… I … really do love you. You showed me… kindness… and made me … a batter man. I… I did everything… because I did not… want to lose you. I know… I have… caused you much pain… and for that… I seek your forgiveness."

"I'm sorry too." She managed to say. "I forgive you." Yami seemed to be at peace.

"I always… knew the right thing… but my pride… and jealousy kept me... from doing it. But… it will…not stop me any… longer." He turned to his priests.

"I know… I have… not done anything worthy… of my title, but… I want to... make an attempt. The last thing… I will do… is correct my father's mistake. I declare Seto… as the new… pharaoh of Egypt. I hereby… pardon all … his crimes… and restore his… honor."

"You… can't." Seto muttered in shock.

"Let me… make amends… for my mistakes… Seto." Yami struggled. "Besides… you are more… suited for the job. Egypt… will be… in better hands… with you."

"Thank you." Seto said sincerely. Yami closed his eyes.

"I wish… you and Tea… the best of luck… in the future. I hope… you two find… much joy."

"Thank you." Tea said, as she held Seto's hand tighter.

"Is there anything we can do for you my pharaoh?" Shadi asked, as he was the only one not in tears.

"Yes." Yami said as a smile broke upon his lips. "I… want… a big tomb… fancy… and a … big funeral." Shadi smiled at Yami's words.

"As you wish my pharaoh."

"And Seto… if you… hurt Tea… or ruin Egypt… I will… haunt you." Seto let out a small chuckle at his cousin's words.

"I am not easily scared Yami, you should know that." He waited for a response, but none came. He placed a shaking hand under Yami's nose and felt no warm gust of air.

Yami was dead.

The man who had caused him much grief all his life was dead, but Seto felt no joy or even satisfaction. This man had not only saved his life, but given him a new, much better one.

This man was his pharoah, his cousin, his brother.

Seto gently kissed his cousin's forehead and placed him on the floor.

"Rest in peace Yami, pharaoh of Egypt. May you find your place among the gods and our forefathers."

* * *

One week later

Seto entered Tea's room, where she lay resting. She appeared to be asleep but opened her eyes as soon as he came near.

"Did I wake you?" He asked, sitting beside her. She shook her head and shot him a small smile.

"No, I have been awake for some time now, and waiting for you to come." He bent down and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Much better." She said. "You and Mokuba have been a great help."Seto kissed her again.

"I'm glad."

"How are things at the court?" She asked, and he sighed.

"People have taken Yami's death quite hard. I feel as if they somehow blame me. The priests are a big help and their presence is a great security to me. Hopefully things will improve with time." Tea squeezed his hand in support.

"And Yami's funeral?"

"Preparations have been started. It will take 3 months, but many are participating in the task so hopefully it will be done sooner." Tea hesitated before speaking again.

"And… Serenity?" Seto frowned.

"I am to decide her fate in a few minutes." Just then, a knock was heard on their door. Seto muttered a 'come in' and two guards brought in a struggling Serenity.

"My lord, she tried to escape when we were taking her to the court. Priestess Ishizu said we should bring her here." Seto nodded his head and glared at Serenity.

"You know why you have been imprisoned for the last week, right?"

"It is a lie." Serenity screamed. "I did not commit any acts of treason against the late pharaoh. I am nothing but a loyal servant. Someone has placed a false accusation upon me. I am innocent."

"Enough of your lies." Seto bellowed. "Bakura, the thief who murdered hundreds of priests and the pharaoh Yami said it himself, in the presence of many witness. You are guilty, not just of treason but of lying as well. And for that you will be punished." Serenity's eyes went wide.

"No, please, forgive me. He… he tricked me. He put a spell on me. I… I had no control over my body… I am innocent. Spare me." Seto ignored her pleas and delivered the punishment.

"For your heinous crimes, you shall be beheaded."

"No." Serenity screamed in horror. "I only did it to have you. I love you Seto. I did it for you, for your freedom, for your love. I love you. I will do anything for you. I will be your slave forever, have mercy on me. Don't do this to me Seto."

"You will address me as pharaoh, criminal." Seto bellowed. "And no mercy shall be shown to the likes of you." Seto turned to the guards. "Take her to the dungeons and carry out the sentence immediately. I do not want her to take in another breath."

"No, have mercy." Serenity screamed as the guards began dragging her struggling form away. "You bitch. It is all your fault." Serenity pointed at Tea. "I curse you to death… to a horrifying death, to pain, to suffering, to misery. I hope you never find happiness. I hope you die soon you bitch." Her voice faded away as she was dragged farther and farther away. Seto sighed and turned to a pale faced Tea.

"Are you afraid of her threats?" He asked, cradling her body in his arms. She nodded her head.

"What if what she said comes true?" Seto shook his head.

"It will not, for the gods do not listen to the sinful over the kind. The gods will always protect you Tea. You have already seen much pain and the gods will not cause you anymore." Tea snuggled in his embrace.

"I hope so." Silence fell over them. Finally, Seto spoke.

"Tea… I have spoken with the priests. They think our wedding should take place after Yami's funeral. I am estimating it will take 2 months for the funeral preparations, and another 2 months for the wedding preparations. Are you okay with that?" She lifted her face and kissed his lips.

"I don't care how long I have to wait as long I get to be with you." Seto smiled and kissed her deeply.

"I love you Tea." She smiled and whispered back.

"And I love you Seto."

"Don't worry about our future." Seto said, holding her against him and rubbing her back soothingly. "I spoke with Ishizu. She looked into our future and has seen nothing but happiness and prosperity." Tea squealed in joy.

"Really."

"Really." Seto echoed and kissed her forehead, placing her on the bed again.

"Now rest. I will be back later." He gave her a final kiss on the lips and exited. As soon as he had disappeared out of her sight, a frown appeared on his face. The truth was that he had had no conversation with Ishizu regarding their future. He had just said that to appease Tea's mind. But he did not care of Ishizu's visions. He would ensure Tea was given every joy in the world, and he would ensure the prosperity of Egypt, all on his own skill. He just hope the gods were with him.

* * *

Turning a corner. Ishizu found herself looking at a somber Seto. A smile broke on her lips as images of his meeting with Tea flashed in her mind, along with the conversation they had. She chuckled at his words of support and courage to Tea regarding their future.

'Little do you know pharaoh Seto, your future _does_ hold nothing but joy and prosperity. But I think I will let you experience it fully and enjoy the fruits of your efforts.'

Late pharaoh Yami had been right. Egypt _was _in good hands now.

The End

* * *

Ya, so here it is, the end of this story. I know it took too long to finish and update, but I did try my best.

I want to sincerely thank the people who put up with my painfully slow updates, and reviewed to give me encouragine comments, and constructive criticisms. I mostly wrote this chapter for you guys, knowing you wait for it and read it. So thanks.

Hopefully, you liked this chapter. Since I am an angst fan, I had full plans on killing Tea, then have Yami commit suicide, and Seto become a shell of a man, but the new pharoah. But then I changed my mind. After suffering so much crap from me, I felt that you guys deserved a happy ending, or something along those lines.

So, thanks once again for sticking with this story. Hope it was to your expectations.

Do REVIEW to let me know of your comments.

And I should let you know now, because I will probably forget updating my profile, that I will probably not writing anymorenew stories until May. I am not out of ideas, just out of time. I want to commit to my other story, "Payback is a Bitch" and try to finish it before I start another one. (Maybe I'll put up a oneshot, but I suck at them so...)

And ya, that's it for my rant.

Thanks and please REVIEW.


End file.
